Mixing Times
by GuessIt
Summary: Chris is worried about the future, Mel is worried about the past, Wy is worried about the present and The Charmed Ones are just plain worried. How do they all end up on the same timeline? Also who can save the siblings from eachother? Final Chapter Up!
1. Family Picnic

This happens after Used Karma (Dangerous Supernatural events result when Phoebe is the accidental recipient of the spirit of Mata Hari, a stripper and double agent during World War 1) but before The legend of a Sleepy Halliwell (A magic school mentor calls upon The Charmed Ones to find out who casts the spell of darkness upon the school and conjured up the Headless Horsemen- who's been busy beheading teachers!)

I don't own any of the Charmed rights I am just a writer looking for a break.

**Charmed**

Christopher Perry sat on his bed as he leaned against the wall. He lived in a small room out the back of P3. It wasn't the best but it suited him well. Small, messy but concrete. Chris flipped over the last tarot card.

"An old friend.' he whispered. Of course with him being from the future and all most of his friends were only two year olds. He sat and pondered who this old friend might be and smiled at the thought of seeing his friends as babies.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by Phoebe Halliwell, part owner of the P3.

"Well I'm sorry Elise," she spoke into her phone. "But I can't come this weekend." she smiled at Chris and reached into the fridge next to his sofa bed. As she pulled out a sparkling water she continued speaking. "No it is not because Jason is going to be there." Phoebe turned her head to Chris and nodded as he laughed.

"No Elise I'm with no one." she quickly reassured her boss. "It's just the television."

Chris could hear some major shouting coming from Phoebe's phone and decided it was time to but in. He waved his hand and the reception on her phone started to cut out. "I can't hear you Elise!" Phoebe screamed at the phone not knowing that Chris was controlling it.

He waved his hand again and the connection completely dropped. Phoebe looked at her phone confused. "I don't understand this phone. It picks up connections in the underworld but can't survive in P3."

"You'll figure it out someday." Chris laid his tarot cards again and got the same reading.

"Ah, future information." Phoebe opened up the supply closet next to Chris' bed and grabbed some napkins, plastic cutlery and paper plates.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he looked at his watch. "It's like, ten thirty in the morning."

"Oh I'm going to a picnic!" she pulled a picnic basket from the other cupboard and Chris gave her a confused look.

"With who?" Chris asked immediately.

"Piper, Paige, Leo and Wyatt. We needed to get out. Even if Leo and Piper aren't together they should both be with Wyatt." Phoebe started blabbing on about child physiology as Chris thought about the last time he went on a picnic with his family.

_Chris stood at the car door with his little sister, Melinda. "Chris can you sit in the middle?" the little girl asked. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes, much like Chris'. Mel was two years younger than Chris meaning she was four years younger than Wyatt._

"_Aw come on Mel. I sat in the middle last time." Chris complained. It was his fourteenth birthday and nothing was going to ruin it. Not even his complaining sister._

_Wyatt came out from the manor and rolled his eyes at his two younger siblings. _

"_You two arguing who has to sit next to me again?" he asked. Wyatt wore a sarcastic smile across his face._

_Mel narrowed her eyes. "Mom said you can't use your mind reading powers on us."_

_Wyatt looked at his little sister and flicked his fingers. Mel's mouth closed instantly and she shot daggers at the eldest Halliwell._

"_Wyatt! Let her open her mouth." Chris wrapped an arm around Mel and pleaded to his older brother._

_Wyatt rolled his eyes and slid into the car. Mel stuck her tongue out to Wyatt but Chris just lightly hit her over the back of the head._

"_Hey!" Mel giggled._

"_Shut up Mel and get in the middle." Chris nudged her sister and laughed._

_Mel jumped into the car as Leo and Piper walked out of the house holding three picnic baskets._

"_Piper, I still don't understand why we need so much food." Leo complained._

_Piper looked at her husband as if he was crazy. "Let me think Leo." she started. "There is you, me, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Then there is Phoebe, Coop, Prue, Penny and Posy. Oh and don't forget Paige, Henry, H.B, Patience and Pipa. That's just the blood relatives. Daryl…"_

"_Okay I understand." Leo tried to Piper to stop but she continued._

"_..and Sheila are coming with their kids D.J. and Alicia. Billie will be joining us with her new boyfriend I think its Fred but it could be Jeffrey. So now you know why we need so much food? Also you haven't been home for a long time so we are also celebrating that. And what if…"_

_Leo kissed Piper to finally shut up her up. He laughed as she continued to make noises as he was kissing her._

"…_So it's perfectly natural for me to have packed extra food."_

"_Do you ever give up?" he asked laughing._

"_Do you want me to start a speech?" Piper threatened._

_Piper got into the car and looked back at her kids. "You all right back there?" she smiled._

"_I'm good mom." Mel smiled._

"_I still don't understand why I couldn't take my car." Wyatt muttered bitterly._

_Chris saw the pained expression on his moms face as Wyatt brought back memories of the previous night's argument._

"_Today is going to be a great day mom." Chris quickly said._

_Piper knew what Chris was doing and mentally thanked her peanut. Wyatt smirked and Piper looked at him. "Wyatt keep your mind to yourself."_

"_Yes mom." Wyatt laughed…_

Chris looked up and noticed Phoebe was still talking about how important family picnics were and that they would.

She finally stopped and smiled at Chris. "Honey are you okay?"

**As okay as I can be when my own mother chucks me out of my only home. **"Yeah I'm fine. You go on your…family picnic. Oh and I suggest you get changed." he nodded at her outfit. She wore very long skirt and lacy top. She looked as if she was going to a ball.

"What's wrong with it?" Phoebe looked at herself then smiled. "Overdressed?"

Chris nodded. "That's an understatement."

"So I haven't been on a picnic for ages." Phoebe complained. "Why are you reading tarot cards?"

"To see if the future has changed." he shrugged. He quickly changed the topic back to the picnic. "You better go or else Piper will blow a fuse."

"You're very right." Phoebe smiled. "Could you orb me over? Because Paige kind of orbed me here without way of getting home."

Chris waved his hand and watched Phoebe disappear in a shimmer of lights.

He looked back at his tarot cards and withdrew cards again. The message of seeing an old friend kept reappearing.

"What 'Old friend' am I going to see?" he complained in frustration.

……………..

Year 2020

Melinda Jenna Halliwell sat on the edge of her bed. It was like nightmare. In the past two years she felt like she had been at funeral after funeral.

Today was her cousins' funeral, who were twins were only six months older than her. They had both died because of 'illnesses'. Of course the family knew it was because of a demon attack.

Her Aunt Phoebe had passed away due to 'heart failure' only a month before. The heart failure was actually caused by her giving up on life after her two youngest daughters, Penny and Posy died because of an attack. A mad looking demon had killed aunty Paige and her son and eldest Henry Bailey. All of Daryl's family were murdered. Prue, another one of Phoebe's daughters died a couple of days before Daryl. Coop was killed by a Demon of Hate. Leo had been taken away by the Elders and even though they assured him it was only for a day, he has been missing ever since.

And finally the death which started it all, Piper Halliwell. Melinda's mother. Melinda's favorite person in the world was taken away.

"What I wouldn't give to have you here mom." Melinda let a tear fall from her eye. Her long brown hair was very much like her mothers and her green eyes shone brighter than her fathers. Aunt Billie walked into Melinda's room tapping the door slightly.

"Hey honey." she whispered.

"Hey Aunt Bee." Melinda smiled in reply.

"You okay baby?" Billie asked knowing that if she said yes it would be a lie.

"I'm fine Aunt Bee. Just need some time to think."

"Don't worry honey. You aren't the only girl yet." Billie sat next to Melinda and wrapped her arms around her. "I won't leave you."

"Yeah but what if I leave you?" Melinda choked on her tears.

Billie kissed Melinda on the forehead. "You won't baby. Now I need your help to keep Uncle Henry from jumping off a cliff."

Melinda shuddered at the thought and quickly orbed downstairs.

She arrived in the conservatory and watched Uncle Henry sit on the couch with his knees tucked into his body. It was the seat Paige always sat in when she needed to think. Chris was looking out the window not that far from Henry still in his black suit. Wyatt was in a little corner writing as usual in the weird little diary of his. Apparently the school councilor said it would be good for him.

"Unkey Henry?" Melinda used a nickname she used to use when she was a little girl.

Henry looked up from his daze. "What's wrong Mel?"

"You." she muttered. She pushed him over and sat squashed on the little chair but ignored her discomfort.

Henry closed his eyes and looked at his niece. "You're a lot like your mother."

"No I'm not." she whispered. "If I was I would know what to say."

Henry wrapped an arm around Mel and pulled her in tight as she started to cry. Henry let tears fall down his cheek and held onto Mel for dear life.

He turned around and looked at Wyatt and Chris. "Both of you sit down over here. You too Billie."

They did as they were told but Chris decided to stand up.

"These um…" he swallowed hard. "These past two years have held many unfortunate deaths." he closed his eyes hard thinking of all the family he lost. The only family he ever knew.

Wyatt heard what Henry was thinking but remained emotionless.

"So I've come up with a plan. A plan you all need to go along with." Henry looked at his nephews, niece and friend nodded.

Henry reached into his back pocket and pulled a ring out. It was Uncle Coop's.

"Where did you get that from?" Billie asked in awe. Chris just looked stun. No one noticed but there was a flicker of anger in Wyatt's eyes.

"Coop gave it to Phoebe. Phoebe told me to give it to one of you guys. But I've held onto so I can try to find Paige." Henry whispered.

Mel got even closer to her uncle and gave him a big hug. Henry returned it and looked back at the boys and Billie.

"Wyatt I need you to…" Henry started but Wyatt interrupted.

"I'm not doing it Henry." he said bluntly. Mel raised her eyebrows and Chris looked shocked. Billie looked at Wyatt.

"You haven't even heard what he wants yet Wy." Billie looked at the eldest Halliwell concerned.

Chris looked at Mel who had a funny look on her face. "I don't want to hear him out." Wyatt protested.

Chris looked at Mel again who closed her eyes and nodded. "Don't think I didn't hear that!" Wyatt looked at both of them.

Mel stuck her tongue out and sent a very mean message to her brother. All of a sudden Melinda was shouting in pain holding her hands over her ears. Chris looked at his brother fuming. "Don't hurt her because you're frustrated!" Chris shouted and tk'd his brother off the couch on to the nearest wall. Henry put his arms around Mel trying to figure out her source of pain. Billie jumped over to Chris and held him back before he did anymore damage to Wyatt. Wyatt stood up and tk'd Billie and Chris into glass window.

"Wyatt!" Henry shouted as he let go of Mel who was still shouting in terror. "Release your sister of whatever spell you put her under now!"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes but looked and tried to blow Henry up. Henry merely thought Wyatt was trying to freeze him. He pulled an amulet out from under his shirt and showed it to Wyatt. "When you had three daughters who liked casting spells you get very into these magic protectors."

Wyatt knew he couldn't hurt Henry with the amulet. It was probably blessed by his aunts and mother. He flicked his wrist and Mel stopped crying. She staggered up and ran to where Chris and Billie had fallen.

Chris regained his consciousness and looked at his little sister. "Are you okay?"

"He's evil Chris." Mel whispered with her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Don't tell Uncle Henry or Aunt Bee." Chris groaned as he stood up and then looked back at Mel. "Try to heal Aunt Billie." Chris cracked his knuckles and walked over to where Wyatt stood sending dagger stares at Uncle Henry. Chris sent a message of war over to Wyatt. He tensed up and Henry sensed something was wrong.

"I think we should all get a nights rest. Tomorrow you two can use Coop's ring to fix all this." Henry looked at both of the half-witches and smiled. He cracked his back and grabbed Chris' shoulder. He forcefully pushed Chris up to his room and sent him to bed. He went back down for Mel. She had healed Billie and was looking ill.

"Where is Wyatt? I need to speak with him." Henry looked at Mel.

"He is gone. So I can think freely." she muttered with a relieved expression.

Henry looked worried. "Where did he go?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "Wherever he goes to think. He'll be okay. Not much can get through his shield. Not even the most powerful demon can get into his shield."

Henry calmed down a bit. "Go to bed. Alright?" he hugged Mel tightly and sent her up to bed.

"Aren't you the least bit worried you nephew just tk'd a fellow witch and his brother through a glass window?" Billie asked Henry once Mel was upstairs.

Henry looked at her with a deep sadness in his eyes and nodded as he walked away.

Mel meanwhile sat in her room trying to piece the puzzle together. She closed her eyes and meditated. She was trying to study deep into her subconscious where she usually hid information she didn't want Wyatt to find out.

Mel looked at the information they gathered on all the demon attacks. They were completely random. However all of them preyed on their weaknesses.

She remembered the first death. Her mothers.

"_Yes mom." Wyatt laughed at his mothers comment. However Mel felt something behind it. He wasn't laughing because he was amused. He was laughing because he found it pathetic._

_Leo got into the car after loading baskets on food into the trunk and started the car._

_As they were driving Mel couldn't help but feel Wyatt still thought her mother was pathetic. Mel being the empath and little annoying sister spoke up. "Mom Wyatt thinks you're pathetic."_

"_Shut up Imp!" Wyatt looked at his little sister._

"_I am not an Imp." Mel retorted._

"_You were the other week." Wyatt jested._

"_Thanks for reminding me Wyatt. They hurt me a lot!" Mel's eyes filled with tears._

_Chris gave his mother a pleading look in the rearview mirror and Piper understood. "Wyatt and Mel! This is your brothers' birthday. Now let's have a nice one. Neither of you use your powers to read other people's minds or emotions! Also Wyatt stop calling your sister an Imp. Last week was a bad week for her."_

_Both siblings stopped their bickering and they arrived at the park._

_Mel watched as Chris stare in aw. His family had put up a tent and decorated it with hundreds of different colors. Everyone was there setting up a banner which said 'Happy Birthday Chris'. All of his cousins were running around playing games and laughing. Chris ran down to where his family was and allowed himself to be hugged, kissed and punched by his family. D.J. and Alicia grinned at Chris and gave him a big box brightly decorated._

_His cousins jumped on top of him and started giving him birthday punches. Mel laughed and groaned as she felt there pain. She rushed over to her Aunt Phoebe and winced at every blow of pain she felt. "Aunt Phoebe?" she asked. Phoebe turned and smiled._

"_How's it going Melinda?" she asked._

_Mel knew she was talking about what happened the week before. "I'm better but can I ask you something? Can you feel Chris getting punched?"_

_Phoebe gave Mel a said smile. "Honey I feel everything. I got my empath powers before Chris was born and think about this. I was at every one of the births in this family. Think about how hard it is to be pregnant seven times and one of those times with twins."_

_Melinda shuddered at the thought and watched her cousins play. "I'm going to go join them." she nodded and ran off with them._

_Phoebe sat down next to her sisters and they both shared the same worried glance. "Things aren't going to go wrong today." Phoebe told Piper._

"_That's not what I'm worried about." Piper answered eyeing her eldest son._

_Paige looked at her Phoebe and nodded her head towards Wyatt. He was sitting all by himself. "This isn't like him."_

_Phoebe looked at him at tried to see what was wrong with her eldest nephew. "I can't feel any emotions off him. However it's like he is forcing himself to feel nothing."_

_Tears threatened to spill from Pipers eyes but she held them back. "He has been acting out a lot lately. His powers are growing abnormally fast. Leo tried to talk to him. Chris and Mel don't want to talk to him anymore. As for me speaking to him. I'm too scared to try." Piper pushed the tears away from her eyes as quickly as they had gotten there. She saw Chris and Mel walking up to her with concern on their faces. "We'll talk about it later." she muttered to her sister who wore the same look of concern as her children._

"_Hey kids." Piper attempted to sound happy but ended up looking like a fool._

"_What's wrong mom?" Mel asked._

"_Nothing honey. What's the matter with you two? Why aren't you having fun with your cousins?" Piper pushed a lock of Mel's hair behind her ear._

_Mel looked at Chris and Chris answered. "Because there is something wrong with you."_

"_Kids I am fine." Piper assured them._

"_Empath." Mel reminded her mother._

"_Good son." Chris put his hand up._

_Piper looked at where Wyatt was sitting sending a text message with his phone. "Just go and have fun. And don't read into it." Piper warned her daughter._

_As Chris and Mel walked away Mel looked at Chris. "She's worried about Wy. So is Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe."_

_Chris looked at his brother. "It's just like him to chuck a tantrum on my birthday." Chris shook his head. All of a sudden D.J. let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor. Everyone looked at where D.J. had fallen. An abnormally tall man, dressed in the brightest white from head to toe smile at them. His skin was the complete opposite of his clothing and pitch black. His eyes were green and his hair and teeth were as white as his shirt._

_Phoebe, Paige and Piper readied themselves for fighting. "Wyatt, stay with us! Chris take everyone else to safety!"_

_Chris nodded and did as he was told but failed to notice Wyatt had disappeared. Chris looked at the next oldest in his family after him. "Prue!" he shouted. She automatically looked up. "Grab D.J. and go to the manor. We'll meet you there." Prue nodded and bolted to where D.J. was lying disappearing in a faint pink light as she touched him._

"_Everyone else! Either grab someone who can't orb or disappear and go to the manor." Chris shouted._

_Everyone nodded and everyone disappeared in swirls of pink and blue light. Mel looked at Chris. "Come on! Let's go." she begged._

_Chris watched his mom and aunts fighting. He looked for a sign of Wyatt but couldn't see him. He looked back at him little sister. "Go home. I'm helping mom!" he turned and started running towards where they were still fighting the tall demon. His aunts and mother looked extremely confused. They were throwing there best at the demon but nothing seemed to be working. Chris watched as the demon flicked a finger and The Charmed Ones flew backwards. Chris ran took The Charmed Ones positions and started fighting the demon with whatever he had. The demon flinched slightly. _

_He was distracted for a second by his little sister who suddenly screeched in terror. He turned around but at the same time was tk'd by the demon. He had flown so far back he managed to see what his sister was screaming at. Piper was lying down in blood red grass._

_Suddenly Chris found a new strength he never knew he has. He started muttering a spell. "Demon of night, dressed in white, suspend your powers so I may fight. Twist and twirl, fly to and fro, leave my sight, run and go!" The demon started to blow up from the inside. His head shrunk and grew and then suddenly he blew up in a burst of colors._

_He stood up and ran towards his mother. He fell on his knees as he looked at the stick which pierced threw her stomach. His aunts were nearby and were still knocked out. It looked as if Piper had been thrown against a tree. Mel was sobbing and looking down at Chris. "Heal her." she cried._

"_I can't heal remember?" Chris shouted at her and she whimpered._

_Chris lifted up his moms head on his lap. "Dad?" Chris called. "Dad!"_

_Leo didn't show up. Mel tried as well. "DAD!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Something is blocking me." Mel cried…_

Mel racked her brain. Wasn't there anything they could've done to stop it? If only Chris had orbed her back to the Manor. They weren't thinking straight. They didn't know what to do. Mel went into Chris' room and didn't fail to notice that Wyatt wasn't in bed. He was never at home while everyone was sleeping. It was like Wyatt never slept. Mel sat on the edge of Chris' bed and Chris bolted upward.

"Shush." Mel whispered and stroked her big brothers forehead as he was panting for breath. "It's just me, Mel." she watched as Chris' face slowly returned to normal.

Chris looked at her. "What are you doing? It's like, ten thirty in the morning." Chris then realized it wasn't a bad time to wake up. Chris then noticed the dark circles under Mel's eyes. He wrapped a loving arm around Mel, "Have you been sleeping?"

Mel shook her head. "Not exactly. I was up all night thinking about mom."

Chris closed his eyes and let Mel bury her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. "Please Mel don't think about mom." Chris felt his tee get wet.

"I'm going to do something Chris." Mel choked. "And I can't tell you what it is. I will be safe but I won't be here for a while."

Chris looked at his little sister. "When will you be back?"

Mel thought. "I don't know. I just have to go away for a bit."

"I'm going with you Mel." Chris said stubbornly.

"NO!" the younger witch suddenly shouted. "This is something I have to do on my own."

Chris grabbed Mel's chin. "Mom made me promise to take care of you. I am going to take care of you."

His little sister laughed. "Now who is thinking about mom?" she asked. Chris frowned at her. "I will be back. I'm not going anywhere dangerous. I'm actually going to the safest place ever known. I'd take you as well but I have to do this by myself. So please don't worry about me."

He looked at Mel and reluctantly stopped hugging her. "If you're gone but tonight, I won't follow you."

Mel looked at her brother and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Chris."

"I love you too Mel." Chris watched as Mel walked out of his room. And that was the last time he saw her for five weeks…

A/N I'm having fun writing this! Please Review and if you want to guess what going on with Piper's children!


	2. We are Past the Future

A/N I noticed after I published this one I said Henry had three daughters in Chapter One. SORRY! He has two daughters and one son...I was just typing very quickly...

Discalimer: I don't own Charmed...If I did I would've made Chris stay to the very end and I would've made sure that the show never ended...

Chris put his head on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. It hurt watching Piper now. He grew up with his mother. Piper taught him how to cook, do magic and be the man he is today. However he never really got time to learn who she was because she spent all her time trying to figure out who he was. Now he had a second chance but he didn't take it. He couldn't talk to Piper about everything like he used to because for one, she doesn't even know that Chris is her son.

He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep even though he knew sleep hurt as well.

"_Something is blocking me." Mel cried out to Chris. "Try orbing!" Chris put his hand on Pipers arm and tried to orb away. _

"_My orbing power is jammed."_

_Chris looked at his little sister. "Go wake up Aunt Paige. She might help." Mel bolted before he could even finish his sentence._

_Chris knew his Aunt couldn't help but didn't want Mel to see what he was about to do. He shook his mother awake and her eyes fluttered open._

"_Hey Peanut." she whispered and she reached up for Chris' face._

"_Hey Mom." Chris whispered. "We can't heal you." he choked._

_Piper looked at her stomach and moaned. "I know." she told him. "Peanut, I need you to do me a favor."_

_Chris pushed some hair off his mothers face. "What mom?"_

"_Take care of Mel and forgive your brother. Make sure Phoebe and Paige are good to each other and that their kids are good as well. Tell your father I love him."_

_Chris nodded and hugged his mom. "Do think you can make it?" his voice cracked._

"_No honey." Piper spoke softly. "I don't."_

_Chris turned over to see Mel trying to wake her Aunt up in desperation. He turned back to his mother and looked at her. "Mom does it hurt?" Piper nodded slightly. "Do you want me to stop the pain?" Chris asked._

_Piper shook her head. "I couldn't ask you."_

"_I'm asking you." Chris tried to smile at his mom but ended up looking like a train hit his face._

_Piper nodded and Chris pulled the stick from out of her stomach. Piper squinted from the pain and laughed. "It felt worse when I had you." Piper let the tears trickle down her face. "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday Peanut."_

"_You can't." Chris hugged his mother and cried as he felt her breath getting thinner._

_Just as Piper was about to die she wrapped her arm around her son and smiled. "I love you Chris." And she closed her eyes for the last time…_

Chris woke up with a shock breathing heavily. He hadn't noticed Piper standing above him with a worried expression on her face. "Chris, are you okay?" Piper put her hand on Chris' forehead and asked him.

"I'm fine." Chris got out of bed and ran to the bathroom where he threw up. Piper followed waited outside slightly worried about her ex-whitelighter. She still hadn't forgiven him.

When he walked out of the bathroom Piper looked at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just not feeling well." he snapped. As he did he staggered backwards and Piper caught him then slowly guided him to his bed.

"Have you been sleeping lately?" she asked the younger witch.

"You just woke me up." Chris sneered.

Piper rolled her eyes. "No Chris. You just woke up from a nightmare."

Chris stood up and instantly regretted in because a wave of nausea swept over him. He did his best to hide it but watched as concern grew on Pipers face. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "I'm fine Piper." he quickly changed the subject. "I thought you were going to a family picnic. At least that's what Paige said."

Piper watched as beads of sweat pooled on Chris' face. "Chris you haven't spoken to Paige today. You spoke to Phoebe."

"Whatever. Aren't you supposed to be at the picnic?" he asked again.

Piper pointed to Chris' little window. It was pouring down rain. "I came to put back all this stuff."

Chris nodded and thought back to his dream. He had woken up and thrown up heaps of times. It was normal for him to after a bad nightmare. Especially ones that involved loved ones dying.

"Chris? I know you like being secretive and I know we aren't on the best terms." Piper looked at Chris seriously. "But you as our whitelighter are important to us. If you're sick, you need to tell us straight away."

Chris felt a pang of sadness. "Don't worry. It's normal. I get sick a lot."

Piper narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't eat much, I sleep late, I don't get much sleep because I have a lot of nightmares and P3 isn't the ideal place to sleep."

Piper looked at Chris and thought for a moment. She then stood up and grabbed the phone off the counter. Chris wondered what she was doing but then heard her talking to Phoebe.

"Yeah can you and Paige orb down here now?" she asked. He didn't hear Phoebe's reply but he guessed it was an okay.

Two minutes later Paige and Phoebe arrived in a swirl of blue lights. Piper looked stubbornly at Chris while talking to her sister. "Now I know Chris has been selfish, untrustworthy, a liar, neurotic…"

"Extremely neurotic!" Paige added.

"Can you blame me? I come from a world where I'm on the look out 24/7." Chris defended himself.

Piper ignored Paige's and Chris' comments and continued. "Overly sarcastic, a slave driver and stupid. However, he is here to help my son. So he can't be all that bad. Now seeing as I found him tossing and turning then he threw up in my newly cleaned bathroom I am catching the drift he is sick. I think we should keep a closer eye on him so I am voting he stays at the Manor, with us."

"I'm in on that vote." Phoebe smiled.

"As long as we don't demon hunt every second of the day I am fine." Paige grinned.

"Well I don't want to." Chris stated annoyed at how they thought he'd go along with it.

Piper looked at him. "I just gave you twenty-four seven access to the book, potions and ingredients and time to watch over Wyatt to make sure he doesn't become the future of all evil, and you rejected it?"

Chris closed his eyes. There was nothing he wanted more than all those things but he's own selfishness held him back. He couldn't live with her again. He had just learnt how to live without her.

"Yeah, I am Piper." he stood up and tried to orb away but he was too weak to and just flopped back onto the bed. _Great dramatic entrance Chris,_ he thought to himself.

He tried to get up and Phoebe went to help him when she got and vision and let go.

_A girl who couldn't be older than fourteen was telekinetically thrown against the cavern walls. "CHRIS!" she called out as blood flowed freely down her face. She waited for some to respond to her call but got no such luck. "He can't hear you from down here." she muttered to herself. The man who had thrown her against the wall appeared in front of her._

"_Oh he can hear you. He just can't come." The man was blonde and couldn't have been older than twenty four. He had bright blue eyes that looked so familiar._

"_What have you done to him?" the girl asked. She was fearful but brave._

"_He is tied up with some darklighters." he answered airily. "Why are you here in this time Melinda? To save your brother?"_

_Melinda smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out." the girl swung her leg out and tripped the older man as she bolted for the door of the cavern._

_Before she could reach it the man sent an energy ball straight at Melinda hitting her square in the back._

"_Chris," she gasped as she fell to the floor._

Phoebe gasped as she was suddenly pulled out of her vision. "What did you see?" was the first thing Chris asked.

Phoebe looked at Chris for a moment. "A young girl in her early teens. Fourteen I think, could've passed for fifteen. She was killed by a male witch who would've been mid twenties. And she was calling out your name. I think her name was Melanie or Melinda…"

Chris' eyes popped open when Phoebe said Melinda thinking of his little sister. "Was the man blonde with blue eyes?" he quickly asked Phoebe.

She nodded and Paige and Piper shared worried glances. "Who is this girl?" Paige asked curiously.

Chris didn't know what exactly to tell them so he said the best thing he knew. "All you need to know is it happens in the future."

Piper gazed as his worried it expression. "Your future?"

Chris shook his head. "I think so. I don't know how Melinda died in the future. But she didn't die at fourteen. She died when she was seventeen. And her killer wasn't mid twenties. He was barely twenty-one."

Phoebe looked at Chris and tried to get some sort of emotion of off him. "How do you know this girl?" Piper asked suddenly.

Chris looked at Piper not knowing what to say. _She's your daughter and my sister. I can only pick one though._ "She's my sister." he said and looked down sadly.

For the first time in a long time Phoebe felt a sudden range of emotions from Chris. They all hit her at once and Phoebe didn't know what to do. There was sadness, despair, hurt, anguish, anger and a lot of fear. There was also another emotion Phoebe didn't know what to name. It was quiet like fear but it was worse. It made her feel sick and made her legs feel like jelly. It made her hurt to feel any emotion weather it be happiness or sadness. The emotion was so strong that it was like having stage fright a thousand times over.

Phoebe looked at Chris. This is what he felt on a day to day basis and she and her sisters added to it. She didn't know how but she felt his pain from when they told him to leave.

"What if you sister went to the future?" Piper asked.

"Then why would Phoebe see it?" Paige pointed out before Chris could answer.

"No she was in this time. They said they were." Phoebe nodded.

Chris wasn't listening to anything they said. If Mel died now, she wouldn't be able to save people in the future. She couldn't die at fourteen or else everything would go wrong.

Chris stood up regaining all of his strength and grabbed his pillow. He had no idea Piper, Phoebe and Paige was talking. He opened up the pillow and stuck his hand in as he was searching for something.

"Chris?" Piper asked as she saw him rummaging around in the pillow.

He continued to ignore her and pulled a box out of the pillow. It was glass box decorated with hand crafted glass butterflies. It was magical for the glass butterflies were fluttering around.

"This was Mel's." he whispered. "These were the only thing I brought from the future." He opened the box and the sisters stared in awe. There was a lot of paraphernalia in the box. There was a lot of jewelry, loose sheets of paper, some birthday cards, an envelope full of photos and a diary. There were also some very random objects in there like a pincushion, some weird bit of material a smoking pipe and a matchboxes which someone had stuck together to make a miniature bear.

Phoebe had no idea what to think as Chris rummaged around in the box looking for something he couldn't seem to find. He was about to start looking again when he realized that his aunts and his mother were watching every move he made.

"Um… You we should probably go to the manor." he looked at the sisters.

Phoebe automatically grabbed Paige's arm. "This is why you should move into the manor." Paige said reaching out for Pipers arm.

She shook her head. "No I have to drive back. I don't want to leave the car here." she didn't take her eyes off Chris as she spoke to her sisters. Paige shrugged as Phoebe was about to say something. Instead Paige orbed sending Phoebe and her words of wisdom to the manor.

Piper stared at Chris as he held the box as if protecting it. They kept staring at each other not knowing exactly what to say. All of a sudden Chris said something very peculiar. "You aren't taking my box."

Piper was going to laugh until she saw he was very serious. "I'm not going to touch your box Chris."

Chris nodded as he sat back on the bed and emptied it out carefully as if everything was gold. He looked at Piper defensively. "This is the only things I have left of my family. I'm sorry if I come of as crazy but this means a lot to me." he muttered.

"Why did you grab it as soon as Phoebe mentioned them being in this time?" Piper inquired.

"Why aren't you quizzing me in front of your sisters?" Chris bit back.

"Because for some reason when Phoebe and Paige let you in with open arms you push them away but whenever I push you away you get closer." Piper stated.

"Maybe because…" Chris started but couldn't finish. He had never run out of come backs.

Piper took this chance to repeat her previous question. "Why did you grab the box?"

Chris took the diary. "Because it might answer some questions." he flipped threw the diary. "What's the date today?" Chris asked.

Piper looked confused. "The fourth." she answered. "How is a diary of the future going to help?"

Chris gulped. "In the future yesterday would've been my cousins' funeral." he looked for the right date and saw nothing but a time and place. "I don't get it." he whispered.

Piper looked at the diary. "One eighteen pm The Manor, Our little Attic. What's not to get? We just wait in the attic. Come on we better head off now. It's twelve." Piper waited patiently until Chris put everything back into the box.

Piper grabbed his hand to orb but he looked at her awkwardly. "Do you want to take the car?" he asked.

Piper fell silent for just a moment. "Only if you drive." she said holding the keys out to him.

Chris nodded as he grabbed them knowing what it meant. Piper trusted him again.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

2026

Melinda looked at her spell again. "This can't be right." she said. Her spell was supposed to take her to a time of need. The time when Piper died. Instead she ended up in a crazy reality. She had just barely made it out of the manor when two drones came after her looking for witches. The Manor had been turned into some sort of museum. Her brother Chris wouldn't answer any of her calls either. Melinda walked passed the newsagent and looked at the date.

"Two thousand and twenty six?" she blurted out. "I'm in the future!"

She looked around her and noticed a lot of places were damaged and everyone wore the same twisted grins of happiness. This made no sense to Melinda. She felt everyone's happiness and started to feel giddy herself however her giddiness felt fake. Then she felt one sad person. That person's sadness seemed to cry out louder than anything Melinda had ever heard. And the person sounded so familiar.

She quickly ducked into a dark ally and orbed. Before she landed she hovered about watching the scene below take place. Billie was smiling and grinning at anything anyone said. However Melinda felt that she was extremely upset. The pain had been pushed to a little corner of her Aunt Bee's mind.

They were in a club. It took a while for Mel realized it was her mothers club, P3. It was dirty and un-kept and smelt of blood and cinder. Mel had no idea what was happening around her but knew it couldn't be good.

She continued to watch as she heard an even more familiar voice. Mel's big brother Wyatt was standing on the stage showing off a prisoner. Mel couldn't exactly see the mans face but could feel only calmness off the man. As if he wanted to die.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Demons and Angels. Powerful and Powerless." Wyatt laughed. "Sorry you are all powerless compared to me."

Mel became solid again behind a rubbish bin. Wyatt began to talk again. "I invited you all here because you are amongst the some who I have been warned will betray me." Wyatt strutted around the platform as he spoke.

Everyone gave each other a fearful look. "Don't worry, don't worry. I am not going to kill you guys. Relax." No one relaxed. "I am here to give you a chance. I'm going to show you what happens to those who betray me."

Wyatt stood where he was a dragged his prisoner by his ear and into the light. Mel tried not to gasp as she saw her Uncle Henry being put on display.

"You may all recognize this man as the co-leader of the resistance. The resistance against me that is." Wyatt laughed. "Some of you may or may not know he is also my Uncle. My dear sweet Unkey Henry." Wyatt cooed over his uncle making him feel pathetic.

Mel felt sickened as she watched her uncle being put on display like a wild animal. Mel hated to see animals being made fools of. Wyatt continued. "Now he has refused to tell me where my brother, Christopher Perry Halliwell, is."

Mel wondered that as well. "As leader of the resistance, Chris has a large bounty on his head. If any of you want to redeem yourselves I advise you to take note of that." Once Wyatt was done with scorning his little brother he continued with his Uncle. "Henry is going to die today because of what he has done. He is going to be killed in the most gruesome fashion." Wyatt spoke as if he was talking a way clothes should be modeled.

Wyatt flung his hand in the air and a tunnel of blades appeared. Wyatt tossed Henry to the ground and smiled as he heard a gasp push its way out of Henry's lips.

Wyatt squatted beside Henry and laughed. He reached out and grabbed the amulet from around his neck. "Not so safe now are you?" Wyatt whispered in his ear.

Henry looked at the crowd and gave a pleading look. Many turned away. Henry searched the crowd for a familiar face. He noticed Billie but she shook her head tears blurring her vision. Then his eyes landed on Mel. He quickly turned away and looked back. He blinked a few times at her then smiled slightly.

"I'm safe as I'll ever be." Henry whispered back.

Wyatt quickly looked into the crowd and searched the faces. "Who is helping you Uncle Henry?" he asked suspiciously.

"No one you want to know." Henry smiled. "Hit me with your best shot."

Mel knew what needed to be done. She focused her freezing powers ready for whatever Wyatt was going to dish out.

"It doesn't matter anyway. No one can save you now." Wyatt stood up again. "Now let him die." Wyatt waved a hand at Henry and watched as he flew backward. No one noticed Mel blink and freeze time so that Henry didn't land on the wall. She then telekinetically placed him on the floor and unfroze time.

Wyatt opened his mouth in shock. "Who did that?" he asked his anger on the peak. "Chris!" Wyatt looked around.

No one moved until Wyatt summoned up a young girl from the crowd. Melinda stepped forward. "I'm hurt you didn't guess me." Mel smiled.

Wyatt looked at his little sister carefully. He then laughed. "I didn't forget you. I just remembered you are dead." he smiled maliciously before throwing Melinda into a wall.

Mel stood up slowly and the crowd had parted on either side of the bar. Henry looked at her and mouth the words run.

"I'm very much alive dear brother." Mel chipped. "Just haven't been out and about."

"When I kill people I know they aren't out and about." Wyatt sneered.

Melinda stopped short. It was one thing to learn you died in the future; it was another to learn you died at the hands of your brother.

"Ah. So you are from the past." Wyatt waited until his demons shifted around him. "Kill her." he told them and they immediately started to go after Mel. Melanie didn't know what to do. She was suddenly cornered. She suddenly felt something off of Billie. It was the feeling of orbing. Mel understood and quickly orbed to her Aunt's side. She took Billie's hand and orbed onto the stage where Wyatt stood shocked. Mel kicked Wyatt and grabbed the amulet which he dropped. Mel ducked and grabbed Henry's hand.

"Ciao." Mel laughed as she orbed away. When they reached their destination Billie and Henry pulled Mel into a crushing hug.

"Where did you come from?" Billie asked.

"Why are you so young?" Henry asked.

"Can I breathe?" Mel begged.

Both adults laughed as they let go of Mel. Once she got her breath back she looked up. "I'm from the past." she winced. "It's the day after the twins' funeral from where I came from. I cast a spell to take me to a time when I am needed the most, thinking it would take me before moms death and I ended up here. Where's Chris?" she asked ignoring the shocked looks on her guardians' faces.

Billie looked at Henry hesitantly. "Chris has been missing for the past six months."

Mel looked at Billie. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry Mel. Wyatt doesn't have him but we all know he isn't in our time anymore. He went into the past." Henry comforted Mel.

"When in the past?" Mel asked.

Billie shook her head. "We don't know. Know one knew except for Bianca but she is dead now."

Mel squinted. "Bianca as in Phoenix Bianca?"

Both Henry and Billie nodded at the confused. "Jeez. When did she turn good?"

"When Chris turned her good." Henry smiled. "They were engaged. Then we heard Chris was back in this time. Then we heard he left."

Mel all of a sudden felt bad for her big brother. "How did she die?"

Henry clenched his fists. "Wyatt." he muttered. "Wyatt is the one that killed everyone. He hired people to kill the family one by one."

"I knew that." Mel told her uncle truthfully. "I've known for ages."

Billie's jaw dropped. "And you never told us why?"

Mel's gaze diverted from her guardians and looked at her surroundings. She knew Wyatt couldn't get here because Chris blessed it especially for her. It had a perfect view of the Golden Gate Bridge and wild roses grew all around. There was a small spring which Chris made and a little patch of grass that never grew. It was the perfect spot to lie down and sleep. Wyatt couldn't destroy this place. He couldn't because Chris had used so much magical power to create it and hide it that nothing could touch it.

"I never told you because I couldn't. Every time I tried I'd end up with another cut or bruise." Mel whispered.

"He hurt you?" Billie asked the obvious.

The youngest and confused witch shook her head. "He hurt Chris to punish me. I could feel every cut and bruise and sometimes I'd develop my own. It hurt even more because I knew Chris was getting hurt for something I did." A tear fell from Mel's eye.

Henry went and stood next to Mel and wrapped an arm around her small body. "How long?"

Mel looked at Henry and shrugged. "I don't know with the time difference. I'm sure Chris copped it big time for letting me run out. But after mom died it took me a month to realize what happened. I told Chris, Wyatt read our minds and then he hurt us and told us we couldn't tell anyone."

Henry tried not to think about all the torture Mel had been through. Billie was shocked that Wyatt would hurt his family like that. Little Wy.

They sat in silence not knowing where to go from there. Mel looked out to where the Golden Gate Bridge was and noticed how much it had changed from her own time. It was filthy. The streets were wrecked and the people were destroyed.

"I need to find Chris." Mel stated breaking the silence. "I'm going to find him and help him save Wyatt."

Billie shook her head. "You have to go back to your time."

Melinda quickly disagreed. "I'm needed in this time and my need is to make sure Wyatt doesn't turn evil. Obviously I have to find Chris to do that. I'll get a new look then be off my way." Mel looked down at what she was wearing now. "Mini's are really hard to fight in and my hair is way too long."

Billie tried to hold back a laugh but Mel smiled. "Hey you are the one who told me I should always where the right clothes while demon hunting."

Billie went up to Mel and gave her a tight hug. "It's good to have you back baby." Mel felt Billie's tears on her shoulder and smiled. "I'm going to help Chris stop all the deaths."

Billie smiled. "I know you are sweetie."

Henry moved next to her. "Chris destroyed the only spell that could take you to him. Now you're going to have to use Coop's ring." Henry pulled the ring out of his pocket and placed it in Mel's hand.

Mel grasped the ring firmly. "Where does Chris live?" Billie gave her the address. "You two stay here. It is the safest place for you. If you need food, Billie, conjure it. I'm guessing there is no Elders around here to tell us off for personal gain." Mel smiled. "See you in past." she winked as she orbed out.

She orbed into her brothers apartment and looked around. "Not bad Chris." she smirked. The walls were all white except for one red on. On the red wall a white leather couch stood. There was no carpet but floorboards and it looked as if there were two bedrooms. Mel looked into one of them and knew straight away it was her brothers. Posters covered the walls of some of the bands he used to love. Only one left uncovered and he had painted it to look like a music score. Mel looked at the score and laughed at the song he chose. It was End of the Road by BoyzIIMen. It was the first song Chris learnt to play on the piano.

She then went into the other room and investigated. The room was extremely dusty. It looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. It was a bedroom. The ceiling was painted to look like the sky, half of it in day, half of in night. The walls looked like pink clouds and the closet was painted black and hot pink. Mel knew this room belonged to her. It was the room she always dreamt about. She quickly went to her closet and smiled as she opened it. She pulled out a pair of cargo pants and a white single shirt. She then looked at her hair. It was long and messy. "No Elders," she smiled. "No personal gain."

She quickly said a spell and grinned at her new hairdo. It was short, layered and contained bright red and blonde streaks amongst her already brown hair. "Now I just need one more thing." she went into her brothers' room and grabbed one of his jackets. She looked into his top draw and found a thick leather strap. It was the bracelet she bought for him for his fifteenth. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses and looked down at her Uncles ring. "Time to kick Wyatt ass." she smiled and disappeared in a pink light.

A/N I think Mel is cool. I made her get changed because she now has something big to do and she has to change herself to over come it. Come on…It's got to be hard to kill your brother. Oh and I made Chris paranoid and a little bit babyish because I thought you needed to see another side of him. Review please.


	3. Welcome Mel

**A/N Because I really want to write this I end up writing it really early in the morning, like 3 am…So I'm extremely sorry for all the spelling mistakes and things…Also I have a cousin named Melanie who I call Mel so if I write Melanie here instead of Melinda…SORRY!! Just remember…ITS 3 AM! I also got the time mix up…So if anyone knows what the real years are could you please tell me because I am in Australia and the airing dates are different.**

**Oh and many thanks to Melinda Wyatt Charmed and adambrodylover for R&Ring**

Chris was waiting at the red lights and Piper was in the passengers sear. The ride so far had been silent. Piper and Chris may not have said anything but they both were on the same page. They were both just trying to save their families.

While he was driving he had given Piper the box to hold. Piper watched the glass butterflies flutter around the box. "Where did your sister get this from?" Piper suddenly asked.

Chris looked at the box. Tears stung the back of his eyes but he held them back. "On my sister twelfth birthday my mom and dad bought that box for her. A week later, my brother and I were fighting and he picked up the box and threw it at me. I orbed away just in time but the box shattered into a thousand little pieces. Mel cried for a week. I felt really bad. So I got the glass pieces and took them to some elves I knew. They put the box back together. They then told me that the fairies could make it even better. So I went to the fairies and asked them to do some magic and they got the butterflies to fly around. When I took it back to Mel she was so happy it wasn't funny." Chris started laughing as he remembered his sisters' face.

"You really loved your sister." Piper looked at the box. "But you said you had a brother as well?"

Chris bit his top lip. "Yeah I did."

Piper looked down. "Did he die as well?"

Chris looked at the road for a while not knowing what to say. "Let's just say he was the first person to join Wyatt." he finally spoke.

There was silence again. "I'm sorry." Piper said.

Chris looked confused all of a sudden. "Why are you sorry?"

"Oh I don't know." Piper started. "I kicked you out of the Manor. I didn't trust you. I sucked as a mom and raised my son evil. Oh and my evil son made your future into hell."

Chris shook his head. "You didn't suck as a mom." he muttered.

"Pardon?" Piper looked at Chris.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You can't stop something that isn't in your control. But you can look to see what went wrong and appreciate the fact that you can look back as well as look forward."

"When did you start with the corny whitelighter phrases?" Piper quipped.

Chris laughed. "Surprisingly enough my mother told me that one. After the first time my Dad walked out on me."

Piper looked at Chris shocked. "Why did your father walk out on you?" The smile on Chris' face automatically disappeared. Piper realized it was a personal question. "Don't worry about it." she quickly redeemed herself but Chris shook his head.

"I was little and my brother and I were taken into the underworld. My mom and aunts went after the demon who took us. However the demon only wanted my dad to save us. My father went into underworld and the demon gave him a choice. Save my brother, or save me. Without even thinking about it he saved my brother and left me in the underworld. I was in the underworld for about two months and I know my family was looking for me because the demon kept changing our position because they kept finding us. My uncle ended up saving me. Funnily enough he was the only non-magical one in our family. The demon that took me was spotted by my uncle. So the demon brought him down to the underworld as well. And let's just say my uncle had his own protections from magic due to my cousins loving to cast spells." Chris laughed a bit. "Once my uncle took care of the demon he grabbed me and ran through the underworld until he found a spot I could orb from. When I orbed home my whole family was happy to see me. Everyone was hugging me except from my Dad. He stood in a corner and watched me. I went to bed and woke up to my Dad looking over me crying. He said he felt really bad about not saving me. He said he didn't know what to do and he knew I would survive. I just looked at him and said it was okay. I didn't know what else to say. Then I remembered all the times I had called out for him to orb to me and he hadn't. All the times he never came to my birthdays or missed out on something important. I asked my mom about it the next day and that's what she told me."

Piper looked at her whitelighter differently. He had been through so much pain and so many losses yet he still has faith. They pulled up in the driveway and Chris got out of the car. He then went around and opened the car door for Piper who just nodded in appreciation. The rain had calmed down and it was nearing 1:00 pm.

"We better go in and tell your sisters what's happening." Chris let Piper walk passed him to open the door. Once they were inside they walked into the conservatory where they found Phoebe and Paige. They shared the same worried expressions.

"What took you guys so long?" Phoebe asked as soon as they walked in.

Piper shrugged. "Traffic."

Before anyone could over analyze things Chris told them what they knew. "My sister wrote a time and place in her diary and I think it means she is going to be in the attic at one eighteen."

"Specific?" Paige asked.

"You've never met my sister." Chris grinned.

Phoebe twirled a pen in her hand. "So are we going to go upstairs and wait for her?" Her sisters nodded and Chris did too. Chris touched the banister railing and all of a sudden remembered something about the attic.

_Piper was holding onto the banister and looked at and her sisters children. There were five of them at the time. Wyatt, Chris, Prue, Henry B. and Melinda. "You guys can't go into the attic until you are much older." Piper said to the sternly._

_Melinda was only two years old and started looking very confused. "But Mommy, we dust want to help you." she looked at her mother with her big green eyes._

_Piper knelt down and pushed her daughters' hair behind her ear. "I know baby. But Aunty Paige, Aunt Phoebe and I have it under control._

_Prue pouted. "But Annie Pwiper!" Prue started. "The demom man was scawy. I don want mommy and you and Annie Paige scawed." she looked at Piper with the most serious face she could muster._

_Henry nodded his head as he jumped up and down. "Uhuh uhuh uhuh!" he said as shook his head. Piper laughed at her nephew and niece. Henry was just a little older than Mel and was the funniest._

"_I think we can handle it kids." Piper rubbed her hand through Henry's head._

_Little Chris looked at his mother stubbornly. "Mom! I want to help. Look I can even make things fly!" to prove it little Chris started squinting and his face started turning red from trying. Then it started to turn blue as though he was holding his breath._

"_Chris, breathe!" Piper ordered all of a sudden and Chris inhaled deeply._

"_You can't do it!" Wyatt teased._

"_Yeah I can!" Chris shouted then squinted his eyes again. The chair he was looking at moved about a centimeter. "See I did it!" Chris pointed and grinned from ear to ear._

_Wyatt just rolled his eyes at his little brother. "Yeah but I can do this." Wyatt flung his arm at the chair and it moved to the opposite side of the room._

_Piper quickly decided to stop the powers argument and looked down at the next generation Halliwell's._

"_What if I make you your own Attic? Would you guys like that?" Piper asked._

_All the little kids started nodding and smiling. Piper led them into the shed out the side of the house and huffed. She quickly tidied it up using magic and smiled at the kids who looked at her waiting._

"_Um let's see. To make this an attic what are we going to need?" Piper looked at the kids._

"_A twee fwor." Henry said. Piper looked at the little boy confused. _

_Wyatt rolled his eyes at his mother. "He means the wooden floor."_

_Piper nodded. "Thank you Wyatt but you shouldn't roll your eyes." she then smiled at the other kids. "What else?"_

"_Big couch!" Mel spread her arms out to show the size. "A lot of smelly stuff!" Chris giggled. "Cowerfu windows!" Prue shouted out._

"_Okay." Piper summed up. "Wooden floors, a big couch, smelly stuff and colorful windows. I got it." she winked out the kids and then looked around lifting her hands as she spoke. "Look into the child's mind, in there you may find, a replica of the attic, cast this spell…" Piper paused not knowing what to say. "Don't make it static?" Luckily the spell worked and the little shed was turned into a playroom which looked like the attic. Piper laughed as she watched the little kids run around and pretend to mix potions. "Here is your own little attic." She laughed her way upstairs and left the kids to play._

"Hey Piper? Did the diary say 'Our little attic' or just plain attic?" Chris asked as they entered the attic.

"I'm pretty sure it said 'Our little attic'." Piper looked at him. "Why?"

Chris looked downstairs. "No reason. I'll be back. Have to go to the bathroom." he then bolted downstairs and pretended to close the bathroom down.

"Jeez he must've really needed to go." Paige laughed.

Piper and Phoebe just gave each other confused stares.

Chris had locked himself in the bathroom and looked down at his watch. One seventeen pm. There was about thirty seconds left until one eighteen. He orbed out of the bathroom and into the shed out the side. Twenty five seconds left. Chris tapped his foot impatiently as a pair of pliers fell down off the nail on the wall. Twenty seconds left. **I hope I can remember what she's like**, Chris thought to himself. Fifteen seconds. **What if the sisters recognize her? She looks a lot more like Mom than I do.** Butterflies flittered around Chris' stomach. Ten seconds. Chris inhaled deeply and waited. After three years he is going to see his little sister again. Maybe a couple years younger than the last time he saw her. But still it would be his sister. Five seconds!

"Come on Mel." he whispered.

Three, two, one. Chris waited for someone to show up. **Maybe she was going to arrive in the real attic.** He thought as the room turned pink. **Or maybe not.** A love heart appeared and Melinda stepped out of it. Chris grinned from ear to ear as he watched his little sister fix Coop's ring to her finger. She didn't notice that he was there for she was dusting herself off and her back was faced to him.

"One eighteen pm. Right on time little sister." Chris spoke up. Melinda swung around and looked at Chris. It took her a couple of seconds to realize who it was. When she did she run up to him and gave him a hug.

"How'd you know I was coming?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your diary." he pushed her back slightly and gave her a lopsided grin. "You look different from when you were fourteen."

Mel just shrugged. "I changed."

Chris then looked at her outfit. "You're wearing my jacket and my bracelet." he laughed. Then he remembered something. "Both of those things were from my time." he gave his sister a stern look. "You better tell me how you got here Mel or else…"

Melinda cut in. "That day when I told you I needed to go away for a while, I cast a spell to take me to a time where I am needed the most. The spell took me to your future and I saved Uncle Henry and Aunt Bee. I asked them and they told me you were missing in time. Uncle Henry gave me the ring, I did a costume change and I started concentrating on you. Then I came to this time because someone needed to help you." Mel then paused. "When is this time? And who's in this time?"

Chris looked as his sister with one eyebrow raised. "2005. Wyatt's going to be one. And the aunts and our mom are alive."

"So why isn't anyone else here to greet me?" Mel looked around to see if there were people hiding behind the shelves.

Chris laughed. "Cause you aren't that important Melinda."

Melinda slapped her brother playfully. "Neither are you Chrissie boy."

Chris removed his arm from his sister and held her hand. "You have to understand this. Mom, Aunt Pheebs and Aunt Paige do not know who I am."

Melinda nodded. "Alright. But I can tell them who I am…right?"

Chris shook his head. "I already said you are my sister. Your name is still Melinda, except it's now Melinda Perry."

"Aw! But I don't like your middle name." Melinda groaned.

"Get over it." Chris said as he orbed away. Melinda puffed out loudly and followed his orbs. Straight into the bathroom.

"Chris? Why did you orb into the bathroom?" Mel asked.

"Because I had to go." Chris said sarcastically. Mel just put her hand on her hip and tapped her foot. "I hid in the bathroom to orb to the shed. I didn't want them to know that the shed was the attic mom made." Chris opened the bathroom door and head up to the attic. He made his sister stand behind the door as he walked in.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige sat together with the same look of disappointment. Phoebe looked up at Chris and felt his happiness. **He really wanted to see his sister again.**

"Chris." Piper started. "One eighteen has come and gone and no one came with it."

Chris grinned. "Are you sure?" the Charmed Ones looked at him confused. "Piper, Phoebe, Paige meet my little sister, Melinda Jenna Perry." he stuck his hand out and Mel walked into the attic. Her face was bright red and they could all tell she was extremely embarrassed.

"Chris needs to stop making a big deal out things." Mel muttered.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood up and walked over to Melinda. Paige shook Melinda's hand first. "I'm Paige." she said. Mel blushed and gave Paige a big smile.

"I know who you all are." Mel replied. Chris leaned on the door as he watch Melinda introduce herself to her family. Chris had never seen Mel so shy in his life but all he could do is laugh at her.

"So why did you come to the past?" Piper asked her future daughter.

"My brother needed help." Mel looked over at Chris. "I cast a spell to take me to a time where I am needed and I came here."

"Well welcome to 2005." Paige smiled.

Phoebe felt the girls' emotions. She was extremely shy but also very happy. "Why don't we go downstairs and figure out when this attack is going to happen." Chris interrupted the greetings.

"Attack? What attack?" Melinda narrowed her eyes.

"The attack we want to prevent." Chris grabbed. "Come on. Let's go."

Mel looked at Piper and Paige. "Is he always this pushy?"

The sisters nodded and grabbed the book as they head downstairs. "Let's go before he starts being a pain." Phoebe grabbed Melinda's hand and started walking downstairs. She knew why he was in such a rush to figure when the attack happened but he really needed to stop worrying so much.

"I am not a pain!" Chris followed. Piper and Paige rolled their eyes behind his back. "Don't you two roll your eyes at me!" he called back to Piper and Paige.

"I'm telling you, he has cameras." Paige orbed downstairs.

Piper looked around the attic cautiously. "Paige you forgot me!"

"Walk." her half-sister called from the bottom of the staircase. Piper stubbornly walked down the stairs.

When she arrived into the living room she watched as Mel placed her bag on the floor. She looked over at Chris who could do nothing but smile at his sister. It must've been hard seeing her. He was most likely at her funeral. Did she even know she died in his future? Piper didn't want to find out.

"So who's this attack on?" Mel asked. Chris' smile automatically faded. "You."

Mel winced. "Oh. Well that isn't anything out of the ordinary." she smiled but it turned out wrong.

Piper sat down on the sofa a leaned on the armrest. "You aren't going to be attacked. Promise."

Mel nodded and felt a tug at her heart. How could she pass up this opportunity to get close to her mother? "Don't make promises like that." It was the only thing Mel could say in response. "Because I may not be attacked this time but I might be attack another time."

Chris smacked his forehead and shook his head. "Mel can I talk to you in the dining room?"

Phoebe watched as the siblings walked to the dining room and looked at her own siblings. "What was with her reply?" she asked.

Paige shrugged. "Maybe they know us in the future and we let them down."

Piper looked over to where Mel and Chris were talking and wondered what they were saying. She felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like it was her fault that Mel replied like that. "I think Paige is right." Piper mumbled.

"Well we are just going to have to wait and see then." Phoebe looked back into the Book of Shadows trying to find the man she saw in her vision.

As Chris dragged his sister into the dining room he looked at Mel confused. "What was that all about?"

Mel shrugged. "Something Aunt Paige told me a long time ago. Or is it something she will tell me in a long time? Past and future tense confuse me." Mel looked at Chris.

"Well could you stop with dramatics?" Chris asked.

"Whatever you say Chrissie." Mel looked back to where her family were flicking through the Book of Shadows. "Don't you find it hard not to get close to them? I mean I've been here for five minutes and I already want to tell them who I am."

Chris looked at his family and smiled. "I always want to tell them who I am. I mean they've treated me like crap since I got here so I just want to tell them who I am so they can feel bad and then take me back in." Chris continued to watch them work away talking about people it could be.

"They treat you like crap?" Mel watched them as well and couldn't imagine the Halliwell sisters treat Chris badly.

Chris laughed. "If you only knew what happened when I got here you would understand how hard it was."

"Enlighten me."

Chris remembered when he first arrived. "Aunt Paige was turned into stone as I arrived and to save my ass and not let them think I was behind it I told them Paige was supposed to die that day. I then got Dad to turn them into Gods and Phoebe hit on me while she was posing as the goddess of love." Mel looked as if she was going to throw up. "Then once they saved the world I kind of banished Dad to Valhalla. When he returned he beat me up. Then I sent a demon after them so they could get their priorities in order, I had to make out with a witch I thought was Phoebe because they had an identity swap and I figured it out at the last minute, they found out I was half-witch when my fiancé died and then they didn't trust me again and they kicked me out right before I saved Wyatt. Oh and I got mom and dad split up during all of this."

Mel looked at Chris. "You are a spastic. What if we aren't born?"

"Thanks for the support." Chris sneered.

"Alright you've had it tough but please! I want to live. I mean I know I die in a couple of years but I still go three left!" Mel told off her brother.

"How'd you know you died?" Chris said his mood changing.

Mel looked at him realizing her slip of mouth. "Wyatt told me in the future. Your time."

Chris looked at the sisters. "I should tell Phoebe to stop looking in the book. Wyatt is the one who is going to attack you." Chris pushed passed Melinda and sat down on the couch.

Mel followed and sat on the armrest. "You guys can stop looking through the book. My sister alerted Wyatt, future evil Wyatt…" Chris looked at Piper directly. "…that she had come from the past. If Phoebe's description was correct that was Wyatt who was trying to kill Mel."

Piper was automatically confused. "So Mel went into the future, accidentally told Wyatt she was from…less of the future and Wyatt now knows that she's out somewhere?"

"Um…" Chris shrugged. "Pretty much. I cloaked myself from Wyatt and I'm going to do the same for Mel but knowing him he has already figured out what time she is in. I'm going down to the underworld to see if there is any news on him."

"No!" Phoebe said. "In my vision you were missing as well."

Chris smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be back in a second." he quickly orbed out before anyone could say anything.

"The little neurotic son of a bitch." Paige muttered.

Mel just started laughing and the sisters looked at her. "If my mom heard you say that she'd slap you." Mel continued to laugh and the sisters just looked at her.

……...

Chris arrived in the underworld and looked around. No one was there. He arrived in a darklighters cavern. It was the most risky thing he could do but he knew it was the only way. He cloaked himself using a glamour and walked in. There was a lot of hustle and bustle and it looked as if people were preparing for a fight. Arrows were being made and dipped into a deadly poison. Chris did his best to avoid being splattered by the whitelighters toxin. He went to the place where he knew the darklighters Elders sat. Once he reached them he kneeled before them.

"I am trying to figure out what is going on." he said to the Elders of the Underworld. "I felt a power surge."

The Elders looked down at him. "The power surge has come from a man of the future Derrick." Chris had done this many times before. "Very much like you." The Elder who was speaking to him that moment narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe he has come back for me." Chris told the old man.

"Maybe? Or maybe he has come to tell us the truth." the Elder cocked an eyebrow up. "It is no lie that we do not trust you. You refuse to join us."

"I can not sir, as I have told you time and time again. If I join I may ruin the future." Chris looked back at the Elder. "I am leaving now. I have what I need." he turned to leave but one of the Elders stopped him.

"Orb from here Derrick." A wise old Elder named, Duke spoke to Chris. Duke had never trusted Chris, even when they became friends in the future he still had his doubts.

Chris turned around. "I can't Duke and you will understand in the future, I mean, you helped me get here." Chris winked at Duke and continued to walk away.

All the other Elders looked at Duke with fascination. "I guess we'll have to wait and see." he laughed.

After Chris left the underworld he stopped by P3 to grab a jacket. He looked at his wardrobe and felt something hit him in the neck. He grabbed whatever hit him and pulled it out. He then heard his brothers' voice.

"Go to bed Chris." Wyatt laughed as Chris' vision blurred. "I'll take good care of little Melinda."

"Stay away from her Wy." Chris muttered. He felt someone guide him to his bed and lay him down.

"Sleep tight little brother." Was the last thing Chris heard before he fell into a deep sleep.

………

Mel sat in the kitchen thinking of the day she had. That morning she was in year 2021 then she was in year 2026 and now she was in year 2005. There was a lot she needed to catch up on. She grabbed her bag and opened it up. She still had her mobile phone. She wondered if it would work in this time.

Melinda dialed the first number that came to her head and rang it. All of a sudden the Manors, phone started ringing. Mel smiled as she hung up. Phoebe had answered the phone and was trying to figure out who had called.

"Damn prank callers." she muttered as she hung up the phone. Phoebe noticed Mel smiling as she sat at the kitchen table and thought she should go talk to her. "So you and your brother are close in the future." she sat down next to the young girl who nodded.

"Extremely. Up to the point we can't be angry at each other." Mel smiled at her aunt. **I wish you knew who I was **Mel thought to herself.

"Was he always this protective?" Phoebe laughed.

Melinda laughed as well. "You should've seen him when I got my first boyfriend. I have never seen a guy ran away from me that fast." Phoebe and Melinda laughed as Mel explained some of the funny things that happened to her and Chris while they were growing up. "So Chris and I decided it that if we cut the dress in half that all our worries would be fixed. But then our mom caught us cutting up her wedding dress and we were kind of busted." Mel finished her last story as Piper walked in.

"If my son every cut up my wedding I would probably blast him into next century." Piper laughed as she walked in. Melinda smiled as she remembered her mothers' old threat. Every time they did something wrong Piper would 'blast them into next century!' Piper then looked at Mel. "You want something to eat?"

Mel shook her head then asked Piper, "Do you want something to eat?"

Piper and Phoebe both looked at Mel as she stood up and maneuvered around the kitchen grabbing pots and pans. "I think it was after my older and younger cousin died, my whole family thought it would be better to live under one roof for a while so we could all look after each other. No one in my family could cook well apart from my mom but she had taught me and Chris how to cook. So everyday me and Chris woke up early and made breakfast for everyone. Then we'd make some lunch for our cousins and us to take to school and during school one of us would orb home to make lunch for whoever was at home that day. We'd orb to the market straight after school and then make dinner. It was hard to cook for eleven people everyday but we got used to it especially seeing as our family number kept decreasing." Mel started working around the kitchen. "Cooking reminds me of family and family makes me feel better." Mel smiled as she looked into the pantry.

Phoebe and Piper shared the same sad glance then Mel laughed as she turned around. "Don't feel sorry for me. I'm totally fine. I still have one aunt and one uncle left and I know they'll outlive me because when I went into Chris' time they were still there, but I wasn't." Mel felt that they were still upset. "Please don't be upset. I've got enough people in the future worried about me." she returned to what she was doing and hummed along to a tune the sisters had never heard before. Phoebe shrugged and left the kitchen but Piper stayed and watched the little girl work.

"What are you making?" Piper asked.

Mel smiled, "Something my family liked a lot. Sweet chili prawns with lemon and herb spaghetti."

Piper nodded in acknowledgment. "Sounds good. Sounds similar to something I would make."

Mel stopped dead in her tracks and looked straight into her mothers all knowing eyes.

A/N Dum dum duumm… Oh No! Does Piper know who Mel is? And what about poor Chris? Find out in the next chapter! LoL…I sound like an anime cartoon…


	4. Sleeping darts, Peanut Butter and Home

"Yeah well…" Mel didn't know what to say. "Great minds think a like." Mel read her mothers emotion and exhaled deeply. Piper didn't know they were related, she was pretending she knew something to make Mel crack. Mel just started laughing. "I should tell you Piper, I'm an empath."

Piper looked disappointed. "So I was trying to get some answers. Can you blame me?"

Mel stirred the contents of the pan and giggled. "No. I'd do the same thing."

Piper watched Mel work away in the kitchen. Occasionally she would tell the young witch she should stir the food a bit more or cut things smaller but apart from that she admired what the girl could do. Once the food was finished Piper watched as Phoebe and Paige's noses led them into the kitchen.

Paige sniffed. "Herbs…" she sniffed again, "Lemon and chili…" she stuck her tongue out. "A lot of prawns…" and she squinted trying to guess the last thing. "Pasta!" she looked over at Piper. "I got to love your cooking."

Piper shook her head. "I cooked nothing, it was all Mel."

Paige looked over at the large bowl of pasta and Mel standing over it holding a large spoon. "Ah I see. Piper you have competition."

Piper nodded and Mel felt extremely happy with herself. She got her mothers approval and it wasn't given to her just Piper was her mother that she got it. To Piper, Mel was a total stranger, yet she still got accepted.

Suddenly Paige pulled Mel back to reality. "Where is your brother?"

Mel looked at the time. Chris had been gone for three hours. "Chris?" Mel called out. No one answered. "Chris?" Melinda called again. Mel was having too much fun hanging out with her Aunts and Mom to notice her brother was missing.

"I've got to go find him!" Mel started to orb but Phoebe latched onto her and stopped her.

"What if it's a trap?" Phoebe thought of her vision. "You stay here and Paige and I will go to P3 and see if Chris is there."

Paige smiled warmly at Mel. "We'll be back in a second." They orbed out and Mel's leg began to shake.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

Mel nodded. "I just shake my leg when I'm impatient." Melinda stopped herself and waited. Paige and Phoebe came back with Chris in what seemed like hours. In fact it was only a minute.

"We're in the living room!" Phoebe called out. Mel grabbed Piper's arm and orbed there in a second. She saw her brother lying unconscious on the couch. "We just found him like this. We can't wake him up."

Even though her brother wasn't waking up she looked relieved. "It's just a sleeping dart. I can wake him up." Mel went into the kitchen and grabbed some peanut butter and a spoon. She went back into the living room and smiled. "Only thing that could wake him up and funnily enough the best antidote to sleeping darts." she grinned.

Piper watched on clearly interested. "My mom used to call him peanut for a reason." Mel chuckled. She scooped up and whole lot of peanut butter up and waved it under Chris' nose. Chris moved slightly opening his mouth. "Wake up Christopher. I got some peanut butter."

The sisters marveled at how quickly woke up and opened his mouth and ate the peanut butter whole. He grabbed the spoon and started attacking it. "Best food in the world." he mumbled between licks. He then slowly remembered what happened. He looked around and noticed the sister staring at him trying not to laugh. Melinda was already rolling on the floor holding her stomach from laughing so hard. Chris swallowed whatever was in his mouth and turned red. "Peanut Butter is addictive." he smiled a toothy grin and the sisters couldn't help but laugh because there was peanut butter all over his mouth.

Chris licked all the peanut butter off and looked at Melinda. "Did Wyatt come after you?" the mood in the Manor suddenly changed.

Mel shook her head. "No. Why?"

The sisters stopped laughing and started concentrating on what was happening. "He said he would after he shot the dart at me."

Mel looked at Chris. "Maybe he was bluffing."

Chris shook his head. "Wy doesn't bluff."

"Wy?" Piper looked skeptical. "His nickname is Wy."

Mel looked at Piper. "Leo gave it to him but in the future everyone knows him as Lord Wyatt."

Piper sat down as she felt dizzy. It was bad enough that her son turned evil but being called Lord Wyatt. **Note to self **Piper thought, **don't let Wyatt read Harry Potter.** All of a sudden the baby monitor went off. Piper was about to stand up to go upstairs to grab Wyatt when Chris volunteered. "I'll bring him down." he spoke up and orbed away.

The sisters looked at each other confused. "Don't worry, he won't hurt Wyatt. He's just remembering how he used to be." Mel assured them.

Two minutes later Chris orbed down with Wyatt and handed him over to Piper. Wyatt curiously looked over at Mel trying to figure out if she was good or evil.

"She's good honey." Piper sat Wyatt down on her lap knowing that it was torturing Mel. Piper had to be a mother but wanted to take Wyatt away to stop the tortured look on Mel's face. The little baby on her lap was going to kill Mel for crying out loud.

"So Lord Wyatt is in this time." Phoebe looked at the brother and sister who were staring at each other.

Chris was concentrating on Mel who was nodding at something. "He wouldn't." Mel suddenly said to Chris as thought replying to something. "Wy needs us more than we know."

"How do you figure?" Chris asked.

"Why aren't you dead and why did he wait seventeen years to kill me?" Mel replied.

"Are you two telepathic?" Paige asked.

Both shook their heads and before either could answer Piper spoke. "Melinda is an empath. I'm guessing you're talking through emotions."

Melinda smiled and Chris looked at Mel sternly. "What?" Mel defended. "She was trying to trick me so I set her straight."

"Idiot." Chris mumbled.

"Sarcastically rude." Mel retorted.

"So why didn't Wyatt strike?" Paige asked. Everyone in the room wore the same mystified look.

………

Wyatt stood over a pool of water watching his family try and figure out why he didn't show up to take Mel. "Because none of you would leave her alone long enough!" Wyatt shouted as Paige asked the question to the others.

Wyatt shut off his pool and rubbed his temple. Plan one obviously didn't work. He still didn't have Mel or Chris. Wyatt thought about his plans.

He visited his old friend, the demon of Hate and asked to borrow his ring. He had known Henry would try to use the ring to find Chris so he decided to use his Uncle's plan. He visited his old friend the demon of Hate and asked politely to borrow his ring. When Hate refused, Wyatt killed him and he got the ring. Instead of sending another assassin back Wyatt knew it would be better to set the record straight himself. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself. So as he held the ring he focused on the great Hate he had for his little brother and appeared in his brothers' room at P3. He knocked Chris out with a sleeping dart then waited for Mel to be alone.

The plan seemed simple. Grab Melinda, lure Christopher and take them back to their own times. What went wrong?

"Lord Wyatt is it?" a voice appeared from behind Wyatt. Wyatt turned around to see an Elder Darklighter. He laughed. "Duke, long time no see. Well you haven't seen me yet." Wyatt stuck out his hand to shake Dukes but Duke made no movement. "You always were the paranoid one." Wyatt mumbled. "What can I do for you?"

Duke studied Wyatt. "You can tell me why you're here."

Wyatt smiled. "To get my siblings back."

Duke smiled. "You mean that witchlighter who poses as a darklighter and his sister?"

Wyatt smiled. "So you met my brother."

"Only his alias of Derrick the darklighter. However I am fond of him and I feel we are close in the future." Duke smiled.

"You are his mentor. You teach him how to be a whitelighter." Wyatt looked at Duke who grinned.

"I thought so. He is a deceiving little runt. Only I could've taught him." Duke looked at Wyatt. "However I feel as though your brother and sister will not return to you easily."

"Most likely because we despise each other." Wyatt shrugged. "However my plan failed to lure them to me."

Duke just looked at Wyatt. "I am not going to interfere with family business because my mother once told me that when you drop by other peoples houses they shall expect to drop by yours. And I do not want you in my house Wyatt." Duke disappeared in a swirl of black orbs.

Wyatt thought of one of his mothers old sayings. "If you have a mouse and cat in your house and you want to get rid of them both, do not let the cat catch the mouse, catch the mouse to lure the cat." Wyatt smiled. Wyatt was trying to lure Chris to him with Mel, but why not lure Mel to him with Chris…

………

After everyone ate dinner Chris and Mel offered to do the washing up. As they stood over the kitchen sink they hummed a tune. Mel nudged Chris as she grabbed the bowl of him to dry. "Do you still play your guitar? When I went to your apartment I couldn't see it."

Chris shook his head. "Wyatt banned music."

"Jeez he really was jealous that you could play any instrument you picked up." Mel stacked the plate away.

"That's an exaggeration but I think he was just jealous that we played music together." Chris handed another plate to Mel.

"So where do you live?" Mel tried scratching a mark off the plate she was holding.

"P3." Chris grabbed the plate off Mel and telekinetically removed the mark.

"Cool. I'll set up a makeshift bed on the floor and stay with you." Mel smiled but Chris stopped what he was doing.

"No." he replied to her bluntly. "You're staying here in the manor."

"Why?" Mel asked her big brother.

"Many reasons. One, we don't want Piper to lose the club by having a fourteen year old sleeping out the back and on the floor. Two, the club is way too noisy. Three, if you are taken while you're sleeping at least you're with the sisters who can protect you better. Four, I don't want to share a room with my sister." Chris picked up some bubbles and threw them at Mel's face.

Mel opened her eyes and as she breathed out bubbles flew off her face. "You are going to regret that." Mel started picking up some bubble in her hand.

"Really?" Chris smiled. "What are you going to do? Huh? Huh?" Chris orbed behind Mel and wrapped his arms around her pinning her arms to her side and causing the bubbles to burst on her pants. "Seriously you're trapped." Chris tickled his sister as she tried to get out of his grip.

"This was so much easier when you were only two years older than me but this'll work." Mel was laughing as she orbed out of his grasp and grabbed some bubbles and threw it at his face. Little did she know his mouth was wide open. "Oh my God Chris I am so sorry." Mel did her best to try to wipe the bubbles of his face but ended up spreading them all around. Chris spat out the last of the bubbles and lifted up the soap bubbles with his power.

"Oh no!" Mel started to run away as Chris chased her around the kitchen with the bubbles flying along beside him.

"Get back here you little twerp." Chris laughed as Mel ran around the island table. All of a sudden Chris changed direction and the bubbles hit Melinda in the face.

Chris patted his little sisters' hair as she laughed. "I want big red fire truck for Christmas, Santa." Chris looked at Mel's bubble beard with pride.

Melinda looked at her brother with an evil glare. "I seem to remember you were petrified of Santa."

Chris shook his head. "I was petrified of the big red jolly man with the fake beard who was pretending to be Santa." Chris corrected her. "I met the real Santa Clause and he doesn't like it when kids sit on his lap. He also wears purple."

Phoebe walked in and laughed at the two siblings. "Santa wears red Chris." she stated.

"That's what she thinks." Chris winked at Mel. He then turned his gaze back to Phoebe. "Hey can Mel stay here?" he asked.

Mel looked between Phoebe and Chris waiting for an answer. "I'll ask my sisters but it should be fine."

Chris and Melinda followed Phoebe into the living room. Piper and Paige were sitting together on the couch watching TV.

"Hey our new futuristic friend has no where to stay." Phoebe looked at Piper and Paige. "I thought it would be okay if we set up the front living room as a bedroom for her. You know, close of the doors and everything. Just for as long as she stays here."

Piper and Paige exchanged glances and nodded. "Okay," Piper agreed. "However there are five rules you need to abide by." Piper looked at Mel. "For rule number one, no more bubble beards." Mel quickly wiped away all evidence that the beard had even been there. "Rule number two, we got to sleep so no parties or late night bangs and noises." Mel thought that was fine. "Three, knock before you orb." Chris poked Mel in the side. She had a bad habit of orbing in everywhere. "Rule four, you do exactly what we say when we say it. If I say run I better see your sorry ass running away as fast as it can. If I tell you to jump, if you don't ask me how high I will shout very loud."

Mel was about to object on rule number four when Chris, Phoebe and Paige spoke together. "Do as she says." Mel looked at everyone grumpily but continued to listen to Piper's last rule. "Rule number five…" she was about to say something when Paige interrupted.

"You cook once a week." Paige finished off and Piper just smacked her head.

"I can do that." Mel chirped.

………

Wyatt watched the scene taking place. Chris and Melinda were going to be split up for a while. That's just the opportunity he needed.


	5. Friction

Mel helped the sisters make the front room into a bedroom. She then looked over to her brother who was deep in thought. She frowned remembering the last time he had looked liked this.

_Mel was shaking her Aunt Paige trying to wake her up. She suddenly heard a scream of agony coming from behind her and she spun around. Chris was holding Pipers head to his chest and crying. Mel gave up on waking Paige up and ran to her mother. "Mommy!" she cried as she dropped to Chris' side. Mel wrapped an arm around Piper and Chris pulled Mel in and hugged her as well. The siblings had no idea how long they sat like that hugging each other and their dead mother. It wasn't until their brother orbed next to them did they let go._

"_What happened?" Wyatt asked as he looked at the scene. Mel felt no emotion off of him. She didn't feel anything at all. _

_Chris stood up and looked at his big brother. "I'll tell you what happened. Mom asked for your help but you ran off so I had to help them fight and Mom got killed! All because you left! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT!" Chris grabbed his older brothers' shirt and punched Wyatt in the nose. Blood poured from Wyatt's nose._

"_What the hell?" Wyatt orbed behind Chris but Chris knew where his brother would land and kicked him._

"_Chris stop!" Mel ran to her brothers' side and grabbed his hands. "It's not going to bring Mom back." Mel then went to tend to Wyatt who was on the ground moaning in pain. Mel picked him up and placed a hand on his cheek to look at the damage Chris had made. All of a sudden her hand started glowing and Wyatt's nose stopped bleeding._

_Chris looked at his little sister in awe. "You never told us you could heal."_

_Mel gasped. "I can't!" she stuttered. While her hand was still glowing she placed it on her mothers' stomach. It automatically stopped._

"_You can't heal the dead." Wyatt muttered._

_Mel turned around and saw her Aunts lying in the grass. "I can heal them and they can get Mom back." she quickly rushed over to Phoebe's side and the glowing started again. As Phoebe woke up Mel ran over to Paige and healed her too._

"_What happened?" Phoebe asked. "Where's the demon?"_

"_I vanquished him." Chris said simply._

_Paige stood up stretching. "You don't have enough power to do that by yourself."_

_Chris looked down tears in his eyes. "Mom gave me the strength." Chris shrugged._

_Phoebe looked at where Chris was staring and noticed her sister lying on the ground. "Dear God no!" Phoebe dropped to Piper's side and held on to her big sister as if there was nothing left in the world. Paige's mouth drop and no one knew if she was breathing. Paige then looked at her nephew and niece and flicked her hand making them orb away._

_Once the blue lights disappeared Mel realized Paige sent the home. Everyone was gathered in the conservatory and they were staring at Wyatt, Chris and Mel. Coop nudged Leo who was trying to sense his children, wife and sister-in-laws. Once he opened his eyes he ran over to his kids. He pulled little Melinda into a tight hug and lifted her up. "Why didn't you guys follow us?" Leo went to put an arm around Chris but Chris just shook him off. Leo then looked over to Wyatt. "Where were you guys? You were off my radar."_

_Chris looked at his Dad and gave him a pathetic look. "I don't know where your prodigy son was but I was fighting the demons after Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige and Mom were knocked out. Mel didn't leave when I told her to and saw Mom…" Chris choked. "Saw Mom injured." Everyone in the room was watching Chris and noticed the deep gash in his arm. Chris himself hadn't noticed it. "I vanquished the demon but Mom didn't make it. Wyatt came, Mel figured out she could heal but it was already too late. Paige orbed us here." Chris looked at everyone who just stared right back._

_Leo was about to cry as he put his daughter down. "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you orb her here? Why did you let her die?" Leo started shouting at Chris. He continued to shout as tears welled up in Chris' eyes. As the first tear fell Coop and Henry looked at each other knowing they had to stop their brother-in-law._

_Coop went up to Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Leo stop it. Chris doesn't deserve this."_

_Leo shook Coop's hand off of him. "He should've known better! He should've known to orb over here. Maybe he should've learnt to heal!"_

_Chris looked at his father his eyes drenched with tears. "Dad we tried but we were blocked. We couldn't do anything. Mom said it hurt and I asked her if she wanted me to stop the pain. She said yes so I did. I didn't know what else to do." Mel looked sadly at her brother not knowing this information._

_Wyatt stared spitefully at his brother. "You killed her? You let her die? If she had waited for ten more minutes Mel could've healed her!"_

_Chris looked at his big brother. "I didn't know."_

"_So you let her give up on life?" Leo shouted. "You know you have magic! You could've done something. You should've made sure she stayed alive. She's your mother! Don't you love her?"_

_That hurt Chris more than the slap he felt across his face afterward. Henry was shocked at what Leo had just done and seeing the pain in Chris' eyes, Henry figured it wasn't the first time. He felt his heart go out to his nephew. He couldn't imagine having to do what Chris did. So he stood up for Chris._

"_Leo shut up and get your hands off of Chris!" Henry shouted. Everyone in the room stood quietly. "You should be extremely proud of your son. He let his mother die because it was too painful for her to live. He didn't know how long it was going to take for you to get there or how long it was going to take for Mel to get her powers. By the sounds of it his powers were blocked to or else he would've orbed his ass straight over here to save her. Now you say sorry to your son and mean it."_

_Chris ran over to his uncle who gave him a tight hug. Henry continued to stare at Leo waiting for him to say something. Leo just took one last look at his kids and orbed out. Chris stood in Henry's arm for a moment until his cousin Prue walked up behind him._

"_I believe you Chris." Prue smiled. _

"_Thanks Prue." Chris put an arm around Prue._

_Melinda looked around the room and noticed that people had grabbed a lot of the party stuff. All the presents were there, some of the food. Daryl who had tears in his eyes, grabbed his newly healed sons shoulder and looked at everyone. "I think we should go." Was all he could say. D.J. went over to Prue and kissed her on the cheek thanking her. Alicia and Henry B. exchanged awkward glances. Daryl and Sheila headed over to the front door not knowing what to say. Billie also made her boyfriend, Fred, say goodbye._

"_When do you think mom will be back?" Patience asked. Pipa and H.B. shook their heads._

"_I'll go get them," Chris offered and got up to orb but Billie shook her head._

"_I think you should stay here Chris. I'll get them." Chris nodded as he sat down and watched Billie look unconscious. Everyone knew she was Astral projecting herself to the Park._

"_Anyone see you?" Coop asked Chris and Mel._

_Melinda shook her head. "There was no one in the park."_

"_It was planned." Chris said. "Nothing else could've been that precise and still be cloaked from non-magical people." _

_Prue and Penny looked at each other. "Only a really powerful witch could cloak you like that especially while you're outside." Penny said._

_Chris became deep in thought…_

"Mel?" Chris was nudging Mel out of her thoughts. "Mel you okay?" Chris looked at her sisters green eyes and realized they were filled with tears. "What's wrong?"

Mel noticed her Mom and Phoebe had already gone to bed and Paige had orbed to her place with Richard. She looked up at her brother and touched his shoulder. Just as she did she was given a vision.

_Phoebe was standing in the back of P3 looking at Chris with concerned eyes. "Are you Wyatt's little brother?" Phoebe asked Chris._

"_Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time." Chris replied sadly._

"Oh shit." Mel muttered.

Chris smacked her lightly on the head. "Language!"

Mel shook her head. "No time for that. Phoebe is going to figure out who you are and I've told them heaps about our family thinking they'd never figure out."  
Chris' jaw dropped. "You are an idiot."

Mel stared at her brother. "Hey I'm not the one who split our parents up to the point where you don't think you're going to exist!"

"What?" Chris looked at Mel then remembered all the things he did. "Oh."

Mel frowned at Chris. "What we need to do is erase their memories of everything I told them about our family in the future."

Chris then grimaced. "And everything I told Mom."

"Ha! I'm not the only one with a blabber mouth." Mel nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." Chris looked over at Mel. "I'm going to have to write a spell so we only erase certain things."

Mel nodded. She was really bad at making up spells. She once tried to write a spell to vanquish a demon and rhymed small fry with french-fry. Anyway, Chris was the poetic one.

"Hey Chris, I don't have any other clothes." Mel looked at her brother.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Figured you wouldn't come prepared."

"Please do you think I had any idea this was going to happen this morning?" Mel asked.

"You're the one with all the powers." Chris shot back.

"You have the same ones." Mel replied.

Chris and Mel both knew they were going to have to prove each other wrong.

"I can't astral project."

"I can't levitate."

"I can't heal."

"I can't think of anything else." Mel looked at her brother and winked.

Chris laughed. "You can't use your empath skills well, your crap at potions, you can't astral project yourself very far and compared to me you got no looks."

"Is that so? You aren't an empath, you fail magical theory, your levitating skills get you about a meter off the ground and you compared your looks to mine which obviously makes you stupid."

"So you're saying we don't have the same powers." Chris asked grinning.

"Exactly what I'm saying." Mel smiled.

"So I proved you wrong." Chris grabbed his sisters' hand and orbed back to P3.

"I hate it when you do that." Mel told her brother.

"No you don't." Chris went to his closet and grabbed some of his old t-shirts. "I bought clothes from the future." he said throwing them to Mel. "Wear these to bed and I'll get Paige to lend you some for everyday." She caught the t-shirts and closed her eyes letting her brothers feelings wash over her. She opened her eyes and saw him close his. "I know what you're doing." Chris muttered.

"If Mom was here she wouldn't be happy." Mel looked at her brother sadly. "Why do you act differently around them? Why do you act like a neurotic weirder version of my brother? My brother is cool and less pushy. He doesn't call a demon fight everyday. I've talked to them and told them you are always some weird wound up guy but you aren't. At least not the you I remember. I guess a lot changes in five years." Chris didn't reply. "Why do you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders?"

Chris shook his head. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." Chris started to walk away but Mel started talking again.

"Help me understand. Chris unfortunately I can feel every bit of emotion off of you and no empath blocking potion can fix that. And I figured that out." Mel looked at Chris with pleading eyes.

Chris looked at her. "You went to my time. That thing that was going to happen to Uncle Henry happened all the time. To good people who I knew. I watched heaps of them. By then I lost you and I knew I couldn't give up. Since I was fourteen I've seen more deaths that anyone should see. Magic is more than exposed its every day life for everyone. No one is good or evil, they are either with Wyatt or against him. I work with demons, warlocks, seers, and bounty hunters as well as witches and mortals. I was supposed to marry an assassin for crying out loud."

"Yeah but why do you hide who you are? You're bottling it up so much it isn't funny." Mel asked.

Chris shrugged. "Like you said, a lot changes in five years." There was a long pause. "I'll come by tomorrow morning with the spell to erase the sisters' memories."

"Sure," Mel felt a tear falling from her eyes. "Chris, I know I'm dead in your future, I know it's hard because I do know that despite everything you and Wyatt were close but you just can't do this to yourself."

"I can and I will." Chris replied. For the first time in his life he ignored Mel when she was crying.

Mel shook her head and turned away from her big brother. "Goodnight Chris." she said as she orbed out.

"Goodnight Mel." Chris said knowing his sister couldn't hear him. He went behind his mothers bar and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. "One." Chris muttered to himself as he poured the glass.

…………

Wyatt watched the scene. "So Chris and Mel are having a disagreement. Maybe I can use this to my advantage." Wyatt grinned as he watched his brother skull down his second whiskey.

…………

The next morning Melinda woke up to the sounds of the piano. Mel smiled as she recognized the tune. Chris was playing Moondance by Van Morrison. It was one of Melinda's favorite songs.

As her eyes fluttered open she realized all wasn't right. Everything looked as though it was darkened. Mel looked at over where the piano was and gasped when she saw no one there. As Mel stood up she felt an enormous pain in her lower abdomen. Mel looked down and saw blood flowing freely from an open wound in her stomach.

"That looks like it hurts." Wyatt grinned. Melinda felt herself weakening.

"I'm dreaming." she looked at Wyatt a painful expression drifting onto her face.

"Kind of." Wyatt smiled. Mel suddenly was transported to a hall of mirrors. Wyatt's face was reflected in every mirror Mel looked at.

"Your brother doesn't love you anymore Melinda." Wyatt sneered.

Mel just looked at Wyatt and smiled. "I know you don't."

Wyatt laughed and the laugh echoed and echoed even after Wyatt started talking. "I love you more than Chris."

"Liar!" Mel shouted.

Wyatt looked at Mel with stone cold eyes. "Then why didn't he save you when I gave him the chance?" Wyatt asked suddenly.

Mel wouldn't be broken. "Why did you kill me in the first place?"

"Because I, unlike Chris, am a man of his word. I told him he had to decide between Bianca and You. He chose Bianca only for her to die a couple of years later. Now what was the point of that?"

"I'm not listening to you Wyatt. So just let me wake up." Mel could feel the pain in her abdomen increase.

"FINE!" Wyatt shouted and all the mirrors broke and only Wyatt remained. "But I'd call someone to heal you as soon as you…" Wyatt smiled as Melinda as the scene changed again, this time into the top of Golden Gate Bridge. "WAKE UP!" Wyatt shouted as he pushed Melinda over the edge.

Melinda suddenly woke up and looked around. Everything was normal except for the growing pain in her stomach. She looked down and her brothers t-shirt which she was wearing was drenched in blood. "Help!" Melinda shouted and she watched Piper quickly rushed in.

"Oh crap." Piper saw Melinda covered in blood and called down her ex-husband. "Leo!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and soon enough a swirl of orbs could be seen.

"Good morning." Leo smiled at Piper who was joined by her sisters.

"Stuff pleasantries, heal her!" Piper pointed towards Mel who was lying down in shock of what had just happened.

"Who is she?" Leo asked as the gold glow was emitted from his hands.

Mel answered. "Chris' little sister from the future, but not from so far into the future as Chris, about five years less."

Leo looked at Piper confused. "She's Chris' sister that's all you need to know."

Once Mel was all healed up Paige looked at Mel concerned. "Honey, are you okay?"

Mel looked at her stomach where the wound was. There was still a blood stain on her t-shirt. "I'm fine but Chris has some explaining to do." Melinda got up and looked at her family. "I'll be right back."

"Mel you were…" Piper looked at the spot Mel orbed out from. "just bleeding."

Paige and Phoebe shared the same confused looked. Leo just looked at all the sisters shocked. "Was it just me or did that seem weird to you?"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all just nodded.

……….

Mel orbed into the back of P3 expecting to find her brother sleeping. However he was wide awake using tarot cards. "Trying to predict the future?" Mel asked sarcastically.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you too."

"Well it hasn't been too good of a morning." Mel showed her brother the shirt. Chris automatically panicked.

"Was it Wyatt? Did he get to you?" Chris stood up and grabbed Mel's shoulders.

Mel shook him off. "Calm down. Yes he did, at least, I think he did. I was dreaming and in my dream my stomach was bleeding and Wyatt was talking to me about how you don't love me." Mel then looked at Chris. "How did I die?"

Chris turned away from Melinda for a moment then shut his eyes tight. "Future Consequences."

Melinda said nothing but shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway."

"No Mel it does matter." Chris swung around. "You matter to me more than anything. I just, don't want you to know."

Mel closed her eyes as she thought of Wyatt's words. 'Why didn't he save you when he had the chance?' Melinda kept her eyes closed. "You know what Chris. Something tells me I don't want to know how I died because it would end up making me disappointed."

"Did you plan out your death?" Chris asked.

Melinda shook her head. "Disappointed by my family Chris."

"Mel what did Wyatt say?" Chris asked all of a sudden.

Melinda said nothing but shook her head. "He didn't say anything apart from, you don't love me anymore."

"And that affected you?" Chris said to Melinda sarcastically.

Melinda shook her head again. "Not that I don't love Wyatt. That you, Chris, don't love me."

Chris looked at his sister. "How could you believe that?"

"He's the mind reader."

"And the liar."

"Yeah but some of things he said just seemed so true." Melinda looked at her brother.

"Mel he can read minds but you're ultimately the empath. Emotions over thoughts. Do you seriously believe that I don't love you?" Chris asked.

Mel looked at Chris and felt all of his emotions. There was a great deal of love towards Melinda. "Sorry." Mel muttered.

Chris pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry." Mel rested her head on his chest and Chris stroked her hair. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Mel nodded. "Yeah, I got to see Dad."

"Shit." Chris muttered.

"Language." Mel smiled. "But I'll bite, what's wrong with me seeing Dad?"

"Leo hates me in every time I guess but in this one he doesn't have the knowledge that I'm his son to hold him back."

"Oh." Mel smiled. "Well cast spell now, kick Dad in the ass later." Chris couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on." Chris orbed away and Melinda followed.

When they arrived in the sitting room out the front they were greeted by stares of worry from the sisters and Leo.

"What happened this morning?" Paige asked suddenly.

Chris side glanced Leo. "Wyatt sent a message."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at Melinda. "Are you alright?" Phoebe asked.

Melinda nodded. "What doesn't kill me makes me stronger. Anyway I don't think he wanted to kill me, just torture me a little bit."

Chris wrapped an arm around Melinda. "However we have to do something."

The Charmed Ones looked quickly between the two siblings. Leo just stared at Chris. "I told you guys a little too much." Melinda started. "And you can't know because…because…" Mel looked up at her brother.

"It's already changed the future for the worst." Chris side glanced his sister who was nodding her head.

"So forgive us for what we are about to do." Melinda said.

The Charmed Ones stood up but Mel was too quick. She froze her parents and Aunts clothing.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked.

"Something I figured out, you might not be able to use good magic on good witches but you sure as hell can use it on their clothes." Melinda smiled.

"I didn't know that." Chris shook his head.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Leo shouted. Mel watched her brother wince.

"Casting a memory spell."

_We told you our secrets,_

_We told you our hell, _

_Now you'll forget those words _

_Once we've finished the spell. _

_Forget our worries _

_Forget our fears, _

_So now our visit _

_Won't end in tears._

Mel quickly unfroze their clothes and watched as a green light was orbed away from each of them. "Did it work?" Chris asked.

"Hey Piper, did I tell you why I learnt to cook?" Mel asked her mother.

"You never said." Piper shrugged and walked away going to grab Wyatt who was crying.

"Paige, do I have family in the future?" Chris asked.

"Like you'd talk about the future." Paige replied heading off to the kitchen.

Phoebe then looked at Leo. "Now that Mel is healed I guess you can go."

Leo nodded and orbed off.

Chris and Mel grinned at each other. "It worked." Mel smiled.

"Sure did." Chris ruffled his little sisters' hair.

…………..

"Why oh why would they do that?" Wyatt shouted. "Do they mean to spite me?"

Duke orbed in as he heard Wyatt shouting. "You'll wake up the whole underworld with that voice."

Wyatt looked over to his brothers' future mentor. "Do you know we hate each other in the future?"

Duke grinned. "That's the reason I'm trying to get you out of my time." Wyatt rolled his eyes as Duke continued talking. "I guess your little brother and sister have spoiled your plans again. Did I mentor her as well?"

Wyatt looked over his shoulder at Duke. "You're just full of yourself."

"Well Elders tend to be that way." Duke grinned. "As you know, you wiped them all out."

Wyatt turned around and studied the old mans face. "How do you know so much about the future?"

Duke shrugged. "Your brother locked his mind in only a way that I can unlock. It was pretty easy from there."

Wyatt smiled. "Can you teach me?"

Duke shook his head. "I'm on your brothers' side."

Wyatt frowned. "I thought you were evil."

"Yeah but I like your brother. He has spunk. You got nothing." Duke knew he was hitting a nerve.

"I am more powerful than Christopher will ever be." Wyatt said.

Duke shrugged. "Power has nothing on spunk."

Wyatt looked at the man rage building up on his face. "What the hell is spunk?"

"I don't know what spunk is but your brother sure has got it." Duke laughed. "And you got none of it."

Wyatt looked infuriated. "There is no such thing as spunk!"

Duke smiled. "So why you so worked up about something that doesn't exist?"

Wyatt stood there in silence knowing that the Elder had got him. Wyatt in the end growled and turned to look back at the potion. "I was going to trap them with everything they had told the sisters and everything they had kept from each other. However they've erased the sisters' memories and neither of them are going to fully believe me."

Duke rolled his eyes at Wyatt. "I don't know how you become King of the Underworld in the future. The way you plan things…You plan on chance. You can't predict anything. You don't have that power, your sister does, but you don't."

Wyatt looked at Duke with fascination. "What are you talking about?"

Duke shook his head in frustration. "Your pointless little attack this morning was supposed to instantly make Christopher and Melinda split up because that's what YOU thought would happen. You didn't take into account that your brother and sister are too close to be split up after one argument. You didn't distract the sisters from Melinda so you couldn't grab her. You got to think it through 'Lord Wyatt' and attack things from every possible angle." Duke then shut up and frowned. "I didn't want to tell you that."

Wyatt smiled. "There is a spell cast on this room so that everyone who comes in has to speak their mind."

Duke frown became a scowl. "Wyatt your siblings will beat you because I have a feeling your earlier statement was a lie. Chris is more powerful than you." Duke orbed out of the room and Wyatt closed his eyes.

"Unfortunately he is the most powerful in the family." Wyatt looked back at the pool of water and watched his little brother talk to his little sister.


	6. Triple M disturbed by Visions

"Why oh why would they do that?" Wyatt shouted. "Do they mean to spite me?"

Duke orbed in as he heard Wyatt shouting. "You'll wake up the whole underworld with that voice."

Wyatt looked over to his brothers' future mentor. "Do you know we hate each other in the future?"

Duke grinned. "That's the reason I'm trying to get you out of my time." Wyatt rolled his eyes as Duke continued talking. "I guess your little brother and sister have spoiled your plans again. Did I mentor her as well?"

Wyatt looked over his shoulder at Duke. "You're just full of yourself."

"Well Elders tend to be that way." Duke grinned. "As you know, you wiped them all out."

Wyatt turned around and studied the old mans face. "How do you know so much about the future?"

Duke shrugged. "Your brother locked his mind in only a way that I can unlock. It was pretty easy from there."

Wyatt smiled. "Can you teach me?"

Duke shook his head. "I'm on your brothers' side."

Wyatt frowned. "I thought you were evil."

"Yeah but I like your brother. He has spunk. You got nothing." Duke knew he was hitting a nerve.

"I am more powerful than Christopher will ever be." Wyatt said.

Duke shrugged. "Power has nothing on spunk."

Wyatt looked at the man rage building up on his face. "What the hell is spunk?"

"I don't know what spunk is but your brother sure has got it." Duke laughed. "And you got none of it."

Wyatt looked infuriated. "There is no such thing as spunk!"

Duke smiled. "So why you so worked up about something that doesn't exist?"

Wyatt stood there in silence knowing that the Elder had got him. Wyatt in the end growled and turned to look back at the potion. "I was going to trap them with everything they had told the sisters and everything they had kept from each other. However they've erased the sisters' memories and neither of them are going to fully believe me."

Duke rolled his eyes at Wyatt. "I don't know how you become King of the Underworld in the future. The way you plan things…You plan on chance. You can't predict anything. You don't have that power, your sister does, but you don't."

Wyatt looked at Duke with fascination. "What are you talking about?"

Duke shook his head in frustration. "Your pointless little attack this morning was supposed to instantly make Christopher and Melinda split up because that's what YOU thought would happen. You didn't take into account that your brother and sister are too close to be split up after one argument. You didn't distract the sisters from Melinda so you couldn't grab her. You got to think it through 'Lord Wyatt' and attack things from every possible angle." Duke then shut up and frowned. "I didn't want to tell you that."

Wyatt smiled. "There is a spell cast on this room so that everyone who comes in has to speak their mind."

Duke frown became a scowl. "Wyatt your siblings will beat you because I have a feeling your earlier statement was a lie. Chris is more powerful than you." Duke orbed out of the room and Wyatt closed his eyes.

"Unfortunately he is the most powerful in the family." Wyatt looked back at the pool of water and watched his little brother talk to his little sister.

…………..

Chris and Melinda were upstairs in the attic together. Chris was flicking through the Book of Shadows while Melinda was looking at all the potion ingredients. "Do you think we could vanquish him?" Mel asked Chris.

Chris shook his head. "He is to powerful for us."

Mel laughed. "For me you mean."

Chris ignored Melinda. He knew quiet well what he was capable of but had no intention of voicing it.

Mel walked away from the potions cabinet and over to where Chris was sitting. "So how about we leave the book alone for a while and go out."

Chris shook his head. "The demon that converts Wyatt is still out there and Wyatt himself is still out there and is trying to get you."

Mel grabbed her body in exaggeration. "Does it look like he has gotten me?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "That's why I'm even more freaked out because he has had two opportunities but he didn't grab you."

"Maybe it's a sign!" Melinda smiled. Telekinetically moved the Book off of Chris' lap and back onto its table. "Just like that was a sign to stop worrying. I'll be fine. I got my big brother watching my back." Melinda smiled as she sat next to Chris and put her head on his shoulder.

Chris wrapped an arm around his sister and frowned. "Yeah but you got your other big brother watching your back for different reasons." Mel rolled her eyes grabbed Chris' arm and orbed them away downstairs into the kitchen.

"Chris what you need is a day off." Mel widened her eyes and smiled. Chris groaned knowing what his sister was going to suggest. "Movies, music and mayhem are the best ways to get your mind off of things."

Chris placed his head on the counter top and hit his head slightly. "You don't know what happened the last time you took me out for Triple M." Chris said.

Mel smiled. "Oh come on tell me."

Chris shook his head in disbelief. "You just got your license so you took me out because I needed to relax. We went and saw a movie and we went to a downtown studio and to a music store to listen and play music but then the mayhem came. You got arrested because you decided it would be fun to throw eggs of a building. You accidentally broke some priceless vase that was being delivered."

Melinda couldn't help but laugh at what her brother was saying. "It was priceless jeez it couldn't have been that bad."

Chris grinned. "The guy who bought it for two hundred thousand wasn't too happy."

Mel's jaw dropped. "Two hundred thousand? For a priceless vase? That is a rip off! It deserved to be broke." Mel stated.

Chris grinned. "That's exactly what you say in the future but anyways I healed the vase and removed memories and that was the last time we went Triple M-ing. Uncle Henry never let us again."

Melinda thought about it for a second and then cocked her eyebrows up. "Well we are going now." Mel grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and linked her arm with her brothers. "And I promise no eggs." she stated as she orbed them to a cinema.

………..

Phoebe thought of her morning and realized there was something missing. Something was nagging at the back of her mind that she knew she had forgotten. It couldn't have been anything important or else she would have remembered.

"Must being imagining it." Phoebe debated her feelings and continued with her work. She picked up a letter at random and looked at the envelope. It was yellowing the hand writing was scratchy. Phoebe tried to guess at who had written in.

**Dear Phoebe,**

**I am a single mother. I don't mean I have just had a child, I mean I am just divorced. My son is nearly ten years old and has had an abusive father. That's the real reason why we divorced. Anyway my big brother has been acting as the father figure in my sons' life and my son loves his Uncle very much however my brother is now trying to overrule my rules. I understand my boy needs a man in his life but how do I push my brother away from the ruling without pushing him away from the guidance?**

**From I love my son**

Phoebe read the letter twice through and placed it down on the table. She thought about it for a while and had no idea what she would do. She picked up the letter again so she could read it once more and had a vision. However it wasn't her typical vision because Phoebe was transported into it.

_A fourteen year old boy was lying on his bed, his face buried in the pillow. He was crying and there was a lot of blood on his pillow and Phoebe noticed it came from his wrists. The little boys' dark brown hair was all messy and his sobs were heartfelt._

"_Chris?" someone knocked on the boys' door. "Chris can we come in?"_

_Phoebe suddenly jumped back as she realized that the little boy was her whitelighter. Chris fumbled around casting spells to make the blood disappear from his pillow and to make his room tidy. He wiped up the blood from his wrists and Phoebe noticed a hand print on his face. Chris pulled his shirt down over his injured arms and she watched as Chris whacked a smile on his face and let the people at his door in._

_Two men walked into Chris' room and the shorter one sat down on the bed. "You alright?"_

"_I'm fine Uncle Henry." Chris smiled. "You and Uncle Coop should go back home." Chris nodded._

_The man known has 'Uncle Coop' gave his nephew a twisted smile. "How come I know you're lying?"_

_Chris shrugged. "I don't know."_

"_Your Aunts found out who the demon was and said you needed quiet a power surge to kick that demons ass." Henry looked at Chris. "So what's been going on?"_

_Chris turned away from his Uncles and looked out the window. "If I had such a big power surge I should've been able to save Mom."_

"_That wasn't your fault Chris." Coop said._

"_Dad thinks it is." Chris touched his face slightly. _

"_Your Dad is mad. He didn't mean what he said." Coop said not even believing his own words._

_Phoebe felt a tear fall from her eye and looked at Chris' face. He was so torn._

_Chris started to cry again as he spoke. "Dad always says he doesn't mean something but then he says something later to make it worse." Henry and Coop watched as their nephews' shoulder shook harshly. "I mean I know I'm not perfect like The Prodigy Son and I'm not a little angel like Melinda but what did I do to him? What did I say that made him hate me so much? He is my Dad and he should love me no matter what. Just like you love, Patience and Pipa and H.B. Just like you love Prue, Penny and Posy. Why can't I have a Dad like that?"_

_Coop was about to say something but he darted his head to the ceiling. He looked at Henry. "You think you can cover this? The girls are calling me." Henry nodded as he watched Coop disappear in a pink light._

_Phoebe sat down in an armchair not far from where Chris was sitting with Henry. "Chris…" Henry started but didn't know how to finish. Chris continued to face the window which broke Phoebe's heart even more. "Chris, was that the first time your Dad has hit you?"_

_Phoebe's ears automatically perked up. She watched as the boy squirmed uncomfortably. "No." The words escaped from Chris' lips like a prisoner escaping from jail. It was difficult._

_Henry closed his eyes. "What else has he done?"_

_Chris bit his lip. "He once kicked me."_

_Phoebe could tell Henry had a hard time swallowing this information. "When was the last time he hit you, before today?"_

"_Um…Last week. Mel and I decided to play a prank on everyone and we tried to make the potion but it blew up on us. Dad came down from up there after hearing what happened and slapped me for putting Melinda in danger."_

_Phoebe's face was drenched in tears and she sobbed as she heard what Chris was saying._

"_Has he ever hurt your brother or sister?"_

_Chris laughed. "Like he'd hurt the Prodigy or the Angel. They don't even know about it. Neither did Mom. I figured if I told someone it would be worse. That I'd deserve it more often."_

_Henry turned Chris around so he was finally facing away from the window. "Chris I know you aren't going to believe me but you don't deserve to be hit. I don't know what has gotten into you Dad because I would never have guessed that he would do this. Not only was he one of the best fathers I knew he was an Elder and they are supposed to be good." Henry wrapped both his arms around Chris and pulled him into a hug. "I promise Chris your Dad won't hurt you again. He has to get through me first and I won't let him."_

_Chris started to cry again and Henry noticed that the boy had an open wound on his shoulder. Henry pulled away from the hug and looked at Chris. "Chris take your shirt off." Henry said._

_Chris shook his head. "I'll wash it later. It's just mom's blood."_

_Henry shook his own head in response. "You weren't wearing that shirt today. Take your shirt off and show me your injuries."_

_Chris knew he didn't have a choice and pulled his shirt over his head slowly. Phoebe closed her eyes tight then opened them again to fight back the tears. There was a bruise on the side of Chris' stomach and cuts down his back. His shoulder was badly bruised and injured and the cuts on his wrists were still raw and red. Chris whimpered as Henry traced a cut Chris had down his side._

"_Oh God. Where did all of these come from Chris?" Henry asked._

_Chris shrugged. "They're nothing. The one on my shoulder was from today when the demon tk'd me into the tree and the bruise on my side is from a while ago."_

"_What about the cut on your stomach?" Henry wondered._

"_I keep scratching it. It's from when I was little. When the demon got me he gave it to me. I just scratch it all the time so it won't heal."_

"_Your back?"_

"_Same as the cut down my side. Except they are harder to keep so I make new ones every now and then."_

_Phoebe was scared at the casualness of Chris' voice and by the looks of things, so was Henry._

"_What about your wrists? I know the demon didn't give them to you." Henry watched as Chris pretended to laugh._

"_I thought as a probation officer you would've seen a lot of this." Chris tried to grin._

_Henry didn't know what exactly to say. "Chris this isn't something to grin about. I'm calling your Aunt to heal you."_

_Chris' features suddenly became frazzled. "No please don't call anyone else. I don't want them to know about it. Please Uncle Henry. Now that Mom is gone and I'm sure Dad isn't going to be of any help I need to take care of Melinda. I'm telling you all of this stuff because you are the only person I can trust. I can trust the Aunts and Uncle Coop as well but I'm closer to you. Please don't tell anyone. If you do Dad will hurt me again and then everyone will feel bad. Just please, please Uncle Henry don't tell a soul." Chris was on his knees and held onto Henry's hand begging him. Big fat tears were rolling down both Chris and Phoebe's eyes._

"_Chris, Chris." Henry dropped to his nephews' side and wrapped a firm arm around him. "Chris I won't tell anyone okay? Just calm down. Also you can't take care of Melinda by yourself. You're still a kid and your Aunt, Uncle Coop and I will take care of you, your sister and your brother. I will make sure no one ever hurts you again. Now come here." Chris buried his face into Henry's shirt and nodded._

Phoebe was suddenly pulled out of the vision and found herself crying at her desk. Her boss Elise walked in and watched Phoebe concerned. "Phoebe? What's the matter?" Phoebe said nothing but continued to cry. As well as feeling her own sorrow, Phoebe could still feel little Chris' pain. "I'm going to call one of your sisters." Elise left the office and got Phoebe's secretary to call someone.

"Um…no one is at home." The secretary mumbled to a very angry Elise.

"Call one of her frequent callers who aren't stalkers." Elise could still hear Phoebe crying. The secretary called a number that continued to pop up on her screen. Once she hung up she smiled at Elise. "Someone is on their way."

…………

Chris and Melinda had gone to see one of the Harry Potter movies. "It's funny because none of them know that Hogwarts actually exists." Melinda laughed.

Chris tried to get the popcorn out of his teeth. "So where to now?"

Melinda smiled. "The Studio off course."

Chris looked at his little sister. "I haven't played in ages Mel. Come on lets just go to a CD store." He tried to drag Mel another way but Mel shook her head.

"Nope. We are going to The Studio whether you like it or not." Mel pulled her brother behind a garbage bin and orbed away in front of a small little music shop. It was called The Studio and it was quite small. They had all kinds of instruments and they would book out a little room with a piano and guitar and play.

Mel walked in looking at around the shop. There had obviously been a lot of changes made between now and the time Mel was thirteen because the place was a dump. The owner who Mel recognized straight away was half asleep behind the counter.

Chris grabbed Mel's shoulders as they headed to where the owner was.

"Could we grab a studio room?" Mel asked.

The owner looked at her confused. "Studio room? Huh?"

Chris looked at his sister and whispered. "Maybe he hasn't made the studios yet."

Mel looked disappointed. "Sorry I just thought this was one of those places you could book out a studio room and play."

A smile crept across the owners face. "Well wouldn't that be good. However I don't have enough money to do that."

"Maybe you should teach." Mel knew that the owner taught musicians in the future.

"Maybe I should." The owner continued to smile. "If you want to buy an instrument, I'm right here." he went back to his half awake half asleep form as Chris and Mel left.

As they walked outside Chris was about to talk about future consequences when his mobile phone started to ring.

Chris grabbed his mobile and opened it up. "Hello?" Melinda watched as Chris' face became worried. "Yeah I know Phoebe." Pause, "I'll be there in a minute." Chris closed his phone and looked at his sister. "It looks like there shall be no music or mayhem but I loved the movie. Now follow my orb." Chris orbed away and Mel was left to follow.

They orbed straight into the Bay Mirror and Mel looked at the difference between this Bay Mirror and the one she remembered. "A lot changes over time." Chris said almost as if reading her mind.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Melinda said more to herself than to anyone else.

As they walked into Phoebe's office they were scared to find that their Aunt was crying. "Phoebe what's wrong?" Chris crouched down next to Phoebe and touched her arm. Phoebe lifted her head and looked into Chris' big green eyes and continued crying. "I think we should take her home." Chris rubbed Phoebe's back and tried to coax her up. In the end he lifted her up and Mel and Chris helped take her to the elevator. Once they were sure they were in the elevator alone Chris and Mel orbed the distressed woman back to the manor.

"What happened?" Chris asked as she calmed down. Phoebe was sitting on the couch and Chris and Melinda sat on the coffee table.

Phoebe didn't know what to say. She looked at Mel and guessed that the little sister still didn't know what happened to the big brother. "I just was hit with a swirl of energy from…a little boy."

Chris frowned. "What little boy?"

Phoebe closed her eyes. "Hey Mel can you go to P3 and stay with Piper for a while?"

Melinda looked between Whitelighter and Witch and shook her head in confusion. "Alright but don't think you guys are going to get rid of me that easily in future." Mel orbed away and left Phoebe staring at Chris.

"What little boy?" Chris repeated.

Phoebe grabbed Chris' hand and another tear rolled down her cheek. "I touched a letter and I was transported inside my vision. I watched a fourteen year old boy talk to his Uncle's. The kid was really upset and was abusing himself because he thought he deserved it. The boy's father use to beat him up as well. One Uncle left and the other uncle stayed to comfort the boy and swore he wouldn't tell a soul about what had happened." A deep understanding came across Chris' features. "This boy seemed to think he deserved everything he got."

"Maybe his Dad convinced him he did." Chris said.

"Well I think that the Dad was an idiot for hitting the boy. The boy had done nothing wrong." Phoebe said.

"Maybe the boy did a lot wrong." Chris replied hotly.

"What could he have done wrong to feel so bad that he forced himself to feel pain that someone else inflicted?" Phoebe asked and Chris just stared at Phoebe his green eyes becoming tearful. "Honey why didn't you tell us? Or at least your family. I'm sure your Mom wouldn't have wanted that for you."

Chris shook his head much like he did when he was fourteen. "No one needed to know."

Phoebe pushed a hair off of his face. "Yes they did."

"Don't tell Mel. She only saw him hit me once and I convinced everyone it was a spur of the moment thing. Mel looks up to my Dad." Chris cried.

"You do too." Phoebe replied as she made Chris sit next to her. He put his head on her shoulder and cried. "Do you still keep your scars?" Phoebe asked as she stroked his hair. Chris shook his head while it was still on Phoebe's shoulder. After a while Chris remembered his sisters' vision.

"Are you going to tell your sisters?" Chris asked.

"I can't tell anybody. Only you can." Phoebe said.

Chris nodded. "So you won't mind if I erase your memory."

Phoebe looked shock. "No way are you going to erase my memory."

"I've already done it once." Chris tried to reason. "Also I can't let you figure out who I am."

"Is that why I was raking my brain this morning trying to figure out what I'm forgetting."

Chris nodded "Please for the sake of your nephews' future." Phoebe thought Chris was talking about Wyatt. Chris was actually talking about himself.

"I'll give you three seconds." Phoebe closed her eyes but Chris didn't notice her grab the pillow behind her.

"_I told you my secrets,_

_You saw my hell, _

_Now you'll forget those things _

_Once I've finished the spell. _

_Forget my worries _

_Forget my fears, _

_So now my visit _

_Won't end in tears."_

Chris watched as another green light floated away from Phoebe. "Phoebe what happened to me when I was little?"

Phoebe let go of the pillow then grabbed it again. Chris didn't know Phoebe had kept her memory and sent another memory away. She acted dumb. "Like you'd tell me about the future."

Chris smiled. "Thank you Phoebe." Chris orbed away.

Phoebe knew she should have respected his wished but she couldn't.

"How can I find his Dad to scream at him?" Phoebe asked. She then remembered Chris' little box.

Phoebe got up and grabbed her car keys as she bolted to the door. She arrived at P3 where Piper and Mel were chatting and laughing about something or another.

"Hi!" Phoebe smiled. "Bye!"

Piper looked at Mel. "You said she was distressed about something."

Mel shrugged. "You said Chris would know what to do."

They watched Phoebe walk out the back of P3.

Phoebe looked around to make sure Chris wasn't there. "Chris?" Phoebe asked. No one replied. She went to his pillow case and grabbed the glass box. She then looked through it.

There was a birthday card titled, 'Happy Birthday Son'. Phoebe looked at it and read the familiar writing.

**Dear Christopher,**

**Happy Belated Birthday. Sorry I couldn't make it. The Elders held me up. I love you a lot. Hope you had a great day.**

**Love from,**

**Dad**

Phoebe couldn't pin point where she had seen the hand writing before but she knew she had seen it. However it didn't matter. Phoebe had what she needed. She quickly stuffed the box back into the pillow and headed out of the room.

As Phoebe headed out of P3. Mel and Piper shared wary looks then followed Phoebe. When they were outside Piper confronted her sister. "Hey Pheebs, what you doing?" Piper asked. Phoebe turned around and watched Mel and Piper gave her the same confused and interested eyebrow raise.

"Nothing." Phoebe said a little too quickly.

"Yeah Phoebe nothing doesn't have guilty written all over it." Mel smiled.

Phoebe had difficulty trying to figure out what Mel meant. When she understood Phoebe grinned. "Oh don't worry, I just had to check on something and now I have to go back to work."

"Mel told me what happened today. Are you aright?" Piper looked concerned.

Phoebe nodded her head. "I'll talk to you later tonight." Phoebe jumped into her car and started driving off.

"Mel can you orb me to her car?" Piper asked.

Mel watched Phoebe's car drive off. "I can't orb into moving things. I tried once and I kind of ended up on the side of the road."

"That's gotta hurt." Piper muttered.

…………

Paige orbed into the manor. She was working at a nursing home and thought she should go home for her lunch break. She trudged into the kitchen and looked into the fridge. She grabbed a yoghurt tub and an apple and headed upstairs to her room. As she sat on her bed she was overwhelmed by her tiredness. Paige let out a big yawn and turned on her TV. As a movie trailer came on Paige heard an explosion from upstairs. But Paige thought she was home alone.

She quickly got of her bed and crept up to the attic. The attic door was slightly ajar and she saw her older sister, Phoebe sitting on her knees, scrying.

"Phoebe what are you doing at home?" Paige asked as she opened the attic door.

Phoebe jumped and looked over at Paige with a hand on her chest. "I thought I was the only one at home."

"So did I then I heard your little explosion. What are you doing up here anyway?" Paige looked around.

Phoebe held up a card. "I'm trying to find the writer of this card."

Paige snatched it off her sister and read it. "It's Chris'. Care to explain?"

Phoebe looked as if she was going to self combust. "Chris was abused by his father when he was little. He thinks that I don't know but I do. I want to figure out who is parents are and tell them off."

Paige's eyes shot open. "Does Mel know?" Phoebe shook her head. Paige sat down next to Phoebe. "Have you found his parents yet?"

Phoebe shook her head again. "I'm not looking for his Mom because his Mom didn't know about it. I'm just looking for his Dad and I can't find him anywhere."

The half witch thought for a moment. "Chris is half witch. So what if his dad is the whitelighter. So what if Chris' Dad is up there."

Phoebe thought about it for a second. "LEO!" she called for the Elder and he came down in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked. Before Phoebe could reply the crystal landed on the map.

"We are looking for Chris' family." Phoebe and Paige were both confused when they looked at the crystal.

"It's pointing right here." Paige said.

Phoebe frowned. She looked at Leo and then heard a noise come from the kitchen downstairs. "Let's go check that out." Paige said as she grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed. The confused Leo didn't know what else to do so he followed.

Once they were downstairs they saw Chris, Mel and Piper put groceries away.

"Argh!" Piper shouted as everyone orbed in. "I didn't know you guys were at home and Leo what are you doing here?"

Phoebe, Paige and Leo shared awkward glances which only Mel noticed. "I called Leo for that thing." Paige started.

"Yeah and the thing is over." Phoebe nodded.

"I better go and tell the other Elders about the…" Leo looked at the other two. "Thing."

Paige and Phoebe both shook their heads. "No need." Paige smiled.

"It was no biggie." Phoebe replied.

Leo raised his eyebrows as he orbed away. "Are you going to tell us what this no biggie was?" Piper asked.

Phoebe and Paige shook their heads. "I have to get back to work." Paige looked at Phoebe. "With that letter you were working on I'd really like to help so don't answer it until I get back." Paige said to Phoebe as she orbed out.

Phoebe smiled at Chris, Mel and Piper and ran upstairs.

"Do those two always act this weird?" Mel asked.

"All the time." Chris and Piper answered together.


	7. How things come to be

A/N Sorry it took so long to update…My grandmother was rushed to hospital…I wrote chapter 5 last week the day after I poster chapter 4 and then my computer stopped working and yeah…I've had a hectic week.

Okay now we are getting complicated…I said in at the end of the first chapter Mel was gone for five weeks which I then figured out meant she must've been there during some of the episodes…So now this next chapter takes place DURING The legend of a sleepy Halliwell. She is also going to be there during the episode of 'I dream of Phoebe'. So well…here is the chapter!

A week went by and Paige convinced Phoebe that she should stop trying to figure out where Chris and Melinda's parents were. She had said that if they would find them once Chris left because then they wouldn't have to sneak around the house. Phoebe stubbornly agreed but her sleep was haunted by the injured body she had seen in her vision.

The first week went by without hitch. Melinda didn't tell Chris that her dreams were haunted by Wyatt. Her eldest brother had done nothing more to hurt her but just watched her. No matter where she turned in her dreams she saw Wyatt's face. However, Mel was pleased with herself because she had gotten quiet close to her mom. Chris went on demon hunts hoping to find out where his brother was hiding.

Chris returned from a demon hunt and found his sister sitting on the couch flicking through a magazine.

"I know all of this stuff." Mel muttered as she kept flicking.

"So that's why you read it cover to cover." Chris replied.

"I wasn't actually talking to you brother." Mel looked up at Chris and noticed a scar on his shoulder. "That looks nasty." Mel stood up and readied her hands to heal but Chris pulled back.

"It's nothing." Chris pulled the collar of his shirt back up to hide the mark. "Go back to reading."

Mel frowned. "Seriously Chris let me heal it. I don't want you to walk around with that on your shoulder."

"If I really wanted it healed I would've gone to Dad a long time ago." Chris argued.

"You wouldn't go to Dad if you were dying. Now why won't you come here?" Mel placed a hand on his shoulder and a glow started coming out of her hands. Chris automatically pulled away.

"Drop it Mel." Chris complained. "I don't want it healed."

"Why?"

"Future Consequence."

"Ah, a healed cut isn't going to kill someone in the future Chris." Mel started then she thought about. "Why are we arguing over this?"

"You started it." Chris walked away into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl.

Mel hadn't given up. "How long have you had that anyway?"

"Mel! What part of drop it don't you understand?" Chris asked as he turned around.

"The part where you ask me to ignore the fact your injured and don't want to be healed." Mel said to her brother with unbelieving eyes.

Chris smiled at his sister. "Got to go. Demons to hunt." He bit into the apple and orbed out.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell get your ass back here now!" Mel shouted to the ceiling.

"You really sound like Mom when you do that." Chris' voice replied from above. "See ya."

Mel scowled and walked back into the living room. "When I find his orbing ass I swear I am going to kick it."

Mel orbed out of the Manor.

Meanwhile…

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in from daycare.

"You can not keep doing this, sweetie, really." Piper looked down at her son as Phoebe picked him up.

Paige looked to the top of the staircase where a door just appeared. "Uh, guys?" Paige said to her sisters.

Phoebe followed Paige's eyes to the newly created door. "Oh, what the? Oh, this is not good."

A voice came from behind the door. "Help!" it shouted.

Piper looked at Paige. "Orb him out of here. Go!" Phoebe handed Wyatt over to Paige who orbed out straight away.

The door opened and a bald man with glasses, wearing a black robe walked out. "Oh, thank god you're home." The man rushed looked around. Suddenly a headless knight appeared from behind in with a horse. He sliced off the mans' head and the body fell behind the door as it slammed shut.

Piper looked at Phoebe. "What the hell was that?"

"That was the headless horseman." Phoebe and Piper looked around to see where the voice had come from and saw a head sitting on the stairs.

…………

Mel sat on her brothers' bed at P3 and puffed. What was that all about? What was with the whole 'don't heal me' thing? Mel had no idea what was going on but she wanted to know. First Phoebe and Chris are acting weird around her then Paige and she knew Piper was weird around Chris full stop. What was going on with everyone? Mel rested her head down on the pillow. She wondered how her brother slept on it. It was so hard. Mel smacked the pillow slightly and felt something underneath it. She reached her hand underneath and found her glass box. She opened it up with some curiosity and found her dragon necklace. It was the same one she was wearing. "It must've been from future me." She looked and found an envelope of photographs. She quickly looked around the room and when she was sure no one was there she started to look through them. She smiled. There was a photo from when she was two year old. It was of her and her brothers. She was in the middle and four year old Chris and six year old Wyatt were holding her hands. Mel was in a pink frilly dress and Chris and Wyatt were in mini suits. She looked at the next photo and had no idea whether to laugh or cry. She was six years old in this photo and she was sitting on Pipers lap falling asleep in her mothers' arms. However, Piper, who had already fallen asleep, didn't notice Chris and Wyatt put bunny ears on the two sleeping Halliwells'.

Mel didn't want to look anymore. She put the photos back into the envelope and put everything back into the box. Once she put it away she sighed. "We had good times before you turned Wy."

"We'll have good times again little Melinda." Mel heard a distant voice whisper.

She closed her eyes. "Please stop this Wyatt. Please. Chris and I still love you. No matter what you did to us and are still doing to us, we can't help it. You're our family first. Just tell us how little you turned and we can be a family again. Just like we used to be."

There was no reply.

……….

Chris rubbed his shoulder and winced. He watched as the demon did his work on little Wyatt. He was scanning for evil. Chris trusted the demon. You couldn't say they were friends but they definitely were not enemies.

Chris didn't notice his Dad and Aunt Paige walk into the nursery until the demon shimmered out. "What the hell is going on?" Leo asked.

Chris threw his hands up in defense. "Wait, I can explain."

Leo ran over to Wyatt and picked him up. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"What was he doing?" Paige asked.

"Nothing." Chris stuttered. "I mean, nothing bad, I swear."

"Nothing bad? He's a demon." Paige was appalled.

"But he wasn't hurting him, I promise. Wyatt's shield wasn't even up."

"I trusted you," Leo growled. "I vouched for you."

"Look, just let me explain."

"Get out of here!" Leo shouted.

"Paige, please?" Chris looked desperately to Paige. She was torn. Knowing Chris' past but seeing what he was doing.

"NOW!" Leo shouted one last time.

Chris winced and orbed out.

"You shouldn't have screamed at him like that." Paige muttered.

"What do you mean? He let a demon into the house." Leo looked at Paige.

"Yeah but you shouldn't have shouted at him. You don't know enough about him to scream at him like that." Paige argued. When she noticed Leo was too wrapped up in protecting his son she shook her head. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Listen, I'm gonna take him up there where it's safe. Do you mind…?" Paige cut him short.

"Getting Phoebe? No, not at all. I just hope there's all of her to get." Paige watched Leo grab his son and orb out.

………….

Chris orbed back to P3 and kicked at the wall. He then turned around and punched the metal cabinet. Chris kept destroying things around his room not noticing his little sister watching. Once he had started to calm down Mel spoke.

"Chris?" Mel asked. "What happened?"

Chris turned around breathing heavily and noticed his sister. He wrapped his arms around Mel and stroked her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and looked at him concerned. "What's the matter?"

Chris put his head on hers. "I stuffed up badly Mel."

"How?" Mel questioned.

"I was supposed to be looking after Wyatt while Mom and the Aunts went to Magic School. I thought I could figure out if he was evil or not so I got one of my friends to scan him. Leo and Paige walked in while he was scanning and Leo kicked me out."

Mel frowned. "Only demons can scan for evil." Chris bent his head. "Oh Chris you didn't." Chris nodded his head. "Well go back there and explain. Not to Dad though, to Aunt Paige. I bet you any money they are the only two who know about it."

Chris shook his head. "Paige wouldn't stick up for me. She is on Leo's side."

Mel cocked an eyebrow up. "Go Chris and talk to her."

Chris was about to orb out when he remembered something else. "Mel if I don't get Mom and Leo together by Wyatt's' birthday, I won't be born."

Mel looked at the calendar. "Wyatt's birthday is in a month."

Mel started panicking and Chris knew how to calm her. Chris winked. "We'll get through it."

"Just like we get through everything else." Mel winked back.

"Mom." They muttered together and Chris orbed out.

Mel blinked the tears back furiously. "We got bigger fish to fry than you Wyatt."

……….

Wyatt stood in his cave. "The little empath knows I'm watching. She can hear me." Wyatt looked into the bowl as Mel nodded.

"I sure can hear you. You might want to put it on mute." Mel smiled up at nothing as she orbed away.

Wyatt looked disappointed and spun his hand as the images stopped. "She always knew too much for her own good." His eyes darted around the room as if he knew he was being watched. "Duke? Duke I know you are here."

Duke lost his invisibility and smiled. "Have you captured your brother and sister after a week?"

"I haven't been trying. I'm just tormenting my sisters' dreams." Wyatt spat. He then stared at the Elder. "Why haven't you come around during the week?"

"You act like you don't like me but I know you like me around." Duke grinned.

Wyatt shook his head. "No I don't like being alone."

Duke's grin became wider. "Then why do you kill?"

Wyatt shrugged. "It's fun."

"No it isn't. It's the excitement, it's the adrenalin rush you get afterwards but it's not fun. At least not for you." Duke stated.

Wyatt frowned. "You don't know me. You haven't even met me in this time."

"I'm in this time right?" Duke asked. "And I'm talking to you. So I've met you."

"Stop twisting my words." Wyatt complained.

"It's what you did to your brother. All those time you got him in trouble for something he had no control over." Duke looked at Wyatt.

"How do you know so much about the future?" Wyatt asked.

Duke shrugged. "You're in my world." Duke pointed around. "This place is apart of the Darklighters. Any place of the Darklighters is ruled by the Elders. I can read your thoughts here." Wyatt frowned again. "Yes Wyatt I have my own tricks."

Wyatt watched him. "I kill because I have to. I have to protect my brother."

"And your sister?" Duke asked.

"I had to protect her until she became too much. I had to cut my loses." Wyatt looked down.

"Ah, she got a boyfriend and decided to defy you to a point you couldn't control her. She decided to have a family of her own. So you killed her and your future nephew or niece." Duke watched Wyatt flinch.

"Like I said, she became too much." Wyatt turned away.

"You didn't want to, you had to." Duke started.

"Exactly…"

"I mean what kind of sister was she? Running off and getting pregnant? How could she?"

"I know I try to protect her and she acts dumb…"

"The fact she thought you hated her was nothing."

"I never hated her she jumped to conclusions…"

"And you had to kill your family."

"They were getting in the way…"

"And you occasionally had to punish your brother and sister."

"They needed to know who was in charge…"

"It didn't matter at all that you became the one they needed to be protected from."

"Of course it didn't." Then Wyatt realized what he said and spun around to Duke. "No wait, they don't need protecting from me."

Duke shrugged. "Really, because you need to be protected from a killer. That's why the underworld is so edgy."

Wyatt looked confused. "I told you, I had to kill her. She was getting out of control."

"Because she wanted to keep her baby?"

"Yeah,"

"Because she loved the baby?"

"Yeah,"

"And she wanted to protect it?"

"Yeah,"

"They way you loved and wanted to protect your brother and sister?"

Wyatt stopped again. "Yeah." he whispered it this time and nodded.

"Do you get it now?" Duke smiled.

Wyatt nodded and look back at the pool of water where Mel was flipping through the Book of Shadows. "I still got to get them out of this time. I still don't want to be different."

Duke frowned. "You are a stubborn dumb ass." He orbed out and Wyatt frowned.

"What'd I say?"

…………

Mel looked through the book and smiled. "It's so small." she laughed.

She set up her white candles for a summoning.

_Hear these words_

_Hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me_

_I call to thee_

_Cross now the great divide_

Mel marveled how quickly the spell worked then added her own part to it.

_Come to me_

_With all speed_

_But stay_

_Until I feel the need_

A tall woman arrived with long black hair. Her bright blue eyes stood out on her small face and she was smiling.

"And I said…" she then looked around. "What the hell?"

"Great thing to say Prue." Mel grinned.

"Who the hell are you?" Prue asked.

Mel grinned. "Melinda Jenna Halliwell at your service but nowadays I'm known as Melinda Perry."

Prue warily watched Melinda. "Halliwell?"

"Pipers' daughter from the future, but don't tell Piper, she doesn't know." Mel grinned at her shocked Aunt.

"I think I need to sit down." Prue nodded and Mel laughed.

"That's cool Aunt Prue but as soon as you feel better I need your help." Mel sat next to and looked at her. "How's Grandma and Grams?"

Prue smiled. "They're good. Arguing but good."

Mel looked away slightly and smiled. "And Andy?"

Prue frowned suspiciously. "Very good."

Mel grinned as she turned back to Prue. "How about my cousin? Is he good as well?"

Prue stood up. "How do you know?"

"They come to meet us in the future. Chillax Aunty. Secret is safe." Mel pretended to zip her lips.

Prue shook her head unsure. "You're from the future hey? So tell me what my kid's names are?"

"Well you unlike any other of the sisters had three boys which shocked you because you thought you'd have daughters. But it evens out everything so don't worry. You named your first child Charlie and I can't tell you what you named the rest. Actually, aren't you pregnant?"

Prue looked at Mel. "No."

"Oh then you will be soon." Mel shrugged and stood up. "Now will you accept me as a niece?" she stuck her arms out.

Prue laughed and hugged Mel. "You get the affection from Phoebe. Plus you've got Pipers hair and Leo's eyes. So what do you need?"

"I need help to sneak, plot and plunder." Mel grinned.

Prue looked warily. "How, what and why?"

"Friendly neighborhood genie should do. To get my parents back together to have my other brother, Chris, in time. Because I love my brother." Mel grinned.

Prue frowned. "Genie isn't going to work. My sisters don't trust the genie kind."

"But my brother does. He trusts anyone who can help him. And if my history is correct a genie named Jenny should be trying to get freed of her bottle any time now because her boss is trying to open up an ancient kingdom. I need you to convince her to send a letter to Ask Phoebe." Mel raised an eyebrow. "You think you can do that?"

"I don't get why we can't just grab the bottle and give it to your brother and why can't you do it without me?" Prue asked.

"Because The Charmed Ones need to stop the kingdom from coming back and need to think it was another coincidence. My brother needs to think it was a coincidence as well because he hates when I interfere. And the reason I need you is because I can't let the Genie see me and…" Mel pouted. "You're my Aunty Prue and in the future I always come to you for favors because you love me and you always do it." Mel bated her big green puppy dog eyes and let her bottom lip quiver.

Prue started laughing. "Okay, okay. I'll help you because I don't want to lose the only niece I know because my sister and brother-in-law aren't making babies anymore."

Mel frowned and looked like she was about throw up. "I don't need details Aunt Prue."

Prue laughed again and hugged Mel again. "I haven't once been summoned and when I do I get summoned by my future niece." Mel looked down guiltily but smiled when Prue whispered, "So cool." in her ear.

………

Chris orbed into the dining room. Paige was in the conservatory trying to sort out her students.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked and Chris flinched slightly.

Chris squinted. "I need you help."

"My help?" Paige asked. "That's rich with what you pulled. Listen, I have enough juvenile delinquents to take care of. Thanks." Paige turned to leave but Chris stopped her.

In his head he made a silent prayer that Paige would believe him. "Hey, please, just hear me out. I'm running out of time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Chris thanked high heaven that someone answered. "Exactly that. Don't you see that's the only reason why I went to the demon. He can scan for evil. And maybe figure out who's gonna turn Wyatt since we haven't been able to."

Paige shook her head confused. "Okay, you're not making any sense."

Chris grabbed his Aunt's hand. "Paige, listen to me. I need you to trust me. And I need you to get Piper and Leo to trust me too, before it's too late."

All of a sudden Chris heard a male voice shout from the conservatory. "The headless horseman!"

"Paige!" Pipers' voice accompanied.

Paige looked one last time at Chris' pleading eyes and then they both turned and ran into the conservatory.

"What happened?" Paige asked but there was no need to answer. The headless horseman ran around the room swinging his sword. The doors leading outside of the conservatory flew open and the headless horsemen ran out. "Is everyone alright?" Paige looked at everyone.

A very nerdy looking boy nodded. "I think so."

Pipers' eyes darted around they room. "Head count. No jokes, just do it." She then noticed her Whitelighter. "What are you doing here?" even though she had warmed up to Mel she was still doubtful of Chris.

**Next time I should make the memory spell not effect feelings towards me…**

"Just trying to help." The twenty-two year old shrugged and looked over at Paige.

"They're all here." she nodded with a smile.

All of a sudden a familiar Elder appeared from the entrance to Magic School. He looked like the devil but was good.

Gideon's eyes darted around the Halliwell manor. "I heard the alarm. What's this doing open?"

"One of the students must have opened it without my seeing." Paige replied to the headmaster.

"And the horseman?"

"Gone." Chris affirmed the Elders worst fears. "Out those doors."

"You have to stop him." Gideon whispered.

"Okay," Paige nodded. "Well, we have to figure out..." she was cut short by Gideon.

"No, you don't understand. People in the outside aren't protected like we are at school. They'll die."

Paige's eyes popped open. "Then we need Phoebe."

"I'll get her." Chris ran to the door of magic school and went inside. He ran through the hallways. He remembered every part of this place. He darted through until he arrived at the door he was looking for. He opened it and smiled as he was saw the familiar Shamans cave. Phoebe sat in a trace and Chris knew she was on a vision quest. He had been on plenty of vision quest in his time.

"Hello Sanjana." Chris smiled as he walked in. She put her hands to her lips and smiled.

"Christopher I believe? We have met in the future." Sanjana tiptoed across her cave and was barely centimetres away from Chris. "I believe this is how we do in the future."

Chris chuckled slightly. The Shaman had looked into her own future love life. "You had a liking for younger men."

Sanjana grinned. "However now I am younger, barely seventeen, I have a stronger liking for older men."

Chris shook his head. "I'm here to grab Phoebe and leave."

"You cannot wake her up." Sanjana grinned. "So until then we have time."

Chris closed his eyes and let all his love for Bianca be forgotten for a moment as he leaned down and kissed the Shaman. "You happy now Sanjana?"

The Shaman smiled. "Just like I always pictured my first kiss would be like."

Chris rolled his eyes and knelt before Phoebe. He looked up at her has he grabbed her hand. He started to wake her up out of the trance. "Phoebe, can you hear me? We need your help." As Phoebe opened her eyes she looked at Chris confused. "Are you okay?"

Phoebe frowned. "Uh, I don't know." she turned to look at The Shaman. "Am I?"

Sanjana smiled. "You tell me. What'd you see?"

Phoebe gave Sanjana and Chris a goofy grin. "Uh, I saw children, and my child. And a life without demons." she looked more confused than ever. "Is that even possible?"

Shaman smiled knowingly. "With your powers you know by now what is truth and what is not. Embrace those powers again, embrace your path and it will lead you there."

"You don't know how much you've given me." Phoebe smiled.

The Shaman nodded in recognition. "You should go. So you can use your powers to help save our school." Phoebe nodded and headed out the door. "You Christopher," The Shaman looked at Chris with knowing eyes. "Keep your eyes on the back of your head because in the rarest of places you may find the most common of things and common places often have rarer things."

Chris shook his head at the Shamans confusing logic. "Jeez, you give me a lot more information in the future and that's when I haven't made out with you."

Sanjana smiled and then rolled her eyes. "Here's an easier one. Friends will lie for they feel for you but enemies tell the truth for they do not care."

As Chris left the cave back into the hallway he shook his head. "Bloody cryptic crap."

"Chris where is home?" Phoebe asked from down the hallway. Chris grabbed Phoebe's hand and ran with her down the hallway until they reached the manor.

…………

Prue smiled slightly as she glimmered to magic school. She knew the only thing keeping her on Earth was Mel so she didn't want to betray the girl however Prue had something to deal with first. She pulled out an old book and slipped an envelope into it. She knew who would find the book. She planned on it.

………….

Mel had heard the shouts and found out the headless horsemen had escaped. She asked her brother if they could deal with it and he said it would be fine. Mel ran up to the attic and waited patiently for Prue to arrive. All of a sudden her Aunt appeared in a swirl of gold lights.

"Did you do it?" Mel asked.

"Yeah I did." Prue grinned.

Mel grinned back. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime but can I get back now? Kind of got a family up there." Prue asked.

Mel nodded and hugged her Aunt one last time. "Remember to call your second child no matter what the sex Simone."

Prue ruffled Mel's hair. "I'll keep it in mind."

_Go away_

_With all speed_

_Because_

_I have felt the need_

After Prue left Mel shook her head. "I really need to learn how to write spells better."


	8. Wyatt is everywhere

Phoebe was chatting to her sisters at P3 that evening. The headless horsemen had been vanquished and Piper and Paige convinced her to come out.

Pheebs had just told Paige she was going to be a teacher and Piper scoffed. "Yeah, I don't think she's gonna be teaching Wyatt any time soon. Suddenly I'm more concerned about separating him from his family, than raising him as an only child."

Phoebe gave her sisters a sly smile. "Actually, there might be a day that you don't have to be concerned about that."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked who looked as equally confused as Paige.

Just then Chris walked into the bar and Phoebe watched him carefully. "I'm just saying." Phoebe went to stand up as Piper panicked.

"What are you just saying?" Piper asked as Phoebe walked away. "Excuse me!"

Phoebe followed Chris into the backroom of P3. She slid through the partially open door and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Chris tightened his lips. "So did you come here to kick me out?"

Phoebe played with her bag nervously. "Uh, no, actually, I came here to ask you a question."

"What?" Chris said with hardly any emotion.

"I need you to be honest with me." Phoebe started. "No games, no running away, just the truth."

Chris nodded. "Okay."

"Are you Wyatt's little brother?" Phoebe didn't see surprise in his eyes. Only hurt and fear.

"Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time." he swallowed.

Phoebe closed her eyes. She knew it. But that mean Leo was the abusive father. No. Not Leo. She looked at Chris and breathed deeply. "Cast that memory spell on me one more time and then I swear I will forget about my vision of you as an abused boy. I want to remember who you are though."

Chris opened his mouth in shock then thought about it. No he shouldn't be surprised. He recited the spell and Phoebe instantly forgot. He knew he could've made her forget who he was but he needed help.

"So you're my nephew." Phoebe wrapped her arms around Chris slowly. Chris instantly tensed up and then relaxed into her grip. "Should've known. Only Piper could make one boy that paranoid."

Chris laughed a little.

………….

The night came and Mel placed her head on her pillow. They figured out who conjured the headless horsemen but not until after an innocent died. Paige however convinced Gideon to keep the school open and the boy who was responsible was sent home. All was good. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

She knew she was dreaming as soon as she saw Wyatt's face. She was standing in a white room. There was nothing in it except for two chairs which sat opposite each other.

"Hello Wyatt." Mel spoke up confused slightly.

Wyatt looked around awkwardly. "Hey Mel."

"No torture chamber?" Mel sat opposite from him.

He shook his head. "No torture chamber."

Mel scratched her nose and looked around. "So why are you here?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Talk."

"About?"

"Nothing." Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Okay then." Mel replied not knowing what to do.

Silence echoed around them.

"Nice place." Mel muttered.

"I prefer black but I didn't want to scare you." Wyatt looked around.

Mel raised an eyebrow. "Thanks?" Wyatt dropped his head and a single tear fell down. "Are you crying?" Mel asked and when Wyatt looked up saw that he was crying. "What's the matter?"

Wyatt rubbed at his eyes. "I stuffed up big time Mel. I thought killing you would solve my problems but you are a persistent little one. I shouldn't have killed you no matter what I said to Chris."

Mel chuckled slightly. "Well at least you are crying because you killed me. That shows you got a heart." Mel looked down and played with her nails. "What did you say to Chris?"

Wyatt smiled and shook his head. "After you died the only thing Chris and I agreed on was to never tell you what happened."

"I was dead," Mel stated. "How were you supposed to tell me anything?"

Now it was Wyatt's time to laugh. "You act like you haven't summoned anyone. I know you summoned Aunt Prue."

"Can you please stop spying on me?"

"Chris and I have been spying on you since the day you were born. Making sure nothing happens to our little sister."

"Wow. My greatest protector became my largest threat." Mel grinned knowing it hurt Wyatt.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt said. "However I wasn't your greatest protector. Chris was. He took care of you more often and he is way more powerful than he lets on."

"I think it's noble." Mel smiled slightly.

"I think it's stupid." Wyatt spoke bluntly.

Silence again.

"So why did you kill me?"

Wyatt blinked a few times. "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because you've hurt people. You've hurt our family. You hurt Chris." Mel tilted her head.

"I did it to protect you and Chris." Wyatt knew it sounded stupid.

"That's backward logic."

"I'm backward kind of guy." The room filled with silence.

"You haven't answered my question." Mel whispered.

Wyatt traced the lines on his palm. "I don't want to."

"You owe me that much. An explanation. A reason. Anything." Mel's eyes darted to and from her brother and an imaginary point behind him.

"You got way out of hand." Wyatt said.

"How?"

"I was the source of all evil and Chris was the leader of the resistance. We tried despised each other but there was only one thing we agreed on. That was taking care of you. I let you move out into Chris' apartment. Chris said it was for the best. I had to agree with him for you weren't going to listen to me anyway. Neither of us knew you got yourself a boyfriend. When Chris found out he kept it a secret from me thinking it would be harmless. When I found out it was only because I found out you were pregnant." Wyatt shifted uncomfortably at the next part. "I made it look as if Chris was at fault. I made him chose between you and Bianca. However I left out the part where you were out of sensing reach. He tried to sense you first but he couldn't find you. He finally gave up thinking I killed you and started looking for Bianca. As soon as that happened I orbed you over to where Bianca was and knew Chris was shocked to see you alive. You thought he gave up on you and pleaded to die. He tried to save you but I made sure he couldn't and then…" Wyatt's voice trailed off. Mel figured out what happened them.

"You stabbed me in the stomach?" Mel stood up and closed her eyes holding back the tears. Her brother killed Mel and her…her baby? "Who was the Dad?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Um…his name was Troy or Trey."

"Tye?" Mel smiled.

"Yeah." Wyatt nodded.

Mel's smile became wide. Tye was one of her best friends. She loved him more than anything. "Cool."

"I didn't kill him. I let him go." Wyatt thought it would make things better. It did…a little.

"Wyatt I don't know why you became like this." Mel shook her head. "But if you let us fix it…?"

"Fix what?" Wyatt stood up knocking his chair over. "Mel I don't want to be fixed."

"So you like killing sprees? You like your family being dead?" Mel spat.

"No! I like power. I like success. I like knowing I can do anything." Wyatt watched his sister trying to make her understand.

"Wyatt, Chris is powerful. Chris is successful. Chris knows nothing can stand in his way. Mom knew that too. So did Aunt Pheebs, Uncle Coop and Aunt Paige. Even Uncle Henry and he doesn't have powers." Mel shouted.

"Yeah…well…I'm different!" Wyatt shouting back.

"You're also shit with comebacks. I guess you didn't learn that in demon training." Mel glared.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I didn't come to argue Emmie."

"It's Melinda. No one has called me Emmie since before Mom died."

"Well Melinda Jenna. How about some tea?" all of a sudden a tray of tea arrived.

Mel was made to sit back down by an unseen force. "Don't be an ass." she looked at Wyatt he fixed his chair and sat down.

"What do you want be called? Mel? M.J.? Emmie?" Wyatt offered.

"Melinda is just fine."

"So only Chris can use the nicknames?" Wyatt smiled sweetly.

Mel thrust her hand out and Wyatt was knocked off his seat. "Yeah."

Wyatt picked himself up. He was about to fight back when he thought better of it. He just sat back in his seat trying to be the more mature. "I deserved that."

"You deserve a hell of a lot more." Mel gave her brother an evil eye.

"Where did all this anger flare up from?" Wyatt laughed.

Mel looked dumbfounded. "You just told me you killed me and my unborn child and you thought I wouldn't be angry?" Okay he hadn't really thought it through Wyatt thought. However he couldn't exactly say confessing was an art he practiced.

"Well you do know that this anger is what makes you exactly like me?" Wyatt let Mel entertain the thought.

Mel shook her head. "My anger is what makes me different from you. I can be angry and I don't have to be violent about it."

"You just flung me off my chair accidentally." Wyatt's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Not the same. I snap but I don't kill." Mel closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up.

"You won't. Only I can wake you up." Wyatt read her mind.

The female witch crossed her arms. "Wake me up."

"When you forgive me, I will." Wyatt continued.

Mel started crying again. "You want me to forgive you? Show me that you care? Let me wake up."

Wyatt stared at her.

"Don't do this to me again." Mel pleaded. "You can change it. You can change what happened to Mom, what you did to Dad. You can bring back our family. Let me control my dreams again and I will make you see what could've been." Mel knew there was no use in waking up so decided to show her brother something.

Wyatt closed his eyes and the room turned from white into a park. The same park Piper Halliwell had died in.

Chris was fourteen again and the others were the ages which matched the time. Wyatt in the memory looked happy. He was smiling and grinning and laughing. All their cousins were darting around playing tag and other games. Wyatt from the future grinned when she noticed Aunt Prue join the picture with her ghostly children. Vision Wyatt sat down with his older cousin Charlie talking about all kinds of things. Chris was having a great time and Vision Mel was laughing with Prue junior at a joke. The thing Dream Melinda thought was the best was her Mom and her three Aunts were laughing and living…well except for Prue but you get the idea.

"It could've been great." Mel stopped the vision and looked at Wyatt who was standing as still as a statue. "Let me wake up. Let me help little Wyatt. Let's just be a family. I won't go get pregnant this time around. I swear I won't stuff up. Please Wyatt."

Wyatt shook his head then looked at a clock he conjured on the wall. "You need to wake up. I don't want anyone worrying about you." Wyatt clicked his fingers and Melinda woke up on the couch panting.

"If that's the only reason you woke me up Wyatt, you are an ass." Mel muttered as she stood up. "But I swear I will stop you."

…………..

Chris orbed into the kitchen praying no one would find him. He knew Phoebe wasn't going to tell anyone because she promised and in the future whenever Aunt Phoebe promised she came through.

He grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and went to the pantry. He had run out of food and was starving. As he munched on the banana he pulled out a tub of peanut butter and some bread. He spread the Peanut butter on his bread and smiled. If his Mom saw how thick he spread it on he would cop an earful.

"We've got jam in the fridge." Phoebe yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"I prefer honey." Chris muttered.

Mel walked in as well her brothers t-shirt looking like a night gown. "Morning."

"Ain't it good?" Phoebe asked.

"Nightmares." Mel muttered.

"Me too." Phoebe complained.

"Damn powers." The two witches said together. They then laughed.

Chris remembered he hadn't told Mel yet. "Mel, she knows who we are."

Mel's eyes popped open for a minute then she glanced over at Phoebe. "Are you upset we lied?"

Phoebe shrugged. "A little bit, but I'll get over it."

Mel then turned back to Chris who bit into his sandwich. "Wyatt visited me last night."

Both Phoebe and Chris looked up from their drinks and food. "What happened?"

Mel shook her head. "Nothing, he just wanted to talk. We talked a little too much I think. I know happened with my death and I know what state I was in." she said more to Chris than to Phoebe.

Chris gulped. "I-I-I'm sorry." he stuttered.

"Don't worry." Mel shrugged. "Wyatt actually told the whole truth."

Phoebe looked confused. It was too early for her. "Okay I am missing something aren't I?"

Both siblings nodded. Mel plucked her brothers sandwich out of his hand and took a bite. Then she placed it back into his hands. "I wish I could use my powers better. Then maybe I could stop him controlling my dreams."

"That requires a high level of psychic power." Phoebe stated.

Chris' eyes popped open. "Phoebe can you train her?"

Phoebe looked stunned for a moment then registered what he had asked. She looked at Mel and raised an eyebrow. "Which of my powers do you posses?"

Mel grinned. "All of them."

"Excluding levitation. That's mine." Chris grinned.

"Congratulations." Mel rolled her eyes.

"What other powers do you have?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Telekinesis, orb summoning, speeding up time, which ultimately blows things up, freezing time and orbing." Mel grinned.

"I'm guessing you three are more powerful than us?" Phoebe stated looking shocked.

Chris shook his head. "We may have all the powers but doesn't mean it's at the same strength."

"Except for you and Wyatt." Mel said.

"No Mel." Chris shook his head.

Chris and Mel continued to snipe at each other. Phoebe grinned at the bickering siblings. Her siblings' children. Her niece and nephew.

"I'll train her." Phoebe said interrupting their disagreement.

Mel and Chris both looked at Phoebe and Mel through her arms around her Aunts neck. "Thank you thank you thank you."

Phoebe chuckled. "Your welcome."

Chris finished eating his sandwich as Phoebe probed Mel with questions about her powers limits. Once she was finished talking she looked at the clock. "I have to get ready for work. So you two be nice and Chris I want to talk to you later." Phoebe kissed both kids on the forehead and walked back up to her room.

Mel rubbed the spot where her Aunt had kissed her. "This is so cool Chris. Why didn't you tell them sooner?"

Chris shook his head. "I only let Phoebe remember because I need her help. Mom and Paige don't know and I'd like to keep it like that. But Mel, I got to go somewhere."

Mel grabbed some milk from the fridge and poured it into a tall glass. "Where?"

"Can't tell you." Chris smiled a little.

Mel frowned. "For how long?"

Chris shrugged. "As long as it takes for me to get what I need."

"Chris you're scaring me." Mel wiped the milk of her face with her sleeve.

Her big brother merely smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry Mel. I'll be back. I just have to get some information." He rested his chin on Melinda's head and smiled. "Now go get changed." Chris spun his sister around and directed her to her makeshift bedroom was. "And…" Chris pulled his wallet out. "Buy yourself some clothes because Paige and Phoebe's wardrobe from their high school days isn't what I like to see you wearing."

Mel laughed as Chris gave him his card. "Where do you get money from?"

Chris shrugged. "Aunt Prue set it up for me. Don't ask me how but I have and endless supply of money and I don't pay a thing. The password is Wyatt's birthday." Chris rolled his eyes slightly.

Mel smiled and pecked her brothers' cheek. "I'll see you…"

"Soon." Chris ruffled Mel's hair and orbed out.

Mel tucked the card into her wallet and pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a too tight t-shirt.

Piper bounded down the stairs with Wyatt in her arms. "Hey Melinda can you do me a favor?"

Mel walked over to Piper and smiled. "Anything."

Piper gave a nervous smile. "Can you take Wyatt for a little while? I have to be at the club and Paige and Phoebe are both work."

"What about the nanny?" Mel asked.

Piper shrugged. "She couldn't come in today. She fell down the stairs and won't be able to work for a while."

"Leo?" Mel really didn't want to look after her big brother.

"He can't. He was about to but then Gideon called him away." Piper gave Mel a pleading look.

Mel closed her eyes and stuck out her hands. "Give him here."

"Thank you Mel. Now you know where his room is so everything is in there." Piper handed Wyatt into Mel's arms as quickly as possible. Wyatt grinned and started playing with Melinda's hair. Mel winced. "If you need to change him…"

Mel quickly cut in. "Oh no! No way. I do not change diapers."

Piper laughed. "Well you do now."

"What about Sheila?" Mel groaned.

Piper walked to the front door. "D.J. is sick and I don't want to take the chance of Wyatt getting sick as well."

"I do." Mel muttered.

Piper laughed. "Yeah but when Wyatt is sick the whole house is awake and you now live in this house." Before closing the door Piper told Mel all emergency numbers were on the fridge.

Mel looked down at her big baby brother. "If you decide to go to the toilet, when I see your future self I am going to make you pay." Little Wyatt just giggled and clapped his hands.

……….

Wyatt sat in his cave and watched Mel look after his baby self. She was a natural. The girl glided around the house taking care of mini Wy. Wyatt saw a drop of water fall into the pool and knew it was a tear.

"Aren't you supposed be taking care of her?" Wyatt spun around at the voice who just laughed. "You aren't sensing me easily anymore. It's only been one week and they've affected you this much?"

Wyatt spun on his heel. "They haven't affected me at all."

"Yeah whatever. How's your plan going?" Duke orbed an apple into his hand and bit into it.

"Fine." Wyatt mumbled.

"Sorry didn't catch that." Duke put his hand behind his ear.

"FINE!"

"Touchy." Duke chuckled. "So I guess that it's going crap."

Wyatt sat down. "Good guess."

"Your brother Chris was sighted in the underworld." Duke said.

"When?" Wyatt stood up.

"Oh about ten minutes ago." Duke waved his hand lazily. "I guess you spent so much time watching over your sister reminiscing on old times you forgot about your brother."

Wyatt tried to sense where Chris was and found him. "Nice chat Duke." Wyatt orbed out and Duke laughed.

When Wyatt arrived he knew where he was instantly. There was a strong smell of fire and a burnt wood. Flowing material hung from every corner and a soft blue glow covered everything. He was in a Seers lair and he knew just which ones. Her name before she was corrupted to help the demons was, Michiko. Once she turned to the dark side she changed it to Blaze.

Blaze was a simple Seer and her work was easy, however her prices were hard. Wyatt peered around the corner and watched as his little brother sat down. "I need your help." Chris started but the Seer only laughed.

"Who doesn't Christopher." Blaze wore a green dress which changed from light green to dark green depending on the light.

"You can call me Chris."

"I prefer to call you Christopher." Blaze cocked up an eyebrow.

Chris looked at the cup of tea which sat in front of him. "Okay."

"What do you need?" The Seer sipped from her own tea slowly as Chris put together an answer.

"I am from the future which you probably have already guessed and I probably stuffed up my life." Chris looked at the Seer with dark eyes. "I need to know when I am conceived because I need to get my parents back together."

Blaze smile grew wide. "Such importance this mission has. Yet I cannot see with nothing."

Chris knew it was coming. "What payment can I give you?"

"A power." Blaze grinned. "Not any power, a Charmed power. Either one of your own or one from your family."

Chris opened his mouth in shock. "I can't give you that!"

Blaze pretended to look faint. "Then your future is very cloudy."

"Anything else I can give you or get for you?" Blaze shook her head. Chris groaned. He then tried to find a way out. "Any power?"

The Seer nodded. "As long as it's Charmed."

Chris grinned slightly. "Okay." He muttered an incantation and a white ball appeared in his hand. "Now tell me what I want to know and I will give you this."

The Seer looked at the power hungrily. She grabbed Chris' free hand and drew his blood over a potion. Chris flinched as the warm red liquid slid down his hand a sizzled in the potion.

The potion smoked and Blaze pushed Chris' hand away studying the smoke carefully. "You're birthday is in ten months meaning your conception date is more than near. It is within the next month." Blaze kept studying it. "However there is a lot more your future is trying to tell me." Chris nodded for her to go on. "You are fighting an uphill battle, one which you are expected to lose. You will. If you continue with your mission your sister will lose a brother…"

"Wyatt?" Chris asked.

Blaze chuckled. "No my darling. You." The Seer grinned and continued to read the smoke. "Your birth shall be your death and your death shall be your brothers' fault for in saving him from the purest of evil disguised in the purest of good, your father will unwillingly choose the eldest over the youngest."

**No surprise there…** Chris thought.

"Your coming to the past has changed a lot more than you could've wanted Christopher." Blaze looked concerned. "Births shall not take place, lives shall be in jeopardy, family who did not die before, shall die now." Blaze looked contempt with her story.

"Who? Who will it affect?" Chris asked scared of the answer.

Blaze looked at the power resting in Chris' open palm and hoped it was worth it. She tried to see the smoke which was fading awfully fast. "I see the letters M and J. I see a powerful father figure in you life. I see family who isn't family. I see close relatives who become distant. I see distant relatives become closer. I see opportunities, missed."

"You can't be more specific?" Chris blurted out.

"The smoke has died." Blaze placed her hand out and waited for Chris' power. Chris rolled his hands and placed the glass ball into Blazes' ever waiting hands. "Now what power is it?" Blaze asked eyes full of greed.

"Try it out." Chris shrugged as he stood up.

Wyatt who was still hiding behind the rocks smacked his head. How could Chris give up a Charmed power for such a measly fortune telling? He could've gotten a better one at the circus as far as Wyatt was concerned.

Blaze let the power seep into her body and she frowned. "I don't feel anything."

Chris looked down at the Seer. "You said you wanted a Charmed power right? The only power that every Halliwell member has, except for my brother…" he said the last six syllables spitefully, "is the power of emptiness we feel once we've lost someone. It is a power. It is the power to feel nothing."

Blaze's eyes narrowed. "I cannot doubt you gave me what I wanted but it was useless. Unfortunately I can't do anything about it. However, without the utter loneliness which you describe you shall not survive, it's only human."

Chris grimaced. "Unfortunately I know you can't survive with a human emotion. No matter how empty it is."

Blaze looked confused for a moment then felt it. She screamed in agony and blew up leaving a little glass orb where she was sitting. Chris picked it up and pushed it back inside of him. "Nice doing business with you." he muttered as he orbed away.

Wyatt came out of the shadows and observed the pile of ash that use to be the Seer Blaze. "Interesting." he picked up some of the ashes and rubbed it between his fingers. "Very interesting."


	9. Decoding, darklighters, training

Wyatt paced his cavern. He had been pacing ever since he left he left the Seers cave.

'_Births shall not take place…'_

He thought about it. Well there were quiet a few people who weren't born yet.

'_Lives shall be in jeopardy…'_

Everyone's life was in jeopardy if births didn't take place.

'_Family, who did not die before, shall die now...'_

Well as far as Wyatt was concern he had killed all of his family. Except for Uncle Henry.

Wyatt then thought about the people he was sure they were talking about.

'…_the letters M and J…' _

Melinda.

'_I see a powerful father figure in you life...' _

Uncle Henry and Uncle Coop.

'_I see family who isn't family...'_

Billie.

'_I see close relatives who become distant...'_

Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe.

'_I see distant relatives become closer…'_

Aunt Prue, Uncle Andy, Their kids…they weren't really distant but they were the only people Wyatt could think of.

'_I see opportunities, missed…'_

Well for Wyatt not becoming evil was an opportunity missed however for Chris what would it be? Maybe not meeting Bianca.

Wyatt dwelled on his thoughts and tried to think of his baby brothers' interpretation.

……….

Chris thought about what the Seer had said. He was sitting on the Golden Gate Bridge wondering.

'_Births shall not take place…'_

Who wasn't born yet? Himself, Prue, Henry B, Mel, Penny, Patience, Pipa and Posy. Chris couldn't imagine them never being born. They were his family. Yes they had died but life without ever meeting them.

'_Lives shall be in jeopardy…'_

How could lives be in jeopardy if Wyatt never turned?

'_Family, who did not die before, shall die now...'_

Only family who didn't die before was Uncle Henry and Aunt Bee.

'…_the letters M and J…' _

Defiantly Melinda. Melinda Jenna Halliwell. Who else could it be? Chris tried to think. No one.

'_I see a powerful father figure in you life...'_

Uncle Henry.

'_I see family who isn't family...'_

Aunt Billie and Bianca.

'_I see close relatives who become distant...'_

Chris shuddered at the thought. His closest relative was Melinda.

'_I see distant relatives become closer…'_

He thought about it. His most distant relative of late was Wyatt.

'_I see opportunities, missed…'_

Opportunities…Meeting Bianca. Oh God he didn't want to not meet her.

Chris felt his Aunt Phoebe calling him again. She was threatening to summon him. He quickly closed his eyes and disappeared to the underworld.

……..

It had a long day and Mel was bouncing her big baby brother on her hip as she grabbed the milk. God that was hard to think about. The little baby boy who she was holding was her big brother. It made Melinda's head hurt. "Come on Wyatt." Mel pulled the milk out of the microwave and started heading upstairs. "Let's get your little blonde but up to bed."

Wyatt giggled slightly and rested his head on Melinda's shoulder. "Melly." Wyatt muttered.

Mel stopped on the middle platform of the staircase and stared at Wyatt in somewhat shock. "I knew it was you who cursed me with the name Melly." she laughed and continued up the stairs. Once she reached Wyatt's room she sat in the chair and guided the bottle to Wyatt's mouth.

Once Wyatt had finished a decent about Mel placed him in his crib. "Time for bed Wy." she ruffled his hair and felt a tear fall from her eye. Little Wyatt was so small and innocent she couldn't imagine him becoming the cold hearted killer he was today. Or will be tomorrow. Well not tomorrow but in a few years time. Mel felt another headache coming on.

Wyatt wasn't going to sleep. Mel thought the milk would drunk him up a little but was wrong. "You want me to read you a book?" Melinda asked. Wyatt nodded.

Melinda looked at the white bookshelf and pulled out a random book. She pulled him out of his crib and sat on the chair again and showed Wyatt the book. "Thomas the Tank engine?" she frowned. "That is so lame." she shook her head.

Wyatt nodded his head in agreement. Mel telekinetically sent the book back to the shelf and pulled out another book. "Wiggles?" she saw the front cover. "Nope." she sent the book flying back and looked at Wyatt. "Okay Wy let me try something else to get you to bed."

She stood up and held onto Wyatt. "I know you banned it in the future but I hope it helps to get you back to sleep."

_Summertime,  
And the living' is easy  
Fish are jumping'  
And the cotton is high  
Your daddy's rich  
And your mamma's good looking'  
So hush little baby  
Don't you cry  
One of these mornings  
You're going to rise up singing  
Then you'll spread your wings  
And you'll take to the sky  
But till that morning  
There's a' nothing can harm you  
With daddy and mamma standing by  
Summertime,  
And the living' is easy  
Fish are jumping'  
And the cotton is high  
Your daddy's rich  
And your mamma's good looking'  
So hush little baby  
Don't you cry_

Mel looked down at Wyatt and he had fallen into a deep slumber. "That's my favorite song." Mel looked up and saw Paige standing at the door.

Mel grinned at her Aunt and set Wyatt down. "He'll be out for a good couple of hours."

They headed down into the kitchen and Mel decided to make something to eat for the two hybrids.

Paige cocked an eyebrow up. "So you sing."

Mel nodded. "So does Chris."

Paige just started laughing. "Chris? Singing? That's funny."

Mel opened up the pantry and threw some ingredients on the table then got to work. "I don't know anymore if he does but before…well when I was twelve me and him would sit at the piano and sing for hours. My whole family would come over just to hear us play. Chris can play any instrument."

Paige smiled warmly at Melinda. "You really love your brother don't you?"

Mel grinned cheekily. "Jeez, the history books said you were smart."

Paige rolled her eyes as Phoebe stormed in. "I am going to murder Chris!" Phoebe complained as she slammed her bag onto the table.

Mel looked at Paige confused and Paige shrugged in response. "What's wrong Pheebs?"

Phoebe swung around and lifted her hands up in frustration. "I have been calling for your brother all day and no one has answered."

Paige looked over at Mel who was laughing as she prepared lunch. "What do you know little lady?" Paige asked curiously.

"He is trying to figure out something. He'll be gone for a while." Mel remembered her conversation with Chris that morning. "However, we have plans Phoebe." Mel chopped something or another and threw it into a bowl.

"Plans?" Phoebe asked. She then remembered about the training. "Oh yeah."

"What plans?" Paige's eyes darted from Phoebe to Melinda as if they were playing a heated tennis match.

"I'm training Mel. Helping her use her powers. Maybe Paige can help as well." Phoebe suggested.

Paige looked over to Mel. "I'm a great teacher."

Melinda smiled slightly. "Yeah, unfortunately I know." Mel remembered her school days. Paige had taught her a lot of book and life lessons.

_It was potions class, about two weeks after Piper had died. A funeral had been held and Melinda really didn't understand what had happened during the past two weeks. She knew she had cried a lot and held onto her father, Chris and Wyatt like there was no tomorrow. She remembered a lot of blood and a small funeral which was filled with so much pain and loss Melinda had to be escorted out by Chris. Her empath powers were getting uncontrollable._

_Mel was now sitting at her desk and Paige was trying to get her attention. "M.J.," Mel heard but ignored Paige point blank scribbling in her exercise book. "Mel?" Paige continued trying and the whole class watched. "Melinda?" Paige was practically standing right in front of Mel now. "Melinda Jenna Halliwell!" Paige shouted. Mel looked up._

"_Yes?" Mel asked popping the bubblegum in her mouth._

_Paige puffed loudly. Everyone knew Mel was going through a rough patch. However she had to realize it wasn't just about her. Mel lost a mother but so had Chris and Wyatt. Plus, Paige and Phoebe had lost another sister. Or maybe Paige was being selfish…_

"_Melinda may you please wait in the hallway?" Paige pointed at the door and Mel shrugged and followed orders._

_After a few minutes of being by herself Mel was joined by her Aunt Paige. "What's with this attention seeking crap?" Paige asked as soon as she was in the hallway._

"_Wow, great sympathy act." Mel muttered._

_Paige shook her head. "I'm not acting sympathetic because I also lost someone. However, you can see I am getting on just fine."_

"_Empath." Mel rolled her eyes._

_Paige went to the opposite wall from Mel and slid down it uneasily. "Yeah well I'm the adult so I got to act strong for you."_

_Mel slid down the wall she was leaning on and tilted her head. "I haven't seen you cry yet."_

"_I don't cry." Paige tried to smile as she started pulling off her button from her jacket._

"_Empath." Mel repeated._

"_Oh stop reading my emotions." Paige threw the button at her niece._

_Mel laughed a little then looked sad. "How can I experience any sort of emotion without thinking about her? Let alone everyone else's emotions."_

_Paige got her knees and crawled over to Mel. She wrapped an arm around Mel as Mel placed her head on Paige's shoulder. "Honey, the deal about experiencing everyone else's emotions you should ask Pheebs about but…" she looked at Mel in the eyes and held Mel's chin in her hand. "Experience them. Because you will get over and those emotions will make you stronger."_

_Mel let a tear escape. "Don't you have a class to teach?"_

"_Yeah smartass." Paige stood up. "However don't you have a home to go to?"_

_Mel looked confused. "Home? I'm in your class Paige."_

"_That's why I am giving you permission as your teacher your Principal and your guardian to leave and take care of yourself." Paige kissed Melinda's forehead. "Now go," Melinda closed her eyes slightly and orbed off._

"So training begins as soon as Piper gets home." Phoebe cut through Mel's thoughts. "Because we can't leave Wyatt alone."

Mel shook her head slightly dazed. "Um…" she rubbed her forehead. "Leo can watch him. Can't he?"

Phoebe and Paige shared curious glances. "Leo!" they both shouted up to the sky.

After a few moments they all heard the jingle of orbs and saw a familiar flustered face appear.

"I'm a little busy." Leo said as the blue lights disappeared. "Can't it wait?"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Your son can't wait Leo."

**Chris would beg to disagree…** Mel thought stubbornly. However, despite Leo constantly ignoring Chris Mel had to admit, she was a Daddy's girl.

Leo gave a lopsided grin. "Piper said she had it under control…" his eyes widened. "Unless something has happened to her."

Mel shook her head. "Nothing has happened to Piper." Then Mel looked away slightly. "Trust me, I'd be the first to know." she muttered.

"What?" Phoebe, Paige and Leo said together.

"I said, it's just that we have to go." Mel saved herself.

Leo frowned. "Who was taking care of Wyatt before?" Phoebe and Paige pointed at Mel and Mel lifted her hand. "Piper left our son with you? Future boys' sister? Potentially a threat?"

Mel couldn't help but feel a hurt at her own Dad's accusations. However, her Halliwell pride defended itself. "You know Leonardo." Mel narrowed her eyes. "You will one day kick yourself in the ass over and over again, because of your distrust in Chris. And one day you will kick yourself in the ass for not believing him. That is of course if you can't figure out who turns your precious twice blessed child."

Phoebe couldn't help but smile and Paige couldn't help but feel she was missing something. "What do you mean?" Leo asked.

Mel shrugged. "Wyatt's been fed and he's just sleeping." She grabbed Phoebe and Paige's hands. "Learn to forgive and forget." Mel said. "Because Chris knows the art of forgiveness really well thanks to you." Mel winked and orbed out with her Aunt's.

Leo just stood there confused.

Mel merely orbed Phoebe and Paige up to Phoebe's room. "Let's get ready and we can go to the training hold."

"Training hold?" Paige asked as she lay back on the bed.

Mel looked at them. "You guys don't know about the training hold?" Both sisters shook their heads. "Oh well I'll take you there. Can I borrow some clothes? I was supposed to go shopping today to buy clothes but I didn't have time."

Phoebe grabbed a tracksuit pants and top and threw them over to Mel. "You want us to leave?" Phoebe asked as Paige got up to leave.

"No need." Mel grinned. She held onto the clothes tight and turned herself into orbs. She didn't disappear however the clothes she was wearing before fell to the ground and she reappeared wearing the clothes Phoebe had given her.

"Wow." Paige smiled. "You're going to teach me how to do that right?"

Mel grinned. "You guys in comfortable clothes?"

Paige and Phoebe looked down at their clothes and shook their heads. "Just give me a minute or two." Paige orbed out.

"Me as well." Phoebe quickly got changed. "Can I tell Paige?"

"Tell Paige what?" Mel asked. She was a bit light headed. She thought it was just because she was getting over excited.

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she pulled a shirt over her head. "Who you are! I get why we can't tell Piper. You know we don't want to pressure her. However, Paige we can tell."

Mel shook her head. "Chris doesn't want Paige or Mom to know so I'll go by what he says."

Phoebe was about to say something else when Paige orbed in. "Let's go to this 'Training hold'."

"Follow the orbs." Mel orbed off and saw her Aunt's familiar orbs follow.

………

Chris sat in the cave praying to God magic was protecting him. It was more than dangerous than to camp out in the underworld, it was suicide. Nevertheless, he couldn't go back to Earth for a while.

He looked around the cavern. There were a lot of markings on the wall. He stood up and started to read them. He looked at them and knew it was a language he recognized.

It was in patterns. Chris read it carefully. 'You are trespassing on darklighter ground. If you are a demon, tread lightly. If you are a warlock, be careful. If you are a witch, watch your back. If you are a whitelighter, you're dead.'

Chris frowned. He had checked everywhere in this small cave and there was no one there. It looked as if it had been abandoned years ago.

He scratched his neck and sat back down a feeling of paranoia reaching him. "Get a hold of yourself." he found himself muttering. That wasn't a good sign. He only started talking to himself when something really bad was happening.

He laid his head back on the cavern wall. He then noticed there were more markings. However, he was quiet sure they weren't there before.

He squinted as he read them. "So you've read our warning dear whitelighter however have ignored it. You should've orbed away while you could."

Chris came to his senses and stood up to orb away. When he tried he couldn't. "Oh crap."

All of a sudden three darklighters orbed out of nowhere. "Hello." the tallest one smiled. "What do we have here? A whitelighter who can't orb." he put a fake sadness in his voice. "What a pity." The other darklighters snickered and they all raised their arrows.

As they shot the arrows Chris telekinetically threw them back and they hit the wall aimlessly. The darklighters all look confused. "Oh the darklighters don't know who they're up against." Chris mimicked the darklighters previous tone. "What a pity." Chris raised his hands and blew up the nearest darklighter.

"He's a witch!" shouted the one to Chris' left.

"He is also a whitelighter." The first one replied and shot another arrow which Chris froze. "Recruitments!" shouted the darklighter and eight more darklighters appeared.

Chris realized he wasn't going to stand a chance.

"Dark as night versus brightest light, vanquish you now from my sight." Chris said and about four of the darklighters blew up. As another six arrows flew towards him Chris deflected them. However, he wasn't quick enough to deflect the last one. It hit him square in the chest.

He fell backwards and hit the ground. Still semi-conscience he repeated the spell. "Dark as night versus brightest light, vanquish you now from my sight." This time all the demons blew up. He heard someone shout his name just as he blacked out.

………

"Welcome to Training Hall." she lifted up her hands and spun around.

"This is great." Phoebe said as she studied the room Mel had lead them to. It was a big arena. On one side there were seats and on the other there was equipment. They were not alone. Witches, demons, warlocks, whitelighters, magical creatures and Gods alike were training. Sparing each other, teaching each other how to fight.

Paige looked around and saw tall pillars holding the roof up. "Where is this place?" She was surprised with herself. She was not concerned with the fact there was evil everywhere.

Mel smiled. "It's in neutral." she pointed to the various rooms. "It's just for training. No one here fights. As soon as you orb or shimmer in here you lose concept of good and evil. It's like there's some guy at the door who takes your coat. Our coats are our ideas of good and evil." she walked through at went to what looked like the front reception.

There was a female centaur looking into various crystal balls and mirrors speaking into them. "So you'd like to book a private room for next week?" she said to the ball where a face of a demon appeared.

"Jes, jake kor ko lun lis min mere." The demon replied. Mel understood the demons language. He had said, "Yes, make sure no one is in there."

"Okay sir. Thank you." The centaur looked up at Phoebe, Paige and Mel. "How may I help you Halliwells?" she asked.

Paige looked slightly taken aback. "Um…we'd like to train?" she said unsure.

The Centaur rolled her eyes. "Oh I thought you'd like to sit and have a tea party." she said sarcastically.

Mel stood in front of her Aunts. "Don't mind them, it's their first time." The centaur still looked as if she minded. "Could we get a private training room?"

"Have you booked ahead?"

"No."

The centaur puffed loudly and started looking through her folder. "Who is being trained?"

"Me." Mel piped up.

The centaur looked at the other two. "What powers do you all have?"

"Premonition, levitation and empathy." Phoebe answered.

"Orbing and telekinetic orbing." Paige grinned.

Mel started counting off her powers with her fingers. "Orbing, telekinesis, empathy, astral projection, orb summoning, speeding time, freezing time and premonitions." Mel thought for a second. "Yeah that's it."

Paige looked at Phoebe. "Are you sure she's the one who needs training?"

Phoebe just laughed knowing the same question was going through the Centaurs mind. "You sound like you need a The Charmed room." The Centaur looked through her book. "We have one left." she handed Phoebe the keys. "Room seven eighteen." The Centaur then flicked her hand. "Away."

Phoebe, Paige and Mel disappeared and reappeared in a long hallway. "We have a room named after us?" Phoebe asked.

Mel nodded. "It's the room when there is heaps of different strong powers." she then pointed at the door and Phoebe opened it up and gasped. It was humongous. There was battle gear everywhere and odd objects in the corner.

Paige put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Okay, let's start training."

Mel looked at her teachers and grinned. "What do we do first?"

Phoebe started to pace. "Paige will you be a guinea pig? It means reliving the worst day of your life."

Paige gulped and nodded. "Sure."

Phoebe looked over to her future niece. "I'm going to say a spell and it will make Paige remember the worst day of her life and feel everything she felt that day. You are going to absorb Paige's feelings then redirect them at me."

Mel nodded nervously as Phoebe started her spell. "Send Paige's emotions down memory lane, make her remember her strongest feeling of pain."

Paige's eyes snapped shut. Phoebe couldn't feel it due to the empath blocking potion however Phoebe watched Paige wince. Mel was on the verge of tears. "What are you thinking about?" Phoebe asked.

"The day my parents died." Paige was crying.

"Okay honey," Phoebe said to Mel. "Concentrate." Mel stood up straight and tried to hold back the tears that were pouring down her face. "Be in total control." Phoebe continued.

Mel stood strong. "How do you redirect it?"

"I was getting to that." Phoebe said. "Okay all three of us are going to feel Paige's emotions okay? You are going to direct them to me. Just concentrate on Paige's emotions and me."

Mel shook her head. "I don't think I can."

Phoebe shook her head in reply. "You can. You just have to push them over to me. It should be easy because I am an empath and I can feel it a bit already."

Mel concentrated on all of Paige's emotions letting them take control of her while she took control of them. She redirected them and Phoebe felt a little of the impact. "I can see on your faces there is a lot more pain than that."

Paige had fallen to the floor and was crying in pain. Mel wanted to stop it. She wanted to wrap her arms around Paige and stop it. She felt her pain and it hurt as much as it did the day her Mom died. The day her Dad left her. The day she realized how alone she was. She wiped the warm tears from her face furiously and thought of Phoebe. "Argh!" she shouted and she watched as her Aunt doubled over in pain and started crying.

"You did it." Phoebe choked between tears. "Let the emotions disappear let my sister forget her fears." she finished the spell and Paige stopped crying. Mel instantly lost all the pain she felt before. She ran to Paige's side and hugged her Aunt.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

Mel nodded. "How did I do?" Mel asked Phoebe and Paige.

Phoebe smiled. "You did great."

"How can I use it to get Wyatt out of my dreams?" Mel asked.

Phoebe smiled slyly and Paige stood up and dusted herself off. "Easy." Paige and Mel both looked at Phoebe confused. "That's the next part. Feeling Paige's emotions and directing them is one thing. Feeling your own is another."

Phoebe watched Mel's eyes darken. "You want me to bring my worst memory up?" Phoebe nodded and Paige noticed the girl, who had looked like a strong young women become a little girl. "I don't think I can do that." Mel admitted.

Paige smiled sadly. "For now honey let's do happy emotions. Then we can work on the harder stuff."

Mel nodded. They trained for another half an hour sending, Mel sending happy emotions at each of the sisters. Mel then asked if Paige could help her with her orbs. She wasn't having trouble orbing, however she was having trouble with her telekinetic orbs which occasionally stuffed up her normal telekinesis.

They practiced until they became hungry and then Mel realized she hadn't finished cooking. "We better leave." Mel said.


	10. Golden Gate Memories

Chris felt a hand touch his head lightly. He bolted up and grabbed the hand pushing it at arms distance away from himself. "Who's there?" he asked as his vision began to focus.

"It's me, Wyatt." Chris started to see the familiar shape of his brother. He pulled away from his brothers' grip.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Chris asked.

Wyatt, who was sitting at the edge of Chris' bed, rolled his eyes. "You decided to camp out in a darklighters cavern. You ignored the warning signs and you got attacked."

Chris remembered now. He had been shot by a darklighters arrow. "Who healed me?"

"Me you birdbrain." Wyatt spat. "Now come sit still so I can heal the rest of you. I just noticed these ones."

Chris noticed his surrounding. He was in a dark cavern. There was a large rock in the middle of it which seemed to rise from the ground. It was emitting a glow and looked as if it contained water. Chris looked down and noticed his shirt was off and saw Wyatt start to heal his scars. "NO!" Chris jumped up and looked for where his t-shirt was.

Wyatt looked confused. "I was just trying to help." Wyatt spat.

"Yeah," Chris rolled his eyes. "You were trying to help. And I'm trying to ." Chris was about to pull on his shirt when he saw it was drenched in blood. Blood which contained darklighters poison. "Shit."

Wyatt grabbed Chris' shirt and set it on fire conjuring a new shirt in the process. "Here" Wyatt threw the shirt to his little brother. "It won't bite." he said at Chris' hesitation.

"You never know with you." Chris scoffed as he pulled the shirt over his head.

Wyatt was genuinely hurt. "You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"So killing my sister and fiancé was what? Fun?" Chris stared sceptical. "And you know flinging me across the attic was teaching me a lesson?"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't understand Christopher."

"Oh stop with the dramas Wy." Chris shouted. "You killed them. You just killed them because you could!" Chris was so angry it wasn't funny and Wyatt just stared. "It's just like you! You have everything and you want more so you just destroy everything in your way because you can! You knew what her kid was destined to become. You knew it would probably be more powerful than you."

Wyatt swallowed. That had certainly been a factor however he didn't know Chris knew. Chris couldn't have known. Only Wyatt knew the prophecy. Chris was still shouting.

"You killed Mom first to make everyone wonder and got rid of Dad to make everyone care. Then you killed everyone else one by one. You never knew Phoebe would kill herself but it didn't matter! She was going to die anyway." Chris didn't notice everything around him was flying and spinning around the room. Rocks were blowing up everywhere. Little did Chris know he was levitating high off the ground.

"Chris calm down." Wyatt shouted as he ducked. Chris didn't hear him.

"You fucked up my life." Chris screamed as loud as he could. "You tortured me while I had no family! You tortured me until I was eighteen. You made my life into hell!" Hot wet tears were sliding down Chris' face.

Chris didn't care his throat was aching. "You took the whole world away from me because in your twisted mind you were protecting me. You can't protect me from the world. You should never have tried to protect me from our family."

Wyatt felt Chris' power growing. He figured out why Chris knew information Wyatt only knew. Chris was reading his mind.

"I HATE YOU WYATT HALLIWELL!" Chris screamed in his last moments of anger. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE WHO YOU'VE BECOME! I HATE WHO YOU WERE! I HATE YOU!" Chris broke down as everything around him including himself fell to the floor. Everything was still and back on the ground and Wyatt knew it was over.

Wyatt stood his ground while Chris cried clutching his arm as he did. He had no idea how to comfort Chris. That was Melinda's job. He slowly edged towards his little brother who was rocking back and forth. Wyatt wrapped a strong arm around him and was surprised when Chris leaned into his hug.

"I don't know what to tell you Chris because coming from me of all people, saying it'll be fine would be a blatant lie. However, I did protect you." Wyatt nodded sure of himself. "I may have done it in the wrong way but it did protect you."

Chris' tears were drenching Wyatt's black t-shirt. Chris was trying to speak but ended up choking. Wyatt closed his eyes and read his brothers mind.

_I could never hate you Wyatt,_

_**I know…**_

_Why can't I hate you? You've hurt me so much more than any demon! But I can't hate you…_

_**I'm your brother…I've known you a lot longer than anybody…You know that no matter what happens in this life I will always love you.**_

_I know…_Chris let out a sob of pain and Wyatt tightened his grip. Chris was holding onto Wyatt's shirt for dear life.

Wyatt stroked his brothers' hair and smiled slightly. _**You have a new power.**_

_What?_

_**We aren't talking Chris…**_

_We aren't?_

_**No Chris…we're thinking**_

Chris pulled back from Wyatt and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at himself unsure. He was getting more powers. He remembered something Piper had told him a long time ago. _"Unfortunately Peanut your powers seem to be developing a lot slower than everyone else's."_

Chris didn't think his powers would keep increasing. He gulped and looked at Wyatt. "I-I-I'm going t-to be more p-p-powerful th-than you aren't I?" Chris stuttered.

Wyatt looked away as he nodded. "Yeah you are."

Chris crawled backward into a corner, never breaking eye contact with Wyatt. "Th-that's why you couldn't…you couldn't…"

Wyatt frowned. "Couldn't what?"

Chris swallowed hard again. "Kill me." Chris stated.

"Maybe." Wyatt said. "Or maybe it was because I didn't want you dead."

Chris shook his head vigorously. "You just…You just wanted me to go on your side so you could have the only witch who is more powerful than you under your control."

Wyatt shook his head. "No Chris. I actually do care about you."

Chris shook his head and tried to orb out. He started to but collapsed. Wyatt ran to his side. "You okay?"

"Get away from me." Chris groaned in pain.

Wyatt placed his hand behind Chris' kneecaps and under his brothers' arms as he picked him up. "You were still weak from the darklighter attack." he said as he placed his brother on the bed. "You should never have tried to orb, especially after your little power display."

Chris tried to argue but couldn't as sleep pulled him away. Wyatt pulled a blanket of Chris and smiled weakly. His little brother was the threat, not Mel.

………

Mel was worried about her brother. It had been four days since he left and he had not checked in once. Chris always checked in on Mel. Where was he? She had a feeling the reason he wasn't around had something to do with her eldest brother. Her empath training had been going really well. However she now wanted to concentrate one her astral projection. The only person who she knew could help her with that was one of her older brothers.

She was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a hot chocolate. It was a cold day and she wore a brand new jumper which she had bought when Phoebe had taken her shopping. She was also wearing her new jeans which were keeping her warm.

"Chris where are you?" Mel asked no one in particular. However as she asked Piper walked through the door.

"Well Phoebe and I have been asking the same question." The eldest Halliwell sat Wyatt down in the highchair and walked off to the fridge. "He hasn't answered any of my calls."

Mel held onto her hot cup tightly. "Has he disappeared like this before?" Mel ran her finger around the rim of her mug.

"Heaps of times." Piper waved her hand. She then saw the deep concern in Melinda's face. "But he always comes back." Piper watched the silent girl. She saw something fall in Melinda's hot chocolate. It was a tear.

"Mel why are you crying?" Piper felt maternal all of a sudden and went over to Mel and wrapped an arm around her.

Mel bit her top lip. "I don't remember a day without seeing him. Even when we went to camp for school or trips we'd orb to each other everyday and give the other one food. The only day I didn't see him in my whole life…" Mel breathed in… "Was the day before we found him in hospital."

Piper frowned and pulled Mel tighter. "What do you mean at the hospital? What happened to him."

Mel pulled away from her mothers grip even though it pained her to do so. As she did she knocked over her drink. "It doesn't matter…I got to go." Mel orbed out tears in her eyes as Piper tried to stop the hot chocolate from dripping over everything.

"Mel, wait!" Piper shouted and pulled her hand back as she touched the hot liquid. "Crap." she pulled her hand away and looked up to the ceiling.

………

Mel buried her head into her knees and cried. She didn't know why. Her brother said he might not be back for a couple of days. Why was she so disappointed? She knew he had changed. He wasn't used to seeing her everyday anymore. Maybe he had just forgotten. Yeah, he had forgotten. Mel's shoulders shook as her she felt her jeans getting soaked.

Mel didn't feel someone orb next to her and she ignored the hand on her shoulder. It's when she heard the persons voice did she looked up.

"Melinda, isn't it?" the voice asked. Mel looked up to who it was and breathed out in relief. It was her Dad.

Mel nodded. "You can call me M.J. or Mel." Mel grinned sightly. "You usually call me M.J. in the future."

Leo sat down next to her. "So I know you and Chris in the future?"

"Well Chris would debate with it but yes you know us." Mel laughed slightly as she wiped her tears away with her jumper. "So what's an Elder like you doing in a place like this?" Mel already knew the answer but asked anyway.

Leo looked around. "I come here to think."

Mel smiled. "I come here to think as well. However my thinking is always a little deeper than the average fourteen year olds."

Leo rested his head against the cool metal of the bridge. "How much deeper?"

The young witchlighter laughed. "Like what it would be like if there was no universe. Then my mind goes blank and I contemplate why we are here in the first place. Deep stuff like that."

Leo smiled. "So why are you up here now?"

Mel looked at her Dad and marvelled at how their eyes were so similar yet so different. Mel saw sadness and pain in her own eyes and she saw hope and faith in Leo's. That's all that set them apart. "I'm wondering where my dear brother has gone to."

"Why don't you try to sense him?" Leo said raising an eyebrow.

Mel shook her head. "Tried that. Didn't work."

Leo stood up and put a hand out for Mel to take. "Try from here."

"Trust me, if Chrissie boy doesn't want to be found he won't be found." Mel stated but she grabbed Leo's hand anyway and pulled herself up.

"Yeah but you can use my powers as well and make the connection stronger." Leo shrugged.

Mel frowned. "Why do you want to help me? I mean you hardly even know me and you definitely don't trust my brother."

Leo puffed out and his breath turned icy. "Do you want to find your brother M.J.?" he then noticed his mistake for he had spoken to impatiently.

Mel saw her Dad differently for a minute. Sure she loved her father no matter what but she saw true anger in his eyes. Anger and the desire to kill. Mel shook her head as she backed away from Leo. "I won't let you hurt him."

Leo rubbed his temples and shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt him but he has been off the Elders radar lately. They all want to know where he is, me in particular because I know he is up to something."

"Up to saving his own life!" Mel shouted at her Dad. "He is trying to find out when he was conceived because it just might not happen."

"Don't move back anymore." Leo said carefully to Mel who was on the edge.

She turned around and lost her balance. She started to fall. Leo orbed quickly down and grabbed her hand as he orbed her back onto the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "I said don't move back anymore!" Leo said panicked. "You could've died!"

Mel was shaking and thought back to that one day she hadn't seen her brother. It was after her Mom had died and before Wyatt had lost his last sense of good.

_Mel returned to the Manor from Magic School. Paige had been the one who ordered her to go home. Mel dragged her feet into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She let the cool wet liquid slid down her dry throat. It was extremely refreshing._

_Mel walked over to the living room and just noticed someone sitting there. It was her Aunt Phoebe. "Hey," Phoebe smiled at Mel._

"_Hi." Mel replied setting her glass on the table. _

"_Paige told me you were on your way." Phoebe patted the seat next to her as Mel sat next to her._

_Mel looked down at what Phoebe was doing in confusion.. "Aunt Pheebs what's this?"_

_Phoebe swallowed and as Mel picked up the scrap book. "It's something your mother made." Mel had never seen this stuff before. It was a scrap book of Chris' life. "There's one for each of you." Phoebe pulled Mel into a tight hug. "I was just updating Chris'. I put a photo of him on his birthday." Phoebe pointed the photo out. "See?"_

_Quickly, Mel, wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't think it's a birthday he really wants to remember."_

_Phoebe shook her head. "I don't think any of us want to remember that day."_

"_Did you know he still hasn't opened his presents?" Mel asked._

_Phoebe shook her head again. "I don't even know where he is. Have you seen him today?"_

"_No…I think maybe briefly this morning but I was heading to the bathroom and caught a glimpse of him." Mel had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach._

_Phoebe placed a loving hand on Melinda's shoulder. "I think you should get some sleep. God knows you'll need it, especially if more demons come."_

_Mel headed to the stairs and turned around. "Aunt Phoebe, for the past two weeks Wyatt, Chris and I have been living practically alone."_

_Phoebe frowned. "Where's Leo?"_

_Mel shook her head. "I don't know."_

_Phoebe looked away slightly then turned back. "How about you three sleep at my place tonight?"_

"_And leave the most powerful house ever unguarded?" Mel looked at Phoebe incredulously. "I don't think so."_

_Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll move in here for a while with the girls and Coop."_

_Mel yet again shook her head. "You can't leave your life for ours."_

"_Honey, remember how I told you I felt all of your births? That makes me feel like your Mom. I'm doing this because I love you." Phoebe replied._

_Mel had one more question to ask before she went up to bed. "How did Chris defeat a demon you, Mom and Paige couldn't kill?"_

_Phoebe pretended like she didn't hear the question and waited until Mel understood and headed upstairs._

_As soon as Melinda's head touched the pillow she fell right asleep. When she woke up she felt her cousin Prue shaking her. "Wake up Mel! Chris is in trouble."_

_Mel bolted up instantly and looked at her Prue who had tears in her eyes. "What happened?" Mel asked her voice still extremely tired. She looked at her clock and saw it was three a.m._

_Prue wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know." she said flustered. "I was just…and then the phone rang…and Mom was crying…Mom, Dad and Uncle Henry went to check and…I don't know." Prue placed her head on Mel's shoulder._

"_Prudence Paige Halliwell you better tell me what happened to my brother or else I won't care if you're family." Mel threatened. _

_Prue tried telling Mel but ran out of the room. Posy, the youngest Halliwell who was only five years old came into the room. "Mel is Chris going to be alright?" Posy asked._

_Mel was jumping to conclusions all of a sudden. She picked up Posy and rushed downstairs to where her whole family, Wyatt's, Mitchell's, and Coops, had gathered. She handed Posy over to Wyatt who was breathing heavily and walked over to her Aunt Paige who was holding onto the cordless phone for dear life. "What happened to Chris?"_

_Paige looked down at Mel and bit her lip not knowing what to tell the girl. "Honey, Chris was in an accident on the Golden Gate Bridge. He was hit pretty hard by some cars. The doctors won't leave him alone long enough for any of us to go in and heal him. Henry tried at least seven times but it isn't looking to good for him."_

_Mel fell back slightly and found herself caught by her slightly older cousin Henry Bialy. "Mel you okay?"_

_Mel stood up again and put her hands around Henry's neck. Henry knew the Mel just needed to be hugged and pulled his arms tight around her middle. "He'll be okay." Henry whispered stroking Melinda's hair. "I promise."_

_Mel nodded know Henry wouldn't break his promise. Mel and Henry grew up together closer than the other cousins. For three years of their life they lived pretty much under the same roof._

"_What do we do in the meantime?" Mel asked Paige._

"_We can't do anything until we have the all clear from your Aunt and Uncles." Paige said. "So in the meantime just sit and relax." Mel saw in Paige's eyes that it was easier said than done._

_Henry guided Mel to the couch and sat down. She placed her head on his shoulder and let him calm her down. Wyatt looked at his Paige and then down at Posy who had fallen asleep in his arms. "I might take her to bed." Wyatt orbed away up to his room and placed Posy in her bed and orbed back down._

_Penny grabbed Wyatt's arm and wrapped it around her. Wyatt wrapped the other one around Penny and smiled. "Thank you." he whispered._

"_Don't mention it Wy." Penny replied._

_Patience and Pipa both were resting their heads on Paige's shoulders. "He is going to be okay Mommy." Patience whispered_

"_Yeah Mom," Pipa grinned. "It's Chris. Bullet man."_

_Paige laughed slightly. Chris had deflected a bullet once and the twins had called him bullet man ever since. "I hope he is okay."_

_No one noticed Prue sit in the corner holding her knees as comfort._

_It was five in the morning before Phoebe rung._

"_Hello?" Paige picked up the phone._

_Everyone watched Paige in terror._

"_So what's going to happen?"_

_There was a second pause in the conversation._

"_Can't we send in someone to heal him?"_

_Mel squeezed Henry's hand and Henry squeezed back._

"_You're right." Paige muttered._

_Prue stood up and walked over to Wyatt who wrapped his free arm around her waist._

"_I'll call someone now."_

_All the cousins looked at each other confused._

"_Alright. I'll orb over soon." Paige hung up the phone and looked at the cousins. "All of you up to the attic." Paige said rubbing her head. All of a sudden five orbs and three flashes of pink light disappeared before Paige's eyes. She followed them to the attic via her own orbs._

"_We're calling Aunt Prue." Paige called back to the children._

_Mel started panicking. "He isn't dead is he?"_

_Paige shook his head. "They are sending him into operation and we can't go in and heal him without raising suspicion."_

_Wyatt's eyes popped open. "Forget about raising suspicion I want to save my little brother!"_

_Paige held the candles in her hand and spun around narrowing her eyes. "Sure Wyatt. Let's go heal him and then he can become a test subject in a science lab just like Phoebe, Piper and Prue were in your Mom got sick and they healed her with magic. Or like when magic was exposed to the whole world and Prue died. However, you created the mess when the cleaners had to come because a whole dragon was released on the city." Paige was shouting at the sixteen year old and she had no idea why. "Let's just do that! We'll all be much better because at least Chris will be healthy before he's dissected. Better yet let's send your Mom's body as well because I'm sure there are plenty of magical residues on it…" Paige's knees buckled and she fell on the floor crying._

_Patience and Pipa were immediately at their mothers' side however Wyatt pushed them away and wrapped his own arms around Paige. "What's the matter Aunt Gi?" Gi was the nickname Prue jnr. gave Paige when she was little._

_Paige leaned into Wyatt's hug. He was almost taller than her and her small body felt fragile in his arms. _

"_I need Piper." Paige cried. "I need her more than any of you can imagine. I just never knew I'd lose her so soon. And now Chris is…" Paige started sobbing and all the children looked on._

_A few minutes passed and Mel went and took the candles off of Paige and set them in a circle._

"Hear these words. Hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me. I call to thee. Cross now the great divide._"_ _Henry said his arms still wrapped around Mel protecting her._

_A swirl of lights appeared in the middle of the candles and Pure stepped through. The candle circle and went to Paige's side. "Honey, Piper's fine. She's with me."_

_Paige pulled back from Prue's grasp slightly. "That's exactly what's wrong. She's up there with you instead of down here with her children and family." Paige chocked._

"_And Chris will be to if we don't hurry and get this plan over with." Prue jnr. spoke up her hands wrapped around herself._

_Prue stood up, "I know what I have to do. Keep talking with him during the operation keeping him alive." she looked around the room to her family. "I'll send the kids down to look after you guys." Prue clapped her hands and three boys appeared in white lights._

"_You called Mom?" The eldest Charlie said. He was tall, had black hair and stunning blue eyes. He was a year older than Wyatt._

"_Take care of them while I'm gone." Prue winked and disappeared._

_Simon the middle brother clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "You guys eaten?" he had the traditional Halliwell brown hair and dark blue-brown eyes.__ He was a month older than Chris._

_Everyone shook their heads. "We aren't hungry." Mel spoke up._

_The youngest, Andre looped his arm with Patience. "Nonsense." he said. "You don't want Chris to come back and you guys are anorexic. I think that would put pressure on the kid." Andre grinned flashing his teeth at everyone. His eyes were pale blue and his hair was a mix between black and brown. He was a year older than Henry, Mel and Prue._

_Charlie rolled his eyes. "He's going through a stage where he calls everybody kid."_

_The three brothers took their family downstairs in the kitchen where they attempted to cook. In the end they made ham, cheese and tomato sandwiches. _

_Mel munched on her slowly__ and watched Paige sitting on the couch head buried in hands. Hours had passed and it was now near eleven. Posy had woken up and rejoiced at the sight of her cousins, Charlie, Simon and Andre._

"_Come on squirt." Andre smiled. "You want to go to the park?" he wanted to get the youngest away for a while._

_Posy nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Ray?" Posy frowned. "Is Chris back?"_

_Andre shook his head. "Sorry baby, he hasn't come home yet."_

_Posy looked upset. "Well then I don't think I should go to the park."_

_Andre nodded not really wanting to go to the park himself. "Any word Aunt Paige?" Andre asked. Paige shook her head not able to say more._

_Simon had Patience asleep on his lap and Wyatt had Pipa asleep on his. Mel was never far from Henry and Penny sat with Charlie attempting to play cards. Prue just sat with Paige waiting for the phone to ring to bring some news._

_When it finally did ring it was close to twelve. Paige answered the phone as soon as it started ringing. "Hello?" she asked._

"_I'll send over Henry now." Paige hung up and looked at her oldest. "Heal him orb him here. They're destroying any evidence he was there. Cleaners are helping because the tribunal sent them. Go!" Henry let go of Mel and orbed away. Before Paige could object Mel followed._

_Prue looked at Paige. "Why did it take so long for the tribunal to send the Cleaners in?"_

_Paige winced. "Good needed Chris to live, Evil needed him to die. It was a tie."_

_All the children who remained flinched. When the tribunal had a tie it was bad._

_Henry arrived in Chris' room and gasped at what he saw. His cousin was hooked up to thousand of machines and wires. There was something covering his mouth helping him to breathe. Henry had no idea what it was. He almost forgot what he was there for until Mel orbed in next to him._

"_Oh God." she whispered._

"_Mel go home. I'll bring him in a second." Henry walked over to Chris and was about to heal when Mel ran to his side._

"_If you heal him he'll start choking on that thing in his throat. We'll attract attention and he might die." Mel pointed at the respirator. "You have to pull it out."_

_Henry's eyes popped open. "I can't pull it out. It's helping him breath! He'll die anyway if we pull it out because it takes a while for me to heal people and I know you ain't Quick Draw McGraw."_

_Mel looked at her big brother hope fading from her eyes. "We do it together. So we don't alert anyone and keep him alive." Mel said. "Start healing him. As he starts to heal I'll slowly pull that thing out of his mouth. If he starts to panic I'll orb us out of here." Henry nodded agreeing. "On three. One, two, three."_

_Henry laid his hands out over Chris' chest and started to heal him. Mel slowly started pulling the tube out of her brothers' throat. His eyes fluttered open for just one second and he started choking. "Keep healing as I orb!" Mel shouted as they cousins disappeared in a swirl of lights and reappeared in the Manor. By then Mel had removed the tube and Chris was gasping for breath._

"_What happened?" Chris coughed as all of his cousins and Paige swarmed around him._

"_You tell us." Mel said crying. "You were run over my cars in the middle of Golden Gate Bridge. Are you trying to kill yourself?" Everyone was screaming over her however Chris heard exactly what Mel had said. Mel's eyes darkened as she realized the truth…_

_Chris was trying to commit suicide._

"Are you listening to me? Why did you just fall back?" Leo asked. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Mel blinked clearly out of it. "Um…" she shook her head. She had to stop spacing out into memories. "No I'm not. I just lost balance."

"Yeah well I'm taking you home." Leo grabbed Mel's arm and orbed away.


	11. Guardianship and Come back Chris

**A/N Okay I noticed in my last chapter there was a lot of crying…it could've been because I had my exams and I was really pissed off…I HATE EXAMS! I still got exams but this chappie will be…happier.**

**XOXO Bibz**

Mel lay down in her makeshift bed pretending to sleep. Her training was going well. However, she had no need to use her powers. Wyatt hadn't visited her dream.

She listened to Leo and Piper talk in the front entrance.

"I don't get it." Piper said. "She lost her balance and fell off. Then she went all spacey on you?"

There was a pause in the conversation where Mel guessed Leo nodded. "Well she was definitely upset when she left. However, not upset enough to kill herself. She was just upset Chris wasn't around."

"Or maybe Chris came around…" Leo said. "And she didn't like what he said."

Mel tensed up in anger. "No, Leo, Chris loves her more than anything."

"I'm just saying he's been gone for a couple of days now and no one has heard from him."

"That could mean a bad thing Leo. To tell you the truth, Phoebe and I have been scrying for him and he isn't anywhere. Not even in the underworld."

Mel felt a tear falling from her face as she stood up and interrupted her parents' discussion. "He's not dead okay! He's just busy. He probably doesn't want to be found. Or he doesn't want to be found by your dumb crystal! You've been crap to him since day one and all he wanted to do was save your son. So don't be mean to him!" Mel cried.

Piper slowly walked over to Mel and hugged her. "I'm not trying to be mean to him." she pulled Melinda close to her. "We are just worried about him."

"Not Leo, he's never worried about him. He's always worried about me and Wyatt but he is never worried about Chris." Mel cried into Piper's shirt. She didn't notice her slip up.

Piper did but said nothing about it as she rubbed Mel's back. "Maybe you should go." Piper said to her ex.

"No." Mel said pulling away from her mom. "I'm going to go to bed. You two sit and talk." She had to get her parents together while Chris was gone. It was a must. "I'm just fine. It's a bad day for me."

Mel went back into her room and heard the jingle of orbs anyway. She groaned and mentally kicked herself for her outburst.

"Okay Melinda you are going to tell me right now what that whole little episode was." Piper walked in crossing her arms.

Mel pulled her feet up to the couch and pulled her covers over her shoulders in deep thought. "Future…" she looked at her Mom who was already getting tweaked at what was coming out of her mouth. "Consequences." Mel finished and Piper narrowed her eyes.

"You are exactly like your brother you know that? You look the same too apart from your hair is streaked." Piper sat down rubbing her temples.

Mel twiddled her fingers. "I streaked it in case I met my Mom. I look exactly like her…except the eyes. I got my Grandfathers eyes." Mel squirmed. It was the truth. Her emerald eyes were more similar to Leo's father than Leo. Even though Leo would never mention his father in a million years.

"Hey have you ever met Leo's family?" Mel asked getting a little more relaxed.

Piper frowned. "I met his first wife."

"What about his parents. Did he have any siblings? I mean you know nothing about the Wyatt's."

"Honey I'm pretty sure they're dead." Piper nodded.

"Never stopped you before." Mel shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure they would love to meet their grandchildren, niece and nephews."

Piper frowned. "I only have one kid with Leo and we aren't getting back together anytime soon."

Mel nearly smashed herself for her slip up. "I came from a big family. I'm used to saying all that stuff."

Piper didn't seem convinced but ignored it picking up on something weirder. "Why do you want to know about Leo's family?"

"Same reason he wants to know all about mine. We are suspicious of each other." Mel lied. She wanted to show her father he had much bigger faults than Chris and bringing his family here was the only way.

Piper raised her eyebrows so high it wasn't funny. "You, Leo and Chris, when he returns, which he will, are not going to play little mind games on each other okay?"

Mel cracked her neck slightly. "So you aren't even the least bit interested on how far the apple fell?" Mel knew she was hitting her mothers' nerve.

Piper was saved by an orb. Paige orbed in next to Piper looking very angry. "He doesn't get it!" Paige complained to her big sister. "He doesn't understand at all that I don't want him using magic."

Mel looked very confused as she bolted up right. "Robert?"

"Richard." Paige shot daggers at Mel. "He keeps doing everything with magic. First he is magic negative and now he is magic overload." Paige sent on the couch Piper was sitting on the armrest of. "I mean is there no balance with this guy?"

Mel shrugged lying back on the couch. "Dump him. Maybe that's what you both need."

Paige scrunched up her face and gave Mel a harsh look. "I'm not going to dump him!"

"Oh come on. He's another witch. Witches are so not hot. You know what's hot?" Mel raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Mortals. And not just any mortals…Parol officers."

Paige and Piper both gave each other confused frowns and then looked back at Mel. "Parol officer?" Piper asked. "You mean like…Parol officers?"

Mel nodded. "I mean I can totally see you dating one Paige."

Paige didn't get Mel's hint and shook her head. "I don't think so."

Piper however did understand and grinned. "Well let's just see how the week pans out."

Paige nodded tiredly. "Training?" Paige asked Mel.

Mel bit her lip. What if her brother tried to contact her while she was training? But she knew he was more determined than that. "Sure." Mel stood up and walked over to Paige.

"What other powers of yours need training?" Piper asked off-handily.

Mel shrugged. "None others really. I'm pretty good with my other ones."

Piper looked slightly disappointed. "You sure?"

Paige smiled at Mel. "She can freeze time."

Piper had a deeper look of understanding cross her face. "Freeze time hey. Maybe you need help with that."

Mel got the hint. "You can come."

"Let me just get call the Nanny." Piper went upstairs.

"I better go home to get changed." Paige orbed out leaving Mel alone with her thoughts for a moment.

"Well let's go." Piper said as she arrived downstairs.

Mel grinned at her mothers' enthusiasm. "Yeah…" she held her hand out for Piper. _Mom _she added silently to herself.

Chris would be fine…for now.

………

Chris woke up and looked at where he was. It hadn't been a dream. He was still with his big brother. "Argh." he groaned as he slowly got out of bed.

Wyatt was leaning over the rock pool altar thing he had in the middle of his cavern.

"Man you must be seriously tired." Wyatt said watching his brother wake up. "You've been out for four days."

Chris quickly bolted up right sending the covers flying off of him. "Four days? I was only attacked by the darklighters this afternoon!"

Wyatt laughed. "This afternoon four evening's ago." he grinned.

Chris tripped as he stood up but caught himself. "I have to go see Mel. I have to leave here." he started to orb but Wyatt flicked his hand and it held him back.

"You ain't going anywhere. Now that I've got you I can't let you escape." Wyatt smiled.

Chris' anger flared up. "Our little sister needs me and you are keeping me down here?"

Wyatt shrugged. "She's fine. I've been keeping my eye on her. Come here and look." Wyatt pointed into the water and Chris cautiously edged forward. He watched as his sister, Mom and Aunt Paige trained. "Apart from her little episode this morning she's okay." Wyatt shrugged.

"What episode?" Chris asked quickly.

"They are all a little panicky about the fact you're missing however they aren't looking for you. Mel fell off the Golden Gate Bridge…"

"What?!?!" Chris looked over to his brother scared out of his wits.

"Dad saved her. Anyway she was just following in your footsteps." Chris ignored his brother' comments as Wyatt leaned a little closer to the water. "Her powers are growing as well. Her aims increased from the last time I saw her use them. Wonder how that could affect the future?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "The only reason why she is training is to keep you out of her dreams."

Wyatt laughed slightly. "I haven't gone into her dreams since I found you in the darklighters cave and I'm not planning to any time soon."

"You spy on her?" Chris asked incredulously.

Wyatt nodded and grinned when a look of shock and disgust came to Chris' face. "What? You're the one who used to watch Mel when she went out on dates and orb in and freeze time every time she started to make out with the guy."

"I did that once." Chris raised his hand and indicated the number one. "Only once and he was a demon."

"No he wasn't." Wyatt shook his head. "We never proved your theory."

"He froze Wyatt I don't need any more proof." Chris narrowed his eyes.

"Mortals freeze Chris."

"He seduced our little sister in one day as well. No mortal no matter how 'hot' he is can do that." Chris said using air quotes around hot, the word Mel had described the boy as.

Wyatt groaned knowing there wasn't going to be a win with this argument. "So I spy on her big whoop."

Chris frowned. "What if she goes to the bathroom?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Nothing, I just close my eyes for a few minutes."

Chris' frowned became deeper. "Man that is just disgusting. She's our sister, not some whacked out reality T.V. show."

"You liked Big Brother." Wyatt felt a smile play on his lips.

"Just shut the fuck up okay." Chris shook his head. "I got a job to do and that means I have to leave here now." He started to orb again but Wyatt repeated the same hand gesture as before grounding Chris.

"Look little brother, they will soon figure out you aren't just disappearing on them. When they do you and Mel will be mine and I will send her back to her time and you will come with me to ours." Wyatt looked over at his brother with his eyes threatening him dangerously.

Chris didn't look into Wyatt's eyes. "Whatever." Chris looked back into the pool hoping his little sister was okay without him.

"Don't worry." Wyatt said reading Chris' thoughts. "She's been through worse."

"Don't go into my thought's Wyatt, or I will have to start searching yours."

………

Phoebe walked through the corridors of Magic school finding her way around. She had no idea why she was so desperate to go there but something (or someone) kept telling her she needed to go there. She walked into the library and started searching through the books.

"Need any help Ms Halliwell?" a teenager, who Phoebe recognized was from Paige's class, asked.

"No not really." Phoebe smiled. "Just browsing."

The kid grinned and walked away. Phoebe looked through the many book titles and one seemed to catch her eye. 'Freeze, Rewind, Fast Forward' the book was entitled. Phoebe made to grab it when it floated down by itself.

"Now why would you want this book Phoebe?" an invisible voice asked. Phoebe looked at where the floating book was and had an idea it was Gideon holding it.

"Why wouldn't you want me to have that book?" Phoebe asked the invisible Elder.

"Because I need this particular book at the moment." Gideon replied.

"Okay it's to weird talking to an invisible you." Phoebe stated.

Gideon laughed and reappeared. "You must tell me when I do that."

"Can I please have the book?" Phoebe pleaded.

"Phoebe there is another copy on the shelf." Gideon reached up and grabbed it for her.

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know why but I need that particular copy. Please? You can take this one." Phoebe grabbed the first book Gideon had taken off the shelf and left him with the second one.

"I don't fully understand but I am guessing it has something to do with The Charmed Ones duties so I'll let you off this time." Gideon winked then smiled. "I must get back to my classes."

"Thank you Gideon." Phoebe grinned and she went back to find the door she conjured.

Once she was back at home on her bed she opened the book to read it. Then she felt like she shouldn't read it but give it to Piper. Well it did talk about two of her powers. Phoebe stood up and walked down the hallway into her sisters' room. Piper was sitting on her bed looking through the Book of Shadows.

"Hey Pheebs." Piper smiled. "I just came back from training. Jeez that girl's got some power on her." Piper laughed.

"What demon are you hunting?" Phoebe asked.

"No demon." Piper shrugged grabbing some popcorn which was next to her bed. "Just flicking through."

Phoebe plopped down next to her sister. "You don't flick through the Book. Paige flips through the book, I flip through the book but you…" Phoebe's sound higher. "You don't flip through the book."

Piper huffed. "Okay." Piper said as she shut it closed. "I'm looking for spells."

"Personal gain spells?" Phoebe asked.

Piper shook her head. "Truth spells, spells to look into the future, and spells to read minds all for the sake of my son. No personal vendetta at all." Piper put on an innocent smile and batted her eyelids.

"Uhuh." Phoebe sounded unconvinced. "What do you need these spells for?"

"I just told you." Piper's face was asking Phoebe, 'Are you that stupid?'.

"Apart from Wyatt!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Piper hung her head in shame. "I want to know what Mel and Chris have been keeping from me. That is all."

Phoebe wrapped an arm around Piper. "You actually really don't want to know."

Piper looked at Phoebe. "You know something don't you?" Piper asked shocked.

"I don't know anything." Phoebe lied.

"Pheebs you couldn't lie even if your life depended on it." Piper crossed her arms.

Phoebe pulled the book from behind her back presenting it to her sister. "My Phoebe senses are tingling." she grinned like and Piper laughed. Phoebe then grinned. "I don't know why but you have to read this book."

Piper took the book of Phoebe. "Freeze, Rewind, Fast forward?" Piper looked at Phoebe quizzical. "What is this and don't think you can avoid the topic of The Perry children."

Phoebe scratched her nose. "I can't tell you anything about The Perry Children apart from they both have an OLDER brother, who apparently looks NOTHING like them." Phoebe stressed the older and nothing part. Well she couldn't lie. Chris and Mel were both brunette with green eyes and Wyatt was the odd one out with blonde hair blue eyes.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Great if he comes back from the future as well we have three Perry children to deal with."

Phoebe snapped her fingers in front of Piper's face as Paige orbed in.

"Richards at it again!" Paige felt screamed as she orbed in.

"At one again, again?" Piper asked before becoming very confused with herself.

"Conjuring me flowers and clothing items!" Paige shouted. She spun around.

"Honey that makes you look great." Phoebe commented. Just then a big sparkly choker appeared on her neck.

"Phoebe! Don't encourage it." Paige frowned at her big sister.

Piper took the book off from Phoebe and flicked through it failing to notice a letter fall from it. Paige however saw the letter and snatched it up. "What's this?"

Piper looked at Phoebe who was equally confused. "I just grabbed the book and felt like I had to give it to you."

Paige opened the letter and gasped. "Oh my God." she whispered. She hadn't read the letter fully but looked at who it was addressed to and who it was sent from.

"Paige enough with the suspense. Who is it from?" Phoebe asked snatching the letter from Paige's loose fingers.

Phoebe glanced over the letter and her jaw dropped. "Piper, I think you might want to read this."

Piper looked at the younger Halliwells and grabbed the letter from Phoebe's her eyes darting across the parchment to read it.

_To my baby sisters, Piper, Phoebe and Paige._

_Hello. Missed me? Well I know you do I've seen you all cry about me. Including you Paige, even though you've never met me. That's kind of cool because it just shows how much of an impact I had on all of your lives._

_So why is your dead sister sending you a letter? Well easy, it's to catch you guys up on some stuff. _

_First off, I have a son with Andy. Yes, dead people can still produce. I was quiet shocked myself when I found out but the Elders and higher beings all said that anything is possible. His name is Charlie and I'm pregnant again, if it's a boy I'm calling it Simon, if it's a girl her name will be Simone. Just make sure you tell Mel that. Secondly, you can summon him but not me so if you want to meet your nephew just summon him whenever. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Cough-we need a babysitter- cough and cough again) No just joking…a little…_

_I am pleased to report I have been appointed as a guardian angel which means I am no longer dead. Guardian Angels aren't whitelighter…Without explaining just go look at the Book of Shadows or ask Leo. Oh and I have met my nephew…he is so adorable. And I met another young girl named Mel. Very nice young lady. I have seen Chris once or twice and he seems nice…you should all give him a chance. He is a very kind and adorable boy._

_Well I am also here to say some smart advice for you three. Piper kiss and make up with your husband we haven't go all day. Phoebe find another boyfriend, preferably someone who is more knowledgeable of LOVE and magic. Paige split with Robert…He ain't the one baby._

_So I'm off and I thought this would be good because it's a proper goodbye and move on from my half. I love you three more than anything and Paige I love you two because you are above everything my sister and we would've gotten on had I met you before._

_Love from,_

_Prue…_

Piper stared at the letter and re-read it a few times. "Oh…"

"My…" Phoebe continued.

"God." Paige ended.

Piper looked at Phoebe. "Do you know what this means?" Piper stated. "It means Prue can come to us. We can summon her. What's a Guardian Angel?"

Paige was two steps ahead of Piper and was looking through the book until she found the page. "Guardian Angels are very powerful witches who have passed on. Both good and evil have Guardian Angels. They are usually Guardians of extremely powerful witches or witches with a big influence in time. They are supreme beings. You cannot kill them however you can vanquish their spirits into eternal death where no matter what they can not return to Earth." Paige frowned.

"So Prue can come to Earth at her will now?" Piper asked.

Paige read through the text once again. "Yeah I guess so."

"So why hasn't she come yet?" Phoebe asked uncertainly.

Paige set the book down as it started flicking through the pages. _Because, I don't have a charge yet…_ The book read and Piper smiled. "Nice to hear from you Prue." Piper smiled.

The book snapped shut as if Prue had left. "So now that we know that what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

Piper frowned. "I think maybe one of our children will have her as a Guardian."

Phoebe had a sudden thought hit her like a massive migraine. "Chris and Mel." she muttered under her breath.

"What honey?" Paige asked.

"Kiss and tell." Phoebe said a little unconvincingly. "We need to kiss and tell a little so we can actually get some kids."

Paige looked shockingly confused as Phoebe very quickly dismissed herself.

"Was she acting weird to you or was it just me?" Paige asked.

"It's Phoebe." she said shrugging. "What do you want?"

Paige nodded in agreement. "Gee I'd like to meet my other sister." Paige's eyes became like a little girl who was lost in her favourite fairy tale. "How cool would that be?"

Piper smiled and reached her arms out for Paige to give her a hug. "You would've liked her a lot. You two have so much in common. Your love for art and photography, your weird sense of humour…"

"My sense of humour is not weird." Paige laughed and held her sister tighter. "I'm so glad I found you guys. It was only two and a half years ago but it seems I've none you…"

"All our lives?" Piper smiled fondly.

Paige nodded. "All our lives."

Paige and Piper felt something weird in the air. "Send Mel! Send Mel!" a familiar voice whispered.

Paige looked at her big sister. "Did something just tell you to send mail?"

Piper shook her head. "It said send Mel. As in Melinda, downstairs."

The sisters bolted up and ran downstairs looking for the girl. "Mel?" Piper shouted while she was still up the top of the stairs.

There was no response from the brown haired girl however Phoebe did respond. "Piper, Paige come quick!" Phoebe shouted from the kitchen.

Piper was about to run down the stairs when Paige just put a hand on her sisters shoulder and orbed off. They arrived in the kitchen and let the scene sink in.

Phoebe was cradling Melinda's head in her lap crying. Melinda was unconscious and had a darklighters arrow in her back.

"I just came downstairs and found her like this and I didn't know what to do." Phoebe cried and Piper wrapped a comforting arm around her sister.

"Paige can you heal her?" Piper asked. Paige was sitting on her knees next to the girl not knowing what to do.

"One I can't touch the arrow, two, I don't know how to heal." Paige panicked slightly.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"Chris can't heal." Piper stated. "Leo?"

Phoebe shook her head. "He isn't responding."

Piper looked up to the roof. "LEONARDO WYATT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! A LITTLE GIRL IS GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T!" No orbs came. Piper looked at her sisters. "How could he not respond to that?" her eyes were filled with tears.

Paige who had tears pouring down her eyes held Piper's hand. "Maybe she was supposed to die?"

Piper shook her head. "No we all know how she dies and this isn't the way." Piper put her fingers on the girls' neck and then her wrist. "There is a pulse we just need to keep her alive until someone gets here."

"Wyatt?" Phoebe whispered.

"Honey, Wyatt can't heal he is only a baby." Piper said.

Phoebe looked up to the sky. "Wyatt! I know your watching. Look who's dying. She's dying because of you. We'll give her to you if you heal her and promise she's not going to be hurt."

Paige's eyes widened as she figured out what was happening. "She's calling the Wyatt from the future."

Piper shook her head. "I can't…I'm not ready to see…Please don't."

"We have no other choice." Phoebe said and looked back up at the sky. "I know you don't want her dead. Not now anyway. She's just fourteen. You know you can't let time change that much."

Phoebe was satisfied when she heard a familiar jingle and the sight of black orbs grace their presence.

"Hello, Mother." The man said as he smiled wickedly.

………

Chris and Wyatt were not speaking but were watching Mel very closely. She had come back from training and went into the kitchen to fix herself a peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwich.

"She takes after you with the whole peanut butter thing you have going." Wyatt said. Chris remained silent and continued to stare. "You are going to like the next part though. She won't have time to take a bite out of her sandwich."

Chris looked up at his big brother a protective glint in his eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Just force the Aunts and Mom into a corner. If I'm correct you told Aunt Phoebe who you two are. So she will be the most concerned about Mel. Then Paige and Mel have a close bond with music and art and all that kind of stuff so Paige will want her saved as well. Mom has a feeling she knows who Mel is and she will be devastated." Wyatt looked at Chris. "Do you know what I am going to do now?"

Chris tensed up and looked at Wyatt. "Don't you dare."

Wyatt grinned. "Oh, but I do Chris. I do dare." He snapped his fingers and two darklighters appeared. Without taking his eyes off of Chris he instructed them. "Do as I planned." he said. "And make sure she is boarding death."

The darklighters nodded and orbed off. Chris jumped on top of Wyatt and started fighting him. He totally forgot he was magical and was beating up his brother with his fists. Wyatt was hitting Chris with a few punches until he remembered he was a witch. He flung his little brother across the cavern.

"You want to play like that?" Chris said as he stood up. He froze his brothers' clothes just as Mel had down to his Aunts and Mother.

"How'd you do that?" Wyatt asked.

"Practice." Chris shrugged and went over to Wyatt and punched him in the nose making him bleed. "Now stay there." Chris had never over powered his big brother before and he liked the feeling.

"Not like I can go anywhere." Wyatt spat in reply blood dripping down his nose into his mouth.

Chris looked into the water and gasped. The darklighter was right behind Mel. She had no idea. The darklighter released the arrow at a close range shot and Mel gasped as she fell to the floor. Chris tried orbing out but it was no use.

"You can't orb out little brother. You have to let me go get her." Wyatt smiled.

Chris looked over to Wyatt and frowned. "You can orb. You just have to leave your clothes behind."

"I'm not saving my little sister naked." Wyatt replied.

Chris looked back into the water and watched as Mel was found by his Aunt Phoebe. She was crying. "Heal her. Call Leo." Chris shouted into the water. Phoebe looked up as if she had heard him. She nodded and then started shouting for the Elder. When no one came Chris thought maybe his Mom could reach him. He changed the scene mentally and watched as his Mom and Aunt Paige shared a sisterly moment. He didn't care. He quickly interrupted it. "Send for Leo. Help Mel!" he shouted.

"Did something just tell you to send mail?" Paige said.

Piper however understood.

"I should tell you it sends broken messages." Wyatt said.

Chris ignored him and watched the scene play out. In the end he knew Phoebe was right. The only person who could save Mel was Wyatt. He turned to his brother tears in his eyes. "Go save her. Then leave her alone." he unfroze his brothers clothing and watched him orb off. He turned back and looked into the water.

………

Piper looked at her son in shock. His hair colour was blonde, just like his fathers. His eyes which were the same blue as Prue's, which Piper thought was such a blessing, became a curse. His black shirt was pin striped with white showing just how much good was left inside of him. Pin strips. His beard was rough and uncut and Piper just couldn't look at her baby boy like that. She then noticed the blood pouring from his nose.

"What happened to you?" Piper asked her motherly concern kicking in.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and dropped to Melinda's side. "Your neurotic whitelighters what happened." He looked at the wound and then up at his Mom. "I can't exactly touch that so could ya pull it out?" Wyatt asked.

Piper grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. Wyatt raised his hands and healed his little sister. Melinda's eyes fluttered open. She saw Wyatt kneeling over her and raised her hand up giving him an extremely rude gesture. "Fuck you." she whispered.

"Your welcome." Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I only did it because your brother decided he would take me captive." he stood up and pulled Melinda up onto her feet. "Nice to see you out of your dreams."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Mel and looked at Wyatt. _I know who you all are_ she said in her mind and she knew Wyatt got the message. He used his emotions to form a message of acceptance and Phoebe nodded. Mel felt the message as well and figured what Phoebe and Wyatt were talking about.

"Where's Chris?" Mel asked leaning back on Phoebe slightly. Wyatt backed away knowing what his Aunts and Mom were capable of.

"He is safe. I saved his life as well." Wyatt shook his head. "You two are both on the darklighters death list it seems."

Mel tensed up and swallowed. "I want Chris back."

Wyatt smiled. "Well according to Phoebe, if I healed you, I could take you."

Mel looked at Phoebe and Paige and Piper looked at each other. "Wyatt you can't take her." Piper said. "Just give us back Chris."

Wyatt shook his head. "A deal is a deal. I got Chris and now I'm getting Mel. Soon we will all be in the right times."

Mel shook her head. "Dark as night…" she started and Wyatt frowned.

"You so don't want to do that Mel." he said.

"Mel don't vanquish him." Phoebe shook her head. "You know you'll regret it."

Piper and Paige both looked between Wyatt and Mel.

"Versus bright as light…" Mel chanted.

"You know it won't vanquish me…just cause a lot of pain." Wyatt felt the spell start to take effect as his feet became glued to the floor.

"Paige orb Piper out of here." Phoebe said to her youngest sister as she watched her the older sister start to panic. Paige did as she was told grabbing Pipers frozen hand. "Mel you really shouldn't do this."

"Vanquish you now…"

Phoebe didn't know what to do as Wyatt started to smile. "It won't do anything Melinda."

Mel shook her head. "It will make me feel better." she whispered. "From my sight." she watched as Wyatt disappeared in black orbs which were pulsing.

It did that for about five minutes and then a very bruised and bloody Wyatt reformed. "Argh I hate when that happens." Wyatt cracked his neck.

Phoebe's jaw dropped and she looked at her nephew stretch out the kinks. "He is to powerful to just be killed by a darklighter spell." Mel puffed.

………

Chris watched the bravery of his sister from the cavern. Since Wyatt left he tried orbing about four times however he hadn't been able to do anything. "Christopher, Christopher, Christopher." A familiar deep voice boomed from behind him. Chris turned on his heel to be faced eye to eye with Duke. "Or should I say Derrick?"

"So my brother told you who my alias was." Chris said very wary of who was smiling at him.

"No my son." Duke's white teeth shone against his dark skin and black robes. "I figured it out all by myself."

Chris ran a hand through his dirty brown hair. "So you figured out I used the same lock on my mind as you."

"Pretty much."

"Then you know that in the future we are friends and you and Wyatt are enemies." Chris looked at Duke hopefully.

"I can't break you out of here but you can get out." Duke pointed at the water. "Your brother never figured you'd figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Chris asked.

"That is more than a viewing device." Duke said. "It is also a portal. Takes to the place you view."

Chris looked into the pool. "You sure? Like I'm not going to go into some never ending portal to my death?"

Duke laughed. "No Chris. You won't. And never ending portals never lead you to your death. They just lead you to a life time of falling which you as a whitelighter can get out of easily."

Chris looked into the pool and turned around. "Thanks Duke. I definitely don't say it a lot in the future but thanks for all you've done."

"I'm a Darklighter so this is the most truthful thing I've ever said." he grinned. "My pleasure, Chris. It was my pleasure."

Chris lifted himself up and went feet first into the water landing in the kitchen.

"How'd you do that?" Mel asked.

"Magic." Chris puffed looking to the ceiling.

Wyatt smacked his head. "Damn Duke." he muttered. "Fine, you two win today." He looked at Phoebe. "Keep good care of them because I will be back." Wyatt disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

"Are you okay?" Mel flung herself into her brothers' arms.

"I'm fine. I wasn't even with him long." Chris held Mel close to him stroking her hair. "You okay? I saw the darklighter attack you."

"I'm fine." Mel closed her eyes and let her brother hold her.

Phoebe smiled. "You two are close. However we have to…"

"Be more aware?" Piper said from the doorframe.

"Make sure we have a way to vanquish our nephew?" Paige said sadly.

Mel looked up at Chris who was holding her tightly. "No." she shook her head. "He healed me. He's not as bad as he used to be. Chris must be doing something right. I'm not letting Wyatt die."

"I support that one hundred percent." Piper grinned.

Chris looked at Mel. "Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear.

"Are you?"

Chris thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Nice to see you Mel."

"You too Chris." Mel placed her head on his chest again and smiled at her family.

No matter how evil he was and no matter how much she wanted to kill before. Wyatt wasn't going to be killed to be saved.


	12. Everything else that happened

**A/N During I dream of Phoebe!!! Oh oh...If u just happen to have a good name for a female witch (who isn't related to the Halliwells sisters...well kind of isn't) please drop me a line because I have no idea what to put...I want it to be magical but not so obvious...**

**Read on!**

The middle Halliwell stood alone in the elevator with her thoughts. It was Monday after her lunch break and she was going to work. Phoebe was peeved. After the whole 'I'm your future nephew' bombshell Phoebe still hadn't talked to Chris. _Yes there was Mel but she was very tight lipped. Yes Chris was missing the past week but where was he? He didn't say. All he said was he was with Wyatt for a bit. Where was he before that? ARGH!_ Phoebe's thoughts crashed. She walked into the Bay Mirror and

Phoebe grinned at her assistant, Nina. "Good morning. Any phone calls?" Phoebe paused at Nina's desk.

"Take your pick." Nina laughed. "We've got adulterers, cross-dressers, thirty-four year old virgins, and, oh, your nephew." Nina handed some papers to

Phoebe looked surprised. "Oh, Chris called?" she asked.

Nina looked instantly confused. "No, Wyatt. Um, actually, I think Piper did the dialling, but…" Nina frowned. "You have another nephew?"

"Um, no, uh," Phoebe stuttered. "but-but, you know, maybe some day I will." she threw up her hands. "You know what I mean?" Phoebe asked and Nina didn't look like she knew what Phoebe meant. "Okay."

Phoebe patted Nina on the shoulder and walked into her office. She jumped when she saw her twenty-two year old nephew Chris standing in front of her.

Chris had a pleading look on his face. "Phoebe, I need your help."

"I've been calling for you all week." Phoebe said as she closed her door.  
"Didn't you hear me?"

"For the first couple of days, yeah." Chris shrugged. "Then I put you on mute."

"You can put me on mute?" _Me, your Aunty, you put me on mute? _Phoebe felt like shouting but she held herself back.

"I had to, I was busy." he quickly explained. "Now, I need your help."

Phoebe was now sitting at her desk. "Oh, yeah, and I need yours too, because you come here, you drop this bombshell on me, and you expect me to keep this secret? And I don't even know why I'm keeping the secret."

"Nobody can find out Piper and Leo are my parents. It can mess with the whole future." Chris tried to explain.

"Yeah, well, if you didn't want anybody to know, I don't know why you told me." Phoebe argued.

Chris' puppy dog pleading eyes came on and he looked at his Aunt. "I told you because you busted me, and I'm glad you did. I have been so focused on protecting Wyatt, I've completely forgotten about me. This month is my conception date."

"Your conception date?" Phoebe looked sceptical.

"That's where I've been. Oracles, fortune tellers, soothsayers they all say the same thing. I went to one before Wyatt attacked then I've been doing the rounds since Friday going to as many as I can. If mum and dad don't screw, this month I'm screwed." he said in the most polite way possible.

"Okay, I'm just trying to get used to you being my nephew." Phoebe buried her head in her hands. She then looked up to Chris. "I never hit on you, did I?"

"What? No." it was the first thing Chris thought of…however she did hit on him when she was Aphrodite, and when she was blonde, however she wasn't the blonde.

"Oh, thank god." she reburied her head.

"Can we focus here, please?" Chris looked desperate. "Mum and dad need to have sex. Now who's gonna tell them? You or me?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, nobody's gonna tell them because we're not gonna reopen those wounds."

"Okay." Chris thought. "So how do we get them back together?"

"W-we?" Phoebe waved her arms flustered. "There is no we here." she waved her hand between her and Chris emphasising 'we'. "We don't. You're the one that split them up. And why did you split them up?"

Chris shrugged. "Leo had to become an Elder to make room for me as your Whitelighter. It was the only way I could protect Wyatt from turning evil."

"You're unbelievable. I mean, the most kids who are the cause of their parents divorce actually feel guilty." Phoebe looked at him pathetically. "And you're sitting here like it's part of your master plan."

"I'm sensing some real issues here." Chris nodded.

"Oh, you're damn right there are issues. You can't just pop in from the future and play with people's lives because your big brother picked on you." Phoebe shouted.

"He picked on the world, Phoebe." his voice was raising.

Phoebe made her voice louder. "I'm not finished. Your parents were happy until you split them up. And now you want my help because you didn't think this all the way through?"

Chris breathed out. "Feel better?"

"Yes." Phoebe noticed in her ranting she stood up so she sat back down.

"Will you help me?" Chris asked.

"No." Phoebe groaned. "Oh, I don't know."

"If I'm not conceived in the next couple of weeks, I'll disappear forever." Chris leaned down on Phoebe's desk and picked up a random letter. "You are willing to help complete strangers. How about family?" Phoebe snatched the letter off Chris and received a premonition. "What is it?" Chris asked worried. "What'd you see?"

Phoebe breathed out. "A woman being attacked."

"Where?" Chris asked as Phoebe grabbed his hand orbing them over to the Manor to scry.

…………

Mel was over at Richards with Paige. They were sitting in the living room watching T.V. Paige didn't have a temp job to go to that day and Mel didn't have anywhere else to go. The girls were watching MTV and talking about fashion. Mel always got along with Paige.

"So Paige where is Rover?" Mel asked grabbing some popcorn out of the bowl.

"Who's Rover?" Paige asked curiously also reaching into the popcorn bowl. Just as she said it a flower conjured into her hair. She rolled her eyes and continued chewing.

"You know, your boyfriend, the one that's trying to buy your love with cheap magic." Mel looked over to Paige who was frowning.

"His name is Richard not Rover. When are you going to learn his name?" Paige shook her head.

"Never." Mel muttered to herself. "Why do you like him so much? He's a lost cause and he ain't that good looking…unless you know he's good looking in areas I'm not allowed to look at." She laughed as she felt a pillow hit her face.

"You will not be thinking about that for another couple of years…until your twenty one." Paige smiled.

"Great." Mel rolled her eyes. "I won't be twenty-one for another twenty-three, twenty-four years." _If I make it to that age…_ She added silently to herself.

"I love Richard because he is a sweet guy and all of this stuff." Paige said and right on cue and ring appeared on her finger. "Is just his way of showing he loves me." Paige looked at the ring.

"I think it shows he's desperate." Mel smiled. "Trust me he isn't good for you."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Mel just started cracking up with laughter. "What the hell?"

Mel looked up at Paige. "In the future whenever I say 'whatever' to you in one of your classes I get a detention." she laughed.

Paige threw her head back and groaned. "Great, so I do become a teacher."

"You already knew it." Mel threw the pillow back.

"Hey, I'm going to go out for a bit." Richard appeared and smiled. "Do you want anything while I'm gone?"

Paige stretched her head around. "Where you going?"

"Markets." Richard replied.

"Um…" Paige pouted in thought "Nope don't need a thing. Mel you want something?"

"For you two to break up." she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" Paige and Richard said together.

"Nothing." Mel smiled sweetly. Richard kissed Paige on the lips and smiled at Mel before he headed out the door. "Please he is not sweet."

Paige rolled her eyes and focused back onto the T.V.

………

Wyatt had found Duke and was suffocating him using telekinesis. "Why did you tell him how to get back?"

"I didn't." Duke choked gasping for breath.

"Don't lie to me!" Wyatt shouted.

"You can't kill me." Duke kept choking. "I helped your brother survive. He'll disappear without me."

Wyatt loosened his grip and threw Duke against the wall. Duke lay on the ground rubbing his throat. "Unfortunately, Duke you're right." Wyatt stood menacingly over him. "However if you interfere with my plans once more I shall make you pay more than your price in the future."

Duke stood up dusting himself off. "You know me better than that Wyatt. You know me better than I know myself."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "Leave and never return." he whispered.

Duke shook his head and disappeared in black orbs.

Wyatt studied the pool watching his brother look through the Book of Shadows. "Who sent the Genie?" he found himself asking. The pool automatically answered for him sending him to the image of his little sister watching T.V. with Paige. "I should've known." Wyatt muttered.

………

Paige answered her phone.

"Hello?" she said as she picked it up.

Mel looked at the elder hybrid curiously. "Who is it?" she whispered.

"Oh hi Phoebe, how are you?" Paige said answering Melinda's question.

"What?" Paige frowned. "Arabia? Huh? Genie named Jenny. Okay. Do you want me to bring Mel?" Paige covered the phone and looked at Melinda. "There's a demon, a Genie and Phoebe's got three wishes. You want to come?"

Mel smiled and mentally thanked Prue. "No, I might come by later."

"She says she'll drop by later." Paige spoke into the phone. "I'll be there soon. Yes, I am driving. Okay, okay. See you." Paige hung up the phone. "You know where the kitchen is, help yourself." Paige shrugged. "I got Charmed business." Paige winked before walking off to her car.

"More like little miss scheming Melinda business." Mel laid back on the couch and smiled to herself. "Now I just have to split Paige and Ringo up." she grinned to herself evilly. She hated seeing Paige with someone who wasn't Henry. Jeez she hated her Mom talking about the fireman and Phoebe fretting over her boss. It was weird.

"Who's Ringo?" A voice came from the doorway. Mel spun her head around and her nerves calmed when she saw Richard. _Drat I forgot his name again._

"No one. Figure of speech from the future." Mel tried to cover up. "Ringo is like an obsession." Mel grinned. Richard believed her. _Sucker._

"I have to admit she needs to stop worrying about her sisters." Richard nodded and sat on the couch next to Mel.

"I thought you were going to the Markets." Mel frowned.

"I went and I came back."

"You couldn't have been that quick. The markets are like a twenty minute drive just to get here."

Richard shrugged. "Who said I drove?"

A look of fear crossed Melinda's face momentarily and then a look of shock settled in. "You used magic to go shopping? Ain't that personal gain."

Richard rolled his eyes. "The only way to get to the black markets is by materialising. Anyway you use your magic for personal gain all the time."

Mel shook her head. "It's different for me. According to the magical system I'm not even here. I'm under the radar of the Elders because they haven't recruited me and I'm technically not a witch from this time so consequences don't affect me. Also why are you going to the black markets? They are for demons and like weird people." Mel licked some popcorn salt from her fingers and darted her eyebrows up threatening for Richard to argue back.

"Well it doesn't matter because adult issues should not be your problem." Richard stood up and started heading towards his potions storeroom.

Mel tilted her head back to look at Richard. "You mean, I should not interfere in adult issues." Mel shouted to Richard.

He waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, go to P3. Hang out there for a while." he replied.

"Sure Ricardo." Mel called as she dusted herself off.

"It's Richard!" screamed an angry voice.

"I'm getting closer." Mel orbed out laughing.

………

Chris had just left his Aunts Phoebe and Paige at The Manor to find his Mom. "Piper! Piper!" he banged on the door.

"Forget it." he heard his mother from the inside. He so didn't want to know what was going on in there but he wanted even more to break it up.

"I know you're in there." he shouted and hit the door a little more. He then though maybe it wasn't the way to go. He put a bit of a pleading voice on. "Please open the door now."

"Just a sec." he heard his Mom say and then Chris saw the door swing open "Go away." Piper started to close the door but Chris pushed it back open.

"We have an emergency." he stated and Piper frowned.

Suddenly a young man most likely in his early thirties appeared at the door.

"Is there a problem here?" the man asked. Chris knew this was the fireman dude who was making relations with his mother. He really wanted to punch this guy's lights out.

"Yeah", many problems, many levels." Chris narrowed his eyes and his voice was harsh. "Piper has to come home now." he went to grab his Mom's arm but Greg held Piper protectively.

"Excuse me?" he tried to look as if he was in charge. "Who are you again?"

"I'm a friend of her husband's." Chris spat and looked at Piper.

"Ex-husband…" she looked spitefully at Chris. "…and he's not really a great friend." She smiled at Greg and nodded. "Um, it's okay, I got it."

Greg glanced between Piper and Chris. "Well, I'm here if you need me."

Greg leaned down and made effort of kissing Piper in front of Chris. Piper kissed back and Chris didn't know whether to punch Greg out or shout at his Mom. Suddenly he was sent into deep thought about how he would go about doing both without raising suspicion of who he really is. He was pulled out of his plotting when Piper closed the door and was looking at him angrily.

"What is this big emergency? Can't it wait and hour or two?"

Chris shook his head. "No, it can't. There's a demon on the loose, a Genie running a muck, and it took me two wishes to get here." Chris threw up his hands.

"You can't make wishes with Genies." Piper exclaimed.

"See, we need you." Chris pointed out. "Come on, let's orb." he grabbed Piper's hand and felt hurt when she pulled away. He couldn't help but think his Mom never had pulled away from his grip while she was alive.

"No, no, no." Piper shook her head. "Listen. I am not gonna leave him high and dry again without an explanation. So your demon can wait five minutes." Piper went back inside leaving Chris outside alone.

"Yeah, leave your son outside so you can go have sex with the fireman." Chris muttered as he leaned against the wall.

………

Mel looked around at P3. Not much had changed in the future. She shuddered at the thought of what Wyatt would one day turn this place into. COULD! What Wyatt COULD one day turn this place into. Mel was going to make sure he never would.

She was lying down on the stage when Terrance, one of the employees, came out from out the back.

"Mel why are you here?" he held a case of beer in his hand and looked at her cautiously.

"Making sure you do you job." Mel got into a sitting position and slid off the stage.

Terrance raised an eyebrow. "It's the middle of a school day and you're watching over the bar for Piper. You're fourteen."

Mel rolled her eyes and walked to behind the bar. "One, I don't go to school, at least not here." Mel helped him put some drinks into the fridge. "Two, I might be under aged but I can work at a bar." She flipped the beer bottle behind her back, over her shoulder and then caught it. "Three, Piper didn't send me here."

"So who did send you here?" Terrance crossed his arms over his body and frowned.

Mel pulled out a lemonade bottle from under the fridge ignoring Terrance's 'authority' pose. "I came here on my own accord. I wanted to see my brother." she winked.

"Well Chris ain't here right now." Terrance pulled the bottle from Mel's hands just as she was about to open it. "Just because your brother lives here doesn't give you free drinks."

"I live with the owner." Mel smiled and pulled the bottle from his hands.

Terrance shook his head. "Melinda, could you just leave? Before I call the sisters." he pointed to the door.

Mel didn't trust him. "Why do you want me out so badly?"

"Melinda, I'm going to call Piper right now." he picked up the phone and started dialling. Mel stood there sipping at her drink.

"Hey, is Piper there?" Terrance asked into the phone. "She's busy? Tell her it's about Melinda. Oh hey Chris. She's here and won't exactly leave. She's getting in my way, that's why I want her out. She's being a nuisance." Mel dropped her jaw at that. She helped him put the drinks away. Terrance smiled at Mel knowing he was going to get her kicked out. He picked up a glass and dropped it to the ground. "Did you hear that? That's the third glass." Mel was about to smack Terrance across the face.

"Tell Chris I'll be there in a second." Mel muttered. "I don't want to stay here with you." she went out into the back and heard Terrance talk into the phone.

"She decided she'll leave. Bye Chris." Terrance shut the phone and knew Melinda wasn't coming out of the back room. The little witch would orb. Yes, Terrance knew who the witch was. A Charmed One's youngest.

How did Terrance, the weird little bus boy know all of this?

Wyatt looked over into his vision pool.

"Because I sent him." Wyatt grinned.

………

Cliff note version of what had happened since Mel had gotten to the Manor. Jenny the Genie turned out to be evil, Phoebe wished to set her free then became the new Genie, Jenny vanquished Bosk the original demon who wanted to rise the magical empire, now Jenny wanted to rise the magical empire, Chris became Phoebe's master, Chris wished Leo would like him, Leo liked Chris, Paige set up a magical intervention for her magic obsessed boyfriend, didn't work, the doorbell rung and Paige had gone to answer it and Chris wished Piper and Leo would sleep together.

It led to where Mel, Chris, Phoebe and Paige were sitting now.

Mel swung her legs over the arm of the single seater chair in the Manor's conservatory chuckling. Her Aunt Phoebe was in a ridiculous Genie outfit, her Mom and Dad were in a wish induced sleep, Chris was having a grand old time ordering Phoebe around and Paige was at the door arguing with her boyfriend, Rocco or something like that, because he was using magic. The last part shouldn't have been funny but it was for Melinda because she hated the guy.

"Why are you laughing." Chris broke out of his pacing and stared at his little family.

Mel grinned from ear to ear. **Because only you could stuff up such a perfect plan. **Mel thought and for one moment she thought she might've said it out loud because Chris' face became confused. "We are the weirdest family on the face of this planet."

"What plan?" Chris asked ignoring the weirdest family thing.

Phoebe, who was sitting on the couch looked between Mel and Chris. "How'd you read my mind?" Mel raised an eyebrow.

"Power growth." Chris shrugged. "What plan?" he repeated.

Mel stared at Phoebe for a couple of seconds to long and Chris understood. "I command you back into the bottle." Chris held his gaze with Mel even as Phoebe was shouting at him.

"When I get out of this…" her Aunts voice faded.

Chris waited for Melinda to answer. "Future Consequences bro." Mel grinned.

Chris was about to argue when a loud crash came from behind him. He was knocked to the ground and four thieves were in the conservatory. Mel jumped up as her big brother groaned in pain. Chris was then thrown across the room by one of the thieves. He dropped the bottle which rolled under a cabinet. A thief pulled out his sword just as Paige ran in.

Chris stood up and pointed to the bottle on the floor. "Mind the bottle, Phoebe's inside."

Mel was about to grab the bottle when someone knocked her out from behind. A thief charged for Chris and they fought. Paige headed for the bottle and another thieve attacked her. She orbed out and orbed back in behind him. "Sword!" she summoned the metal blade to her hand and stubbed the thief vanquishing him.

Jenny shimmered in and headed for the bottle. Richard walked in and sent her flying telekinetically across the room. Paige stabbed the other thief with the sword and vanquished him. "Crystals!" The crystals in the box orbed out and became little floating orbs. "Circle!" The crystals orbed around Jenny making a circle around the demon. "Got her."

Jenny tried to get out of her cage but the crystal zapped her.

After Chris caught his breath his kneeled next to his sister and checked for a pulse. Yep it was there. He looked up at his Aunt Paige. "Where's the bottle?" Both of them turned around to see Richard greedily holding the Genie bottle with Phoebe inside.

"Richard." Paige's voice grew worried. Chris started to edge towards Richard to get his Aunt Phoebe out of his hands but Richard shook his head and materialized out of there.

………

Chris woke Melinda up and sent her to P3 because he didn't want her getting hurt. Yes, Mel had argued but Chris always won. He listened to the conversation Paige was having with the demon in the next room.

"You think these crystals can hold me?" Jenny laughed. She obviously tried to touch the force field for a zapping noise filled the Manor.

"Nope, not for long." Paige replied. "That's why we're putting you back in your bottle."

"When I form my empire, the first thing I'm gonna do is rid the world of witches." Jenny sneered.

"Oh, yeah? Well, when you're back in your bottle, the first thing I'm gonna do is put you in the microwave. Ha ha. How do you like that?" Chris heard the oh to familiar noise of his Aunts high heels stalk into the living room. He placed a cover over his Mom and Dad and knew Paige was standing behind him.

"Think she can scare me." Paige scoffed then turned her attention to Piper and Leo. "They're still asleep? Have you tried smelling salts?"

Chris shook his head. "It won't work, trust me."

"What's wrong with them?" Paige asked curiously.

"It's a long story."

"I don't know, why don't you give me the cliff notes version." Paige tilted her head to the side slightly. "Come on, Chris. You and Leo and Phoebe have all been acting weird since before the demon attacked. What is going on?"

"Alright, I made a little wish." Chris admitted.

"You did what?" Paige's jaw dropped.

Chris then nodded his head a little. "Two little wishes."

"Oh, great. It's not bad enough I have to worry about Richard, now I have to worry about you too." Chris looked down shamefully. "What did you wish for?"

"For Leo to forgive me, which by the way was an accident." he told Paige who seemed to accept his reason.

However she wasn't going to let him off the hook. "And?"

"For Piper and Leo to sleep together." he busted out.

A sickened look of disgust grew on Paige's face. "You! Oh my god, you are sick! What is wrong with you? You're disgusting!"

"No..." Chris tried to say something but Paige interrupted.

"You are some creepy registered sex offender from the future."

"No, no, no..."

"Oh my god, you are so gross."

"I'm Piper and Leo's son!" Chris shouted and it put an end to Paige's ranting.

Paige stood still for a moment staring at Chris. "What?"

"They're my parents. I came back to save my family."

"You're serious." Paige felt really awkward. She felt like she needed to re-introduce herself to Chris or something but he then said something to make her forget about the awkwardness.

"Yeah. Only now I've gotta save myself. Because if my mum doesn't get pregnant in the next month, there is no me." Paige shook her head. Nope that didn't get rid of the awkwardness. She now knew her sister was going to have sex in the next month.

"This is all so wrong. And this has been such a long day." Paige huffed.

Chris offered to go to grab Phoebe but Paige said that they couldn't go to Richard until after they stripped him of his powers. Chris told Paige Phoebe knew who he was and went to watch over Jenny while Paige made the power stripping potion.

……….

Mel orbed into Richards house instead of P3. No way was she going to let that psycho maniac control her Aunt. She watched as he ran around his storeroom looking for something. Phoebe's bottle was sitting on a work bench shaking. Mel knew her Aunt was trying to get out. Mel leaned against the doorway of his potions room and narrowed her eyes. "What do you think your doing?"

"Get out of here Melinda, this isn't your fight." Richard glanced at her for a moment before returning to his search.

"You got my Aunt." Mel whispered menacingly. "It is so much more than my fight Ricky. It's my war."

Richard spun around. "Your Aunt?"

"Yeah she is Reid." Mel spat. "And I am so not letting you make a single wish."

"My name is freaking Richard! Don't you get that?" Richard shouted throwing the girl against the wall. Mel tk'd Richard while she was on the ground and then stood up.

"I don't care what your name is because you're probably dead in the future. I don't need to know who you are." Mel threw Richard against the wall again and looked down at him. "Stay away from my Aunty Paige 'cause she marries a much better man than you will ever be."

In anger Richard tk'd Mel into the other room and threw the glass. He quickly checked on the unconscious girl, she was okay. Yeah she was bleeding but she was okay. He looked at the limp body and grinned. "You my dear are going to have to learn some manners. When you're **my **niece I just might have to teach you that." Richard winked and went back to his storeroom to look for the wishing book.

**A/N Ooo...okay not much of a cliffie but I realised I put to much of a time frame and I don't like not going into to much detail + I dream of Phoebe epp is important...well for my story it is...wink wink nudge nudge... **

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I shall only update if I get ten reviews...:D okay okay if I get five!**

**This message for a very important reader (Who do not review... incripted message REVIEW GOD DAMMIT BECOME A MEMBER! incripted message ) I shall write about Rainbows and pretty little fairies... :D Ring when once uve read**

**Bibzicle (like popsicle but not as sweet) :P**


	13. In the loop again

**A/N I like the name Phoenix but I should've said this is this a 45 year old woman… Nixie would be mad but she doesn't really know she's a witch YET. ******** Soz 4 not giving all the details…**

Paige had already left to go to Richard's house with power stripping potion in hand. Chris was staring at the ex-genie who was meditating or something. He was sure it was the 'or something' part. The doorbell rang at he opened the door exhausted. He then tensed up when he saw it was his Mothers boyfriend, Greg.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?" Chris scoffed when he saw the man at the door.

"I'm on a break." Greg rolled his eyes. "I came to surprise Piper."

"Oh. Little booty call, huh?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Is she here?" Greg ignored the last comment.

"No, sorry, she's sleeping." Chris started to close the door but Greg stopped him.

"I don't believe you."

Chris shrugged knowing it would be fun to see the fireman break. "Okay, see for yourself." Greg walked in and looked into the living room. He saw Piper and Leo asleep on the couch. Chris held back a smirk as he waved his hand and Piper fell closer to Leo, and Leo's hand fell on her shoulder. "Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Uh, no, that won't be necessary." The flustered man walked out.

Chris closed the door and whispered. "Sorry, mum, it's for the best." he walked into the living room and he saw Jenny standing over his parents holding a fireball.

"Take me to the bottle." she ordered and Chris grabbed Jenny's hand and orbed her straight to his Aunts.

………

"Phoebe, I wish you free." Richard was trying to make up for throwing Paige to the ground but was confused when a blue tornado of wind surrounded Phoebe, rose up, making her costume disappear, and then surrounds Richard, leaving him in a Genie outfit. "Uh, what is this?"

Paige and Phoebe shared glances as Chris orbed in holding Jenny.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe demanded.

Before Chris could answer, Jenny threw a fireball at them and they ducked. Chris attacked Jenny and she grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. The female demon picked up the bottle and smiled gleefully.

"Genie," she grinned. "I wish the Charmed Ones dead."

Richard reluctantly put his hands together and nodded his head. Paige and Phoebe shared the same worried glance before collapsing to the ground.

"No!" Chris shouted as he ran to his Aunts sides.

"Now, into the bottle." Jenny ordered to Richard. He was pulled into the bottle via a blue vortex. "My condolences." Jenny said as she shimmered out.

"No. You can't be dead yet. It's not your time. I know it's not your time." Chris spoke to his Aunts bodies but in a matter of seconds their spirits flew out. He stood up and backed up so he could talk to them. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. She was gonna kill mum and dad."

"Hey, Chris, we're not moving on." Phoebe said after a few minutes of looking at the tearful boy.

"Why aren't we moving on?" Paige asked.

"Who cares?" Chris choked. "You're still here."

"Got any unfinished business?" Paige looked at Phoebe.

"No." Phoebe shook her head. "You?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it would have been nice to find out I had another nephew before I died." Paige said looking away from her sister for a moment.

"I was gonna tell you but I just didn't get a chance." Phoebe pleaded.

"Guys we can fix this. We can reverse the magic. All we need to do is get the bottle." Chris cut into his Aunts bickering. He was so glad he had them back.

"That's true, we're ghosts, we can possess Jenny. Where is Jenny?" Phoebe looked at the other two for answers.

She was definitely going to the lost city of Zanbar so they went there first. Phoebe and Paige concentrated on wherever Jenny was and appeared there in a matter of seconds. None of them knew Melinda was slowly waking up from her latest fall. They all figured the broken glass was Jenny's attack and had no idea it had been there all along.

Melinda groaned and slowly stood up. She pulled a shard of glass out of her arm and hissed. "I am so going to kick that guys but." she stumbled across the room and saw her Aunts lying unconscious on the white tiled floor. "Oh shit." she ran over to Phoebe and felt for a pulse. There was none there. "Wake up Aunt Pheebs." Mel cried wrapping an arm around her Aunts body. She then looked over to Paige and crawled to her. "Aunty Paige?" Mel shook the woman. "Aunty Paige wake up." Paige's shirt had tears all over it.

She pulled her Aunts body over to where Phoebe was lying and held both of them close. "I didn't mean it…when I brought the Genie, I didn't know she was evil. The books, none of it said she was evil." Mel cried.

Mel was sitting there holding both her Aunts crying. She felt like hours had passed but in reality it was more like thirty minutes until Paige and Phoebe started gasping for breath.

"Oh my God are you two okay?" Mel pulled them both close to her and held on tight.

Paige who was choking from Melinda's tight grip gasped. "Not if you hold onto us any longer." When Mel quickly let go Paige flashed her a smile. "My dearest little niece."

Mel smiled and realised Paige must've found out. "Please don't play dead again." Mel begged as she held onto her Aunts

Phoebe grinned and rubbed Melinda's back. "Baby, we're Halliwells, we play dead at least once a month."

Melinda laughed a little and let herself relax in her Aunts arms.

…………

Piper woke up and felt at home. She was in her hubby's arms again and they were going to go downstairs and have a big batch of pancakes. She groaned slightly as she woke up because she felt Leo move as well. She was going to say 'good morning baby' when Phoebe interrupted and Piper noticed it wasn't morning.

"Hey are you okay?" Piper heard Phoebe's voice.

"I think so." Piper pulled herself up off Leo.

Then reality hit. She was in her ex-hubby's arms, they already were downstairs, it was too late for pancakes and calling Leo baby while she was still with Greg, the hunky fireman would be so inappropriate. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

"Uh, I don't know, I swear." Leo realised what position him and Piper were in and stood up suddenly. "What's going on?"

"Arabic sleeping potion." Phoebe looked bemused. "Very strong, not good."

Piper frowned. "You mean Jenny did this?"

Phoebe tried not to laugh. "Who else?"

"Well, we've gotta stop her." Piper looked determined and Phoebe tried to stifle a laugh.

"We already did while you were sleeping. She's back in the bottle."

Chris picked up the bottle and handed it to Leo. "Which we were sort of hoping you could take care of for us."

Leo took the bottle off Chris and stared at it dumbfounded. "So that's it? It's all over?"

"Pretty much." Chris nodded. "I mean, you still forgive me, right?" he looked hopefully at Leo hoping the wish hadn't worn off or something.

"Of course." Leo grinned.

"Good." Chris felt his body loosening up. Leo was threatening to send both Melinda and Chris back to their own separate times and now that Chris had Melinda again, he didn't think he could let her go.

"I still wanna know why we all didn't die." Phoebe frowned suspiciously. Chris shot her a 'what the fuck?' look. "What? I'm curious."

"Oh, sure," Chris nodded sarcastically. "You don't mind them knowing that they almost died but not that..." Chris stopped himself short. He had a problem with blabbing things when he got overworked. "Never mind."

"What are you talking about?" Piper was extremely confused.

"Jenny made a wish for the Charmed Ones to die and we almost did, but then we turned into ghosts and..." she was cut short by Piper.

"Huh." she smiled. "So that wasn't a dream I had. I was floating over my body looking down at me and then, uh, you healed me."

"I did?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Piper nodded. "I called to you when you were sleeping and somehow you must have heard me and you wouldn't let me go."

"Well, then that must be the reason why Phoebe and Paige's spirits didn't move on. See the wish was for all the Charmed Ones to die, so saving you must have saved them." Chris felt like slapping himself. He sounded so much like his father it wasn't funny. He could almost see Leo saying those words to his charges.

"That was really sweet of you." Piper smiled sweetly.

"Any time. So you wanna go with me to get Wyatt?" Leo held out his hand which Piper grabbed.

"Sure."

Leo and Piper orbed out leaving Chris and Phoebe alone.

"Wait, wh..." Chris looked down to the ground. "What about me?"

Phoebe felt the love in the air and smiled how much there was. "I wouldn't give up. There may be hope for you yet."

Chris looked up to the ceiling where he knew his Mom and Dad were leaning over Wyatt putting him to bed.

Mel was leaning at the doorway smiling watching her brother stare up at the ceiling. She noticed him smile slightly and then he orbed behind her wrapping his arms around her and tickling her sides until she was on the ground in a laughing fit. "Your thoughts are so bloody loud I can hear them from a mile away." he stoped tickling his sister and looked at the bandages. "Get Leo to heal them." Chris said. "He's upstairs."

"If I can heal you, Leo can heal me." Mel grinned.

"You want the truth?" Chris asked at the nodding Melinda. Chris turned around to see his Aunt had already left. "You can't heal me." Chris looked saddened.

Mel frowned. "Why not?"

Chris shrugged. "You might've been able to a little over decade ago when I was ten but not now that they are self inflicted."

Mel frowned. "You made those scars?" Why would her brother do that? He was long over the 'I want to kill myself' stage at fifteen.

Chris rolled his eyes. "They are scars I want to keep so I trace over them when they start to disappear."

Mel found the casualness in her brothers voice alarming. "You keep them to remember? Why?"

Chris grabbed his baby sisters hand and orbed her to P3. He pulled his shirt up and over his head and Mel gasped at all the bruises and gashes all over his body. "You keep them all?"

Chris shook his head. "People think it's crazy but I only keep the important ones." he admitted.

Mel looked at a big bruise on the Chris side. "Where is that one from?" she asked.

"No where you want to know." Chris replied. He pointed at one along his right arm. It started at his wrist and glided all the way up to the other side of his elbow **(A/N- Does anybody know the name of that part of your body?)**. "This is the only one done purely by me that I kept."

Mel bit her lip. "Why are you telling me this now?" she whispered entranced by her brothers broken body.

"So you can stop trying to heal me. Because I want to be truthful with one person." Chris looked at all the scars he gathered over the past few years or would gather in the future. "And to show you this scar." Chris turned around and showed a small wound on his back. "That was made by Wyatt when I tried to save you. Pierced my lung. Nearly died. I wanted to die that's for sure because when I woke up in hospital and they told me you were dead." Chris shook his head and turned back around. "Anyway, now will you stop trying to heal me?"

Mel looked down at her shoes. "Will you let the scars heal?"

Chris laughed. "You should know by now they won't."

Mel frowned. "How do you act so cheerful about it? How can you laugh it off as if there is nothing wrong with you?"

"There isn't anything wrong with me. These just help me remember what I'm here to do. They stop me from giving up. Each scar has its own tale Mel and I don't want to forget any of them." Chris defended.

Mel touched her brothers shoulder and traced over a scar. "I remember that one. From Mom right?" she whispered. Chris nodded. She looked at one of scars torso. "That one was from when you fell off the Golden Gate Bridge. But Henry healed it." Mel said.

"There was still a mark." Chris admitted.

There was one in the middle of his chest which looked red. "Where is that from?"

Chris touched his chest lightly. "When Bianca came from the future. She tried to strip my powers but she only got half way before Piper blew her up. There was just a burn left."

Mel bit her lip and looked down. "I have to go home." she muttered and orbed out.

Chris looked downhearted. Maybe he shouldn't have showed her. He pulled his shirt back on and turned around shocked to see Terrance standing right behind him. "What are you still doing here?" Chris asked nervously. "Your shift ended over an hour ago."

Terrance grinned. "Yeah but my new job just started."

Terrance reached out and grabbed Chris' arm and started shimmering out. Chris grabbed Terrance's hand and threw him off of him stopping the shimmer. "Who sent you?" Chris placed his foot on Terrance's chest to keep him from standing up.

"Your brother." Terrance's smile became wider and Chris realised his mistake. Terrance locked onto Chris' leg and shimmered into the underworld.

"Why is it always me?" Chris whispered just before he was tk'd against the wall and knocked out.

………..

Mel sat on her Aunt Paige's bed. Paige had moved back into the Manor in a matter of hours. Obviously she orbed all her stuff. Paige was in her wardrobe placing all the clothes back in pretending to be really happy. Mel was an empath. She knew Paige was depressed.

"It'll be really cool, all of us living under the same roof and all." Paige tried to laugh but it sounded more like a choke.

"Aunt Gi you don't have to fake it." Mel puffed.

"Aunt Gi?" Paige asked.

"Don't ask." Mel placed her head on the pillow. "Just tell me how you really feel 'cause I definitely can feel it."

Paige lay on her bed next to Mel. "I love him. I love him so much but I can't love him because…" Paige looked at Mel. "I'll only hurt him if I do."

Mel placed her hand in Paige's. "You'll get over him."

Paige smiled slightly. "What? I get married and have children with someone else?"

Mel chuckled. "Pretty much."

"What are my kids like?" Paige felt a tear fall down her face but ignored it.

"Future Consequences." Mel smirked.

"Humour me."

Mel let out a long slow breath torturing her Aunt. "They all have different birthdays." she said.

"Well I figured out as much, but I guess that means I'm not having twins." Paige replied. "Come on tell me something about them."

Mel thought about it for a moment. "Your eldest is my favourite cousin because they are always there for me. The youngest is extremely quiet but is more like you with their hobbies." Mel told. It was all true.

"So I only have two kids?" Paige said.

"Kind of." Mel replied. "You have three. The middle one is more out there. They like to be out there."

Paige looked at Mel worried. "Does one of them die?"

_Nope, all of them die…_ Mel felt like saying but knew she couldn't. "None of them die. I can't tell you what I mean because it means things might not go as planned. I don't want to lose my cousins."

Paige looked at the ceiling. "So none of them die."

Mel shook her head. "Nope."

"So why aren't they in the past?"

"Can't answer."

Paige nodded. "It's really cool to have you here. And me and Phoebe will make sure your parents have sex and make your brother."

"Did you have to remind me like that?" Mel laughed. A sad looked crossed her face. "Aunt Gi, what would you do if someone you loved was hurting themselves?"

Paige closed her eyes. Yes when she found out about who Chris really was she remembered Phoebe's vision. Phoebe seemed to have forgotten about it and the youngest Charmed One figured that Chris has something to do with that. Paige mentally promised herself never to let that happen to her nephew. "Mel, sometimes there are things that you can't help people with. You just have to be there." Paige squeezed Melinda's hand tightly.

Mel rested her head on Paige's shoulder and Paige felt her nieces' tears. "You're going to be a great Mom some day."

"I hope my daughters are as good as you."

"You have a son." Mel said her eyes concentrating on the white ceiling. "One son and two daughters."

Paige laughed. "You have a memory potion already made don't you."

"Nope." Mel replied. "Spell."

The two Halliwell hybrids stared up at Paige's ceiling until they fell peacefully asleep.

……….

"MELLY!" A little voice shouted from the monitor next to Piper's bed. Piper woke up with a shock and stared at her son. He had just started a little over a month ago to talk. She pulled herself up from her bed and went over to his room.

"MELLY!" his voice rung out through out the house. Piper laughed at the groans she heard from Phoebe and Paige's room.

Mel hobbled out of Paige's room with the clothes she was wearing from yesterday. "Jeez that boy's got some lungs." she groaned rubbing her head.

Piper who was now bouncing a crying Wyatt looked at Mel confused. "Why were you sleeping in Paige's room?"

Mel laughed at the tone in her mothers' voice. "Fell asleep while we were talking. Paige didn't move me."

Piper shrugged as she struggled to control Wyatt who was attempting to leap out of her arms. "Melly!" he kept screaming.

"What the hell is Melly?" Phoebe came out in her pyjamas.

Mel went over to Wyatt who immediately jumped into Melinda's arms. "It's kind of obvious." Mel said as she pulled Wyatt into her arms.

Phoebe shook her head. "It's too early in the morning to put two and three together."

"Two and two." Piper corrected her.

"See to early." Phoebe groaned. "Who's Melly?"

Piper and Mel laughed at this. "I'm Melly. I don't how he figured out my nickname my big brother gave me but he did." Mel bounced Wyatt up and down slightly.

Phoebe shook her head. "I need coffee."

"Me too." Paige shouted from her bedroom.

"Get out of bed Paige." Piper said sternly.

"Never!" Paige replied.

"You want pancakes or do you want cold stale cereal?" Piper taunted.

In a flurry of orbs Paige was by Pipers side. "I'll have vanilla ice-cream, maple syrup and that strawberry thing you make please."

Piper looked at the laughing Melinda and Phoebe. "See how I have to get my way in this house?" However Piper could not turn down her baby sisters pouting look and puffed as she went downstairs muttering about how she should've promised something smaller.

"So how do you think little Wyatt knew to call you Melly?" Phoebe asked once Piper was out of hearings distance.

Melinda cocked up an eyebrow. "Mel? Melly? Is it really that early in the morning?"

Paige playfully knocked Phoebe in the head. "Go get your coffee or else the rest of us will have to suffer."

Phoebe nodded shamefully and shuffled her feet along as she went downstairs.

Paige looked down at herself and noticed she hadn't gotten changed. "Ha! I haven't done that in ages."

"Done what?" Mel asked.

"Gone to bed in whatever clothes I was wearing the day before." Paige yawned.

Mel looked down sadly. "You'll do it a lot more in the future."

Paige shook her head. "Too early, don't want to know." she wrapped an arm around Melinda who had a half-asleep Wyatt in her arms. "Come on, Pancakes on me."

"You mean on Mom?" Mel grinned.

"I said that."

……….

Chris groaned as he woke up. He remembered nearly everything that had happened. Except the part where Terrance was a demon. When did that happen? Argh, Chris hadn't been concentrating on P3 lately. Actually, he hadn't been to P3 for a couple of days.

Chris tried to open his eyes but realised they were already open. It was so dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Just as his eyes adjusted to the dark a door flung open and light streamed through.

His arms flew up in front of his face to block the majority of the light. "Come on Christopher. You can't be that affected by light."

"Again with the kidnapping thing?" Chris groaned.

"You're hardly a kid Chris." Wyatt closed the door and lit the torches on the wall. "It's just easier to use you as bait because you don't use your powers as much."

Chris lifted his hand and tried to tk his big brother. "Sorry it won't work in this room."

Chris pulled himself up off the floor. "What do you want Wyatt? You're not exactly acting like the evil tyrant I know and hate. You could've sent me home a thousand times by now."

Wyatt grinned. "Yeah but if I send you back to your time Melinda won't come after you so I can send her back to her time."

Chris shook his head. "Why don't you just capture her as well?"

Wyatt frowned. "She's hard to catch."

"That's no excuse." Chris said.

Wyatt smirked. "You're smart." he traced the cavern wall and smiled. "Because if you came searching for her you'd be in frenzy and be able to beat me. Melinda will be in frenzy yeah," Wyatt turned towards the door and looked over his shoulder. "However, our little sister is virtually powerless against me."

Chris ran up to the bars of the door just as Wyatt slammed it shut. "So are you going to show how powerful you really are in front of her? You going to try and kill her again?"

Wyatt's laughed echoed down the hallway. It was a cold vicious laugh but Chris still heard some hurt in it. He knew as much as it hurt Chris to see his little sister it hurt Wyatt as well. "I won't kill her Chris. It would change the future remember? No, I'll just watch her as the best things in her life are made into corpses."

Chris' eyes popped open and pushed his arms through the bars. "You can't kill them!" he shouted. "You can't kill Mom or the Aunts! Wyatt, I won't be born! Mel won't be born! Penny and Prue they will all die! Wyatt! Wyatt?" However even the sound of his feet had faded away.

……….

Mel ate her breakfast and giggle at her Aunts antics. Paige was scoffing down pancakes and Phoebe was on caffeine high. Piper was just shaking his head chuckling as she fed her baby. "I'm going to call Chris." Mel said between laughs. She went into the living room away from the noise and laughed as she shouted out her brothers' name. "Chris! Chris? Come on down." she was shouting for a good five minutes when a note black orbed into her hands.

**Come and get him…W**


	14. Everyone is from the future nowadays

**A/N…Hehehe…You would never have guessed what is going to happen in this chapter…**

"I am going to kill him." Mel puffed as she bolted into the kitchen.

"Kill who?" Phoebe asked.

Mel looked over to Wyatt. "The little murderer in your lap."

Piper quickly covered her sons' ears. "Melinda what is going on?"

"He has taken Chris." she threw the note and Piper. "AGAIN!"

Piper looked at it and then looked at her baby boy. "C-couldn't it be an-another 'W' na-name?" Piper stuttered as she bit her lip.

"Yeah, because you know we know thousands of people whose name starts with 'W'. Seriously have you met a demon with a name that starts with 'W'?" Mel scoffed.

Piper and Phoebe shared wary glances as Paige ran a comforting hand across Mel's back. "Honey, we'll find him."

"Not before I find him." Mel pointed at the very confused Wyatt.

"Okay, calm down." Phoebe said. "We can find Chris. We just need the right equipment and level headedness."

Mel flared her nostrils and looked at her Aunt. "Did you get that out of one of your crappy psych books?"

"Okay, Missy, calm down now." Piper ordered setting Wyatt down in his highchair. "I know it's your brother but there is no need to go offending all of us and shouting at my son."

Mel frowned. "Your son is holding my brother hostage."

Phoebe pointedly looked at Melinda and so did Paige. They were both trying to say 'They are both your brothers'. Mel shot them an 'I don't give a damn' look right back but Piper interfered.

"How can we find him?" The Eldest Halliwell asked.

Mel looked to the basement. "I have to go down there for a bit. Long enough to sense him. I then come back up and we all go down together."

Phoebe shook her head. "We all go down together and we go from there. We can't leave you alone in the Underworld. What if that's what happened in my premonition?"

Melinda bit her lip. "That's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Well we aren't." Paige cut in very quickly. Piper looked at her sisters. Even though Paige always looked after people sending Melinda into the underworld to sense Chris would be something she would go with. Something in Paige and Phoebe's relationship with Melinda had changed and Piper knew it.

"I agree with Paige." Piper said. "We'll all go down together."

Mel knew there was no point in arguing. "We can't take little Wyatt down with us."

Piper looked over at her son then up to the heavens. "Leo?" she called out.

No one came. "Leo your son needs you."

A flurry of orbs appeared and Leo was standing by Piper's side. "What happened?" Piper missed the question and was looking at a very red-faced Leo.

"What happened with you?" Piper asked.

"A darklighter Elder is trying to speak to us about something important. Something involving Chris, apparently." Leo frowned. "Where is he?"

Mel looked at Leo cautiously. "A darklighter, Elder?" she asked. Leo nodded. "Is his name Duke?"

Leo looked to all the sisters who wore the same look of surprise on their faces. "How'd you know?"

Mel looked around. "Duke? Duke come on out. I know you're waiting to speak to the Elders and I know which one you want to speak to. Just come here now." Mel's voice boomed as she said the last sentence forcing the sisters to stagger back as if something had hit them.

"Remind me never to get you angry." A voice called from behind the sisters. Piper, Phoebe and Paige spun around on their heels and faced a tall man in darklighters robes. Leo looked between the girl and the Darklighter knowing very well that the man could kill him.

"Are you good yet?" Mel asked Duke.

"I was never good." Duke grinned. He spread his arms out and Mel ran into his hug.

"Who is this?" Piper asked furiously holding her half-whitelighter son close to her.

Mel grinned. "I'm pretty sure this is Duke from the future."

Duke laughed. "Wyatt still hasn't figured that out and he can read minds."

"How'd you get back?" Paige asked suspicious of this new-found 'friend'.

Duke shrugged. "I watched Wyatt closely. When I figured out how he got back here I asked one of my friends to help me and poof." he twirled a black ring in his fingers. "Here I am."

Mel smiled at the Elder. "When I was twelve the boundaries of good and evil started to blur. Things became hectic and little did we know a new source was emerging." Mel looked at the toddler in Pipers arms. "Duke was one of the last Elders left from either side. All Elders banded together and he was put in charge of training The Saviour." Melinda grinned. "This is Christopher's mentor, Duke."

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo all looked slightly taken aback when they heard Chris's title. "Saviour?" Piper asked.

Duke nodded his head slightly. "It was his destiny. When I explained to my past self what needed to be done he quickly stepped aside. I don't hurt whitelighters anymore, not since I bonded blood with them. Now I can be as easily killed by a darklighters arrow."

Leo, who was tense, relaxed slightly. "Why are you here?" he asked quickly.

Duke looked down and Mel. "This smart young lady figured out how to contact me from the past. She sent mail but made sure it would be delivered until a certain date."

"You get mail?" Phoebe was sceptical.

"Lighters have to hide in the future. They pretend like they are everyday citizens or else they will be killed." Duke explained. Mel didn't know this much and looked to her hands.

Duke rubbed the back of her neck. "Now we need to get Christopher out of Wyatt's cave. It isn't going to be easy and we are going to need a distraction."

Paige sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed her forehead trying to process the information. "What does Wyatt want more than Chris?"

Duke looked at Phoebe who frowned. "For Chris to go back to the future with…"

"Me." Mel muttered.

Pipers and Leo looked at each other both, for some reason feeling parental towards the girl. "Like we said before," Piper said. "You can't go under by yourself."

"Well it might be the only way to save my brother." Mel snapped.

"Mel if we lose you too all is lost." Leo stated. "Unfortunately we can't change the future without someone from the future in this time."

Mel gulped. "Without my brother there is no future, so why should I bother changing it?" A tear fell down her face and Phoebe wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Baby, you've got family still. Don't they deserve a proper future?" Paige reminded her. However, Paige's memory had been wiped blank. Paige didn't know that Melinda's family were all dead. All except Chris, Aunt Bee and Uncle Henry. Wyatt was dead in her eyes a very long time ago.

Duke placed a hand on Mel's shoulder knowing exactly what was going through her head at the time. "I will help Melinda. I swear I will help you bring Chris back but what we need is an easy way to find him. Easier than scrying with a _ring_." he emphasised the last word slightly. Mel dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out Coop's ring.

Phoebe looked at it curiously and felt a tug at her heart. She reached out for it but Mel smiled slightly and pulled back. "Can't risk you getting a premonition." she said.

Phoebe placed her own hands in her pockets but felt a desire to hold the ring. _Jeez that was weird…_Phoebe thought to herself but it was the Halliwell family she was talking about.

"Is that a Cupids ring?" Leo asked.

Mel grinned. "Yep. And it's mine."

"You aren't a Cupid. Are you?" Piper wasn't quiet sure of anything anymore.

"Someone very close to me was a Cupid. He gave it to my Uncle and my Uncle gave it to me." Mel felt weird lying to her parents about something like that.

Paige suddenly stood upright. "We have to go now."

Everyone looked at the hybrid confused. "Paige you okay?" Piper asked.

She shook her head. "Just come with me to the attic." she disappeared in a flurry of blue orbs.

Mel latched onto Phoebe and Piper grabbed Leo and they all orbed up. Duke shrugged and followed lead.

When Duke arrived everyone was watching the pages of the Book of Shadows fly. It finally landed on a page and everyone gathered around.

_What you need Melinda, is a little bit of Patience and a dash of Pepper._

Everyone looked at Melinda who laughed inwardly. "Prue." she muttered.

"Prue?" Piper asked. "How do you know?"

Mel grinned. "Cause she's pregnant with a Seer."

Piper and Paige shared a glance and then remembered the note. "Simon or Simone." Phoebe grinned.

"What's with the message?" Paige asked. "Patience and pepper? Is that how we are going to solve all our problems? Wait for a while and then throw spices?"

Duke nodded letting Mel know she could give out a bit of information. "Patience and Pipa are some old friends." Mel said. "Pipa's nickname is Pepper because…" Mel waved her hands. "Long story. But they are dead in my time. In fact I came here right after I went to their funeral." Mel her heart beat faster. She still missed the sorely. "How could they help?"

Paige looked down at the book. "How did they die?"

Mel shrugged. "We don't actually know. A potion was thrown and they disappeared. When we went back to find them all the demons we were fighting were dead and four days later their Dad found their bodies lying on the doorstep."

Leo looked up to the heavens. "I think I can help."

Everyone looked at him including a very curious Duke. Duke had never had much respect for Leo.

"What?" Piper looked at her husband.

"Duke, are there any whitelighter Elders around in the future?" Leo paid no attention to the panicking Piper.

Duke nodded. "There's a couple. Why?"

"Who?"

"You know I can't…"

"Tell me who or else these girls will never be able to make it to the past." Leo shouted.

Duke thought about it. "Let's see, there is, Meridian, Sarah, Thomas, Madeleine and Lily."

"Mel what day do these girls disappear?" Leo asked.

"Um…30th of last month." Mel replied.

Leo nodded. "I'll get them to change it so they come into the past." he orbed off leaving four confused witches and one confused darklighter.

"How are they supposed to save Chris?" Mel shivered slightly Paige placing an arm around her.

"I don't know baby." Paige rubbed her arm.

Phoebe frowned. "Melinda, was Prue your Guardian Angel?"

Mel shook her head. "She was Chris' Guardian Angel as well as Patience and Pipa's. Maybe that's why she mentioned them."

Piper looked over at her sisters' familiar writing as Leo orbed back in. "Maddie has it under control." he said.

…………

2021

Four teenagers stood in The Underworld fighting off demon after demon. Each time one was killed another two showed up.

"Mel, there's too many!" Patience shouted after blowing a demon up. "We got to orb out."

Melinda and Pipa who were backed into a corner by two very angry demons holding fireballs. "Yeah I think we know that." Melinda replied. "Chris behind you!"

The sixteen year old who was currently engaged in a hand to hand battle with a demon spun around kicking whatever was behind him squarely in the chest. By himself Chris was taking on two demons at once. "Where the hell is Wyatt?"

Pipa froze a demon and threw an energy ball at him. "We're in hell Chris. He could be anywhere."

A demon snickered and stabbed Pipa in the back. "Pipa!" Patience called orbing over to her sister. Melinda threw a potion killing three demons in the process.

"Patty, cover Melinda." Chris shouted. Patience reluctantly left her dying sisters side and took over for Melinda who was fighting off a demon. Mel ran to Pipa's side and healed her.

"You okay?" Mel asked helping her cousin up.

Pipa nodded. "Yeah I think so."

"Chris we got to get out of here." Mel said. She kept fighting as she talked.

"Pip, you okay to orb?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I think so." Pipa nodded.

The four teens all took one last hit at the demons before orbing out. As the blue orbs reached the ceiling they fell back down to the floor where all the grinning demons were.

"You aren't getting out that easily." one of them hissed menacingly.

No one noticed a set of blue orbs come around the corner, just outside the orb barrier. Madeleine never forgot the plan. She thought about it everyday. Her long brown hair jumped up and down as she stepped closer to the scene. Her dark brown eyes watched everything carefully. There was a force field around the room. Her potion wouldn't be able to get passed it.

Madeleine frowned. "This better be worth the hassle Leo."

She muttered and kneeled down before the barrier. She made sure the children were still okay. They were still locked in combat. She didn't have much time left. Maddie looked to the floor to see how the force field was made. Crystals. But they were dusted crystals. Crystals so small it was hard to see. With her hand she dusted the ground where the crystal dust was breaking the force field. No one noticed.

Madeleine smiled and waited until the twins were side by side shoulder to shoulder. A potion was thrown at them by a demon but Maddie was too quick. She threw her own special brew and it landed right at the twins' feet cracking and sending them into the past.

Chris and Melinda stood watching as their cousin disappeared. "Orb!" They heard someone shout and they didn't need telling twice. In a twinkle of blue lights the siblings disappeared leaving some very confused demons staring at the owner of the voice.

Madeleine just grinned as the demons prepared for battle. Two brunette female whitelighters orbed in behind her backing her up as was the plan. She looked at them and smiled. "Elena, Bianca, come on, let's have a little fun." The grinning whitelighters formed energy balls in there hands and took over from where the Halliwells left off.

………

Back in 2004

"They should be here soon." Leo said and as he spoke white lights appeared in the room.

"Pipa duck!" Patience was shouting as they appeared but then both sisters looked shocked as they recognised where they were.

"Pat," Pipa whispered. "When did we orb back here?"

Mel ran up to her cousins throwing her arms around them. She started crying and Patience patted Melinda's back awkwardly. "Mel, we're safe, why are you crying?"

Pipa noticed Piper, Phoebe and Paige in the room. "Oh my God." she whispered.

Mel looked over to where the twins were staring. Phoebe smiled. "Hello, I'm Phoebe."

Patience and Pipa looked at Melinda suddenly. "What happened?" they asked together.

Mel looked at the sisters. "Can we have a moment?" she asked. The five adults nodded and Mel held onto her cousins shoulders and orbed them downstairs.

"Mel, what happened?" Patience asked. "One minute we were fighting the demons next minute we were here, with Mom and the Aunts in the room."

Pipa waited patiently for an answer. "You're in the past." Mel explained. "I came here about four or five days after that demon attack you were talking about."

Pipa nodded. "How long have you been here?" she asked quietly.

"About two weeks." Mel replied.

"So how'd we get here?" Patience wasn't extremely patient. Actually, Pipa was the quite patient one and Patience was the fiery loud one.

"Dad organised it with Madeleine."

"The Elder?"

"Yep."

Pipa was looking upstairs thinking. "Mom is alive here." she let a tear escape. "I miss mom."

"You can't tell my Mom who you are." Mel admitted. "And I don't think you should tell your Mom either. Chris is here as well but like, twenty-two year old Chris."

Pipa and Patience looked at each other. They both noticed the tone in Melinda's voice when she mentioned Chris. "What happened to him?" Pipa whispered.

Mel shook slightly. "My brother." she choked. "Wyatt took Chris, again. He had Chris all of last week. Chris came back was here for the weekend and then captured again." Mel shuddered. "All because, I came back, Wyatt came back."

Patience shook her head and sat down on the chair. "I am so confused."

Pipa looked at her sister. "It doesn't take much Patty Lee." Pipa smiled. "I understand. Wyatt turned evil so Chris came back to the past to save him. Mel came here as well but from a time before Chris. Wyatt came from…" Pipa looked over to Melinda.

"Chris' time." Mel said crossing her arms over her stomach.

Pipa nodded and looked back to her sister. "Chris' time and kidnapped Chris because I'm guessing he doesn't want to be saved."

Mel hugged Pipa. "You are great with words."

Pipa patted Mel. "And I guess between those five days when we fought the demon and you came here me and Patty died."

Mel stiffened and Patience's jaw dropped. "We die?"

Mel swallowed. "If it makes you feel better I die at seventeen."

Patience shook her head. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Patience looked around. "So I guess we save Chris, die and get out of here."

Mel laughed slightly. "Why is this family so accepting of death?"

"Because we know what happens next." Patience wrapped an arm around Melinda. "Let's save Bullet Man." Pipa grinned.

The three held hands and orbed upstairs. "You three done?" Piper asked.

Mel, Patience and Pipa nodded and they gathered around the book. "Prue sent another message." Phoebe pointed at the book.

_La Luna…_

"Either she has a really bad taste in music or she is trying to tell us about the moon." Patience smiled.

"Please, Prue doesn't listen to music." Mel laughed.

"Yes she does, she just doesn't let us listen to it in the car." Pipa grinned.

"Anyway, La Luna isn't such a bad song." Mel said off-handed.

"Says you." Patience replied. "Then again you spent nearly all your time listening to Moms old CD's."

Pipa shrugged. "I have to agree with Patience. Belinda Carlisle wasn't very exciting."

Piper looked at the three girls. They looked so at home gathered around the Book of Shadows. She was sure that Paige and Phoebe noticed it as well because they were just smiling.

Patience looked over to Pipa. "You think we can call her?"

Pipa shrugged. "Is she our Guardian if we aren't born?"

"You guys aren't born." Phoebe frowned.

"Kind of obvious Pheebs." Paige noted. "Chris isn't even born yet."

"When are you guys born?" Leo asked.

Patience and Pipa looked at Leo as if he didn't belong. "Three years." Pipa admitted.

Duke who had been silent up till now got frustrated. "Can we please get Chris back?"

Mel looked over to the darklighter. "You think I'm not stressing about my brother being missing?"

"Well you aren't acting like it." Duke raised his voice slightly.

"Duke," Patience started. "Calm down. Mel isn't the enemy, remember? We all care about Chris but me and Pip are a little flustered, we kind of jumped forward in time just then."

"Back in time." Pipa corrected.

"Whatever Pip!" Patience said.

Pipa backed away from her sister and Paige turned a little motherly. "You shouldn't shout at your sister like that." she said then thought about what she said. "Sorry." she muttered.

"Don't be." Pipa smiled sweetly.

"We can't call Prue." Leo said. "She isn't allowed down and if she does come down she can't be seen by Piper, Phoebe or Paige. Oh and by the way Melinda, don't think the Elders didn't find out."

Mel turned pink. "So how do we find him and what does Pat and Pip have to do with it?"

Pipa smiled. "Wyatt has him."

"We know that." Duke deadpanned.

Patience read her sisters mind and laughed. "I think we have a plan."

"What is it?" Mel and Piper asked at the same time.

"When's the full moon?" Pipa asked.

"Three days." Phoebe answered.

Patience held onto Melinda's hand and squeezed it slightly. "You think you can wait?" Patience then gulped. "You think he can hold on?"

Mel looked over at Duke and Duke breathed in and out. The room was tense. "I-I hope he can." Melinda stuttered.

Patience rubbed a hand over Melinda's back. "Me and Pip are a whole. By ourselves, we are a half." she explained to the sisters. "The only power we both have is orbing but that changes on the full moon. We are two wholes on the night of the full moon and neither of us can orb."

"The Elders said to our parents it was apart of a prophecy." Pipa said.

"I hate prophecies." Piper muttered.

"So do I." Pipa agreed. "The prophecy spoke of a pair of twins separated by midnight of a full moon. Me and Pat were born on separate days. She was born before midnight and I was born after midnight. We were born while the full moon was out. So we were prophesised and our powers witch powers were split straight down the middle."

Mel grinned. "They aren't as powerful as Wyatt but they could cause him to bruise."

Patience turned to Melinda. "When did Wyatt turn evil?"

Mel looked saddened for a second. "Before Chris' fourteenth. We just didn't notice."

Pipa's jaw dropped and Patience clenched her fists. "Was he responsible for…?"

"Yes."

"And did you know then?" Patience continued.

Melinda closed her eyes and swallowed. "I'm so sorry Patience."

Paige suddenly understood. "You guys are cousins aren't you?" she quipped.

Melinda nodded and Patience shook her head. "Not any more."

Melinda nodded and looked at the sisters. "Um…let's just go downstairs and I'll figure out a way to do this right." Mel walked out of the room her hands crossed across her stomach. Phoebe and Piper looked over to the girl and followed her leaving Duke, Leo, Paige, Pipa and Patience alone.

"I'll go talk to Wyatt." Duke said. "Make sure Chris already isn't in the future." He orbed out in black orbs.

"I'll go tell the Elders what happened." Leo said orbing 'Up There'.

Paige looked over to her daughters and stepped across the room in three large steps and pulled the twins into a hug. She then let them go and noticed both of them were crying. "I'm sorry."

"Like I said before Mom." Pipa brushed the tears from her face. "Don't be."

**A/N. The Elder and two whitelighters are dedicated to my best friends in the world. Love you guys. So what'd you think? La Luna is my favourite song. Didn't have any Chris in this chapter but the next chapter will be dedicated only to future people…as it always has been.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Turn for the better? Turn for the worse? Tell me please.**


	15. Confessions

Mel sat at the dining table with pen and pad in hand writing notes about anything. At first they were about Wyatt and possible spells and potions they could use on him, then it was about Chris and how they could find him and then she was just writing pointless bits of information about why she was so afraid to tell Pipa and Patience about how their mother had really died.

_What could I tell them?_ Mel thought. _ My big brother got sick of Aunt Paige foiling his plans so ordered someone to kill her. Yeah, that goes down real well especially when your brother is torturing you into saying nothing._

Phoebe sat down next to Melinda and Piper sat on the other side. Phoebe slowly pulled the pad from Melinda's hands and Piper pried the pen out of her finger tips. "You okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I didn't want that to happen if that's what you're asking." Mel replied.

"No Honey we just saw how hurt you were." Piper said taking Melinda's hand.

"Yeah well it's hard when you see your dead family." Mel said stubbornly.

"And when they refuse to speak to you I guess it's harder." Phoebe added.

Piper glared at her sister for a moment then looked softly at Mel. "Honey, they are just mad, I don't know what at but they are mad. They will get over it."

Mel shook her head. "I should've told them before. I'm just way to scared to say anything to anyone about the hell I go through. I'm sure Chris from my time is coping hell right now for letting me disappear." Mel shivered. "I don't want anyone to be punished for what I do but it always seems to happen."

Phoebe flinched slightly. "Mel you can't help it while you're here. Honey you are sixteen, seventeen years before that stuff happens. So cool it okay?"

Mel nodded. "I just wish I did things differently."

Piper smiled. "Well when we stop Lord Wyatt becoming Lord you won't have to worry."

Mel looked at Piper tears in her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered.

………

Patience and Pipa asked their mother to talk by themselves for a bit. They both knew they were going to talk about Melinda's little confession.

"Pat." Pipa started.

"No Pipa!" Patience said. "After what her brother did…"

"It wasn't her fault Pat."

"We save Chris, we leave." Patience declared.

"You can't boss me around Pat." Pipa replied.

"Pipa, our mother is dead because Mel failed to tell us Wyatt was evil." Patience grabbed her sisters' shoulders. "Doesn't that bother you?"

Pipa closed her eyes. "Patience I'm the empath remember? If you felt from Mel what I felt, you wouldn't be judging her."

Patience shook her head. "I would judge her. She could've stopped this a long time ago. Think about it? Everyone's death was probably cause by Wyatt and she's known all this time? That's crap Pipa and you know it." Patience looked at her sister.

For the first time in ever, Pipa was angry with her sister. "Patience, Melinda and Chris for the past two years or what will be the past two years some day in the future, have taken care of us, fed us, bought our food and looked after us. Yeah there were adults around but they were busy taking care of bills and trying to protect the world. While Mom and Dad worked her ass off for the money, Chris tucked us in and Mel woke us up. Chris and Mel made us breakfast, lunch and dinner. They glamour themselves into our parents because our own parents can't make it to a parent teacher conferences. Melinda was younger than we were when she started doing this!" Pipa saw the guilt etched in on Patience's face.

Pipa grabbed Patience's hand. "She loved Henry more than we did and ever will. If what you say is true and Wyatt did have something to do with his death, she probably feels guilty for it every single day. Get over yourself Patience Leah Mitchell-Matthew Halliwell." Pipa tapped her sisters' head. "Or else I will have to disown you."

Patience chuckled slightly. "Pipa Mia Hope Mitchell-Matthew Halliwell is a worse name."

"Mom was still on pain killers when she named us." Pipa explained.

Patience looked at the door. "I guess I better apologise."

Pipa nodded and opened the door.

…………

Chris groaned and held his stomach. He hadn't eaten in a week. His last meal was a peanut butter sandwich, which he ate the day he was hit by darklighters. He doesn't remember if Wyatt fed him or not but he was pretty sure he was sleeping most of the previous week. He remembered Wyatt waking him up to give him water.

He couldn't see properly anymore. He groaned as hunger pain struck him again. "Wyatt?" he called. "Wyatt?" he waited to hear his brothers' footsteps but none were heard.

"Mel?" he tried but knew his sister wouldn't be able to hear him. "Hurry up will you?" he pleaded with no one.

How long did it take for someone to starve to death again? The body starts eating whatever Carbohydrates he has, then whatever Glycogen, and the eats whatever fat he has. That takes about six weeks. Then he has two to max three weeks left because the body by then is eating away at the protein and pretty much whatever else is left.

Would Melinda find him in five weeks? He hoped so.

He looked at the door and wondered how far the no magic spell went for. He grabbed a permanent marker out of his front pocket and looked for something to write on. Rock, rock and more rock. Chris closed his eyes and found a new source of energy. He kicked the wall over and over again until he heard a definite crack and pulled a long slab out. Chris scribbled a quick message and was about to throw the stone out the door when he thought he should prove his theory. He stuck his hands out of the small iron bars and twitched his hands at a pile of rocks. They toppled over. Chris nearly laughed as he threw the rock out the door. He flicked his wrist and the rock orbed off. "Yes!"

…………

Patience had just finished apologising to her older cousin when Melinda threw herself on top of the eldest twin. "I'm so sorry Pat. I really am." Mel sobbed and Patience had never comforted her older cousin before. It was always Mel comforting Patience.

Piper watched the girls and Paige and Phoebe were all excited about something or another.

"Three more days until the full moon hey?" Mel said pulling away from Patience. "Three more days until we have three powerful witches stride into the Underworld sending it up in flames."

"The Underworld was up in flames long before we got there Mel." Pipa joked.

"Yeah," Patience smiled. "Chris got there first."

Piper grinned at the girls. "Well do we have a plan of attack?"

Pipa frowned. "You out of all people usually just wing it."

Paige shook her head. "Not when we're dealing with really powerful demons."

"Or powerful witches." Phoebe added.

"No demons cover it." Patience spat.

There was a noise in the kitchen that sounded like glass breaking. Patience, Pipa and Mel were about to run towards the sound when Piper, Phoebe and Paige stopped them. "You guys aren't going to be any good if you get injured." Paige told them as she held her hand out pushing them back.

The second generation nodded and followed the three sisters into the kitchen. They heard Piper swear before they actually saw the scene. Mel first saw everything on the kitchen sink had been broken by a rock that looked large enough to be a brick.

Piper was rubbing her brow while Phoebe and Paige looked at the brick. "There's writing."

Mel quickly ran over and picked the heavy stone up.

**Melinda, it's Chris. Hope you get this. Don't come after me. Send me food but don't come after me. Not yet. Wyatt needs you more than you could imagine. He won't send me back to the future without you. No matter what, stay in the past. Save Wyatt. The world, right depends on you. Please Mel, you can't come after me or he'll just keep attacking. Keep up with training. I love you. Chris.**

"He doesn't want me to save him." Mel whispered.

Paige and Phoebe read what the message had said over Melinda's shoulder. Pipa and Patience took the stone from Mel's hands a moment later. Pipa frowned. "Well Mel you're going to do exactly what he says."

Everyone looked at Pipa like she was crazy. "Well Mel won't be saving him. The Power of Three and two twins from the future will be saving him."

Mel looked at her. "I'm going as well." she said.

"No Honey you can't. If Wyatt gets you that's it. Your brother is right." Phoebe ran a hand threw Melinda's hair.

"Three more days Chris." Melinda said. "Just wait three more days."

………

"Chris?" a voice whispered from behind the door. "Chris can you hear me?"

Chris had no energy to move. None at all. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep forever but the constant stabbing pains in his stomach didn't allow that. Why hadn't he eaten when he came back? Well there really wasn't anytime. He had things to do that were much more important the food.

"Chris it's Duke." The voice came again. "Your sister is worried about you."

Chris groaned at the mention of his sister. It was a dirty card to play on Duke's behalf. Duke knew Chris would kill Death himself for his sister. In fact he had tried.

"Duke." Chris groaned surprised at the sound of his own voice. "Over here." he said before pulling himself up and dragging himself over to the bars.

"Chris?" Duke looked at the boys pale features threw the bars. "How are you?" Duke asked quickly.

"I'm just peachy." Chris replied sarcastically. "I really am having the time of my life starving to death."

"You got water?"

"Yeah, that's all he gave me."

Duke looked around and heard footsteps coming down the hall. "I'll come back." he whispered before orbing out. Chris backed away from the door and sat on the floor. In a few minutes he was joined by his brother.

"I thought for a while you had turned good." Chris said as Wyatt came in.

"There is no such thing Chris." Wyatt replied looking down at his brother.

Chris tilted his head back. "Do you remember when you were seven? Some weird kid was picking on me and when you found out you punched him so hard that the kids' nose bled and you cracked his jaw."

Wyatt looked utterly confused. "Why are you bringing that up?"

Chris looked away. "Because that night you sat me and Melinda down, who was only three years old at the time and said no matter what, whenever something happens to us whenever we are scared or hurt we could go to you and you'd make everything better. You were seven and promised me and Mel the world. Back then I knew you loved us."

"I still do love you guys." Wyatt said. "You two are just pains in the ass."

"I have a confession to make." Chris said quickly. "Something happened…" he started and looked to his brother his eyes glistening. "I got scared and hurt badly. Really badly. I'm still to this day petrified."

Wyatt stared at his brother trying to figure out what was going through his brain. Chris had set up such a big barrier around his brain Wyatt could no longer break through. "What happened?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Well about eight years ago I watched my mom die." he stuttered slightly. Half of him was telling Wyatt this to keep him distracted and maybe make him feel sympathetic. Another half of him was telling Wyatt this because his big brother needed to know. "I tried with all my might to save her. It didn't work. Then my Dad disappeared and my Uncle died. Wyatt everyone around me died and I knew it was because of my big brother. My so called protector. By then I knew my brother was dead as well. He died as soon as he organised to kill my Mom." Chris looked at Wyatt. "So Wyatt? Will you keep your promise? Will you make everything better?"

Wyatt slid down the walls and looked away. "If you really think your brother died when I organised to kill Mom then you are more naïve than I originally thought." Wyatt scratched the back of his neck. "I know Dad used to hit you. I always knew. From the moment you turned twelve. That was the first time. You had just refused to do something and I decided you needed to be taught a lesson. No one disciplined you Chris. You and Melinda could get away with murder so I took into my own hands to do something about it. I called a shape shifter and he's been our Dad since you were twelve up until you were fourteen."

Chris' eyes popped open and he stood up and towered over his brother. "Wait one second. You did what?"

Wyatt bit his top lip. "I captured Dad and put a demon in his place."

"When you were fourteen."

"When I was fourteen."

Chris swivelled around on his foot and felt claustrophobic all of a sudden. "I need to get out of here." he said. "Wyatt I need to get out of here!" he shouted at his older brother who barely moved.

"I can't let you go Chris" Wyatt shook his head. He kept a calm front but he could see Chris gasping for breath.

"I thought he hated me!" Chris was crying. "You made him hate me."

Wyatt stood up and went towards his brother. "He didn't hate you Chris."

Chris thought for a moment. "But after and before…he came back once in a while. Who was that?"

"That was Dad. I erased his memory of those two years placing happier ones in his mind." Wyatt replied.

"S-so he did ignore me. He ignored me all of those times. I know it." Chris shook violently and Wyatt didn't know what to do. His little brother was having an anxiety attack.

"Chris calm down." Wyatt tried to soothe.

"I need to get out." Chris started throwing himself against the door in hope it would bust open.

"I'll take you out okay? Just calm down."

"I need to find Mel, I need to tell her the truth." Chris smashed against the door repetitively and Wyatt pulled him back to stop Chris from injuring himself.

"I need to go back. Dad didn't hurt me physically at all Wyatt." Chris was grinning gleefully and Wyatt thought he was plain crazy. "He just ignored me because he loved you and Mel more but he didn't hit me at all. Your crazy demon did that." Chris knew he wasn't acting sane. He wasn't sure if it was the anxiety or the hunger that was turning him crazy but he didn't care because it all hurt to much.

"Chris please stop this." Wyatt held Chris trying to get him to stop shaking.

"No Wyatt." Chris pulled away until he hit the door. "You can't be big brother and evil tyrant. You just can't. Pick now. What do you want? Power or family?"

Wyatt was stunned. He never thought he'd be given that question. He became powerful to be a good big brother. "Chris…"

Chris wasn't waiting for an answer. His breathing was short and raspy and his face was bright red. Wyatt knew what was happening. As Chris fell backward Wyatt caught his brother and gently guiding him to the floor. He started searching Chris' pockets but found nothing so he conjured an asthma puffer and pressed it to his brothers' lips. "Breathe you idiot." Chris did as Wyatt commanded and inhaled deeply. "What did Mom tell you about always having a puffer?"

Chris closed his eyes slightly. He couldn't answer at the moment because the puffer was still in his mouth. Once he was sure he felt better he pulled it out and looked at Wyatt. "I haven't had an attack for six years."

Wyatt flinched. "Sorry."

"You never are." Chris stood up and attempted to dust himself off. He was still weak.

Wyatt stood up and went out the dungeon door. From through the bars he looked at his brother. "I can't pick between my family and my power Chris. You know that."

Chris threw himself against the door and stared at his brother threw the bars. "No Wyatt, you already have." he kicked the door as hard as he could before retreating into the darkness of his dungeon.

………

Mel was sitting cross-legged in the Conservatory. She was meditating trying to contact Chris. She had done it before except then she had locked into his powers, now she was trying to lock into his mind.

"Mel come and take a break. We've already established we are saving him and now we need to wait." Patience said bluntly.

Mel opened one of her eyes and looked at her cousin. "I just need to talk to him."

"You can talk to him as much as you want when he's back." Patience snapped slightly.

"Yeah well if it was Henry you'd be singing a different tune."

"Well it isn't Henry and if you think about it I was in your position once but my brother turned up dead."

"First off." Mel got out of her position on the floor and stood over Patience. "That ain't very comforting. Second, I have been in this position to many times to count!"

"Well that shows that you care heaps." Patience said adding fuel to the fire.

Pipa and Paige stood in the corner and watched the cousins scream at each other. Paige was about to interfere when Pipa rested a hand on her Moms arm (she couldn't reach Paige's shoulder). "I wouldn't if I were you. Once they've said all they need they'll shut up."

Paige nodded and reluctantly backed off. "Do they always argue?"

Pipa nodded and bit into the apple she was currently eating. "You're just lucky they've forgotten they have powers."

"I'm guessing it can get pretty heated." Paige mused.

Pipa laughed. "No exaggeration. Once we had to get a fire brigade."

"I guess we better start buying insurance." Paige laughed but Pipa suddenly became sad. "Honey, I was just joking about the insurance, we don't have to buy it." Paige had no idea why the girl was so upset.

Pipa laughed slightly at what her mother thought she was upset about. "No, it's not insurance even though that's kind of dumb to be upset about. It's what the insurance can't replace I'm sad about."

Paige felt her heart twinge. "Chris said, there's no Charmed Ones left in the future. Why can't you Pat and…"

Pipa chuckled and put three fingers up. "That's how long me and Pat have left. Then on the fourth day we're back in the future, dead. No three Halliwell witches left apart from Chris, Mel and Wyatt."

Paige's jaw dropped. "No, that can't be right. We have to stop you guys from dying."

"It's already happened." Pipa said. "In Mel and Chris' future. Stuff like that we can't stop because then they wouldn't have come back."

Paige remembered Melinda's little speech about finding them dead on the doorstep. She felt her heart breaking. Pipa smiled sadly. "Mel said something before about our family being a bunch of quacks because we are so excepting of death. I guess it's just because we are Charmed that makes us so calm. Death is just another life."

"So my babies die?" Paige wiped her eyes. Melinda had told her none of her children are dead. _Technically none of my children are born. That's how she passed it for the truth._

"All three of them." A tear fell down Pipa's face. "But they won't be. Not after Chris does what he came to do. Not after Bullet Man comes to the rescue."

Paige laughed at the nickname and pulled Pipa into a tight squeeze just as Mel and Patience stopped arguing and retreated to their separate corners. "First we need to rescue Bullet Man."

…………

The next night Phoebe and Piper stood behind the bar serving drinks. The sisters had taken the shift at the bar seeing as none of the staff could turn up. "Two more days until the full moon." Piper said to Phoebe as she passed some drinks out.

"Yeah," Phoebe muttered. Only Phoebe and Paige knew the twins were Paige's and Phoebe couldn't help but act slightly awkward around her older sister. She had to keep all these secrets from her and she had no idea why. 'It could jeopardise the future!' Patience and Mel had screamed. Pipa just said it softly.

Phoebe wiped the glass in her hand deep in thought. "Earth to Phoebe can you hear me?" Piper was tapping her sisters' shoulder. Phoebe turned around smiled.

"Yeah I can hear you. Sorry just a little too deep in thought." Phoebe whacked a smile on her face when Piper still didn't look convinced. "I'm fine Piper, just fine."

Piper shrugged and started pouring more drinks as Paige came back from a table with an empty tray in her hand. "I need two lemon breezes." she called out to her sister.

Phoebe grabbed two bottles and past it to the youngest. Then Piper said something that froze the younger Charmed Ones in their shoes. "Do you think that maybe Patience and Pipa are related to us? I mean Patience's nickname is Patty like Mom's nickname and Pipa is another form of Piper."

Paige never thought of why she called her daughter Pipa but that made sense. "Um, no I don't."

Piper frowned. "But it makes perfect sense. The whitelighter thing comes from you Paige, I mean think about it."

Paige bit her lip and didn't know what to say but Phoebe saved her. "Honey, they can't be Paige's kids because according to them they have a big brother who is four years older than them. Paige doesn't have any kids and she ain't pregnant."

Piper nodded. "Oh." Piper then laughed. "They couldn't be Paige's kids anyway because that would make Mel and Chris one of our kids." Piper laughed slightly and then gave out the drinks.

Phoebe for one second wanted to grab her sisters shoulders and shake her screaming at her "ARE YOU THAT STUPID?!" But she respected her nieces and nephew to much and held back.

…………

Mel placed a few sandwiches into a brown bag and went into the living room where Patience and Pipa were watching TV on the couch. "You two going to be alright by yourselves for a bit?" Mel asked as she looked at her cousins.

"Yes mom." Patience rolled her eyes focusing on the TV.

"Where you going Mel?" Pipa asked her brown eyes full of wonder.

"Giving Duke some things for Chris." she explained she was about to orb when Pipa grabbed her arm.

"Mom and Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe said you couldn't go anywhere. Wyatt wants you as well." Pipa held Melinda's wrist firmly not letting her go.

"I'll be right back. Duke can't afford to come back here." Mel tried to pull away from Pipa but failed. "Come on Pipsy let me go." she tugged a little harder but Pipa refused to budge.

"You go, I go." Pipa said.

"Aw Pip!" Patience stood up. "If you guys go then I have to go."

Mel rolled her eyes. "I just want to give food to my brother. Do you mind?"

Patience smacked her head. "Why don't we go to common point?" she asked.

"Yes." Pipa smiled. "Common point."

Mel groaned. "Okay." Mel took her cousins hands and orbed to Common Point. It wasn't really a common point more like Stonehenge. The stones created a magical circle which was usually used for trading and discussions between enemies. Here you couldn't use your magic for attacking, only in defence. Also no one could detect you there.

"How we supposed to get Duke here?" Mel asked.

Patience rolled her eyes. "It common point Melinda. You can get anyone at common point."

"Unless they are under magical lock." Mel muttered. "Darklighter Elder Duke." she said and a green light appeared carrying Duke. Duke looked around confused and then saw Mel.

"I thought you were meeting me in the underworld." Duke said before looking at Pipa and Patience. "Alone."

"Pat and Pip wouldn't let me go alone." Mel explained. "Give this to Chris." She held out the brown paper bag and Duke took it off her.

"You got the plan?" Duke asked.

Mel nodded and Patience explained. "Me and Pips are going to distract Wyatt with The Aunts and Mom."

Pipa continued. "You are going to release Chris."

"Sounds easy." Duke said. "How you going to send him back through time?"

Mel smiled sadly. "We are going to throw him through time, literally."

"How?"

Pipa bit her lip. "We are going to force him through a gateway."

"That isn't going to work." Duke said. "He has ways to get back."

Patience nodded. "We know but Leo is talking to the Elders…the good Elders about a ban to this time."

Duke nodded. "I'll ask them down there about a ban as well."

Mel looked away. "If we organise a ban it means we only have one shot at changing the future. If we fail we can't come back to change things."

"Can't we just place a ban over Wyatt?" Pipa asked Duke.

"Only under combined forces. Wyatt is a powerful witch." Duke explained.

Mel looked at her watch. "It's nearly 3:00 am. The sisters will be back soon we have to go."

Duke nodded and orbed off. Mel locked arms with the twins and orbed back to the Manor just as Piper opened the door. "Where were you guys?" Phoebe asked. She saw the blue orbs appear. Paige had her arms crossed and was waiting for an answer.

"Giving Duke something for Chris." Mel shrugged and went off into her makeshift bedroom which she was now sharing with her cousins.

"Food." Paige said to her sisters remembering Melinda's plans.

Piper went upstairs and checked on Wyatt before heading off to bed. Paige and Phoebe sat down with the Future residents and chatted.


	16. Brother's Reminiscing

**A/N: The part of the chapter written between the bold dotted lines was co-written by PiperPaigeP3. Thank you very much for sending it to me. It is a great idea and I'm sorry I changed it a little but it had to be done for the plots sake. ******** Thank you again.**

**Bibz**

"Mel are you okay?" Phoebe asked as she headed into the makeshift room.

"You're the empath. You know I'm not okay." Mel muttered sadly.

"I can feel it too." Pipa said quietly.

"You're an empath?" Paige smiled.

"I'm a Seer." Patience grinned trying to please her mother.

"Girls this ain't 'What's my power?'." Mel frowned.

"Sorry Mel." Pipa said. Patience just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry mother." Patience muttered.

Paige frowned slightly and looked at Mel. "What's bothering you kiddo?"

"I want Chris here." Mel said quietly. Immediately Patience and Pipa were at Mel's side hugging her.

"Not tomorrow night." Pat started.

"But the night after." Pipa continued.

"Your brother…"

"Will be…"

"Here…"

"With you…"

"Telepathy?" Paige and Phoebe guessed together.

"Twin Telepathy." The girls said together. "Only other power we share apart from orbing. However our telepathy we still have when it's the full moon."

"Hey has Aunt Piper learnt how to rewind yet?" Pipa asked.

"Rewind?" Paige asked back.

"Yeah rewind." Patience smiled.

Mel was just smacking her head. "Chris kept all these secrets from them for three months and you two come and reveal everything."

"Get over it Melly." Patience said.

"What's rewind?" Phoebe asked.

Mel knocked a glass over and froze it before it hit the ground. "When Mom blows things up she was fast forwards it to a point the molecules can't take it anymore so they burst. Rewind is the opposite but it's slower to a point where it does this." Pipa grinned and flicked her wrists and the glass flew back up to the table.

"That's amazing." Phoebe admitted.

"So Piper's what? A time bender?" Paige asked.

The girls nodded and Patience explained. "Aunt Piper is a time bender, Mom is a telepath but it kind of stuffed with her whitelighter powers but when you guys get older it'll all be fixed, Aunt Pheebs is a psychic."

Mel looked at the time. "Don't you two have work tomorrow?"

"Temping." Paige groaned.

"Elise." Phoebe shook her head.

"Goodnight girls." Paige kissed the three on their forehead and headed upstairs.

"How many daughters do I have?" Phoebe asked as she said goodnight.

"Two hundred." Pipa teased and turned over on the couch.

Mel sacrificed the couches and let her cousins sleep there. She rested her head on the pillow and didn't bother pulling the covers tighter even though she was freezing. If she thought it was uncomfortable sleeping on the cold floor she couldn't imagine how hard it was for Chris.

………

The next night Piper was holding Little Wyatt on her hip while stirring something on the stove. Patience, Pipa and Paige were sitting at the dining table chatting about something whilst playing penuchle. Melinda was helping Piper make dinner trying to forget her about her brother long enough to calm down. Phoebe was sitting at the dining table as well typing at her laptop listening to what the twins were talking about.

"I still can't believe you guys know how to play penuchle." Phoebe admitted.

Pipa looked at Paige and smiled slightly. "Our mother taught us."

Phoebe and Mel grinned as well knowing how much it meant to Paige. Piper still remained blissfully unaware.

Melinda started to hum a tune and Piper laughed as she started to sing the lyrics. "I thought that love was science fiction, until I saw you today, now that love is my addiction, I've thrown all my books away." Phoebe started laughing and Mel smiled as she continued to hum. Paige joined in singing. When I was young I was so naïve, I didn't believe no I didn't believe, I didn't believe."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and Pipa and Patience started laughing their heads off watching there cousin, mom and Aunt Piper singing old eighties music. Phoebe just shook her head and joined in as well. "Never thought that we'd last this long, always thought that they'd dropped the bomb, Drop the bomb. Didn't!" Piper was dancing with Wyatt giggling away and Phoebe and Paige stood up to dance as well. Mel rolled her eyes and stopped humming and sung the words.

"I thought that love was science fiction, until I saw you today, now that love is my addiction, I've thrown all my books away." Piper laughed and Paige and Phoebe were spinning and twirling Pipa and Patience. Mel held onto one of Pipers hands and little Wyatt's hand dancing.

No one noticed that Future Wyatt had orbed in until they heard the lone clapping of a pair of hands. Everyone stopped "Wow, looks like a Halliwell party."

Mel let go of Piper and Baby Wyatt's hands and looked at her big brother. "Where is Chris?"

"Pipa, Pat?" Wyatt looked shocked slightly then looked at Melinda with a grin on his face. "Long time, no see."

"How did you expect to see us if you killed us?" Patience replied crossing her hands.

"Oh touchy subject," Wyatt smirked. "But for the record I didn't touch a hair on your head."

"Shut it!" Mel shouted. "Where is Chris? Bring him back now!"

"Or what?" Wyatt scoffed.

"Or you will suffer the consequences." Mel threw a look at little Wyatt and Piper held her son a little closer.

"Little me? See you've always been funny. Do you think that my mom will allow that? And anyway you don't have it in you to kill me." Mel knew in her heart Wyatt's words were true but it just made her angrier.

"I could always use spells," Mel replied. "Binding potions. There are alternatives."

"And risk everything else Mel, you are wiser than that." Wyatt looked pitifully at his sister. "Why don't you just come with me and go back to your time, that way you and Chris will be safe, safer that you'll ever dream about. You know, right now I could cast a little spell and do you a little favour, stop you from getting pregnant in three years. Don't make me hurt you. Not yet."

Wyatt looked away from Melinda before she could reply. He stared spitefully at his cousins. Pipa was holding onto the back of Paige's shirt in fear. "Scared of me aren't you." he asked the shivering twin. "See?" Wyatt looked at Mel. "She's scared of me." he jerked his thumb in the direction of Pipa and Paige held onto her tighter.

"Bastard!" Mel screamed. "Where is Chris, let him go, let him…" Melinda forgot that they were magical and flung herself at Wyatt trying to land a punch. "Bring him back!"

Wyatt dodged the girl's attacks and laughed. "See you are so close to me, that I may just orb you with me, but wait, it gets funnier than that…" he lifted his arm and threw a low voltage energy ball at her. "I could just use my magic."

Little Wyatt cried as he saw his favourite babysitter flew across the room and hit the wall falling unconscious. He grabbed onto his mother and orbed her away to safety. Patience and Phoebe ran to her side trying to trying to wake Mel up.

"Pipa, you were always smart enough to be afraid of me." Wyatt grinned. "Just like your brother your hiding behind Mommy."

"Wyatt," Mel croaked from the corner as she woke up. "Don't."

"See, that's exactly what he did when he died! It's why Paige died!"

Melinda closed her eyes and sent a message to him via her thoughts. "Don't do it Wyatt, You don't want to, I'm begging you, she doesn't know. Pat doesn't know. Please Wyatt."

"Of course they don't know. Because you Melinda were to afraid to tell them what happened." Wyatt gave her a sly smile. "But let me show them."

"No!" Mel screamed but it was too late.

Phoebe, Paige, Pipa, Patience and Melinda were thrown into a scene along with Wyatt. It was in the attic, however it looked different. It was slightly cleaner but there more boxes. Many had the words 'baby photos' written on it a one of them had 'Prudence Halliwell' written on it.

An older looking Paige was standing in the middle of the attic mixing a potion. Her hair was greying slightly at the roots not from age but from stress and her eyes were drooping from lack of sleep. A boy around the age of fourteen maybe thirteen walked into the room.

Mel closed her eyes and blinked back the tears knowing what was going to happen. Pipa and Patience gasped at the sight of their big brother. Paige and Phoebe had no idea what was going on and Wyatt just sat down and watched.

"Mom, come on, dinner is ready." Henry jnr chirped. "Chris and Mel made something really big for tonight." he held Paige's arm and tried to lead her away.

"That's my son?" Paige whispered. Melinda nodded wiping the tears away briskly. She looked at Wyatt. "You don't have to do this Wy. Please."

He shook his head and kept watching the scene unfold.

Future Paige pulled Henry close to her. "Baby I just need to find this thing."

"Mom, no one is going to attack tonight. Wyatt put a protection spell on the house." Henry grinned. "Come on relax. It's your wedding anniversary."

Mel cringed slightly. "Wyatt I'm your little sister. Please don't show me this again."

Wyatt shook his head again. "This is for Pipa and Pat."

A younger Melinda and Chris came to the door. "You two do know dinner is downstairs right?" Chris asked.

Future Paige laughed. "This better be some massive dinner we're having."

Two demons shimmered into the Manor right behind Henry and Paige. The first one kicked Paige and she fell to the ground. The other grabbed onto Henry and was about to shimmer back out when the younger Melinda froze the scene. Henry got out of the demons grip and then ran to his mother's side. She was lying right in front of the frozen demon.

Chris grabbed Melinda's arm and pointed to where the mirror in the attic was. A younger Wyatt stood there shocked. He looked at Melinda and unfroze the demons.

Henry was pulling Paige up onto her feet when the demon that was frozen began to throw an energy ball. "Henry watch out!" Mel shouted and threw herself into the line of fire. She was hit by the energy ball and collapsed into an unconscious heap.

Chris watched his sister fall and threw his own energy ball at the demon. Paige looked at Henry realizing it was him they wanted. "Henry stay behind me." she whispered and started orbing objects at the demons. Three more had appeared and younger Wyatt was chuckling in the corner.

Pipa and Patience had tears streaming down their faces and Phoebe was holding onto Paige's hand squeezing it. Mel just looked in silence at her own limp body which was in the corner praying things would change and she would wake up. Older Wyatt just continued to watch yawning slightly. Mel wanted to hit him so badly for that.

Paige took on two of them and Chris took on four of them. "Aunt Gi this ain't working."

"Call Phoebe!" she shouted. "Go!"

Chris shook his head. "You can't do it by yourself."

Henry was still standing behind his mother but plucked up some courage. He quickly spun around and blew up two demons. "Quickly Chris." he shouted. He was more of a whitelighter than a witch.

Chris froze a demon, looked at Melinda then orbed downstairs. It was just Paige and Henry battling three demons each. Henry tk'd two of them together then threw an energy ball, hitting both of them.

"Two down four to go." Paige muttered and grabbed a potion off the table and threw it at a random demon praying it would work. It hit its target and the demon was sent up in flames. One of the three demons left got extremely pissed and threw a fire ball straight at Henry. Paige orbed in front of her son holding on to him.

Time seemed to slow down and everyone noticed Henry was holding onto Paige the same way Pipa was holding onto her earlier. The fireball hit Paige and a single tear fell to the floor as her body turned into instant ash.

Future Phoebe and Chris were standing at the door and Phoebe wailed out in pain. "Paige!" she ran to her sisters ashes and cried. Henry lifted his hands in anger and blew up all three of the demons at once. Chris ran to Phoebe's side seeing younger Wyatt emerge from the shadows and orbed her back downstairs. Melinda woke up and watched as younger Wyatt summoned Excalibur and plunged it into Henry's unsuspecting heart saying something as he did. "No!" younger Melinda shouted.

Pipa, Patience, Melinda, Phoebe and Paige were all pulled out of the vision and returned to the kitchen where Piper was holding little Wyatt with a panicked look on her face. Only then did Melinda realise she was shouting 'No' as well. Huddled in a little ball crying.

Phoebe had tears streaming down her face and Pipa and Patience were holding onto each other balling their eyes out. Only Paige stood pale faced in shock not knowing exactly what to do.

Piper looked fearfully at the older Wyatt who just stood calmly waiting for someone to say something. "What did you do to them?" Piper asked furiously.

"Showed them a death." Wyatt shrugged.

Mel instantly looked up and stood up. She looked at Wyatt. "I hate you!" she shouted. "YOU KILLED THEM! You ruined everything! But you promised Wyatt you promised." Mel was punching his chest weakly. Little Wyatt put his shield up afraid older Wyatt was going to hurt his mom. Older Wyatt tried to use this opportunity to orb Melinda out with him but Piper noticed the glint in his eyes. She grabbed Melinda with her free arm and pulled her into the protection of the shield.

"Go Wyatt." Piper whispered menacingly. "Leave now."

The older version of the baby in her arms looked fearful for a moment and orbed out. Little Wyatt put his shield down and orbed into Phoebe's arms as to comfort his Aunt.

Pipa kept crying and Patience looked at Paige for a moment before heading out of the room. Pipa and Mel both followed.

Phoebe looked at the highly confused Piper. "We aren't going to let any of this happen. We aren't going to let him turn evil."

Paige looked at Piper not knowing whether to be angry or apologetic. "I better go make sure the girls are okay." she muttered and left the room without another word.

"Where were you?" Piper looked at her sister warily. "Wyatt orbed me upstairs then I told him we had to go back, we came down and you disappeared."

Phoebe gulped. "Um… Pipa and Patience had a big brother. Paige was his whitelighter, Wyatt ordered someone to kill Henry, the big brother, and Paige got caught in the crossfire. Wyatt killed Henry anyway. Mel didn't get save him. I didn't get to save her." Phoebe was crying. "I walked in right after it happened. It was her anniversary Piper."

Piper looked at Wyatt and whispered something into his ear. He orbed off into his crib and played happily with his teddy bear. She wrapped her arms around Phoebe and let her cry into her shoulder. "Honey, we won't let it happen this time okay. She won't die."

"I couldn't do anything. She was turned into ashes. Nothing but ashes." Phoebe stuttered. "And Henry, he was just dead. In seconds, he was stabbed. I did nothing. I couldn't do anything."

Piper let Phoebe lean on her shoulder and took her upstairs to her room and placed her on her bed. "Go to sleep." Piper soothed. Phoebe stayed awake still crying and Piper smiled slightly. She placed a gentle hand on Phoebe's forehead and muttered something sending her little sister into a deep sleep.

Piper went back downstairs and found Melinda curled up in a little ball on the platform of the stairs. "Mel, honey? You want to talk?"

Mel sniffled slightly. "No."

"You want to be alone?"

"Never."

Piper wrapped her arms around the girl afraid she would break in her arms. "We're going to find Chris, okay? I promise."

"Will he be okay M-Piper?" she was about to say 'mom'.

"He'll be fine. I promise, he'll be fine."

Mel shook her head. "You can't promise that. No one can."

"I can." Piper held the crying Melinda a little closer and tighter and just let her cry.

………

Chris pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. He was still grasping the fact that man wasn't his father. It was hard enough separating Leo from Dad but now he had to separate both of them from Demon Leo.

Chris was happy his little sister had been sending food. First he got peanut butter sandwiches with honey. Then she sent him egg and cheese toasted sandwich, fruit and an energy drink. Today he was waiting for Duke to bring him the brown paper bag. He hoped maybe his sister would send it a little earlier but he had no such luck.

Duke told him that Chris had to be on guard. Something to do with the full moon being tonight. He had heard Wyatt's mental mutterings about twins. The only twins they knew were their cousins but they were dead.

He paced his dungeon and Wyatt had thought about what happened when he found out the Eldest Wyatt-Halliwell was evil.

_A fourteen year old Chris was muttering an incantation. He looked up waiting for the familiar magical wind to appear but nothing happened. He looked down at the Book of Shadows and slammed it shut._

"_Chris, come on." Mel said sleepily from the opposite side of the room. "You can't smash the book up like that. It's older than Grams."_

"_It's older than Melinda Warren." Chris said. "Why is it abandoning us now?"_

_Wyatt walked into the room and frowned. "What are you two doing?" he asked._

"_Trying to summon Mom." Chris deflated and Mel nodded._

_Wyatt rolled his eyes. "You aren't going to be able to summon her. Just ask Aunt Prue."_

"_We have." Chris and Mel said together._

_Wyatt continued to roll his eyes and Mel grinned. "If you keep doing that your eyes will stick."_

_Wyatt frowned at her and telekinetically shut her mouth. "Wyatt!" Chris ran to his sisters' side and tried to unstick her mouth. "Come on Wyatt we aren't five years old anymore."_

"_You're right. We aren't five anymore." He stuck a fake apologetic look on his face and looked at Chris. "You okay?"_

_Chris who had recently come back from hospital nodded. Only Melinda knew he had jumped and she had convinced him it was worth living. However Chris still was convinced he could summon his Mom just long enough to say thank you for everything and sorry for everything else. "I'm fine Wy, just tired."_

_Wyatt nodded. "So am I."_

"_Yeah, you would be tired too if you spent all your time recruiting demons and witches." Mel blurted out suddenly then cupped her hands over her mouth. Chris looked at her a little shocked but no one looked more scared than Wyatt._

"_Mel what was that about?" Chris asked._

"_I'm still getting my empath thing under control." she admitted. "But where did I pick that up from?"_

"_I don't know. Let's go ask Aunt Phoebe about it." Chris took his sisters hand and orbed out before Wyatt could say anything._

_Chris arrived in his Aunts bedroom which she shared with Coop and shocked the couple who were deep in conversation. "Chris? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked._

_Chris had his arms wrapped around his little sister. "She was channelling someone that wasn't there."_

_Phoebe and Coop looked at each other and both shared the same confused expressions. "How can you channel someone that isn't there?" Coop asked._

"_You can't." Phoebe said. "Unless they were invisible. What happened exactly?"_

_Chris thought back and explained what they were doing, how Wyatt walked into the room and then what Mel said. Melinda just stood there quietly in her big brothers arms and agreed with everything he said._

_Phoebe took a deep breath. "Paige?" she called out. _

_Paige orbed in and looked at Phoebe. "What's wrong?"_

"_Can you ask the Elders if Mel's powers are growing?" Phoebe asked quickly._

_Paige frowned. "I thought she already came into all her powers."_

"_I know, but she is channelled someone that wasn't there." Phoebe explained._

_Paige nodded and orbed 'Up There'._

"_Just keep an eye on her. Call Prue if you must." Phoebe looked at her husband and smiled. "Honey can you take me to Magic School?"_

_Coop nodded and wrapped his arms around Phoebe. He looked at Chris. "Penny is at ballet and Prue is with her tutor. Can you…?"_

_Chris nodded. "I'll pick them up."_

"_And Posy is at Paige's house with H.B. so could drop by later and make sure they all come over, we're having dinner here." Phoebe put on a pleading smile and Chris nodded._

"_I'll do it. I'll even help make dinner seeing as…" Chris looked away and Mel grinned._

"_Since the meatloaf our stomachs haven't been quiet the same." Mel concluded._

"_Sorry," Phoebe winced. "We shouldn't make you and Wyatt do all this stuff but it's…"_

"_Don't worry." Chris grinned. "I don't mind."_

_Phoebe and Coop smiled sweetly and transported out. "Come on Mel. Need to keep you under close watch." he wrapped a hand around Melinda who grudgingly followed her brother downstairs._

_They went into the kitchen where they found Wyatt sitting and the island fiddling with his fingers. "What'd you guys tell Aunt Phoebe?"_

"_She just called Aunt Paige who's talking to the Elders." Chris explained and headed toward the fridge. "You want something to eat?"_

_Wyatt shook his head. "So Mel's powers are growing."_

"_Pretty much."_

_Mel sat down next to Wyatt and smiled. "Nothing to be worried about." she grinned. "If it's my power growing we can control it."_

_Chris placed a bowl of fruit in front of Mel and sat down next to Wyatt and started digging into his own. Mel looked at Chris and frowned. "Why are you making her fruit?"_

"_Her?" Chris asked curiously._

_Mel looked dazed for a moment. "That was seriously weird. Why would a demon care if I ate fruit?"_

_Chris looked panicked and went to Mel's side and Wyatt just looked shocked. "Someone has to be in the room. Maybe invisible." Chris spoke quietly._

"_Why'd she have to be an empath?" Mel muttered furiously before looking at Chris. "That…"_

"_Wasn't you." Chris ended and looked around the room. "_You, who is in my sisters mind, reveal yourself in proper time_." Chris said the spell and Wyatt started to glow._

"_What the…" Mel looked at Wyatt then was taken over by anger. She looked at Chris and shouted. "YOU HAD TO DO THAT DIDN'T YOU?!" she screamed and tk'd him into the wall. She snapped out of her sudden anger and ran over to Chris. "I am so sorry Chris." she healed her hand over the gash on his temple and healed him._

_Wyatt stood behind them still glowing but now he was extremely angry. Chris staggered up and looked at his brother forcing Mel to stand behind him. "Who are you and what've you done with my brother?"_

_Wyatt merely laughed. "Can't you see Chris? I am your brother."_

_Mel staggered back slightly hitting the floor. "No, you can't be…" she whispered._

"_Yeah Melinda I am." Wyatt replied before shaking his head. "You had to go and figure out what happened didn't you."_

"_We don't know anything Wyatt, honest." Chris said trying to protect Mel. He had never seen his brother like this. The evil glint in his eyes explained most of the story._

_Mel closed her eyes and felt tears fall down her face. "He killed Mom."_

_Wyatt flung Chris across the room so he was towering above Mel. "No I didn't kill her. It was an accident. It was just going to be a distraction." Wyatt raised a hand to tk Mel but Chris grabbed Wyatt's hand._

"_Don't hurt her!" Chris shouted._

_Wyatt looked between Chris and Mel for a second. He tk'd Chris again and Mel cried out in pain as she held her head. Wyatt looked over to Chris who had a big gash on his head._

"_So whatever he feels you feel." Wyatt snickered. "If either of you tell anyone I swear I will hurt Chris."_

_Chris stood up and shook his head. "I'll tell anyway. You can hurt me all you want Wyatt I won't care." Chris felt a pain in his chest. His big brother was the reason his mother was dead. It was running through his head so fast that he had literally separated his brother from the demon who stood in front of him._

_Wyatt grinned and punched Chris in the nose. It snapped as he heard the break and Mel cried out in pain grabbing her nose. Blood trickled down her face mixing with her tears and she gasped in surprise. "You will care when your sister feels it."_

_Chris looked at Mel and didn't care blood was gushing down his own face. The fact his sister was in pain because of him hurt enough._

"_I'll shut up." he muttered. "Now unless you want the Aunts to get suspicious I have to go pick up Penny and Prue."_

_Mel was in the corner shivering in fright and Chris went to grab her hand but Wyatt interfered. "She stays with me." Wyatt said quickly._

_Chris knew Mel was going to play leverage from now on. "Can she heal me first?"_

_Wyatt looked at Mel who ran to Chris side and placed her hands above his face. "I'll clean you up when I get back, okay?" Chris hugged her and stared at Wyatt. "She should come with me. She's petrified right now. I won't say anything."_

"_She stays." Wyatt enforced. Chris let go of his shaking sister and reluctantly orbed out._

Chris wiped the tears from his eyes furiously. Mel had grown up a lot since then. It still hurt him he had to wait until the next night to comfort his little sister. Chris had always protected Mel from as far as he could remember. He gulped and shook his head. He shouldn't worry. Not now.

………

"Mel now remember…" Piper said.

"Don't leave the Manor." Mel muttered and Phoebe ruffled her hair. Paige and Phoebe had both gotten over the drama of the vision when the twins and Melinda assured them it wasn't going to happen.

"Good girl." Patience winked.

"Don't rub it in Patience." Pipa frowned. "She wants to save her brother." Pipa had still yet to recover from watching her brother and mother die but put on a strong front. She remembered sitting at the dinner table when it was all happening and not knowing why Aunty Pheebs was crying until the next morning.

Pat crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She was in complete and utter denial. She told herself over and over again that it wasn't the way her brother and mother died. She didn't want to believe it was her cousin. She really didn't. "Let's get going. In fifteen minutes we are individually whole."

Mel nodded and held her cousins in a tight embrace. "Please take care." Mel whispered.

Pipa nodded and Patience pulled away from the grip of her cousin. "Stop worrying about us." Patience said as she looked at The Charmed Ones. "Can we leave now?"

"Why'd your mother call you patience?" Piper muttered and took Pipa's hand and orbed off.

Phoebe and Paige laughed as they disappeared in blue orbs. "Just be careful Pat." Mel whispered as it was only the elder twin left.

"I will mom." Patience said as she too disappeared in orbs.

Mel looked at where her family previously stood. She looked over to baby Wyatt who she was minding. "You're a pain you know that?" Mel muttered picking her little big brother up.

Wyatt giggled in response almost teasing Mel. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." she complained and set him down upstairs. "Now you be a good boy while I call Uncle Daryl and Aunty Sheila.


	17. Rescue Missions one gone wrong

The five witches orbed into the Underworld and took their surroundings in. It was no secret that Paige, Patience and Pipa felt particularly nervous for they were half-whitelighters in a darklighters cave. "Do you have full power yet?" A familiar voice came from behind them.

"Let me see." Patience flicked her wrists and Duke froze where he was standing. She moved to the other side of the room and unfroze him. "Yep, it's working."

Duke nodded. "I'll have him out quickly I hope. I just can't open his prison door."

Patience rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us before? I mean please? Opening a door should be easy."

Paige frowned at her daughter. "Maybe it's locked."

"We're magical." Patience countered.

"And if it's a magical lock." Phoebe suggested.

Piper snickered slightly as Patience fell silent.

Duke looked between the witches. "Ladies, I may need some witchcraft to open the door." he suggested.

Piper lifted her hand. "I'll go with Duke."

"You guys have fifteen minutes." Phoebe said as Piper took Duke's hand.

"Don't hurt him." Piper said just as Duke orbed off.

Phoebe, Paige, Pipa and Patience walked down the dark hallway in silence. As they neared the end of it they heard voices.

"Go check on my brother. Make sure he is breathing." The voice of Wyatt said and Patience tensed up in anger. Pipa placed a comforting hand on her sisters' shoulder.

Phoebe grabbed Patience's attention and made a movement with her wrists as she pointed to where the voice was coming from. She then pointed to Pipa and did a similar movement and placed her finger to her lips. Paige looked at Phoebe and shrugged. "Orb in." Phoebe whispered not knowing what hand gesture to use for orbing.

They all nodded and counted down from three before charging (or orbing in Paige's case) in.

…………

Piper and Duke arrived right outside Chris' door. "Chris?" Piper looked through the bars at a figure huddled in the corner. "Chris this is no time for napping. Wake up!"

The figure groaned and turned over. "Mel? Is that you?"

"It's Piper."

"And Duke." The darklighter added.

Piper inspected the door. "How'd you try opening it?" Piper asked.

"I did nearly everything." Duke replied.

"Be more specific."

Chris placed his hands on the bar touching Piper's slightly. "Wyatt uses a special key. It's marked with a…" his voice was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor. "Hide!" Chris panicked and went back to his cell.

Duke grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her back into the shadows. A tall man with black hair looked around suspiciously then into the prison. "You in there witch?"

There was no reply from Chris. Piper knew what the whitelighter was doing and placed a hand on Duke's arm as he tried to move.

"Witch? You there?" The man opened the door and edged into the room. "Chris you there?"

All of a sudden the man was telekinetically thrown against the wall, however before he hit he was stopped by the same invisible force. Chris held the man there and Piper went to blow him up but she stopped him. "He's being controlled. Trust me when I say this isn't his true nature."

Piper looked at the tall man who was being held a few feet off the ground. She studied the man carefully. He was tall with black hair and piercing blue eyes. However his eyes were slightly glazed over as and void of any emotion.

"He looks so familiar." Piper muttered. Duke looked at Chris worried.

Chris looked at the man pitiful. "He should. He's Prue's eldest, Charlie."

Piper looked at the boy who was apparently her nephew. "Did Wyatt do this?"

"Pretty much." Charlie said. "You can not stop him even with the power of three. He has beaten it before and he shall beat it again."

Piper ignored him and looked at Chris. "Come on we have to go tell Phoebe and Paige to stop the distraction."

Chris looked panicked for a moment. "Is Mel here?"

"No but Patience and Pipa are." Piper grinned trying to make it sound happy.

Chris didn't see it that way. "Duke, mind him. Make sure he doesn't get away. We'll turn him good before sending him back to the future."

Piper eyed Charlie warily. "I'm going to tell your mother young man." she said before she took Chris' arm.

Charlie laughed. "My mother can't do anything."

Piper was about to snap back before Chris orbed away. Duke shook his head. "You my young friend are in for a hell of a lot of trouble. No pun intended."

………

Paige orbed in behind Wyatt and swung a punch. Pipa froze the scene so all the demons were at a stand still and Patience blew them up one by one. Wyatt fought back, unfreezing his demons and telekinetically throwing his cousins against the wall.

"Why are you two here? Are you that stupid?" Wyatt shouted after he threw an energy ball at Patience. Patience looked at her mother who seemed to read her mind and Paige sent Patience orbing telekinetically onto Wyatt's back. (Remember the twins can't orb once they have all their powers)

"I'm here to kick your ass for killing my family!" she shouted.

Wyatt tried to fling the kicking and screaming girl of his back but had no chance. Pipa growled angrily and started flicking her wrists blowing him up slowly, for she still wasn't strong enough to kill him.

"You killed Henry!" Pipa growled furiously attacking more and more.

Wyatt didn't reply because the combined forces of the twins were weighing him down. Chris orbed in with Piper in hand and Wyatt flinched at the sight of his mother (plus the constant blows he was receiving from Pipa).

"Alright!" Wyatt shouted. "That is enough."

He stood up straight and spun around quickly until Patience could no longer hold on. Pipa stopped throwing attacks in fear she might hit her twin. Chris orbed out of the way as Patience flew across the room and smacked into the wall falling unconscious.

"Patience." Paige stopped her current fight with a demon by throwing a potion and ran over to her daughter. Phoebe was left alone momentarily before Piper ran to her side taking over from where Paige left off.

Chris looked at Pipa. "Stand back." he called and Pipa did as she was told.

Wyatt knew what Chris was doing and grinned as he closed his eyes. "Antiquis temporibus, nati tibi similes in rupibus ventosissimis exponebantur ad necem, brevior saltare cum deformibus mulieribus est vita, braccae illae virides cum subucula rosea et tunica Caledonia-quam elenganter concinnatur! Certe, toto, sentio nos in kansate non iam adesse."

Chris frowned and started his own chant. "Ubi est mea anaticula cumminosa. Utinam coniurati Te in foro interficiant. Utinam populus romanus unam cervicem haberet! Vacca foeda. Denuone Latine loquebar. Me ineptum. Interdum modo elabitur."

Piper looked around confused and watched dirt fly up into the air. She grabbed onto Phoebe's hand and Phoebe latched onto the wall. Pipa stood over Patience and Paige protected them both shielding them from the hurricane forming in the little room. Whatever demons were left shimmered or flamed out.

Chris faced his brother anger spreading threw his body. He formed telekinetically threw Wyatt against the wall however due to the magical hurricane it effected him as well and they both his opposite walls.

"MAGICAL HURRICANE!" Wyatt shouted over the roaring of the wind. "YOUR MAGIC WILL JUST SPIN BACK AROUND AND HIT YOU TOO!"

Chris looked at his Mom, Aunt and cousins and saw them hanging onto the walls as not to fly off. "Orb out of here!" he shouted. Pipa grabbed onto Patience and Paige and Paige orbed them out. Phoebe and Piper closed their eyes and Paige orbed next to them and grabbed onto them before orbing away.

"Just you and me hey Chris?" Wyatt shouted.

Chris didn't reply but tk'd his brother again but this time orbing out before he could be hit. Wyatt realised what his brother had done and grimaced. Something magical rippled through the air and Wyatt smirked. "I'm sorry Chris but I have to leave." Wyatt screamed and Chris was left shocked for a moment as his brother orbed out letting the hurricane die.

"That was weird." Chris muttered. Never in the twenty-two year Chris had known Wyatt had his big brother back away from a fight. **Unless he had a good reason,** Chris thought. "Mel." he muttered furiously figuring it out. He orbed back to the Manor and groaned as he looked at his panicked family. "Is Melinda gone?"

Piper nodded and Chris smacked his head.

Pipa looked at her unconscious sister and smiled. Mission rescue Chris now turned into rescue Mel.

…………

Mel snuck threw the underworld. She knew she wasn't supposed to be there. She was supposed to be sitting at home baby sitting Wyatt but she couldn't. She had to look for something. Something not as important as her brother but still important.

She arrived just outside a large wooden door and grinned. It was the hall of prophecies. There were two gateways into it. One via Elderland and another via The Source's lair. Seeing as there was no Source anymore Melinda took the chance to sneak in because the Elders weren't letting her through.

She was about to open the door when Wyatt orbed in behind her. "Hello Melinda." He smiled. "It seems our cousins got to save our brother.

Melinda turned on her heel slowly and faced Wyatt. "Aw, to bad for you Wyatt."

He smiled as he telekinetically threw Mel against the cavern walls. "CHRIS!" she called out as blood flowed freely down her face. She waited for someone to respond to her call but got no such luck. "He can't hear you from down here." she muttered to herself.

"Oh he can hear you. He just can't come." Wyatt replied.

"What have you done to him?" Mel asked fearing for the worst. Chris might've been saved but it didn't mean Wyatt couldn't have attacked him.

"He is tied up with some darklighters." he answered airily lying through his teeth. But Melinda didn't know that. "Why are you here in this time Melinda?" he asked in a sarcastic voice. "To save your brother?"

Melinda smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She swung her leg out and tripped the older man as she bolted for the door to the hall of prophecies.

Before she could reach it Wyatt sent an energy ball straight at Melinda hitting her square in the back.

"Chris," she gasped as she fell to the floor.

Wyatt smirked as he orbed the lifeless body back to his hideout.

………….

"If you look up Stupid Idiot in the dictionary, you would find a picture of Mel." Patience had woken up and was not happy at all. Mel was missing, she had been unconscious and Chris was pacing. She hated it when Chris paced.

Chris groaned in frustration. "Have you found her yet?" he asked for the twentieth time in three minutes. Piper sat at the table scrying for Mel.

"If you keep bugging me we'll never find her." Piper admitted but then regretted it at the hurt look on Chris' face. "No, Chris I haven't found her yet. Can you sense her?"

"No where." he replied.

Pipa and Paige brought in some food and gave it to Chris. "You haven't eaten today." Paige gave him the pasta from the night before and he ate it without complaint.

Phoebe was rubbing her temples trying to write a spell to send her nephew, Charlie, who was in a crystal cage back to the future.

He looked at Patience and Pipa. "How long have you two been here for?"

"Since you sent the rock." Patience retorted Pipa nodded and sat down quietly nibbling at her cookie.

"What happened right before you disappeared?"

"Potion was thrown at us." Patience said. "We were fighting the demons which just kept coming out of no where. Remember?"

How could he not? That was the last time he saw his cousins alive. "Yeah."

"We return to the future dead." Pipa added and smiled nodding.

Chris flinched. "You two okay with that?"

"We are crazy." Pat nodded.

"We are…" Pipa trailed off and laughed. "Mitchell's."

"Yeah well I'm a Perry." Chris grinned.

"Pipa Mitchell?" Paige asked uncertainly.

"Pipa Mia Hope Mitchell." Pipa corrected.

"Plus our mothers' names but that's way to long." Patience winked.

"Future…" Chris started.

"Consequences." Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Patience and Pipa all said together.

"Mel says it too?" he smirked.

"All the time." Patience replied.

"Found her." Piper said and ran to Paige's side. "She's on the Golden Gate Bridge."

Chris took Pipa and Patience's hands and Phoebe took Paige's. "Who's going to look after our nephew?" she jerked her thumb behind her where Charlie was lying down in a magical sleep.

"Leo?" Chris shouted. No one answered.

"Leo?" The Charmed sisters called and the Elder appeared. "Take care of your ex-nephew will ya? His name is Charlie and he is Prue's son from the future." Piper smiled and pointed to Charlie. "Ciao."

They all orbed off leaving one very confused Leo.

………

Chris was the first to see Melinda lying hanging by her wrists from the poles of the bridge. She was unconscious and Chris knew she was still breathing or else they wouldn't have been able to scry for her. People were standing at the bottom of the Golden Gate Bridge staring up at the girl hanging from the bridge.

"You can't save her without exposing magic." A voice came from above.

"We'll call the cleaners." Piper looked to her twenty five year old son and crossed her arms.

"We can't anymore." Chris swallowed everyone bar the twins knew exactly why.

Pipa was extremely afraid of heights but said nothing about the woozy feeling she was getting.

"Now Chris how about a truce? Mel gets to live if you come with me. How does that sound?" Wyatt offered.

Piper shook her head. "Wyatt let her go now."

Wyatt looked at Piper with no fear evident on his face. "You can't ground me mom."

"I can and I will." Piper assured him. "Let Chris' sister go now or I swear you will have hell to pay."

Wyatt laughed. "I own hell and are you seriously that stupid Mom?"

"Shut it Wyatt and let go of Melinda." Phoebe countered.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "You were never a good parent Phoebe."

Phoebe felt like someone had stabbed her in the gut. "She was the best." Pipa frowned.

Paige felt jealousy strike her for a second. First Patience called Melinda Mom every chance she got. Even though she made it sound sarcastic Paige knew her eldest daughter meant it. Now Phoebe was her parent. Okay maybe Phoebe brought up her girls after she died but it still got her jealous.

Piper looked above her as she heard a helicopter. "I got an idea." she said. "Girls can you two still use all your powers?" Pipa and Patience nodded. "Chris can you freeze time like your cousins and sister?" Chris nodded. Yet again Phoebe wanted to ask her sister how stupid she could get but held back. "When I say so freeze." Piper grabbed both her sisters' hands and chanted.

_Time is precious_

_It's of the essence_

_Make it still_

_At our will_

Without Piper needing to say anything they four witches threw their hands up and froze time. In fact they froze the world. Every witch, human, demon, warlock, elder and magical creature in heaven, hell and on earth, apart from Chris, Piper, Pipa and Patience.

"Wow." Chris muttered looking between his frozen brother and frozen aunts. "Never could do that before."

"Spell power." Pipa smiled.

"Imagine if we did that with Henry, Mel and Posy. Plus the other two." Patience smiled and looked nervous for a second. If she had mentioned Penny and Prue's names it would surely give them away. "The whole universe galaxy to galaxy would be frozen solid." She then looked at Piper. "Remind us in the future to try it."

"I don't think so. Now grab Melinda." Piper looked at Chris.

He orbed over to Melinda and balanced on the pole she was hanging off for a moment before holding onto her hand and orbing back next to Piper. "How do we unfreeze time?" he asked uncertainly.

"All together on three." Piper said. "One, two, three." They all threw their hands up and nothing happened.

"Maybe with a spell." Pat offered. She tried to make something up off the spot but she had nothing. She looked at Pipa who shook her head. Chris rolled his eyes.

_Time has stopped_

_Earth is still_

_Make it move_

_At our will_

They all made another gesture with their hands and the world unfroze. Wyatt looked around and realized what must've happened. "How you going to cover this up?" he jested.

Piper smiled. "No one got a shot of Melinda's face. No one saw us use magic. I can cast memory spells and your about to get caught." Paige looked questioningly at Piper. "The helicopter is going to take him away." Piper grinned.

"Are you forgetting I can orb?" Wyatt asked stupidly.

Piper shook her head. "You won't be able to orb." she grinned and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_Stop him in his tracks_

_Make his orbs disappear_

_Until the chopper arrives_

_Make him grounded in fear_

Wyatt tried to move but failed to do so. He tried to orb but yet again he couldn't. "You know little me is going to pay for this."

"No, the Elders know you are in this time. You are going to be sent back." Piper continued smiling. "There is a time ban just on you. You can't come back to this time anymore Wyatt."

Wyatt growled angrily. "Chris, you can't let them do this to me."

Chris looked at the limp girl in his arms and back to Wyatt. "After this." he gestured to Mel. "Yes Wy, I can."

Phoebe, Paige and Piper locked arms and were about to orb off when Wyatt created two high voltage energy balls and threw them at Patience and Pipa. Both girls were knocked out and skidded to the edge of the platform they were standing on.

"Let me go." Wyatt sneered.

Chris frowned. "Don't you like being controlled Wyatt? That is how I feel everyday."

Wyatt growled and tried to move again but the helicopter was getting closer. Paige orbed Phoebe and the unconscious twins and Chris orbed Piper and the dying Melinda.

Chris placed his fingers on Melinda's wrist and felt for a pulse. It was weak and she wasn't breathing. "This so better not be incest." he muttered and started performing CPR just to keep the blood flowing and the oxygen going.

Piper watched as Chris pumped his little sisters chest with his hands muttering hopes that she was alive, occasionally glancing over to his cousins. "Leo?" she called and the Elder appeared.

"I thought I was watching Charlie." he said.

"Heal." she pointed to Pipa and Patience who Paige was leaning over trying with all her might to heal.

Leo kneeled next to Paige and looked at her sadly. "Paige, your powers aren't that advanced yet." He pushed her back slightly and placed his hands over Patience. The gold didn't appear. He moved his hands over to Pipa and tried to heal her. Nothing happened.

"Why aren't you doing anything Leo?" Paige stuttered and Phoebe held onto her little sisters' shaking shoulders.

"Paige, they're dead." Leo said sadly.

Paige felt tears spring to her eyes and leant over her daughter's bodies hugging them tightly. "No." she groaned. "They can't be. Leo heal them again."

Phoebe was crying silently as she held Paige's shoulders. Leo placed an arm on Paige's shoulder but she shook it off defensively.

Chris had tears in his eyes but refused to cry because he was still trying to keep his sister awake. Leo noticed Chris pumping Melinda's chest and breathing into her mouth trying to keep her alive. He moved the whitelighter away and placed his hands over her body a gold glow appearing between his fingers. Mel didn't wake up but however Chris could see she was breathing and felt she had a pulse.

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "Mel." he breathed and was happy when he felt her warm breath on his shoulder.

Piper looked from Chris and Melinda then back at Paige. She placed a hand on her sisters' shoulder. "Honey, we have to send them back to their time. Remember?"

"They could've had just one more day." Paige cried. Phoebe and Piper wrapped their arms around their baby sister.

"Come on Honey." Phoebe pulled Paige away from the bodies of the twins and knew that it would be the most difficult thing in the world to be taken away from her babies.

Paige buried her head into Phoebe's shoulders and pulled Piper closer.

Chris watched his cousins' bodies as a sort of ending. All of these years he had no idea how they died. He looked into Mel's pockets and pulled out a little ring. "I'll take them home." he said moving to the bodies and placing a hand on them. "Could you guys do me a favor." he looked at his mother and Aunts. Paige was still crying but nodded. "If Mel wakes up, don't tell her that they are dead. I'll tell her." he held onto the ring and thought about his Uncle Henry disappearing into a pink light.

…………

Melinda's eyes fluttered open. She looked around her and smiled. She was in her mom's bedroom. It was just like when she was sick. Piper would place the sick Melinda into Piper's room and tuck her in to keep her warm. There was even the slight smell of old lavender which came with the room. Mel felt so comfortable she didn't want to get out of bed.

She turned her head slightly and saw Chris lying on his side over the covers sleeping. He was obviously waiting for her to wake up. She smiled slightly and tried to get out of bed without waking him up. However it was useless because as she turned over slightly to get out Chris woke up.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" he muttered sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Boofy." Mel ruffled Chris' hair a little and chuckled.

"My hair isn't boofy." he complained pouting.

"Whatever you say." Mel laughed and groaned as she touched her back. "What happened to me?"

Chris rubbed his eyes a little and looked at Melinda. "Don't you remember?"

Mel shook her head. "Last thing I remember, Pat and Pip went into the Underworld to save you from Wyatt and I was just about to leave to go somewhere." she muttered. "I don't remember where though."

"You took a nasty fall." Chris explained. "We found you at the bottom of the stairs."

Mel frowned and rubbed her temples. "I-I don't actually remember taking the stairs."

He wrapped his arms around Melinda. "Well you don't remember where you were going either. Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"We promise that to each other every time something happens." Mel grinned. "But we just get into more trouble the next time. Anyway you scared me too."

Chris nodded. "And I vanquished the demon responsible for that."

"You killed Wyatt?"

"No." Chris shook his head. "I vanquished Terrance."

"The Bar guy?" Mel was extremely confused. "How long was I out for?"

"Only a night." Chris smiled. "And a morning and an afternoon."

"So Wyatt didn't capture you?" Mel rubbed her aching head.

Chris shook his head again. "Wyatt ordered Terrance to capture me, he succeeded you organized the plan to save me."

Mel yawned and rubbed her eyes. "So what happened to Wyatt?" she felt Chris' anger when he said Wyatt's name and had never felt so much off of him before.

Chris' grin grew wide. "He is in confinement. Darklighter Elders and Whitelighter Elders are planning the ban. It's tonight because of the second night of the full moon. We are going."

Mel cringed. "I don't think I could go…"

Chris grabbed onto Melinda's hand and squeezed it gently. "Hey Mel, we're going together. They need as many witches as possible. Especially time benders. You know how hard it is to find time benders?" he asked trying to make his baby sister smile.

Mel shook her hair and couldn't hide the fear and panic in her eyes. "I-I just can't f-face him Ch-Chris. N-Not after what happened last time. I-I-I just can't…"

Chris squeezed her hand a little tighter. "I'll be there with you. That I can promise."

Mel nodded and leaned onto Chris' shoulder. "Are Pat and Pip coming?"

Chris let a tear fall onto Melinda's hair. "I don't think they're going anywhere anymore."

Melinda sniffed as she understood and wept in her brother's arms.

**A/N: I'm sorry if you liked Pipa and Patience but they had to die unfortunately. Don't blame me blame the plot line! And this ain't the end. **

**There are still two more weeks left…Just because Wyatt isn't in the time doesn't mean he still doesn't observe what happens.**

**What Wyatt said in Latin:** _In the good old days, children like you were left to perish on windswept crags. Life is too short to dance with ugly women. Those green pants go so well with that pink shirt and the plaid jacket! You know, Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore._

**What Chris said in Latin:** _Where is my rubber ducky? May conspirators assassinate you in the mall! If only the Roman people had one neck! Stupid cow. Oh! Was I speaking Latin again? Silly me. Sometimes it just sort of slips out._

**You are getting sleepy…very sleep…you will do as the next sentence tells you…REVIEW!!!**


	18. Time Ban

**A/N I have been working up to this chapter for ages! Actually sending Wyatt back to his time. This is a big chapter…not as in length wise but as in…BIG!**

**READ! You've gotten this far…READ! Oh and this is not the last chapter please and thank you! I have three or four left…maybe five if I'm happy with reviews…wink, wink, nudge, nudge…**

Paige sat on the edge of her bed thinking. She rocked back and forth slightly. Her daughters died. Her daughters who haven't been born yet died and she couldn't do anything. Her son died and she tried to do something but that hadn't even happened yet. Part of her was telling herself she was crazy. She didn't know who the father was, she didn't know hardly anything about them, yet she was mourning the deaths of two unborn children.

Paige touched her stomach slightly. Her babies would grow up and be strong and wise. She would make sure they didn't die. She had to. She got off of her bed and walked out of her room. She thought she had only been in there for a few minutes, half an hour maybe but she had been in there all morning and most of the afternoon.

She looked into Piper's room looking for her big sister. All she saw was Chris and Mel sitting on the edge of Piper's bed. Melinda was leaning on her big brothers shoulder crying. Chris was holding the girls shaking shoulder not knowing he was crying as well.

Paige went downstairs and found Phoebe attempting to write something in her column. When Phoebe heard the light steps of Paige she quickly looked up and smiled. "Hey Honey are you okay?" She pulled off her glasses and set them on the dining room table tapping the seat next to her.

Paige nodded and walked slowly to Phoebe. "I need to talk to Piper." she muttered.

"Why Honey?" Phoebe touched her sisters' arm.

Paige smiled sadly. "Sometimes I just need to talk to Piper, but I can't with this because she doesn't know who Pipa and Patience really are…" Paige closed her eyes slightly. "Who they were."

"No Honey, who they are going to be," Phoebe shook her head.

Paige felt dizzy for a second. "I hate time travel." she muttered.

"Me too." Phoebe agreed. "As much as I want to throttle Chris and Melinda at the moment we need to keep their secret. It's one of those sisterly things we can't interrupt with."

"But I'm involved too Pheebs. They were my daughters!" Paige exclaimed.

Phoebe bit her lip slightly. "If we tell Piper who Chris really is and then he isn't conceived what then?"

Paige looked away pointedly. "I guess…."

"You guess or you know?" Phoebe asked.

"I know." Paige muttered angrily. "However I guess that we are demonically busy tonight seeing as you are doing your work now."

Phoebe nodded. "Presence of The Charmed Ones is required."

"Where at?" Paige asked.

"My sons time ban." Piper said from the doorway. "Powerful time benders are required and strong witches. I cover both of them. But I won't be using my freezing powers." Piper paused and looked at Paige, concerned etched onto her tired features. "Paige what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Paige shook her off. "I'm going to call work, I didn't go by today. I already need a new temp job."

"I thought you were working at the…" Piper frowned. "Well last time I checked you were working at P3."

Phoebe snorted. "Shows how much you know. Last place she temped at was the Mall."

Paige shook her head. "That was last week. Last time I temped I was temping at an office and that was two days ago."

"I thought you quit the office because of your sleazy boss."

"That was a couple of months back." Piper explained.

"Paige you need to get a job." Phoebe said as she packed up her laptop and letters.

It was Pipers turn to snort. "You sound like Prue."

"Huh?" Paige looked confused.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Every chance Prue got she told me to get a real job. I went from job to job to job while she was around."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of my big sister who I've never met, what are we going to do with her son?"

Charlie had been sleeping in the attic. They hadn't had time to figure out a way to reverse whatever Wyatt did to him. "I'm writing a spell." Phoebe said.

Piper smiled. "No need. I got a potion. You want to come so we can give it to him?"

Phoebe nodded and Paige stood up to follow.

"Let's orb up." Paige grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hands.

"Personal…" Piper started to say then shook her head. "Ah stuff it." Paige laughed and orbed her sisters up.

They knocked one of the crystals out of the way. Charlie started to wake up but Piper threw the potion at him. He glowed and shook his head as he looked at Piper. "Charlie? Is that you?"

Charlie stretched out looked at Piper. "Aunt Piper? What am I doing here?" he looked around then back at Piper. "What are you doing here?"

Phoebe smirked. "You're in the past young man. Right now your mom is pregnant with your younger brother or sister."

Charlie groaned. "Last thing I remember I was talking to Wyatt."

"Well your cousin kind of turned you evil." Paige shrugged.

Charlie frowned as he rubbed his shoulder. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"You tortured Chris Perry a little." Piper said.

"Chris? Little Chris?" he frowned. "Simon is older than Chris."

"No Honey," Paige shook her head. "Chris from your time is in this time."

Charlie sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his black hair. "This is so confusing."

At that moment Melinda walked into the attic. "Hey Chris and I want to make dinner is…" she looked at the man sitting on the couch. "Charlie?"

Charlie looked up. "Em is here as well?"

"Charlie!" Mel shouted and Charlie stood up swinging his little cousin in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "You're a bit younger than last time I saw you…and a little more alive." he added as an afterthought.

Mel shrugged. "I'm from about three years before I die."

Charlie looked at the sisters. "Do you guys get a headache from all of this as well?"

The girls nodded. "How do you guys know each other?" Piper asked.

Charlie looked at Piper like are you kidding me. Mel smiled and gave him a look saying 'I'll cover this'. "Prue is Chris' Guardian Angel. Whenever Prue came over Charlie came too."

Charlie gave Mel a weird look. "I'll explain later." she smiled.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "You two go out don't you."

Mel looked at Charlie and Charlie looked at Mel. They instantly let go of each other. "Ugh!" Mel said. "Me go out with him. I got taste."

"She's like my sister." Charlie explained.

Phoebe and Paige started laughing. "Piper doesn't know who we are." Mel whispered while Piper was staring at her sisters.

"Oh…" Charlie grinned. "Aunt Pheebs and Gi know though." Mel nodded. "Oh and for the whole 'I got taste' thing you said. You so aren't a good catch."

"That's not what Tye thought."

"Tye was obviously blind, deaf and dumb." he joked. "And how do you know what happens with Tye?"

"Okay who wants dinner?" Mel grinned and Charlie frowned overprotective cousin mode taking over.

Phoebe instantly stopped laughing. "What you making?"

Melinda chuckled. "Food."

"I miss your cooking." Charlie grinned.

"You sure you two aren't together?" Piper smirked.

"NO!!" Charlie and Mel shouted disgusted.

……………

No one was in the kitchen apart from the Charlie, Chris and Mel.

Charlie helped with dinner by chopping up some carrots and beans. Chris was throwing random things into a bowl and Melinda had gotten the job of grating cheese. "I hate grating parmesan. My hands stink for days." she complained. Chris just laughed and Charlie shook his head in amusement.

"Same old Em." he mused.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm getting sick of her."

"I heard that." Mel pretended to be angry.

"No you didn't." Charlie said. Mel pouted and Charlie laughed. "It worked when you were five Emmie, it won't anymore." he looked at Chris and shivered. "Your mom thought we were going out."

Chris looked at Charlie seriously. "That is just plain disgusting."

"I'm not that bad." Mel added.

"Related." Chris and Charlie said together and laughed.

"It's good to have you back Char." Chris grinned.

"I'm going soon." Charlie replied.

"Why?" Mel asked.

Charlie winced. "Someone has to watch Wyatt. The second in charge got killed." he looked sideward at Chris and Chris turned pale.

"When did he die?" Chris asked quietly.

"Two days after Em appeared in our time. Everyone heard about her coming. They thought she would save us."

"I'm not Jesus." Mel frowned. "Who was second in charge? Who was in charge?"

"I was." Chris admitted. "You don't know the person who was second."

Mel accepted it and finished grating. "I'm going to call them for dinner." she said.

Chris was finishing up and looked at his older cousin. "Uncle Henry's dead?" he asked.

Charlie nodded. "He's okay though. I saw him 'Up There' before Wyatt dragged me over here."

Chris looked down at the bowl of freshly made risotto and puffed. "Sometimes I wish I was dead."

"No you don't." Charlie said. "I'm half dead. Trust me being dead isn't fun."

Chris laughed. "Dude I'm a hybrid as well."

"I'm still deader than you are." Charlie whispered.

Chris tensed as he understood. "When did he kill you?"

"Same day he killed Uncle Henry."

"How'd you get back?"

"Cast a spell. Simon and Andre are 'Up There' forever now. They can't leave at their leisure."

"I'll stop him Char." Chris said.

"I know you will Chris." Charlie patted Chris' shoulder and telekinetically set the table in a bunch of white glimmers.

…………

After dinner was eaten Mel pulled on her black jeans and extra large pink jumper. She tapped on Piper's door and looked inside. Piper was sitting on the bed playing flicking through a photo album. She turned slightly and looked at Mel.

"Can I come in?" Mel asked quietly.

Piper nodded and looked back at the photo album. She turned a page and Mel recognised it. "Wyatt's baby book." she muttered as she sat down next to Piper. It didn't have as many photos as it did when Mel had last seen it but it was still had a lot of photos in it.

"Yeah." Piper puffed. "I just wanted to go through it before…" Piper's voice trailed off.

"Before you see your son off before he is one year old?" Mel smirked.

"I was going to say 'before I see my evil son get the biggest time ban known in history'" Piper said.

Mel placed a hand on Piper's knee. "At least his name won't be recorded in history."

"Yeah just an evil witch from the future." Piper muttered.

"Yeah, but it won't say Wyatt." Mel perked up.

"Not helping." Piper nodded.

"Well will it help to say it will never happen to your son?" Mel asked.

"What do you mean?" Piper said. "It's happening to my son. I am about to send my son to the future and ban him from this time. What do you mean?" Piper demanded.

Mel shook her head. "No you are sending some other Piper's son to the future. Your son" she poked Piper's chest. "Is with your husband at Magic School."

"Ex-husband." Piper corrected.

Mel felt her chest tighten. "Yeah…"

"Piper, Melinda?" Phoebe called from downstairs. "Come on we are going."

"We'll be down in a minute." Piper looked at Melinda and tried to smile. "I don't know who your mother is, but if you saw her in this time would you hesitate to call her mom?"

Melinda puffed. "I had to hesitate to call her Mom."

"You saw your mother?" Piper frowned.

Mel nodded. "Just the other day. She was at P3 actually."

"So you consider her Mom in this time?" Piper raised an eyebrow. Mel nodded again. "Well I consider Wyatt my son when he is from anytime."

Mel gave Piper a small smile. "We better go."

Piper slipped her hand into Melinda's and squeezed it as they started heading downstairs. "We're ready." Piper announced and she saw Paige and Phoebe were wearing a similar semi-formal outfit as her.

Chris wore a green patched T-shirt and jeans while Charlie wore a white shirt, black jacket and black jeans.

"We all looked like we're confused wear we are going." Mel joked. However they all knew exactly where they were going. Charlie took Phoebe's hand and Chris took Piper's. Paige and Mel held hands even though they both could orb capably by themselves.

They orbed or in Charlie's case glimmered **(A/N mix of orbing and shimmering for those who are wondering…say that really fast…Only Ghosts can do it) **and arrived at a small clearing in the woods. Whitelighters, Darklighters, Witches, Warlocks, Demons, Sorcerers and Magical Creatures were gathered in the middle of a large golden circle chatting and glaring at each other. At the entrance of the Charmed Ones some flinched and some bowed. Some looked at their neighbours and started gossiping about people they knew who the Charmed Ones had saved or vanquished.

"A lot of them love us, some are jealous and most are seriously pissed." Phoebe muttered to her sisters. Charlie gave a bemused smile and Chris poked Mel in the ribs as she started laughing. Last time there had been a gathering this big Phoebe said the exact same thing.

"The Charmed Ones have finally arrived." Declared one of the Whitelighter Elders. Fredrick was his name and he was the oldest Whitelighter Elder known to the Magical community. His complete opposite half was Glock. He was the oldest Darklighter Elder known to the Magical community. They were apparently the greatest of friends when they were alive but died in the same war. When fate asked them to decide between good and evil one took revenge on death and the other took acceptance.

Glock laughed heartily. "Good is always late for a final battle."

"That's why we always win." Fredrick smiled. "Shall we set them up?"

Glock nodded. "Take your position outside the circle Halliwells." Glock pointed to the three spots just outside of the circle. "Stand on the glowing points outside the circle."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige squeezed each others hands before walking into separate corners. "Time Benders." Fredrick called out. Charlie, Chris and Mel looked up as well as two other witches, a sorcerer, Tempus and a demon. "Stand on the points which are glowing red."

Nine red lights appeared, three on the ring of the circle and three in the circles centre that formed a triangle. Charlie, Chris and Mel took the three points in the centre and the other five Magical creatures took the positions on the ring.

"Everyone else." Glock ordered. "Stand on the circle but do not under any circumstances stand in between the time benders triangle with the Charmed Ones!"

"What do you mean?" one of the whitelighters called.

Glock looked pointedly at Fredrick. "See Fred, it's always one of your troops that don't understand."

Fredrick smiled and pointed at a pack of very confused darklighters. "See how The Charmed Ones and are out side the circle and there are two time benders on point's diagonal from them?" Everyone nodded "Do not stand between the two time benders."

Everyone nodded and went into the spaces. Fredrick and Glock started counting everyone occasionally moving people around. "Twenty-eight on that side." Glock pointed to one side. "Thirty on the others." he pointed over to the other two sides.

"So we are standing together." Fredrick smiled.

"Don't get used to it Freddy." Glock couldn't help but smirk.

"Anyone want to tell us what's happening?" Piper shouted clearly annoyed at being ordered around.

Everyone looked at her and then back at Fredrick and Glock waiting for an answer. "Can't you all see it?" Glock demanded.

A lot of people shook their heads and Melinda laughed. "It's the triquetra you idiots. The Halliwells are controlling this time thing so we are using their magical symbol. The time benders are all at points of the triquetra where lines cross representing togetherness." Mel stated.

"You've done this in the future haven't you?" Glock frowned. "That's something Freddy would say."

"Not for the same reasons." Mel winked. Charlie and Chris jabbed Mel in the ribs and she yelped in pain. They laughed. "Not funny." she sneered.

"Halliwells, Time benders, do you know the incantation?" Fredrick asked. Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and nodded.

"Come on let's get this thing over and done with while the night is young." Paige said.

"It needs to be midnight Aunt Gi." Charlie replied. Demons snickered and Whitelighters frowned.

Fredrick looked to the sky and smiled. "The time is upon us. We only have one shot or we shall have to wait till the next full moon."

"That's tomorrow night." growled a demon.

"The next full month's full moon." Glock frowned. "Bring out Wyatt."

Some demons that hadn't joined the circle brought out a cage with a meditating man in it. "So you are finally sending me off." Wyatt chuckled. "With a time ban as well. I feel so loved."

"In the middle." Fredrick said as he and Glock took their places in the circle. The demons dropped the cage in the middle of the triangle that Charlie formed with Chris and Mel.

"Hello cousin." Wyatt smiled. "Siblings." Wyatt nodded gesturing to Mel and Chris. No one could hear a word Wyatt was saying apart from the three Halliwells in the triangle which surrounded him.

"Shut it Wy." Mel muttered. "Don't try anything."

Wyatt stuck out his hands and showed the magical cufflinks. "It sucks being feared."

"I thought you loved it." Chris spat.

"You three cool it." Charlie said. "Wyatt before you go let me tell you, don't try to do anything in the future. I'll be there in half-an-hour."

"That's all I need." Wyatt smiled.

"Fifteen Minutes." Charlie corrected himself.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige started the incantation followed by the time benders.

_Sat galdi sat gitdi_

_Gene bu sati galme_

Wyatt smiled. "A Turkish incantation. Isn't Latin most common?" Mel continued chanting and Wyatt started to glow orange. "I love you Mel." Wyatt said.

Mel closed her eyes and blinked a few times. All the time benders raised their hands and did whatever action that activated their powers. Mel kept chanting but mentally sent a message to Wyatt.

_**Be good**_

"No such…" he didn't get to finish his sentence for at that moment an explosion was heard and everyone was knocked off of their feet. When Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood up and rubbed the dirt from their eyes they could no longer see Wyatt.

"The time ban is over." Fredrick announced.

"No shit Sherlock." Glock coughed.

Everyone separated onto opposite sides of the clearing. Good on one side, evil on the other.

"Demons, Warlocks, Darklighters and other creatures of the Underworld…" Glock's voice boomed. "Let us hope this is the last time we share air with Angels." The 'Underworld Creatures' boomed with laughter and Charlie, Chris and Mel smirked. "We shall never have to be ruled under a Witch!" Everyone shouted in agreement. "Let us leave and let this night, be a peaceful one…" Glock smiled and all the demons and darklighters fell silent. "Ah stuff it. Let's drink, kill and celebrate."

"Don't be to evil." Piper warned. "Or we'll be after you."

"Don't worry. We won't get on your nerves…tonight." Glock smirked. "To the Underworld!"

"Yeah!" The evil magical community shouted as they shimmered, flamed and orbed off.

"Well do any of you want to celebrate?" Phoebe asked.

"We cannot drink." Fredrick reminded her.

"This is why good guys have no fun." Charlie whispered to Mel. He saw how freaked out she was and was trying to get her to lighten up.

"Uhuh." Mel muttered and continued to look into the distance lost.

All the magical creatures had left leaving the Halliwells and 'Perry's' alone.

Chris looked at Charlie concerned about his little sister. "Let's go home." he said.

"I'm going a little more than home." Charlie admitted. "I'm leaving you guys here."

Piper shook her head. She already had tears streaming down her face and more joined them. "Can't you stay?" Piper asked.

"Sorry Aunt Piper but someone has to keep Wyatt in line." Charlie hugged Piper and then looked at Paige. "Don't worry Aunt Gi." he said seeing the sad look on Paige's face. He wrapped arms around her and whispered into her ear. "Henry, Pat and Pipa love you. You're a great Mom."

"Thank you honey." Paige whispered back and patted Charlie on the back.

"Aunt Pheebs." Charlie smiled. "Please don't fret over who you're going to get with to have your daughters. You'll find him." he winked and Phoebe smiled.

"Take care. No more turning evil." Phoebe winked right back.

Charlie nodded. "You guys got a spell or anything to send me back."

"We got a magic ring." Mel said.

"I'll take you back." Chris took the ring into his hands but Mel snatched it off of him.

"I'll do it. Wyatt is in your time. You don't want to mess anything up." Mel said quietly.

Chris nodded. "Be back soon."

"I'm going through time." Mel reminded him taking Charlie's hands. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "I'll see you at the Manor."

"Love you guys heaps." Charlie added and they disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"Where'd you get that nifty ring?" Phoebe asked.

"You'll figure it out someday." Chris grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed off as Paige grabbed Pipers.

…………

_In the future_

Charlie and Mel arrived in the living room of the Manor and she quickly pulled Charlie behind a doorframe. "Mel why are you dragging me behind a door? Why'd you arrive in the Manor? This place is a museum." Charlie looked at Mel in confusion.

"We aren't in your time." she said quickly.

"What?" Charlie exclaimed. "Whose time are we in?"

"Mine." Mel said. "Now will you shut up?"

A sixteen year old Chris came down the stairs quietly. He froze on the landing and looked around. "Melinda?" he asked the air. "Mel I can sense you."

Mel came from around the corner and Chris jumped down the rest of the stairs at the sight of his sister pulling her into his arms. "Mel, where were you? What happened? Why have you been gone so long? Do you know how worried we were?"

"Shush." Mel said. Charlie was out of the shadows as well. "Who is at home?" she asked quietly.

"Just me. Why?" he asked concern. He then noticed Charlie. "Char, what are you doing here? And when did you get a growth spurt?"

Mel shushed her brother again. "I'm going back I just came by to check up on you and to make sure you knew I was fine."

"Mel where were you?" Chris asked.

"I can't tell you." Mel said. "You'll find out someday. I swear but I'm in good care."

Chris frowned and noticed bruising around Melinda's wrists. "What's this?"

"Wyatt." she exclaimed as she heard the doorknob turn. "Chris I love you but I got to go get Charlie back to his time." she said it all so quickly and kissed her brother on the cheek before grabbing Charlie's hand and disappearing in a pink light.

"Chris who was here?" Wyatt asked as he set the house keys on the coffee table.

"No one I know."

"I saw the pink light disappearing."

"A time traveller." Chris explained as he smiled. "Skipped a few years."

**A/N Some people have asked me via private email who I would pick to act out- Melinda, Pipa, Patience, Duke, Charlie, Simon, Andre, Henry jnr (H.B.), Penny, Prue jnr and Posy…I have no idea. If you think you think a certain actor fits my description of the characters tell me**

**Review Please.**

**Love from,**

**Bibz**


	19. Meeting in the future talkin in the past

**A/N: Changed my mind. No idea when how many more chapters but I need to put something extra in so the second part (yes I've already got ideas for a sequel) works out. Thank you very much.**

"Melinda?" Charlie exclaimed as quietly as he could. They were hiding in the basement of the Manor in Charlie's time Mel was pacing refusing to leave until Charlie was safe. Wyatt rallied up some demons obviously ready for Charlie's return. "Why did we go back to your time?"

"I told you four times already." Mel growled. "I was checking on my Chris."

Charlie shook his head. "To check on your Chris all you need to do is check on the Chris which is patiently waiting for you to return in year 2004." he repeated. "Now why did you really go back to your time?"

Mel glanced sideward and then at Charlie for just a moment. "I went back to my time to see if…" she closed her eyes and looked up to the ceiling. "Pipa and Pat were alive and if anything had changed. I thought things might change but when I got there and Chris didn't mention them at all I figured it was supposed to happen like this. All of this was supposed to happen."

Charlie looked at Mel who was shaking slightly. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his head on hers. "They are alive Em. I thought you were dead too. But I'm holding you right now."

Mel gulped. "You're dead as well. I heard through the grate in the wall. And Uncle Henry is dead. All because of me…" tears poured from her eyes and Charlie turned around so she was facing him.

"Emmie listen to me." Charlie's voice was more serious now. "You had nothing to do with Wyatt killing me." Mel choked as Charlie said Wyatt. "But I'm still here thanks to a little spell. Uncle Henry died because he didn't stay put. He couldn't. Em he was a parol officer. He didn't know the meaning of stay still." Charlie shook Mel's shoulders slightly. "Don't blame it on yourself."

She sniffed slightly and pulled away angrily. "What about Patience and Pipa? I know it was my fault. I felt it. Chris was lying to me." she spun around. "Fell down the stairs? Could I get this by falling down the stairs?" she showed Charlie her bruised wrists.

"Em all I can say is that if Chris lies to you it's for a good reason." Charlie said truthfully. "Your brother would never hurt you."

Mel sat on the staircase of the basement and puffed. "I remember it slightly. Going downstairs after orbing little Wyatt to Daryl and Sheila's. Orbing…somewhere." Mel muttered furiously.

Charlie sat down next to Mel and smiled sadly. "Emmie, you don't need to remember more than that. Okay?"

"You know that now I want to find out more." Mel said boldly.

"Trust me sweetie, you don't." Charlie held his breath for a second. "It sounds like there are no more noises upstairs let's go up together." he held Mel's cold, shaking hand in his and glimmered upstairs to the attic.

No one was there. It was eerily quiet. Nothing in the room moved. It was like a showroom with velvet rope and information cards at certain points of the room. There was a holographic Book of Shadows and Mel felt herself wondering where the real thing was. "This isn't the attic…is it?" Mel questioned.

"It is now." Charlie muttered. "Where is Wyatt?"

"I don't know but I think we should leave." Mel insisted. "This place is freaky."

Charlie nodded and reached out to grab Melinda's hand even though she had her powers and could orb. As their hands met a demon appeared in the room.

The demon threw an energy ball which clipped Charlie in the arm. He staggered back and looked at his bleeding arm. "Charlie Trudea Halliwell?" the demon growled. Melinda raised her hands and blew it up.

Charlie pushed back the pulsing pain in his arm and tried to grin. "Figures they shoot first and ask questions later." he tried to smile. Three more demons shimmered in and threw more energy balls.

"The girl isn't supposed to be here?" one of the demons sneered and threw an energy ball at her as well. Before it struck and blue shield formed around her.

"You don't want to kill your masters' sibling do you?" A male voice asked from behind Mel.

Melinda spun around thinking it was Wyatt but she was even more shocked at who it really was. "Tye?" she asked.

A blonde male with amber eyes grinned. "In the flesh." Tye said. "I was waiting for you to come. Ever since that day you made me swear you'd be here."

Mel was shocked Tye was a mortal. "How did you get powers?" she asked.

"I'll explain later." Tye confessed. "Right now we got big problems."

Charlie, Mel and Tye were surrounded by ten demons. "I should've only given him two minutes." Charlie groaned from his position on the floor.

Wyatt came out of the shadows. "Still would've had enough time to do all of this."

"Mel go back to 2004." Tye whispered in her ear. "I got this covered."

"Hell no." Mel whispered right back. "I'm fighting along side my magical boyfriend and the father of my child."

Tye tensed slightly. "Alright but stay behind me."

"So Charlie still going to keep me in line?" Wyatt smirked watching Charlie's life ebb away from him slowly. "You should've just stayed dead."

"Sorry Wy." Charlie grinned in pain. "No can do while I'm a Halliwell."

Wyatt looked at Tye. "I see you have a force field now Tye. Interesting, however having one myself I know its weaknesses." he flicked his wrists and the light fell smack bang in the middle of the force field. An electrical current was sent out through the force field and it faltered to the point it disappeared. Tye pulled Melinda out of harms way from the light which came crashing to the ground.

Instantly demons began attacking and Wyatt watched the scene take place. Mel and Tye defeated half of them but one of the ten decided to throw yet another energy ball at Charlie. Mel looked over at the last minute and saw the life ebbing from his blue sparkling eyes. "Charlie!" Mel rushed over to Charlie's side and placed her arms over his chest. Tye continued to fight. Mel looked at Charlie a faint glow reaching the tips of her fingers. He wasn't healing fast. "Charlie, wake up." she tried as she kept her hands firm over his wound. "Charlie please, wake up."

Charlie opened one eye slightly and pushed Melinda's hands away. "I…already I…" he puffed in pain. "I already cheated death once." he explained. "Can't cheat again….can't heal the dead."

Mel felt tears rushing down her face once more. "Charlie don't go. Please don't die."

"Can't kill…what's already dead Emmie." Charlie tried to smile his pale face glistened with sweat. "I'm sorry…not your fault…promise." his eyes were closing.

Mel pulled Charlie's head onto her lap. "Come on Charlie. Stay with me. Please, don't leave. Don't die."

He opened his eyes and the sparkle he used to possess in them had gone. Instead there was dull blue orbs which looked like an ocean under a pitch black sky. "Save Wyatt. Go back. I love you Emmie…" he placed his hand on hers. "Let me go." Mel cracked and doubled over, her forehead on his cradling his head in her arms. "Bye." Mel felt his last breath against her face. His hand, which was still in hers, went limp and Mel knew her cousin was no more.

Tye was struggling with the demons. He threw energy balls, telekinetic shots and threw pre-made potions but when one demon was destroyed another showed up to take its place.

"Mel we got to go!" Tye shouted.

Mel just sat where she was shaking. When Tye saw she wasn't going to make any movement he threw two more energy balls and grabbed Melinda from behind. He then pulled a small potion out of his pocket and threw it to the ground. The demons were confused because of all the smoke. Once the smoke disappeared, Melinda and Tye were gone leaving the dead body of Charlie behind.

"Where'd they go?" demanded Wyatt.

The potion was a transportation potion and took them to the Golden Gate Bridge. "Mel you're going to be okay." Tye said to the poor girl. "You got to go back to 2004 now." he insisted.

"My cousin just died." Mel hissed. "Let me mourn."

Tye grabbed Melinda's shoulders. "Wyatt will be after you any second now. You have to go!"

Mel shook her head. "Where did the powers come from?" she asked tears still spilling from her eyes.

Tye rolled his eyes. "Bianca."

"Chris' girlfriend?"

"No Bianca Paula Rosa. The girl…"

"The girl Chris made by accident." Mel said. "I remember her but I thought The Aunts made him send her away."

Tye shrugged. "He just gave her, her own free will and sent her off to do whatever she wanted. She is a witch and she gave me powers."

Mel was still extremely sad about Charlie but knew she had to get answers. "What happened to you after I died? I asked Chris but he said you disappeared."

Tye looked away. "I hid underground for a while." His hands were slightly clenched and Mel felt every bit of emotion from him.

Mel bit her lip. "I guess you really loved me."

"I really do love you." Tye laughed as he turned back around to face Mel. He was twenty-one at the moment. That was six years older than last time she saw him. He always knew the family secret. He grew up with them. When her mom said it was like Prue and Andy Mel had just laughed. "I didn't find out you were pregnant until after you were dead. Wyatt threatened to kill me and I asked why and he explained. I'm sorry Mel."

Mel smiled wryly. "Can't say sorry for something you haven't done."

Tye frowned. "You got to go back. Wyatt will find us."

Mel nodded. "Come with me. You'll be safer in the past."

"I know I would be." Tye smiled. "But Charlie is dead and he can't keep Wyatt in line anymore. Someone's got to do the job."

Mel brushed away all the tears that were left and smiled sadly. "I need to do something." she said placing her hands on his shoulders. He was a lot taller than last time.

"What?" Tye breathed as Mel got closer to him. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her a little closer.

"Just once." she whispered her mouth being covered by his. The kiss was deep and passionate.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister!" Wyatt shouted. Mel and Tye quickly broke apart and Mel's eyes popped open as she deflected an energy ball about to hit Tye. He must've orbed in and they were all standing atop of Golden Gate Bridge.

"Go! I'll be fine." Tye said facing Wyatt.

"Promise?" Mel asked.

"I swear it. Now go." Tye shouted.

Mel slipped the ring on her finger. "See you Wyatt."

Wyatt raised his hand to tk his sister but was too late. She disappeared in pink lights straight to 2004.

……………

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Chris sat in Melinda's make shift room waiting for the fourteen year old to return.

Paige sat with him. So far they hadn't talked that much. About an hour had passed and there was still no word from Mel.

"Did you and Henry get along?" Paige asked all of a sudden. Chris looked slightly taken aback but then calmed down.

"Yeah. We were." he stuttered. "Why?"

"What about Henry and Mel? Did they get along?" Paige looked quizzical.

Chris smiled in thought. "They were inseparable."

"Why does Pat always call Mel 'Mom' or 'Mother'?"

"What's with all the questions?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

Paige puffed. "I watched three people die all of whom are supposed to be my children. I don't know a thing about any of them."

"Three?" Chris frowned. "I only thought it was…"

"Pat and Pip?" Paige smiled. "I wish. I watched Henry and myself die via Wyatt's 3D vision."

"Shit." Chris swore.

"Hey young man." Paige smiled slyly. "I don't like that swearing."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. Wyatt, Pat and Pipa probably revealed too much."

Paige shrugged. "Maybe."

"What did Pipa and Pat tell you Aunt Gi?" Chris frowned.

Paige raised her eyebrows and tried to smile. "Well it goes a little like this…"

"_I better go make sure the girls are okay." Paige muttered and left the room without another word. Wyatt had just come and shown them how Paige died. Paige shook her head furiously._

"_Pipa? Patience?" Paige walked into the sun room and saw the two girls sitting on the sofa crying._

"_Please don't." Patience cried. "I just learnt to live without you."_

_Paige felt cold all of a sudden. "I can't help it."_

"_The demon wasn't after you or Henry as a matter of fact." Pipa cried._

_Paige sat down in between the crying twins. "Honey it doesn't matter. It's not going to happen."_

"_But it we remember it." Pipa cried. "We remember going up to the attic to find Mel crying over Henry's body. Phoebe crying on the kitchen floor. Chris didn't leave his room for days. Dad didn't…" Pipa shook. "Dad never looked at us the same since. His eyes are always hollow. It scares us sometimes especially when he found out there was no body to bury. There was nothing to mourn. Only ashes and a single tear which dried up after an hour."_

_Patience was the quiet one for once and Pipa couldn't help but talk. "The demon was after Mel. It knew that if it had Henry Mel would follow. We thought the demon killed Henry but to find out it was…" she shook her head. "It was the person you trusted and loved the most. The person you'd never think…" Pipa shivered._

_Paige placed a comforting hand on Pipa's back. "Baby I'll never leave you. Even if that does happen in the future I won't leave you. You are my daughters in any timeline. I am still with you in spirit and in here." she placed her hands on both the girls' hearts. "That will never happen, okay?"_

"That's all I found out." Paige said.

Chris frowned. "They should've said anything."

"They were little girls who just watched two people from their family die. They needed to say something." Paige defended them.

"I watched every member of my family and then some die Paige." Chris stood up angrily. "How do you think I feel?"

"Chris I wasn't trying to…" But Paige never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Mel appeared in a pink light.

Her face was pale and there were tear marks all down her cheeks. Her lips were bright red and slightly swollen. Chris took three steps in her direction and wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?"

"One more Halliwell down." Mel choked.

"Charlie." Chris whispered furiously.

Paige frowned. "Why is Wyatt doing this? What's he trying to prove?"  
"That he's stronger than everyone else in the family." Mel said.

"So he can 'protect' us." Chris rolled his eyes holding Mel tighter. He then frowned. "Why are your lips all red and slightly swollen?" his frown deepened.

Mel looked at Paige. "Why are you waiting up as well?" trying to change the conversation.

Paige grinned. "Why are your lips red?"

Mel blushed. "Maybe I met an old friend…"

"Tye." Chris muttered furiously. "But you're barely legal and he's like twenty one."

"Love never dies no matter what time it is or what the age Christopher." Phoebe walked in from around the corner obviously hearing the conversation. "Piper wants us in the kitchen."

"You're all still up?" Mel questioned rubbing her eyes. "Isn't it like one am?"

"One thirty." Paige corrected and headed into the kitchen.

"Come on." Chris took Mel's hand and led her off to the kitchen. She staggered slightly and looked at her leg. It was bleeding heavily but she hadn't noticed.

"What the hell happened?" Chris followed Melinda's eyes and saw that Mel's black jeans were soaked around her legs.

"I never felt it." Mel said trying to pull up her pant leg. However the blood made it stick to her leg. "Don't worry about it." Mel tried to keep walking but Chris would hear about it.

He put one of his arms underneath Melinda's knees and the other underneath her back and picked her up. Mel placed her hands around Chris' neck so she wouldn't fall limp. "You could just orb me there and you wouldn't get your arms as dirty." she pointed at his shirt which was soaking up her blood.

Chris frowned. "Would you just shut up? I've got plenty of bones to pick with you now." He went into the kitchen where Piper, Phoebe and Paige were nursing hot drinks.

Piper frowned. "Why are you carrying Mel?"

"Look at her bleeding leg." Chris said placing Mel on the island in the kitchen.

Phoebe, Paige and Piper stood up and went over to her and looked at her leg. "What the hell did you do?" Phoebe asked placing her cup on the bench.

"Don't worry. I can't even feel…OUCH!" Mel cried as Chris tried to pry the material off of her.

"No Melinda you can't feel it at all." he spat. He was just angry his little sister had gotten hurt. "You're going to have to take off the pants."

Mel frowned. "Can't you just call Leo?"

Piper grimaced. "Leo is at some magic world conference and we haven't been able to talk to him for about two hours now."

"I'll wait then." Mel smiled as she passed out.

"Mel?!" Chris said alarmed.

"Don't worry honey she's probably out because of blood loss." Paige insisted. "Seeing as we are out of healing powers maybe now is a good time for hospital."

Chris nodded and remembered the last time he had taken a bleeding Melinda to hospital. He shivered as he scooped her back up into his arms. "You guys don't need to come. You all got work tomorrow." Chris said.

Phoebe and Paige shook their heads but Piper said something to stop them. "No, I think Chris is right. You two need to go to work tomorrow, I mean Phoebe has missed the past three days and Paige is about to be fired from a temp job. That's not really good." Piper looked at Chris. "I'll go with them." she grabbed Chris' shoulder and looked at her sisters. "Go to bed, be good, and don't have any wild parties."

Phoebe and Paige nodded and Chris, Mel and Piper disappeared in blue orbs.

Phoebe looked at Paige. "What's the bet Piper will find out who Mel and Chris really are in the next twenty-four hours?" Phoebe smiled.

"Trust me." Paige rolled her eyes. "She won't."

"Want to make a bet?" Phoebe's eyes glistened.

"Sure." Paige grinned then her smile faltered. "But no Psychic mojo."

"Promise." Phoebe grinned. "Fifty dollars?" she put her hand out.

Paige wrapped her hand around Phoebe's. "Fifty dollars."

……………

Piper and Chris were outside in the waiting room. Mel was getting her leg stitched up and a doctor was questioning them. "What is her full name?" The doctor asked.

"Melinda Jenna Perry." Chris frowned. He had been through the same questions with the lady at the front desk.

"Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Date of Birth?"

"Eighteenth of the second two…" he was cut short. Her birth date was in 2006 but what would it be in this time?

"Nineteen-ninety." Piper finished. "Chris you really should remember her birthday."

Chris gave the doctor a goofy smile who must've thought he was going to say two thousand and four.

"And how are you two related to Melinda?" the doctor asked again.

"I'm her big brother." Chris answered.

"Are you her official legal guardian?"

"Not really." Chris answered.

The doctor frowned. "Who is her legal guardian?"

Piper looked at Chris then back at the doctor. "I am. My name is Piper Halliwell."

"Relation?"

"Haven't I already made it clear?" Piper asked. "I'm her legal guardian."

"Her parents?"

"I am her mother." Piper reinforced.

Chris was taken aback slightly. The doctor chuckled. "Madam I highly doubt you are this boy's mother as well." he looked at Chris.

"I thought as a doctor you would've seen a lot of teen pregnancies." Piper raised her eyebrow.

"At the age of ten you had this boy?"

"Thirteen, what's it to you?" Piper frown deepened.

"Where'd the last name come from?" The doctor thought she had Piper there but she smiled.

"The father."

The doctor frowned slightly but scribbled it down. "You can see her in a moment. She lost quiet a bit of blood. How was she hurt again?"

"She was mugged, came threw the door to my house and collapsed." Piper said. "Anything else doctor? I'd like to see my daughter now."

Chris smiled as the doctor showed them to Mel's room. Piper and Chris went in and Piper looked like a concerned mother patting Mel's head while she was sleeping. The doctor was talking about pain killers Mel would need to take. Chris listened to every word the doctor said. Piper looked as if she wasn't listening but was hanging onto every word.

Once the doctor left and was out of earshot Chris frowned at Piper. "What happens when they find out you had no son at thirteen?"

Piper looked at Chris. "If I didn't say anything they would've called up child services and then you would never have seen your sister again."

Chris took a moment to consider this. "Thank you Piper." he muttered.

Piper smiled slyly. "It's Mom." Chris laughed and looked at Mel. "We're going to save Wyatt, Chris."

"You've said that before in my time." Chris said then silently cursed.

Piper saw his curse and shrugged. "Hey my oldest sister is your guardian angel and my youngest is your cousins' whitelighter. I figured I knew you in the future."

"Don't forget Mel's whitelighter." Chris smiled.

"Really? I hope Paige is still doing her Wicca duties." Piper joked.

"Paige is the best." Chris smiled. "She was my teacher for a long time."

"Did you have a crush on her." Piper grinned.

Chris laughed. "One day Piper you are going to wake up and kick yourself really hard for assuming I had a crush on Paige and that Charlie and Mel were going out."

"Why?" Piper chuckled.

"Can't tell you." Chris reminded her.

"Damn you future consequences." Piper groaned. Chris just started laughing his head off. "Why you laughing like a maniac?" Piper asked.

"For one moment I thought you were going to say, 'Damn you rock-em sock-em robots!'" Chris held his stomach as he laughed.

"And you find that funny…?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Can't explain why." Chris smiled as he calmed down. "Not future consequences it just takes a long time to explain."

"Well we got all…" Piper looked at her watch. "Morning." Chris fell into an instant silence. "Aw come on Chris." Piper said. "Your sister and I get along fine. You and my sisters seem to be inseparable and all caring for each other, why can't we get along?"

Chris puffed. "Do you know those robots that beat each other up when you press a button and they keep beating each other up until one of their heads pop off? They are usually in red and blue. Well there was an episode of The Simpson's that my mother loved and it had Homer playing with the rock-em sock-em robots and they were beating him up and he said 'Damn you rock-em sock-em robots!' It was funny because he was pressing the buttons that were making the robots beat him up. Anyway whenever something happened demonically or otherwise my mom would try to be funny and say 'Damn you rock-em sock-em robots!'" Chris blushed a little. "That's why I find it funny."

Piper grinned. "I'll have to see that episode."

Chris grinned as well. "Yeah, I guess you'll have to."

"Hey?" A voice came from the bed that was between the two older witches. Mel opened one eye groggily. "Why the hell am I in a hospital?"

Piper laughed. "Your leg was split open to the bone you nong head. Oh and according to the doctors I'm your mother and I was pregnant as a teenager with Chris."

Mel laughed. "So I guess…"

"She covered for us Mel." Chris said before Mel could say 'she knows who we are'. "It was so child services don't take you away."

"Thanks Piper." Mel said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Don't mention in Mel. Oh and your born in the year 1990." Piper said. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." she slowly stood up but Mel caught her hand. "Please don't." she whispered.

Chris felt his heart tear at the pained look on Mel's face. Piper must've seen it too for she sat back down next to Mel holding her hand and stroking it. "I'm here okay?"

Mel nodded and closed her eyes falling back to sleep. "You were like her mother in the future." Chris said. "Our mother wasn't always there…"

Piper didn't stop looking at Mel. "How do I really know you guys?"

"If I tell you, too much will change." Chris said. "I told you once before and I had to erase your memory."

"Will you ever be able to tell me?" Piper looked at Chris.

Chris nodded. "Much sooner than you think."

Piper looked back down at Mel and saw something familiar in her face. _Soon I'll know for sure…_


	20. Maybe they changed to much?

**Um…Author note: I don't know if I've given this a certain month yet but I know Wyatt is born February 2****nd**** so this has to be sometime in January. This is my last chapter of 'Mixing Times'. I've already started the sequel named 'Disappearing in Time'. The reason why I've started a sequel is because it has a different plot.**

Chris fell asleep on the uncomfortable hospital chair his arms hanging over the edge, his head lolled back and his mouth hanging slightly open. Piper chuckled at her whitelighter and placed a cup of coffee next to him. "Chris." she nudged him. "Wake up!"

Chris opened his eyes groggily. "Morning already?" he asked.

Piper nodded. "Coffee on the table. Doctor said we can check her out today. She'll need crutches and we get the stiches removed in a week but now that Leo is out of his big meeting and he can contact us, you know we can magically move things along. I told the doctor we were getting the stiches removed at our local doctors."

Chris took a sip of his coffee. "You don't have to do this for us Piper…"

"Hmm." Piper placed a hand on her hip and held her coffee in hand. "Let me think. You come back from the past leaving your fiancé behind to save my son, half your family is dead thanks to my son and you and your sister are mentally scarred for life thanks to my son. I think I do need to do this."

"No your son owes us not you." Chris corrected her.

"Yeah but right now he is one years old not even and well…" Piper smiled. "I don't think he could pass as your father. Not at his height."

Chris laughed. He looked at his little sister for a few moments then spoke. "She's going to be this pale about five minutes before she dies."

"Well she ain't dying now." Piper declared. "She's just lost a lot of blood. We get Leo to do a little healing and then bam!" Piper clapped her hands. "She's back and ready to fight."

Chris frowned as he looked at Piper. "How many coffees have you had and how many sugars did you have in each of them?"

"Lost count after four and sugar on the sugar count…No idea. Now I'm going to grab her stuff." Piper said and bounced out of the room.

Chris chuckled in amusement and looked back at Mel. "It's kind of being a habit Dad healing me every time I get close to Wyatt." Mel said proving she had been awake for quiet some time.

"Not a habit I want you to have in the new future." Chris said smiling.

Mel frowned. "Will we remember the new future? I mean…what happens to our memories of what actually happened? How will we know if we remembered? You get what I'm asking."

Chris nodded. "I don't know but I don't want to remember what happened at all."

Mel looked at him again. "But if you don't remember what happened how can you appreciate the change? And also if it doesn't happen who comes back to the past to save Wyatt? How will Wyatt stay good if no one comes back to save him?" Mel frowned.

Chris rubbed his temples. "Mel you just woke up and you were on heavy medication. You're confusing the hell out of me." 

"Sorry. These were the questions going through my mind while I was sleeping." Mel admitted.

"You have one weird brain." Chris ruffled Mel's hair.

"I grew up with you. Having a weird brain was the only way I was going to survive." Mel grinned fixing her hair.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I think the weird brain was from Aunt Gi."

"You just don't like the music." Mel muttered.

Piper walked in holding Mel's bags. "You guys want to go?"

Chris nodded. "Come on Mel, get dressed and let's get out of here."

After Melinda was back into her own clothes and out of the hospital rags she was given crutches and taught how to use them. Once that was over Piper, Chris and Mel walked out of the hospital turned a corner, headed into an ally way and orbed off. "I'm back." Mel shouted as she collapsed onto the couch. Silence was her only reply. "Not the entrance I was going for." she smiled. "But at least I'm out of the hospital."

"Speaking of which." Piper held up a bottle of pain killers. "We might need these on a rainy day seeing as you aren't going to be in any more pain." Piper looked up to the heavens. "Leo?" she shouted. In an instant blue orbs filled the room. "Hey could you heal Mel's leg?"

Leo looked at Mel whose leg was in a cast. "What have you done this time?" he asked leaning down and placing his hands over the leg.

"I hurt myself. Got ten stitches in my leg." Mel smiled proudly.

Chris frowned. "Mel that's a bad thing. You shouldn't be smiling."

"Yeah I know." she giggled. "I think I'm high."

Chris smacked his head and Piper let out a snort of amusement. "Um…Leo can you fix the whole high off medication thing?"

Leo bit his lip as he smirked. "Sure thing." he moved his hands up to Melinda's head and the glow continued. "So why didn't you call me?"

"Magical Conference." Chris said.

Leo looked confused. "Magical Conference? I was at Magic School all night talking to some Elders to be."

"Oh…" Piper frowned. "Gideon told us you were at some world wide magical thing and you were out of hearing reach."

"Gideon said that?" Leo's frown deepened. "That's weird I was with him."

Mel who had gotten off her high looked at the cast which was still on her leg sitting pointlessly. "Why would Gideon lie?" Mel tried to walk but the bulk of the cast ended up tipping her over. Chris caught her before she could fall flat on her face.

"Stop experimenting with what you can do with a cast on your leg." Chris enforced then looked back to Piper and Leo. "Maybe you should ask him Leo. See why he left us dry and hanging."

Leo nodded. "I just might."

Mel looked curiously between Leo, Piper and Chris and grabbed Chris' arm for support. She was sent spinning into a vision.

"**You too…" Chris whispered and shut his eyes. Leo threw himself on top of the Chris crying. Chris' body disappeared from Leo's hold.**

Mel was pulled out of the vision and looked confusingly at Chris. "Mel?" Chris asked. "What'd you see?"

Mel frowned. She was on the floor her brother and Piper crowding around her. "That was vaguest and shortest vision I have ever gotten in my fourteen years of life."

"Huh?" Piper asked. "As soon as Leo orbed out you dropped to the floor. You've been out for five minutes."

Mel shook her head. "Weird…I had like a ten second vision."

Chris shrugged. "Visions are weird like that. What'd you see?"

"Not much. You were lying on a bed. Leo was crying. You said, 'you too' and then faded away." Mel nodded. "That's it."

Chris looked at Mel then looked up at Piper. "I have no idea what that means."

"Are you gay?" Piper inquired. Chris shook his head disgusted. "Well neither is Leo so that can't be it."

"So totally wrong inter breeding." he muttered so only Mel could hear him.

Mel chuckled. "Can we get this thing off my leg?" she said about the cast.

Chris flicked his fingers slightly and the cast blew up. Piper froze the mess before it spread. "No mess in my conservatory." Piper said plucking the bits from mid air.

Mel helped inspecting her leg as she did. "I wonder who hit me."

"Who was there?" Chris asked.

"Demons, darklighters, warlocks and Wyatt." Mel said. Piper flinched slightly but continued picking bits of cast from the air.

Piper took all the rubbish and placed it in a bag and walked it to the trash. Chris sat next to Mel on the floor but leaning on the couch. He looked away. "We never really got to talk."

"Talk about what?" Mel asked.

Chris looked out one of the many windows of the conservatory. "What I showed you before I disappeared."

Mel gulped at the thought of her brother showing her all of his scars. "Does it matter right now?"

"Kind of does…to me." Chris admitted.

Mel squinted as she tried to remember what Paige had said to her. "Sometimes there are things that you can't help people with. You just have to be there." Mel smiled wryly.

"Talking to Aunt Gi again?" Chris nodded his head.

"While listening to Belinda Carlisle." Mel smiled.

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

Mel shook her head. "But you're going to promise me you aren't going to carve them out anymore. No I'm serious Chris." she said to the look on his face. "They are going to heal." Mel placed her hand on Chris chest. "Starting now." A healing glow seeped through her fingers and Chris just watched her hand.

"Alright Mel." he said placed his head on her shoulder pulling his knees up to his chest. Mel placed her head on Chris' and looked stared at nothing yet everything at the same time.

………………

Phoebe had just hung up the phone. Mel was back from hospital and everything was fine. Except for Gideon's little lie. Why would he do that? Before Phoebe got a chance to ponder the question she was interrupted by a knock at her at her door.

"Come in." she said.

The door inched open a bit then closed. No one walked through the door. Phoebe frowned and stood up as she heard a tiny mouse footstep. "Hello?"

"Miss Phoebe Halliwell?" a small

"Where are you?" Phoebe frowned.

"Down here!" the voice replied.

Phoebe leaned over her desk to get a better look at the tiny man. He was as big as a fairy but had no wings. "Um…hello."

"I got a delivery for Chris and Mel Halliwell but I knew there was a Phoebe Halliwell closer to where I was." the man squeaked. "I was wondering if you could give this package to them." he held above his head disk larger than him. "It's from the Future."

Phoebe leaned down and plucked the disk from the little man. "What are you?" she asked.

The man rolled his eyes. "Haven't you ever seen a Pixie before?" he said before he zipped off leaving a small dust puff behind him.

Phoebe glanced at the disk in her hand. She pulled her jacket on and grabbed her bag before heading to the door. "I'll be back soon." she said to her boss and headed to the exit of Bay Mirror.

She was happy she got an elevator to herself because she looked up to the ceiling and shouted. "Chris! Mel! One of you guys come now."

"What's wrong?" Mel asked as her blue orbs set on the ground. Chris landed on the other side of Phoebe and looked deeply concerned.

"Message for you two, from the Pixie service." she handed the disk to Chris who looked at it frowning.

"Thanks Phoebe." Chris said as he orbed off.

"Wait one minute!" Phoebe complained. "Take me home and explain the disk."

"Can't explain the disk when we don't even know what is." Mel said grabbing Phoebe's hand and orbing off.

…………….

Paige tapped her fingers against her desk and frowned. "So basically I have to write all these letters of thanks." Paige looked at her boss frowning.

"Exactly." The man in the suit said and walked away.

"Whoopee." Paige faked excitement and looked to the computer and shook her head. "Dear Ms Eliza Cowell…" she typed but at the same moment a letter fell from the sky in a ray of blue orbs.

Paige's eyes darted around and frowned. "Exposure people." she opened the letter and an explosion of sound came from it. She quickly times. "Oh no." she muttered and looked around her office. No one was there.

She stuck her head through the door and looked at her 'boss'. "I'll be back soon." she said before diving under her desk and orbing to the Manor.

…………….

Piper held her son on her lap and wrote something down. She was at P3 writing up some orders for the bar. Wyatt gurgled happily at the fact he was with his mommy. He gave Piper what would be toothy grin if he had teeth and bobbed his head up and down.

"What's gotten you so excited Mr?" Piper smiled tapping her sons' nose as she did.

Wyatt just grinned and blinked. A rainbow materialised in the middle of P3 and a small leprechaun stepped out of it.

"What the…?" the leprechaun stated as he looked at his surroundings. He looked at Piper and frowned. "You know I don't really like to get summoned." he said with his thick Irish accent.

Piper looked at her son. "I'm sorry," Piper said. "He's just a little boy and I had no idea he was about to summon a leprechaun."

The Leprechaun looked at Wyatt cautiously. "Is that young Wyatt Matthew Halliwell?"

Piper nodded. "Really sorry…Uh…didn't catch your name there."

The Leprechaun bowed. "I be Declan Mrs Halliwell and your son here has done me a favour. I was looking for you. Just couldn't seem to find you at home."

Piper smiled. "Yeah well I got a job as well. Why were you looking for me?"

"Well I had to give you a message. Don't understand why they couldn't use the mail service but they said it was important." Declan hobbled over to the bar and Piper walked around it. Declan lifted his arm up and handed Piper the letter.

"Thank you Declan." Piper looked at the letter cautiously and smiled. "Anything I can do for you? Do you want a drink?"

"No thank you love. I got a date tonight and I don't want to be out of it." Declan smiled at baby Wyatt and pulled a lump of gold from his pocket. "And this is for your son. To repay him for making my job easier." he gave the gold to Piper. "Just keep this and one day you might get some good luck."

Piper thanked Declan once more and watched as the rainbow formed and he stepped into it. "I guess you weren't being such a bad boy but baby you shouldn't summon people." she said to her son. "Or leprechauns for that matter." she looked at the letter and opened it. She read it through once and frowned.

_Dear Piper,_

_Sorry for the inconvenient way of sending a message but it's kind of hard to talk through time. Hope the Leprechauns got the message to you by the way but if you're reading this I guess they did. Oh wait you need to know who this is first off. It's well…you haven't met me yet but you will in a year or two. So that means I can't tell you my name. Crap, didn't think this one through. I need you to tell Melinda she needs to go back to her time. No matter what she needs to go or else…well things are changing in the future. She'll listen to you. Just enforce it. I cast a spell on this letter so if things change to drastically it won't disappear and the words won't change. Change the future Piper, it's up to you. Keep fighting, for all our sakes._

_Love…B_

Piper scratched her head furiously trying to think of what it meant. "Wyatt will you orb us home?" Piper looked at her son and Wyatt orbed instantly taking his mother to the living room where Paige and Phoebe were sitting next to Chris and Mel looking at a letter and a CD type thing.

"We got problems." Piper, Phoebe and Paige said together.

……………….

After a brief discussion on how they got their messages Piper handed her letter to Mel and Chris.

"Mel needs to go back to her time." she said.

"I can't go back. Not yet." Mel replied shaking her head.

Chris looked at the letter B. He bit his lip. "Billie." he whispered to Mel.

Paige looked at both of them. "The letter I got was a little more freaky." she gave it to Piper. "It's from your son but be careful cause it kills your ears."

Chris and Mel shared worried looks and Piper slowly opened the letter. Suddenly a voice filled their ears.

"Chris, Mel, get back to your times right now!" they heard Wyatt's voice explode. "I'm good, I'm cured people have been asking me why I don't knock anymore….I NEVER KNOCK!" Chris looked at the letter seriously and Mel chuckled. "Things are changing like badly. Not good for me, definitely not good for you two either. Births shall not happen Chris. Remember? Now get your asses back to your times now and that's an order." The letter shut by itself and Piper looked at Chris and Mel.

"I'm never going to doubt Harry Potter again." Piper shook her head.

"What's in the disk?" Paige pointed to the CD.

Chris picked up the disk and studied it. "Mel, did you bring a camera with you?"

Mel disappeared in orbs and reappeared in a matter of seconds with a camera in her hand. "Here." she handed it to Chris.

"Cool future technology." Phoebe admired the camera.

"Not sold for another sixteen years." Mel winked as Chris loaded the disk into the side.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Mel watched as Chris flicked the camera on. He placed it on the table and pressed the green button on the silver object.

An image on Prue Halliwell found its way into the living room as a holographic recording. "Hello Chris. I'm guessing by the way things are changing around here Melinda is there with you. Only you two could stuff things up this much. Mel your…family, have probably sent a message to you telling you to go back to your time. It won't fix anything. I'm sorry to say but you two will have to clean up this mess. Chris your credit card number means something more than rubbing things in your face. I wouldn't do that to you first off. I can't tell you what to do. As you know I'm bound by magic to advice not give away information. You two are closer than anyone to stopping Wyatt and I suggest you keep on that track. No doubt my sisters are with you so hello to you three and I'll see you in the future, hopefully. Blessed be." The image switched itself off and Phoebe and Piper had to wipe the tears out of their eyes.

"So what do we do?" Paige asked placing a comforting hand on both Phoebe and Pipers legs.

Mel looked at her brother. "How have we changed it that's so bad?"

Chris looked away slightly. "We aren't going to be born."

**A/N And that is the death defying end of Mixing Times…Sorry to cut it out like this but I only ever planned to do six chapters on this and look how it turned out. I'd like to thank all my reviewers and the next **

**Thank you to…**

**Dragonflysky, The Blue Faerie, piperlovesleoalways, PiperPaigeP3, Fairyofmusic, lizardmomma, eaglesfreak17, CrazyC87, scme, xcharmedgirl4evax, ash-rox, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, misskikikat, -alternate-universe-princess-, sailor cyanide, charmedgrl4ever and adambrodylover for reviewing. That was in no particular order by the way.**

**Also extra thanks to all those people who put me onto their favourites list and alerts lists…And Melinda Wyatt Charmed another Thanks for putting me onto a C2.**

**First chapter of Disappearing in Time is now up.**

**Bibz**


End file.
